Albion's Lost Years
by QueenOfAlbion
Summary: Many tales surround the life and toils of Bowerstone's Hero and the revolutionary move of her daughter, but none of them tells of Albion's Lost Years. Between marrying a mad man and waging a war against another, the reality of who is her enemy and who is her ally become a blur as the Hero of Bowerstone vows to protect Albion, but can she protect herself and those dear to her ?
1. Chapter 1

Albion's Lost Years

Part 1: A Boy from Oakville

Chapter One: A New Rule

"So this is Albion now." Reaver said as he got out of his carriage. He looked up at what had used to be Fairfax castle which has now been converted to become Bowerstone castle, a much bigger and more regal place, fitting for a king or in this case, a Queen. Not long after his return from Samarkand he received a letter from the Queen informing him that not only has his Bloodstone mansion has a new owner (however, she didn't mention the name of the new owner, possibly for their own safety,) and how she would like to see him.

"Reaver," said a servant bowing.

"It is Master Reaver as far as you're concerned." Reaver said with annoyance as he poked him roughly with his cane. The man keels over. He cowered and bows again.

"My apologies, Master Reaver…" he said in fear.

Reaver sneered; he loved striking fear in the "little people's" hearts.

"Allow me to escort you to the war room."

Reaver tittered at the idea that the Queen wanted to see him in the war room. So typical of her he thought to himself. Almost reminiscent to when they had met in the appalling excuse that is the hero's guild. Reaver looked round the castle and admired its exquisite interior.

'She has done well for herself.' He thought.

But then again, if you sacrificed wealth to resurrect other's loved ones, you'd want to live in a life of luxury as well.

"Just through these doors, Master Reaver." whimpered the servant as he gestured through the big oak doors. Reaver draws his gun slowly, the servant squeaks like a mouse. He taps the servant's face with his Dragonstomper .48 before he enters the room. Reaver hears a tiny gasp of relief behind him.

The Queen is looking over the war map in deep thought. She isn't wearing any royal attire; she's instead wearing a tart's corset, a dark jacket, trousers and all complimented with boots.

'How regal.' Reaver thought distastefully.

When Reaver clears his throat she looks up. Her face adorns a scar across her cheek as did her chest.

'Much like the rest of her body possibly.' Reaver thought as he smirks.

"Are you hoping to intimidate me?" she asked as her eyes focus on his pistol.

"Not at all, you're majesty." Reaver said as he put his pistol away. He bows to her in politeness… shouldn't upset the Queen after all.

"Such a warm greeting from you as always." she said smiling coldly. "I suppose it's not as bad as when you tried to sacrifice my youth to the court or when you had tried to claim Lucien's bounty for me."

Reaver chuckles.

"No use living in the past, your majesty." said Reaver.

The Queen sighs.

"You're right in this instance. And it's the reason I summoned you here." She said. She walks over to Reaver and crosses her arms. "I hate to say this but I actually need your expertise."

"Your majesty, you naughty monarch." Reaver smirked.

She rolls her eyes at him.

"No, not _that_, funnily enough." she said. "I actually need you to be my business and financial advisor."

Reaver raises his eyebrows. He resists the urge to smile at the opportunity to not only have a higher status but an important position in power.

"And what inclined you to choose me for this wonderful position?" Reaver asked in curiosity.

"You are ruthless in your decisions and you hold wealth to the highest importance. I can't think of anyone who fits the position as well as you do." She answered coldly.

"There are many positions that I could fit into." said Reaver slyly.

"Well, my position is fine, so you can take the financial and business advisor or you can leave it." She replied impatiently.

"I'm honoured and will gracefully accept." said Reaver, bowing.

"Enough of the bowing and if you could gracefully get your lips off my posterior that would be appreciated." she said.

"As you wish." he said.

"It's only a request. I think if we're going to be working together then we should at least try and be…" she frowns a little "…friends…"

"Well, you'll find that I can be a very _attentive_ friend." he said as he pressed her against the map in the middle of the room.

"I'm sure you are but…" She said as she sits on the table away from him. "We have to work on our friendship first." She pushes Reaver away gently. "Speaking of friends, how are you getting on with yours?" She asked with a knowing look.

Reaver sighs.

"Oh _them_. I'm keeping my end of the bargain but it is becoming quite tiresome and tedious."

"Are you developing a conscience?" Said the Queen shocked.

"Hardly. The travel through Wraithmarsh is hardly a stroll in the park." Reaver said. "It's physically wearing."

"Ironic for someone who is immortal." She said.

"Perhaps you should visit them yourself." suggested Reaver.

The Queen scoffs.

"Honestly, the idea of being queen forever doesn't appeal to you?" He asked in slight disbelief.

She scrunches up her face as she feigned thinking about it.

"Actually, no, can't say that it does. The idea of outliving loved ones seems far too sad." she said.

"You'd forget about it after half a century or so."

The Queen scoffs again.

"Anyway, enough pleasantries…" she said.

"That was pleasant conversation? I find pleasant conversation is in the bedroom."

The Queen ignores him and continues,

"I want you to start with the idea of industries. I think it's time to embrace that as part of Albion's future."

"I think I have just the thing, your majesty." he smiles.

"Good, get going then." She said, shooing him away.

"How about a goodbye kiss for now?" He said as he leans towards her.

She recoils back.

"Do you want to lose the position on the same day?" She asked.

"Can't blame me for trying." He smirked as he left the room.

The Queen looks back at the map and shakes her head in disbelief. She has already changed so much of Albion. Bowerstone Lake is now replaced with Millfields; the hero's guild has been removed and replaced with a lake gazebo. She has established new villages such as Brightwall and Mitspeak. A new graveyard, Mourningwood, that for whatever reason, settlers have made their home. So much has changed and so has she. Now she has entrusted Reaver to do the same to her Albion. She hopes she doesn't regret her decision, but as he is one of the last remaining heroes in Albion (aside from her,) and she feels the need to have him close by even if it's just to watch over his actions.

Chapter One A: An Industrial Age

It's the day of the grand opening of Bowerstone Industrial. The area consists of factories, stalls and houses for the factory workers. The people are excited at the prospect of having jobs and being able to be accommodated close by. The Queen congratulates Reaver on the success of building the district.

"I am impressed. I can not believe that you made all this happen from almost nothing." She said impressed.

"Your majesty, there are a lot of things I can do from scratch if given enough people and materials." He said proudly.

"We are still talking about Bowerstone Industry and not your rumoured parties, right?" She asked jokingly.

Reaver chuckles.

"I don't think I recall you being as humorous or as talkative as you are now." He said.

"That's because I had nothing of importance to say that my actions couldn't." She said.

"The dirtiest minds are the ones who stay silent." Sneered Reaver.

"I'm talking now, aren't I?" Chuckles the Queen. "Oh, I've heard you are building a mansion in Millfields."

"Yes, that's right. It's quite lucky, I had bought the land and started the reconstructing before I left for Samarkand, especially since my Bloodstone mansion is now being rented out to me." He said in a displeased tone. "I really must see the owner at some point."

The Queen laughs and he looks at her in surprise.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You're currently looking at the owner of _your_ Bloodstone mansion." She answered.

"You?" Reaver said surprised.

"Yes, me. And thank you for the lovely letter, it really warmed my heart." She said sarcastically.

"Yes, well. No matter. I needed a higher class location anyway, one that I obviously couldn't find in Bloodstone. So it worked out for the best…." He said, almost in disappointment. "I like the title of the pirate king but that doesn't mean I have to live like one."

"Perish at the thought." She said sarcastically.

"Your majesty; you are due a speech to the factory workers." A guard said, coming towards the two.

"I have to go but perhaps I can visit you once your mansion is built." She said smiling as she walked off.

"I'll be waiting on the edge of my seat." Reaver said sarcastically.

He watches the Queen walk away and rolls his eyes. He turns to leave but bumps into a peasant who gets knocked to the ground. The peasant looks up at Reaver and starts to cower.

"I...I'm so sorry, Master Reaver…. I didn't mean to…" he whimpered.

Reaver drew his gun and aimed at the peasant.

"You clumsy oaf. You dirtied my coat." Reaver said in distaste.

"It was a mistake! I won't do it again!" cried the peasant.

"I'll make sure of it." Reaver said as he pulls the hammer.

"Master Reaver, you're needed at the mansion. There is confusion about the layout of one of the rooms."

Reaver turns to see one of his servants approach him from his carriage. Reaver tuts in annoyance and holsters his gun.

"You've been blessed by lady luck today." He hissed at the peasant and enters the carriage.

The peasant scrambles up and quickly runs away to the Queen's speech.

Chapter One B: The Cuckoo's Nest

As promised the Queen visits Reaver at his mansion once she heard that is has been built. She goes while it is evening after seeing to her duties as Queen. He is surprised by his unexpected guest.

"Admittedly I don't have many visitors who drop in for pleasantries as opposed to trying to challenge me or begging me for something. Any guests I do have, they come in numbers and more often than not, I am prepared for them." He said as he sat down beside her in the lobby. "I'm afraid I can't give you a grand tour at the moment due to the lateness of this visit."

"I'm sorry, Reaver, for coming so late. I just thought I'd visit after I finished my tasks but I didn't realise that it would be this late." said the Queen.

"It's quite alright. I was having trouble sleeping anyway." Reaver said. He had one of his servants bring them a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses.

"It's a shame; I was hoping to get a tour of your new home." She said in disappointment.

"I give you my word that you will one day." Said Reaver as he poured himself and the Queen a glass of wine.

"I never did ask you about your visit to Samarkand." She said.

"Well, I will be releasing an auto biography about it soon so you can read about it then." Reaver said.

"Can't you tell me?" She asked.

"Not even for the Queen."

"Not even a sneak peek?"

"I could give you a sneak peek of something." Reaver said smiling.

"Of the book I meant."

"It could be a reimagining of some of the scenes."

"Reeeaver…"

"Alright, but don't say I didn't offer if you suddenly succumb to natural instincts when you come across the scenes of indecent behaviour." said Reaver.

"I think I can manage." laughs the Queen. "Thank you for the hospitality, but I should really leave now. I have to be up early now that I'm Queen."

"But such a short visit though." Reaver said as he curled his lip.

"It's alright. I'll come back again to visit to ease your loneliness."

"You can always ease my loneliness right now."

"Goodnight Reaver" she laughed as she leaves.

Reaver suddenly feels warm and starts fanning himself with his hand.

"Funny. I'm all hot under the collar all of a sudden. Must be that time in the season again." He muttered and he 'invites' some of his more attractive servants to his bed chambers without another thought.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hey everyone, thank you so much for taking the time to read A.L.Y. This is my first fanfic and I spent a lot of time thinking this up after wondering what had happened between Fable 2 and 3. The story became longer than I had imagined but stick with it, it gets exciting I've tried to make it as canon as possible and in keeping with the actual game's story line but if I've missed anything or made a mistake, I'm sorry The beginning is more character building but I swear it does get interesting :P

For future reference, I will (hopefully) be uploading every Monday :)

Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy!

All characters and locations belong to Lionhead Studios.


	2. Chapter 2: A Loud Ego

Chapter Two: A Loud Ego

"Reaver, darling!" The Queen shouted as she knocked on his door. "Let me in already!" As she felt the rain begin to drench her hair and her clothes. The door creaks open for her and she rushes in.

"Hello, your majesty." Greeted the butler who had opened the door for her.

"Hello Winston." She said as she patted herself down.

"How rude of you! I didn't invite you in." Reaver said as he came down the stairs.

"How rude of you! You didn't greet your queen!" She mocks as a few servants gathered and bowed to her.

"Hello your majesty."

"Your majesty."

"Good evening, your majesty."

"Hello Brenda. Paul. Lee." Greeted the Queen.

"The usual, ma'am?" Asked Winston.

"Please."

"They are my servants and they would rather be serving you!" Reaver said indignantly.

"And for you, master Reaver?" Winston asked as he turned to Reaver.

"Brandy, Winston, and as plentiful as possible."

"The servant whose name is Brandy or the drink?" Asked the Queen as she smirks.

"Preferably both but since I'm in the presence of the Queen, only the drink." Reaver said.

"How refined." She said as she sat at her usual armchair by the fireplace.

"What do I owe the pleasure today?" Reaver asked as he sat in the chair beside her.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your book release. It must have been popular though. When I went to obtain a copy, they were all sold out." She said in disappointment.

"What can I say? Everyone wants Reaver on Reaver." He said as he takes the glass of brandy and the bottle from Winston.

"Perhaps it's a good thing I didn't get one considering the disturbing title." She said as she took a glass of wine from Winston.

"If you find the title disturbing than perhaps you would be too faint hearted to read the whole book."

"That means you **have** to tell me about your trip to Samarkand." She insisted.

Reaver groans as he remembers.

"I had wanted to seek out hot nights which their had been an excess of, I had wanted to sample exotic substances, however, there was only a short amount to be found and I had of course wanted inhibited people but that came rare. It was a miserable disappointment and surprisingly a bad idea from me." He explained as she sips at her wine to hide her amusement.

"And how was Garth?" She asked.

"Garth… that insufferable bore…" Reaver goes to open his mouth but reconsiders his choice of words. "He was enjoying a tedious discussion with the locals when I last saw him."

She chuckles a little.

"I'm glad he's doing well."

"Speaking of, how are you managing with everything?" Reaver asked.

"Well, we've had a very important artefact stolen from the Brightwall Academy and there have been reports of how balverines have been acting strangely because they'll only reside in Silverpines." She said with a look of confusion. "How have you been then, my friend?"

"Well, quite recently I held a ball and it was bloody amazing which you would know if you had attended," Reaver said accusingly.

"I'm sorry, Reaver but from the rumours of your parties, I'd rather not attend." She said with slight distaste.

"How would you know you won't like it if you don't try? Reaver asked. "I think you'd especially like some of the company. Sandra for example, a little dull in the head but lovely girl and lovelier legs…."

She laughs as Reaver explains about his latest ball and the company he kept that night. They enjoyed each other's company that evening, much to Reaver's own surprise especially with the lack of booze and no promise of sex.

Chapter Two A: The Grand Tour

"Your majesty."

"Hmm?" She turns to face Jasper, her loyal butler. "What is it?"

"You seem to have a visitor." He said.

She is surprised, heads out of the study and out into the hallway to see Reaver standing there shooing away one her servants.

"Intimidating my staff?" She asked.

"She tripped over my cane! She was lucky I let her go with her life." Reaver sulked.

"Why do I bother with you?" She asked.

"Because I am a man of my word." Reaver said "And as a man of my word, I will take you on a tour of my exquisite mansion."

"Goodness! I forgot… Good memory, Reaver." She said grinning.

Reaver extends his arm out to her and smiles. She takes his arm and he leads her to his carriage outside of the castle. He opens the door for her and said, bowing:

"After you, my lady."

She has an astonished expression as he helps her into the carriage.

"Is something wrong?" Reaver asked as he sat beside her.

"No, no. I'm just… happy with you calling me 'my lady'" She replied.

"Why?" He asked in confusion.

"Oddly enough, I don't really like the title that comes with being a monarch. Since I've become Queen, everyone addresses me as your highness or your majesty and I'm not too fond of it. I've had a simple background and despite my high status now, I'd rather be seen as an equal." She explained.

"You're right, that is odd. Why would you want to lower yourself with the working class?" Reaver said, slightly amused. "But I **will** make a mental note for future reference."

When they reach Reaver's mansion, he does as promised and shows her around. He starts in the study room where she sees a strange metallic bird like statue displayed.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Just a trinket I obtained while on my travels." He said vaguely.

He shows her the dining hall and the bedroom.

"These rooms are quite grand. It suits you." She said.

"That was the idea. Only the best for me." Said Reaver.

He accidently let's slip that he also had a secret room and once mentioned she wanted to see it for herself. Reaver reluctantly shows her the room behind his bookcase and she finds it humorous the different things in there that seemed to reflect Reaver's 'enjoyments'. She is looking at the giant cage until she sees a rabbit hopping around the floor and a chicken pecking near her feet.

"Reaver, what's with the animals?" She asked worriedly.

"And that concludes our tour. Come along, dear, we'll drink in the main hall. You can have a large glass of wine." He said as he ushers her out.

On their way out she notices a set of huge oak doors at the end of the corridor.

"What is that room?" She asked as she goes over to the doors.

Reaver holds her arm and steers her away.

"It's the entertainment room. It hasn't been built yet unfortunately." He said as he whisks her away.

They sit in their usual chairs by the spot beside the fireplace and they are enjoying their alcoholic beverages.

"What 'royal' duties have you been doing as Queen?" He asked her.

"Reaver, don't make fun." She said sadly.

"It's a genuine enquiry, I assure you."

"But you hardly ever ask about me. It's usually about you." She said half jokingly.

"Well, perhaps this is one of those rare moments."

"Well… To be frank, since Lucien has been gone, I only have to focus on disbanding highway men and bandits, stop slave traders or stop a family of hobbes ransacking a farmer's basement." She said exasperatedly.

"Pest control doesn't seem fitting for a Queen." Reaver commented. "But then again, you are a Hero as well, I suppose."

"It just all seems so routine which I guess isn't a bad thing. For example, I'm glad I haven't seen or heard of any reports on banshee attacks since." She said contentedly. "Perhaps that Max and Sam Spade has finally done something useful."

"Who are they?" Reaver asked.

"Oh, just two trouble making brothers. My heart goes out to their mother. But thinking of them does bring back memories of when I was still trying to stop Lucien's plans." She sat back and thought back to those years when she was just a Hero. "Looking back and getting to know you better, I'm not surprised that you tried to betray me. Twice." She said.

"To be fair, you were the one who unwittingly came to me. And you managed to get your youth back eventually."

"After donating a fair amount to the temple of light."

"Your charitable spirit brought your youth back. It's fitting for you." He said. "Although, I'm less inclined to stab you in the back now. Probably…" He joked.

"Your friendship is heart warming," She said sarcastically. "I suppose it was foolish of me to assume you wouldn't betray me the second time. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." She stands up to leave.

"Are you returning to the castle?" Reaver asked as his heart dropped a little.

"Yes I am. Have to be up early to disband some more bandits or catch a criminal. Something 'heroic'" She joked. "Goodnight, Reaver."

"Goodnight, my lady." He said as he waved her off.

He closes the door and fans himself. Lately, he has felt hot and bothered after the Queen leaves and he feels his heart race in his chest.

'It must be the alcohol I consume with her.' He reasoned to himself.

That night he decides to have some 'fun' with his selected servants again to clear his head but as he closes the door to his bed chambers, he thinks to himself,

'How odd. I'm not in the mood…'

**Author's notes**

Hey guys! Thank you for reading the second chapter of A.L.Y. I'm afraid that yes, this chapter has been a little more than a bit slow and that it's quite short. That's why I'm treating you guys to the third chapter either tomorrow or the day after I hope that you will get more enjoyment from the third instalment, so stick around. Have a drink, a dance or partake in the Crucible for a bit ;)


	3. Chapter 3: A Hero's Duo

Chapter Three: A Hero's Duo

"Your majesty!" Winston exclaims in surprise as he opens the door. "I'm afraid, Master Reaver is currently…. Unavailable."

"I'm sorry, Winston but this is urgent." She said as she charges past the straight laced butler.

She goes to his bed chambers just to be greeted with the image of a handful of (heavy) sleeping maids and a naked Reaver.

"Oh Avo. I'm sorry…" She said shielding her eyes.

"Can I help you with something or did you want to join?" Reaver asked grumpily as he rolls over in his bed.

"I actually need to discuss with you something important. So if you could quickly get dressed, that'd be appreciated." She said as she closes the door.

Reaver feels uncharacteristically ashamed of himself and kicks out all the maids, whether they were partially clothed or not at all as he puts his clothes on.

"So what is so urgent that you disturbed my slumber?" He asked.

"There are a horde of hollow men in Mourningwood keeping grieving families from visiting their loved ones."

"And that concerns me because….?" Reaver asked.

"I would like your assistance for this quest. Or should I say, I would like the hero of skill's assistance." She said. "I need an expert marksman for cover since I have been appointed to collect an item from one of the graves as well."

Reaver is insistent that he doesn't want to go but she strokes his ego (metaphorically) until he eventually agrees to accompany her.

They travel by carriage to the edge of Mourningwood and go the rest of the way on foot for the safety of the carriage driver (much to Reaver's annoyance.) He spends the journey constantly moaning about Mourningwood's stench and how humid the air is.

"I am not wearing the right clothes for this. Not that I have any attire to go trouncing in the swamp…" He complained. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes, we are." She said as she sees a glimpse of some headstones.

'Thank Avo.' She thought. She was a second away from making Reaver part of the cemetery.

The cemetery was suspiciously quiet and empty after getting reports of hollow men taking over the place.

"This has been a waste of my time." Reaver complained.

"Reaver, just count your blessings that this is relatively easy for you." She said. She investigated the different headstones.

"Why are you looking at the headstones?" Reaver asked.

"I'm looking for a specific headstone." She replied simply. "'A Spade buried by a Spade because of a Spade'" She read out.

'Could it….? No.' She thought. 'It's probably a coincidence,' as she started to dig.

As she shifted the dirt away, she sighed in relief as she began to see the edges of this mysterious item. When the mud had finally been casted away, she rubbed the sweat off her forehead and looked down at her requested item. She looked unimpressed at the important item she had to receive as she stared at the skin bound book, the Normanomicon.

She sighs in frustration as glimpses of Max and Sam came to mind and goes to get the book but a skeletal hand grabs the book first from the grave as another one grips her from behind.

She looks around and sees that they are suddenly surrounded by hollow men. Reaver merely tuts and smiles as he draws his gun and starts shooting. A rain of bone splinters and rags came down and she feels that she has been released. She panics knowing that she can't use an area spell in fear that she would harm Reaver but deducts to use time control. The scene slows down as she draws her pistol in hopes to clear the hollow men quick and easily but they start to move normally again. Having the advantage of a surprise attack, they knock her to the ground. She spots Reaver and her heart stops as she realises he is still affected by the time control spell. He is defenceless until the spell wears off. She quickly blasts a path through the hollow men to Reaver and shields him as she shoots as many oncoming enemies as possible, but struggles when there are too many. She clicks her gun and realises to her horror that her gun has ran out of bullets as a hollow man raised its rusty sword. She feels a bullet pass her face and collide with the hollow man's head knocking it back into the rest of the skeletal horde. Reaver had returned back to normal.

"My lady that was the worst idea you've ever come up with." Reaver said in disgrace as he shoots the hollow men back while she reloads. "You endangered my life…" he looks to her and smiles. "… But you did a good job protecting me."

"Did you just compliment me?" She asked as she aims at a hollow man.

She never gets her answer.

Reaver had a manic glint in his eyes as he shot down each hollow man and grinned in enjoyment as the hollow men were being vanquished by his bullets.

'At least he's enjoying himself.' The Queen thought.

She sees a certain movement from the corner of her eye and spots a lone hollow man running from the rest of the horde and deeper into the forest with the book still within its grasp.

"Reaver, the book!" She said as she gestured to the hollow man.

"Then what are we waiting for?!"

They give chase to catch the hollow man as they shoot down a path leaving a trail of dusty bones and rusted armour. The more they cut down though, the more seems to spring up and start following them. They turn to shoot back any particular fast hollow men and keep them at bay as they tried to close in on the lone hollow man.

"Surprisingly fast, the undead, aren't they?" Reaver said.

"Not like they have much weight on them to slow them down." She answered.

They watched as the lone hollow man starts running towards a house on a hill. As they entered the perimeters of the house, The Queen notices the lack of clunking made by the hollow men's cheap armour and quickly glances back to see that they had stopped outside the gates. If they could have expressions, she would have guessed that they were too afraid to go within the vicinity and she wonders whether she and Reaver should be afraid as well.

**Author's Notes**

Thank you to everyone who has been following A.L.Y. I hope you've enjoyed this week's chapters and are now looking forward to Chapter Four Tune in for the latest adventures of Reaver and The Queen of Albion.

All characters and location are owned by Lionhead Studios.


	4. Chapter 4: Sunset House's New Dawn

Chapter Four: Sunset House's New Dawn

The hollow man dashes into the grand house as Reaver and the Queen tries to catch up with it. They run through the doors but upon entering, the heavy wooden doors slam shut and lock them in. They try opening the different doors but they are all locked except one which had stairs leading to the top floor.

"We definitely should **not** go up there." Reaver said crossing his arms.

"We don't have a choice." The Queen said as she walks towards them.

"Oh yes, just walk where the haunted house seems to lead us. Great idea, your majesty…" Reaver said sarcastically.

She ignored any sarcastic comments and complaints from him as she continued up the stairs. As they draw closer to the top, they hear crying and sniffing and soon discover the source of the noise coming from a whimpering man, sat in the middle of the room.

"Is he a man or a baby? I can't tell." Reaver said harshly.

"Reaver!" Scolds The Queen.

"I mean it. I'm not even sure it's human, judging from the noise."

The Queen ignores him and calms the man, insisting they are there to help.

'At least one of us is.' She thought.

She finally manages to soothe him enough to make sense of his sad babblings. He sniffed loudly and goes on to explain.

"I was in the lobby, wondering whether to keep this place or burn it down and hang myself because I simply can't stand this house anymore. Then that ghastly hollow man ran past and frightened the day lights out of me, so I ran up here in hopes that it wouldn't come after me…"

"He's as tactful as you are." Reaver added as he glances at the Queen.

"Shush…" She hissed at him. She turns her attention back at the cowardly man and asked "Do you know where it went?"

"Probably through that dreaded enchanted mirror in the dining room…" He sobbed as he wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Alright, we'll go to investigate it and rid the hollow man." She said.

"Thank you." Whimpers the man.

"I am not going with you. This can not simply end well." Reaver said frowning.

"Fine. You can stay here with him." She said pointing at the scared fellow and she starts descending the stairs. He looks up at Reaver with a pathetic hope in his eye. Reaver looks at him in distaste.

"On second thought! I think I'd rather accompany you into this possible trap than to stay here and babysit!" Reaver called out as he ran after her.

When they reach the lobby and tried one of the doors, they noticed that it has remarkably been opened since their absence.

"More hints from the house." Reaver mutters.

Upon entering the room, they notice a huge mirror facing opposite them. The trouble was, it wasn't reflecting the Queen's reflection much to Reaver's amusement.

"You dark creature, lurking with no reflection." Tittered Reaver.

"Shut up." She said as she puts her hand up against it. The mirror is solid but she feels a strange urge to vault through it. "I think I have to jump through the mirror…"

"You're not serious, are you?" He asked as she took a few steps back. "You'll only hurt yourself and then I'll be laughing. Actually, go ahead. I need a pick me up after this ordeal."

She breathes deeply and takes a running jump at the mirror. She closes her eyes, expecting to make contact with the mirror, shattering it all over herself and the sound of Reaver laughing but instead finds herself in the reflected version of the dining room. A destroyed and derelict version of the dining room…

She sees Reaver on the other side and tries to wave to him to come through. He doesn't seem to notice her as he starts placing his hands on the mirror.

"Reaver?" She said.

He still doesn't notice her. He shrugs his shoulders and takes a few steps back to try and vault through the mirror himself but she watched as he merely collided with it. He looked angrily at the mirror and takes his pistol and shoots at it but the bullets seem to absorb into the mirror. She watches as Reaver begins to shout but she notices how she couldn't hear him or the gun shots either. Her panic begins to grow and she tries to jump through the mirror but this time she did collide with it.

"Avo dammit…." She winced.

She glances at the mirror and notices a faint hollow man's reflection behind her. She quickly turns to find nothing there and turns back to see Reaver is gone. She starts to worry and tries any means to get through back to other side. She shot the mirror, hit the mirror, throws objects and herself at the mirror but nothing worked. The mirror stayed solid.

She decides to explore the house for any other means of finding Reaver since the mirror is no longer letting her through.

She explores the lower levels of the house, finds nothing of use in the wrecked place and proceeds to go upstairs. She comes to an abandoned child's bedroom that had scattered broken toys within. She notices a single worn child's bed and is reminded of a similar setting in Brightwood Tower. She gets into the bed and tosses and turns for the possibility of a comfy position, eventually she falls asleep in the uncomfortable bed.

She awakes to find herself beside a giant chessboard and a mouldy chest in the middle. She groans in annoyance at the sight of the insane object and brushes away the ivy on top of it. She begins to have a conversation with her "not so best friend" Chesty.

"It's you! You came back to play! You look old though but that doesn't matter because you came back to your bestest buddy!" Chesty said excitedly. "How about a game of chess for old time's sake? I used to have other friends to play with but they didn't so well at it."

Chesty disappears leaving only the staring chess pieces. One of Chesty's black pieces begins the game. She has never been a keen chess player and wasn't doing well. Chesty appears in the middle of the board again.

"I'm bored. This game is boring… How about we play something else? I know just the game! It's a real killer!" It said excitedly as it disappears again.

She watches as the remaining black pieces come alive and starts to attack her. The black queen swings her sword at her and she quickly rolls away while drawing her sword. She fights against the pieces, smashing pieces off the stone pieces little by little until they crumble apart. All that was left was the bits of rubble everywhere and Chesty appears among them.

"I had so much fun!" It cackled. "Not like the last time with one of my super bore friends."

"Excuse me, who?" She asked.

"My second to last friend was so boring. No fun at all. Real party-pooper. He decided to give up on the game and tried to burn down this house with me in it. It really smarts being burned" It said sadly but begins to perk up as he explained further "But then a new friend came along and stopped the fire like whoosh! Then he changed his looks so that he looked like the stupid dull friend and brought me more friends to play with! It was so great!"

The Queen's face dropped as she realised the cowardly man probably has more spine then she initially thought but her thoughts are broken as Chesty starts to scream in fits of pain.

"ARGH! MY… MY FRIEND…. HE'S SET FIRE TO THE HOUSE!" It screamed. She quickly rushes back to the bed to return to the house. She wakes back into the house to see that it is burning down as the fire eats at the ceiling. She sprints back down the stairs and she quickly notices a skeleton hanging in the lobby that she didn't see before. She runs as fast as possible towards the mirror and vaults through to find that even the other side was on fire. She makes her way to the upstairs room to find that the cowardly man is gone and probably with any clue of the hollow man and the book. She is glad to find Reaver though. An unconscious Reaver…

She throws his arm over her shoulder to support him as she drags him out as quickly as she could. She had never considered how heavy Reaver was until she had to carefully but rapidly get him down the stairs while resisting the urge to simply throw him down. She tries to ignore how the ceiling was about to cave in as she made the final push to the outside world. She flung herself and Reaver out of the doors as the house start collapsing within itself in flames. Reaver wakes up from the crashing of the wooden beams.

"Damn that useless rag bag of bones!" He said in annoyance as he rubs his head. "It would not have bested me if it had not used underhanded tricks such as sneaking behind ones back."

'Ironic.' She thought.

He pats off the dirt and dust on his clothes while cursing and ranting about the hollow man. His expression changes to realisation and he quickly checks his holster.

"And now I've lost my dragon stomper within the pile of burnt wood and embers." He sighs. "At least I have four more at home…"

"Four is more than enough." She said smiling.

She gently helps Reaver up and allows him to use her to lean against as they walk. As they leave, she spots a glowing gazebo and four shining statues within it. She is sure that the gazebo and the statue's weren't there originally because she would have noticed its ghostly glow. She decides that perhaps she's better off not knowing as she leaves the ruin of Sunset House behind.

A slightly grumpy Reaver is nursing his head the next day after bring knocked unconscious. The Queen visits him to explain what had happened after she had crossed over through the mirror and her reunion with her "psycho best enemy" Chesty (Reaver asked if she had taken one too many knocks to the head but she insists that Chesty is real but it's a tale for another day.) When she had explained everything, Reaver is annoyed about the (supposedly shape shifting) imposter.

"The only time I ever let myself be tricked is either when I allow it or when I'm drunk and the other person is _very _attractive. And as far as I can recall, I wasn't intoxicated and he was the opposite definition of attraction." He said. "As Queen, you most definitely should declare a bounty for his head!"

"That's a grand plan, Reaver. A bounty for the capture of a shape shifter…" She said back sarcastically.

"Oh, yes. That's right. It's the bump on my head, I can't think straight." He said waving it off. "But what of the book?"

"Missing. Or should I say stolen. Not that the person who gave me the quest minds now that he's suspiciously gone missing too." She sighed.

"This imposter is sneaky. He had you do his dirty work and then steals it from under your nose. How dastardly. How despicable. How admirable…" Reaver said considering the situation.

"But why would he steal it from us when I would have given it to him anyway?" She said frowning, ignoring Reaver's last sentence.

"Perhaps he was hoping to trap us within the house then burn it down." Reaver suggested.

"Possibly. But something doesn't seem to add up and I'm not sure what…" She said as she rubbed her chin. "Like why did my spell suddenly lose effect…"

"Don't worry. It happens to the best of us." Reaver joked.

But she continues to frown in deep thought. He quickly thinks of a different subject to take her mind off of it as he looks at her almost manly outfit that covers all the more interesting feminine charms.

"Have you ever considered wearing something that was actually appropriate?" He asked out of the blue.

"What?" she asked snapping out of her train of thought.

"Well, I know that your attire at the moment is suitable for when you bludgeon the undead, cut down the hobbes and gun down bandits but for personal matters, shouldn't you wear more _feminine_ clothing? Perhaps wear dresses that highlight and accent your gifts as a woman that also shows that you are, indeed, queen?" He explained.

"Not really a part of my agenda." She chuckles as she gets a jug of water beside his bedside and pours two glasses for herself and Reaver. They both take a sip and she quickly spits it out in distaste.

"Vodka? Seriously?!" She asked.

"You're the one who poured it out for me, my lady. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me in this poorly state." He said smiling a charming smile.

In response, she smirks at him and climbs on top of him. Reaver's heart starts pounding quickly and his cheeks redden and not from the vodka, as he places his hands on her womanly hips.

She leans towards him and brushes her tantalizing full lips against his neck. He smelt a sweet scent from her long brown hair as it tickles his face and felt her soft skin against his. He was becoming anxious as she brushes her lips up his neck, over his cheek and towards his welcoming lips.

He felt the sharp pain of her thin fingers flick his head.

"Ow!" He winced. She grabs at the cold towel in a glass basin of water on his bedside and slaps it against his head.

"How about you cool off?" She whispered into his ear before climbing off.

"Tease." He muttered as he watched her pert bottom disappear through his door.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hello everyone, hope you've enjoyed the chapter. The journey has only just begun so sit back and enjoy

A friend of mine had brought to my attention that not all fans may know about Sunset house in Fable 3 which you can find the path to in Mourningwood. If you haven't found it, have a look, it's worth checking out especially if you want a legendary weapon.

You guys may have also noticed a few things:

I dip in and out of tenses. I'm deeply sorry about that; it's a terrible habit of mine. I did enquire for assistance by a friend, but he didn't proof read it and edit it as well as I thought he could :P

I don't have a lot of description because as fans of the Fable games, I had felt that it was needless and possibly patronizing to describe you a location you most probably already know about. Although, I have 'expanded' certain areas so do be careful :s

The 'q' in Queen is always capitalized because it's practically her name within the fanfic.

I don't think there's anything else left to be said but if you have any questions about the fanfic, I'll gladly answer them See you Monday!

All characters and locations are the property of Lionhead Studios.


	5. Chapter 5: R&R, Relax and Reaver

Chapter Five: R & R; Relax and Reaver

The next day, the Queen visits Reaver again during the early evening. When Winston opens the door, he gasps in amazement at the Queen who stood before him. She greets the surprised Winston and requests that he gets Reaver, but to also inform him to wear formal attire (which is anything that exists in his wardrobe.)

Reaver does as he's told to appease the Queen while thinking how absurd the situation was. As he descends the stairs, his gaze meets with hers. His eyes widen in shock and his heart raced faster than it had when he had heard that she was awaiting him.

'Breathtaking.' He thought as he looks upon her.

She is dressed in a royal gown that compliments her figure with a modest v-cut on the chest and tucked in just above her hips. The duck egg blue, the gold and the white dances with her skin tone. Her hair is curled and lies elegantly on her arms while her fringe framed her angelic face. Her make-up accents what she already had; eyes that showed an unspoken goodness lying beneath them and a smile that shone purity. He was speechless.

"So I had taken your advice as you can tell." She said smiling sheepishly as she fiddled with the dress. "But please, no more constructive criticism while I'm dressed like this. I'm not really comfortable taking any insults while wearing garments that's so…. Girly…"

He takes her hand, kisses it and bows.

"My lady, it is a nice change to see you like this and there is nothing that I would change…" He said smiling as he span her slowly. "… However, you are beautiful no matter what you wear." And he meant it.

She giggles as girlishly as she had complained about looking. She suggests that they should go out to eat but Reaver insists that they stay at his mansion and orders the staff to prepare a meal "fit for a Queen."

When the dining hall is prepared and the food had been laid out, Reaver offers his arm to her and said,

"My lady."

And escorts her to the dining hall. As they enjoy small talk over a course of roast duck, Reaver mentions he has no idea how to cook as part of the conversation.

"You don't know how to cook?!" She asked in surprise. "That's madness!"

"I never needed to retain the information. I've had cooks for years now and I simply forgot." Reaver explained.

She chuckles a little.

"Since I've claimed the throne, I still like to cook every once in a while for myself just so I know that I can." She admitted.

"My dear, **that's** madness." He replied.

After their meal they spend time together in the lobby and are enjoying after dinner drinks as well as each other's company. They converse idly as a servant is playing the piano. Reaver is listening to the gentle music but is more entranced by the Queen's smile. As he begins to feel the affect of the alcohol, his sense of logic is lowered and he feels within his chest a more pressing matter. But how to proceed with it….?

"My lady, I hate to say this and forgive me for doing so." Reaver said as he looks to her. She looks back and braces herself for what he was about to say. "But you're not getting any younger. You may be beautiful now but that will escape you one day. Have you thought of settling down?"

She scoffs at the sentiment (even if it was put in Reaver's terms.)

"Nope." She replied simply.

"Why not?" Reaver asked in curiosity.

"Because I haven't met the right person."

"Well, how about the wrong person?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

She laughs and sips at her wine. Her face has reddened slightly under her blush and it's only her second glass.

"I love the piano. He really plays it wonderfully." She said as she glanced admirably towards the servant. Reaver clears his throat.

"I'll have you know that I can also play." He said.

After mentioning it, he became (playfully) stubborn as she tried to coax him into showing her and was only convinced when she suggested that he was "full of hot air."

He excuses the servant and the Queen stands beside the piano as Reaver lowers himself onto the seat. As he began to play, she is quickly impressed by his talent, if not, amused. But it wasn't long until she felt moved as she listened to the bittersweet melody. The notes portrayed a sense of sadness but crescendos into light notes that inspired hope. When he plays the last key, she can barely get her words out.

"What inspired you to write such a wonderful melody?" She asked with a shaking voice.

"That melody was created after I had found the perfect muse." He answered.

"Whoever or whatever inspired you to write that must be very special and important to you." She said softly.

"She is. I even named it after her, in a sense." He looks up at her and gazes into her eyes. "It is called 'My Lady.'"

Her eyes widen a little and if it weren't for the fact she already had rosy cheeks from the alcohol and the powder, it would be obvious that she was blushing. She stares into his eyes and sees sadness in them, but they also revealed that he was sincere. They slowly lean towards one another for a kiss. With each kiss, it grew longer and more passionate. Reaver stands and scoops her into his arms and carries her towards his bed chambers.

Reaver wakes up some time in the afternoon after his _late_ night. He stretches his arms out in hopes to brush against delicate hair but feels nothing except cold air. He looks to his side and sees that the Queen had already left. His heart beats anxiously from the thought that perhaps she has regretted the other night.

He shakes his head violently and tells himself that it didn't matter even if she did because it is not his problem. Or so he tried to convince himself as he quickly got dressed and left his mansion to "visit" the Queen.

In the rocking carriage, he is reminded of the previous night and starts wondering if it was all just a wonderful intoxicated dream.

'It couldn't have been.' He thought as the images of her scars flashed in his eyes and how he had kissed them. They were beautiful even if they were created with violence because they were a part of her. His heart started beating in a way that he thought he could no longer feel.

'Could it be….?' He thought in shock.

He is jostled forward a little when they finally came to a stop at Bowerstone Castle. He didn't even complain at the carriage driver as he rushed in, only to be greeted by Jasper, the pest.

"Oh Master Reaver, good afternoon. I'm assuming you're here to meet the Queen as usual?" He asked.

'Nosy blighter.' Reaver thought as he forced a smile. Before Reaver had a chance to answer, Jasper carried on;

"You're right on time to do so. The Queen spent the morning passing on some new laws and taxes. It's quite funny, really. She had mentioned that she was hoping to speak to you. She looked awfully ruffled when she came in this morning and she has barely spoken a word. Did anything unusual happen last night?"

"Ah Reaver. Good, there you are."

"Oh, speak of the devil…" Jasper muttered as they both turned to the main staircase where the Queen was standing.

"Thank you, Jasper. I'll take it from here." She said as she beckons Reaver to follow her.

He notices that she had changed back into her normal attire as he follows close to her heels and they enter the war room. The place where they had met again and formed an unexpected relationship. She closes all doors leading out or into the room.

"Sorry about this morning. The Queen's duties never stop." She said awkwardly. "Right, about last night…" She said as she closed the last door.

"Was c'est magnifique, non?" He whispered into her ear as he wraps his arms around her from behind.

"Yes, it was fantastic." She said embarrassedly as he started to nuzzle her neck. She pulls away from his grip and looks at him. "But I do wonder if it meant anything to you at all? Was it as significant for you as it was for me or was it just pointless night of passion?"

'Ah, so this is what she wants. _This _talk…' Reaver thought. 'What is there to lose…?'

"Of course it did! I wouldn't be here like some soppy puppy if I wasn't." He said as he swallowed his pride for once and suppressed his dignity for this one crucial moment.

"My common sense just kicked in. You're Reaver for Avo sake. You're known to be a promiscuous playboy and a…" She thinks of her next word "… Manipulator! You convince women you love them but once you're bored, it's back to the whorehouses for the next lot. You only care about yourself, Reaver. So why would I be treated any differently?" She asked as she crosses her arms.

Reaver was becoming more accustomed and almost fond of the little crinkle she gets between her eyebrows.

"I can't **tell** you that I would dedicate myself to you, because you wouldn't believe me, but I am willing to **show** you that I can play nice. And you are different, my lady. You are a Hero Queen for a start, but that's not all." He said as he waved his hand at her deeper frown. "You are the only woman I have allowed in my life without building it on the foundation of sex. I admit that I initially began a friendship with you for power, but it has become so much more than that. In fact, I couldn't careless about the gain of power anymore! I have grown to know you better than I know myself, including your little habits which have now become endearing instead of annoying. You make me feel something no other person has, much to my horror which I might add. But when I think that it is with you, I am oddly enlightened. I am at peace with you…."

She still shakes her head in doubt.

"It might not even matter. It's not like we can continue with this relationship." She said exasperatedly as she sat on the map of Albion and rubbed her head.

"Yes we can. What's stopping us?" He asked.

"Your reputation is awful! If we went public with our relationship, I'd probably be demanded off the throne for being corrupt and that would leave Albion in a compromising position." She said. "Possibly even a rebellion. Who knows?"

"Then it will be our secret." He said as he approaches her. "Besides, I've dealt with my fair share of angry mobs…."

She backs away from him.

"I'm still not sure that you can manage a monogamous relationship…" She said with uncertainty as she tries to draw away from his touch.

"I am a man of my word and I give you mine. I will **not** touch another soul. Being man, woman or both…" He smirks at the Queen who tries to suppress a smile. "…for as long as I am yours and you are mine."

She seems almost convinced but she still had a doubt. He could tell, the cute crinkle was still present.

"When I'm old and grey, would you still want me then?" She asked.

"Yes! You will always be beautiful to me because **you** are **my** lady."

"How would it work, Reaver? You're immortal!" She said impatiently.

"Perhaps you should consider visiting my 'friends' as well?" He suggested.

She gives him a scolding look. He sighs in slight frustration.

'I can't believe I'm allowing myself to do this.' He thought.

"In order to keep myself alive while you live out your days, I will continue the sacrifices…" He holds his finger up to keep her from interrupting "…Which I know you won't like! But I also give you my word that when you become a victim of time, I will rest with you. I will allow myself to be a victim of the shadow court."

She looks uneasily at him. Almost a look of guilt.

"I can't allow you to do that…" She said quietly under her breath.

He walks over to her, wraps his arms around her and holds her close.

"My lady, not only will the shadow court free me, they would be doing me a favour by bringing me back into your arms." He said.

She glances up at him as she made her decision. She leans in for a soft kiss. They look to each other in understanding and they walk out arm in arm to an uncertain future.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hello my wonderfully loyal readers! Here is Reaver's and the Queen's beginning of a beautiful relationship, however, this is NOT the end of their story. There is much more to this tale. Enjoy the ride because I'm afraid there is no fast travelling on this quest ;)

**Btw,** you guys have probably noticed that the Queen isn't an extraordinary fighter in this so far. That's because in this world that I have written for her, she hasn't been in close combat since the fall of Lucien (I'm not including the DLC for Fable 2 as part of the story because I know next to nothing about what happened in it, sorry,) and she's only been fighting hobbes, beetles and occasionally bandits which aren't challenging enough for her to stay trained in combat. Don't worry, her fighting skills does come back to her during the story. It's like riding a bike ;p

This chapter felt a little short so I might post the next one this week so you guys aren't bored….

**Special shout out** to my lovely friends from the fable forums who continue to read my story and giving me constant feedback. Also to AlmostInsane for continuously giving me a review for each chapter and for being a loyal reader as well. All of your comments have been inspiring and a joy to read. Thank you guys! You are amazing! 3

And thank you to Alexox123, AnImEfAN506, RosePetal-Luminescence-Mel-Bel, Ultoris and The Face Behind the Mask for following my story. You guys put a spring to my step and a motivation for me to keep posting =)

All characters and locations are a property of Lionhead Studios.


	6. Chapter 6: Max and Sam

Chapter Six: Max and Sam; They're Going to Kill their Mam!

It has been close to a year since Reaver and the Queen had established their secret romance. As the year had gone by, people had noticed that the two were becoming closer but whether it was through a close friendship or an actual relationship, they were not sure. All they had were rumours and hearsay. What they did know for certain, was that they were happy and happiness suited Reaver. They were initially disturbed that Reaver had softened with no real explanation. They had approached him with caution in case he ever reverted back to his old ways, however, later in the year, they grew accustomed to it, seeing as he rarely lost his temper, was civilised towards the towns' folk and was shooting less people (and rarely any fatalities.) They have also seen him accompany the Queen on her bounty missions, rescuing slaves and even helping her catch small time criminals in Albion and it was no different when he and the Queen accepted a quest from Max and Sam.

The Queen and Reaver were enjoying a stroll along Bowerstone's old quarters. There were only a few stalls here but the owner's were warmly greeting the two and the villagers waved in politeness. They were enjoying the warmth of the day and she was teasing him after he had mentioned that he missed the fear in people's eyes. His retort was cut short as a call of two men echoed threw the town.

"Your majesty! Your majesty!"

She turns to see (much to her dismay) Max and Sam Spade running towards her.

"What have you done this time?" She asked in annoyance.

"Well you see, your majesty; Sam thought it was a good idea to explore a cave in Rookridge…"

"Wait a minute, Max. Why's it my fault? You were the one who dared me."

"But you were the one who decided to go in the end to try and prove something that you're not."

"Boys!" The Queen interjected to stop the argument. "I don't care who did it, but what has happened?"

"We were exploring a cave in Rookridge and we stumbled on a bunch of hobbes who starting to chase us…!" Max explains.

"We did steal their 'god'" Pipes up Sam.

"You didn't have to tell her that!" Hissed Max. He clears his throat. "Right, well, anyway, they were mad at us and chased us back to our house where we managed to escape. And here's the problem, we think they're still waiting at home for us now and if our mum comes home, they'll kill her!"

"And then she'll kill us… Somehow." Whimpered Sam.

"And why exactly should we help you? Have you ever heard the dear old saying 'you've made your own bed, now sleep in it'?" Reaver asked.

The Queen was almost inclined to agree but decided that she couldn't leave their mother to deal with it.

"We'll help but we're doing it for your poor mother, not for you." She said.

They thank her in relief and tell her that their house is just outside Brightwall's market. She makes her way there and Reaver reluctantly follows leaving Max and Sam arguing who was at fault as they scurry off to the pub.

When they arrived at the house, they notice the place has been ruined. A complete mess and everything had been broken or ransacked but definitely no sign of hobbes.

"Perhaps they've gotten bored and decided to cause mayhem in the market?" Reaver said jokingly.

She looks at him and heads out towards the village where she hears crashing and screaming. They see the villagers running in terror at the sight of the troublesome hobbes but Reaver and the Queen have no problems picking them off with their guns alone. As Reaver is happily blasting each hobbe with a head shot, she realises that the hobbes doesn't seem to be attempting to harm the villagers. Just vandalizing the town itself and causing a mess.

"Reaver, try shooting at the ground to scare them off. Don't kill them." She suggested.

"But that's not sport." He sulked. "The little buggers serve no other purpose other than to pick off the stupid."

"Reeeaver!"

He does as he is commanded in annoyance and the remaining hobbes run away in fear. The people cheered the two as they came out of hiding. They began to gather around Reaver and the Queen as they shook their hands (much to his displeasure.)

One villager struggles towards them but screams and points towards the archway. They all turn to look at the arch to see the words "Help" written in (what they assume and hope) chicken blood.

The people started to panic and worry. As they began to scurry away, a hobbe that was hidden in a barrel, jumps out and starts running towards the Queen through the crowd. The crowd disperses and run away at the sight of the hobbe, but Reaver aims his gun and shoots it in the head. The hobbe's body instantly drops to the ground and the crowd gathers around it in morbid curiosity as the corpse steamed. Its skin and muscle begin to melt away and they watch as the hobbe's skeleton begins to morph into a human's skeletal structure. Everyone is in shock and they are close to hysteria again but the Queen shouts for their attention.

"People of Brightwall! Please calm yourselves! For the moment, I suggest you all stay in your homes while I assess the situation and I will return tomorrow to tell you whether it is safe to resume normal activities or to evacuate!" She shouts.

The crowd mummers and quickly head to their homes. As they leave, she rounds up the guards and tells them to patrol the area often but focus on the entrance to Brightwall round the clock. In hopes that Max and Sam will know more, they head back to Bowerstone old quarters to see them.

"Sorry, your majesty. We don't have a clue." Max said.

"Yeah, your guess is as good as ours." Sam added. "All we know is is that they were worshipping this."

He gave her an obscene skeleton's head. It was nothing she had ever come across before. Its elongated fangs and twisted horns protruding from its head did not reawaken any memory of any creature like this.

"Thanks guys." She said as she studied the skull and goes to leave but turns around and asked "By the way, whatever happened to the Normanicon?"

"Well, our mum confiscated it from us after what happened in Wraithmarsh." Sam said sheepishly.

"She had it buried with our dad because we don't know where his grave is. Something about not wanting us to raise him from the dead. Again. For the fourth time." Max said.

She shakes her head disapprovingly at them and walks off.

"Heed my warning and stay out of trouble." Reaver muttered threateningly. "Or else." He draws his gun and clicks his hammer. Max and Sam gulp loudly and nervously nod their heads.

"For as long as we live." Sam swore.

Reaver nods at them, holsters his gun and runs out to catch up with the Queen.

Reaver is "escorting" the Queen back to the castle and as they walk slowly together, she is talking about the day's events, how strange the behaviour was from the hobbes and how odd the skull was. She wonders if this was an attempt for a cry of help from the hobbes and questions their intelligence. She goes on to talk about whether the imposter is behind it, what his motivation was and what he'll do next. Reaver could tell she will only frustrate herself with the worry.

'How can I break her train of thoughts before she gets too worked up?" Reaver wondered.

"I'm sorry, your majesty. But this discussion is all very… Boring…" He said bluntly.

"Your majesty. Master Reaver." Said a stall vendor as she offers them each, a juicy apple.

"Thank you." The Queen smiled.

"It is strange." He said as he takes the apples and passed her the other one.

"What is?" She asked as she takes a bite.

"The fact that I'm actually being greeted warmly, if not feebly as opposed to a glint of fear in their eyes and a whimper." He said as he took a bite.

"You mentioned that today. Despite your complaints, you sound like you actually like this new adoration." She said smiling.

He merely scoffs as he eats the apple.

"It's not a bad thing anyway. Having people change their perception of you for the better." The Queen added.

"I'm only behaving for your sake, my lady, not theirs." Reaver said as he tosses away the core. "After all, I **do** want to officially make you mine."

She chokes a little on her last bite and looks at him in shock.

"What are you trying to say, Reaver?" She asked breathlessly.

"I think I am saying that I would like to marry you." Reaver answered. "I want to make it painstakingly obvious to the people that you are mine and mine alone. Stop those desperate village bums from following you all the time and trying to woo you…."

"It would stop a lot of casualties…" The Queen added.

"Although, I do not believe in marriage. It is a bunch of fluff for the common folk. But then again, I was not overly fond of being monogamous. It is a shame an Adonis like me to be no longer available to the lonely hearts out there that need soothing." Reaver said obnoxiously.

He spots the look on the Queens's face and chuckles as he takes her hand.

"However, I have managed it so far and it isn't as bad as I thought it would be." He said playfully. "You seem the type to believe in this crazed idea of being with the one person for the rest of your monotonous life. And since it is **you**. It's probably not the worst idea in the world..." He kisses her forehead.

"Probably" He added as a joke. Her response was to push him gently. He gets on one knee and takes her hand,

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

The next day the Queen returns to Brightwall early in the morning and asks the guards for a report. They tell her that there have been no disturbances since and that it has been peaceful. She is happy to deliver the news to Brightwall that she deems the village safe now and they can resume their daily routines. As the people go back to their normal lives, she whispers to the guards to still stay alert and to report to her if anything unusual crops up. She employs some villagers to clean up the village and arch in return for some gold. When the town becomes more crowded during the day, she announces that there will be a royal speech at the castle (which she has already notified the guards to pass the message on to other regions.) She considers what to do until then and realises she had left a sleeping Reaver back at the castle…

Later in the day, when the people of Albion has gathered to the castle, she announces that her and Reaver are engaged to be married in Millfields. Despite their rumours, the people are still surprised and cheer for the happy couple while the servants of the two merely look knowingly at each other as they join in the cheering.

Reaver takes her hand, kisses it and leans in for a loving peck on the lips.

"Not that I have much to complain about, but why Millfields?" Asked Reaver in interest.

"It's where we first declared our love to each other." She answers smiling up at him.

"You mean consummated, my dear." He chuckles.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry to interrupt you."

She turns to see a guard saluting her. Reaver is busy showing off to the crowds as the guard explains there has been a report on a stolen marble balverine statue in Millfields, the thief had ran towards Silverpines where the town guards had lost him. She shakes her head in disbelief of the bad luck and hopes that her wedding day is more successful.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Ahaha, if I'm honest, this isn't exactly one of my favourite chapters and you may or may not have noticed, it's not particularly well written. But there's always balance, it's got to get better and it will ;)

Thank you to Firestar3440 and blackrose2255 for following my story. And thank you to ALL readers, new and loyal

All characters and locations belong to Lionhead Studios.


	7. BONUS! Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: A Marriage of Indecent Proposal

It has been a year since the hobbe attack and Albion has been overly excited and far too busy to remember the incident. Millfields has prepared itself for the biggest event of the year, the royal wedding. The sun presented itself to add to the royal wedding's beauty as it danced with the ripples over the lake's surface. The gazebo has been laced with white ribbon and pink roses where the ceremony is taking place. The Queen is wearing a strapless wedding dress with a glittering bodice and a princess skirt. Reaver has a baby blue shirt, white suit and a cravat for the special occasion. There's an overflow of guests from different classes overseeing the wedding. They tear up in happiness at the joyous couple. The only trouble is every time the priest said the Queen's name, someone sneezed in the background. There was another loud sneeze and the crowd turns impatiently at the culprit. Lee, one of Reaver's servants looked up bashfully at everyone. Reaver draws his gun and gives the lean man a menacing glare.

"And now the vows of the loving couple." The priest announced.

Reaver and the Queen look at each other. Reaver takes a deep breath and chuckles (nervously) to himself as he takes her hands in his.

"I have been on many journeys before, I have reached what seemed like the ends of the earth and have experienced everything life had to offer but there is one journey and one experience I thought I'd never take. An unexpected adventure which is as exciting as travelling to a new destination, as rewarding as any expedition and as fun as any exploration. I've started a whole new quest for myself, a task for the heart I thought I no longer had. I no longer travel through life alone and I couldn't imagine a better, more exciting and as dangerous companion as you…" The Queen blushed and smiled coyly up at Reaver. "… I would never have wished for something like this because I couldn't. I had given more than my soul away; I had given my life for a reward that no longer feels as valuable as this moment. I thought a part of me had died that day, however since meeting you I finally feel alive again and I look forward to our long walk of life together. I love you. I've said it often before but with you, I mean it."

She fought the tears of happiness and giggled.

"You're going to ruin my make up." She joked. Reaver simply strokes her cheek affectionately.

"Right, ok." She said, fanning her face and clears her throat, taking Reaver's hands again.

"Reaver, when I first heard of you, I didn't know what to expect. You had so many stories surrounding your name and when I did meet you I wouldn't have guessed we'd be standing here now…" The crowd titters as did Reaver. "But then I got to know you and you irritated every sense in my mind…" A chuckle rippled though the people. "… And now, here I stand, ready to live every agitating minute with you. I couldn't be happier. I never thought I'd fall in love, especially with you and I never would have imagined you wanting to be with me, now I'm grateful to Avos that he brought me to you. We've been together begrudgingly through a lot of chaos but I will happily stand by your side to the end. If I had the chance to change anything in my life I wouldn't because all the disasters that have happened in my life led me to you, my one blessed miracle and I will always love you."

Some people were blowing their noses, sniffing and stifling tears of happiness. Reaver just looked at her lovingly and felt a dedication to her that surpassed loyalty, a feeling that was indescribable.

"If there are any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said to the crowd. Lee sneezed once again. Reaver was going to shoot the sniffling lad but decided against it in respect for his soon-to-be wife, although, his respect for her increased when she took hold of the lanky lad and tossed him into the lake. The crowd cheered and laughed amusedly as Lee's blonde head, bobbed his way over to land. The priest looks rather surprised at what had occurred but coughs to ease his tension.

"Right, umm… I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The crowd cheered even louder as the couple embraced for the first time as husband and wife.

The wedding reception was held in Millfield's vast land by the lake due to the large amount of guests since The Queen had extended the invitation to the public as well (much to Reaver's bewilderment.)

There were fairy lights hung into the trees, white ribbon laced around some of the trunks and there were torches lit around the lake and the surrounding area. A versatile orchestra plays as entertainment for the guests. Servants are weaving through a sea of guests as they carry platters of food and drink. To add, there is tables lined up with food and drink provided by The Queen's and Reaver's chefs as well as the public themselves so the food and beverages ranged from roast duck to kidney and friends pie, champagne to organic banana juice. The wife had already done the tradition of squishing the first slice of cake into her husband's mouth. He takes it good humour and nuzzles her neck with his messy face as revenge.

The guests are enjoying themselves as they ate, drank and danced the night away. The atmosphere is merry and the most cheerful were the blushing bride and The Queen as they danced amongst the people. Reaver spins her she loses her footing and bumps into someone.

"Sorry!" She said apologetically and was surprised to see who she had bumped into. She turns to see Lee who looked unfazed by what happened.

"Oh, Lee! Goodness, I'm sorry about before."

Lee laughs and shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it." He said stuffily. "That was nothing for me really. And it was my bad luck that gave me a cold and pissed off the bride."

"I'm still very sorry." She said. She leans towards Lee and whispers "I'll ask Reaver if he'll give you some time off."

Before Lee could answer, she is pulled into Reaver's arms as he held her close to sway slowly to the music.

She rests her head against his chest as they danced to the slow romantic melody the orchestra was playing.

"I hope we never part, my lady." Reaver said quietly. She looks up at him and smiles reassuringly.

"We never will." She said as she kissed him sweetly and they believe in their hearts that their love will be everlasting.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Don't you love a good wedding? *Sniffle*

Right, here is a lovely bonus chapter for you darling people. You had been formally invited to Reaver's and the Queen's wedding. How was it? Did you enjoy the food and beverages? And what about that orchestra, eh?

I know some people might have issues the way I've portrayed Reaver which I am sorry for. However, this is the way I've imagined him and I wanted to experiment with Reaver's character rather than leaving him a bit two dimensional. You'll have to keep reading, he might regain his composure…..

Hang onto your hats though, the next chapters are going to be a bumpy ride through memory lane….

Characters and locations belong to Lionhead Studios.

Lee is mine though 3


	8. Chapter 8: Cold Winter in Wraithmarsh

Chapter Eight: A Cold Winter in Wraithmarsh

It has been two years and the events of the hobbes' attack on Brightwall and the events involving Sunset House have become a distant memory for the kingdom and its Queen. Reaver's and the Queen's marriage is still growing strong much to the surprise of the people of Albion even as they still switch from Bowerstone Castle and Millfield's mansion. Any royal duties they do together, small quests from the people and guards, she is accompanied by her husband. Any royal orders she has to pass, she is _still_ accompanied by her husband, (much to her dismay) but as a couple they are happy.

It is winter and everyone is preparing for the celebrations. People are becoming excited as they see Bowerstone's and Brightwall's decorations. The season brings a certain peace to Albion with its pure snow and with their Queen's rule; they feel that all is right. Even she and Reaver felt that they could finally be at peace. That is, until there is a mysterious letter addressed to her husband in Millfields…

A servant passes a letter to the Queen requesting that she gives it to her husband. She's surprised that they have received any kind of letter but hands it to Reaver.

Reaver takes the letter, stuffs it roughly into his pocket and makes his way to the study, leaving his wife to oversee to the decorations in the hallway (she does love to oversee the baubles.) He walks over to his liquor cabinet and rummages for his finest brandy. He smirks slyly as he sees the crystallized bottle and takes it out. He pours the liquid into his brandy glass and he sighs contently as he swirls it in his glass. He sits beside the fireplace and tosses the envelope casually onto the table. It made a loud rattle as it solidly hit the oak tabletop.

Intrigued as to know what the envelope contained other than words, Reaver placed his glass onto a coaster and picks up the letter. With one swift movement, he draws his dagger (which he always carries with him, just in case,) and cuts a neat straight line across the top.

He opens the letter and initially, he skimmed across the letter. However, certain words leapt out at him which caught his attention.

Oakvale. Sacrifice. The truth.

He reads the letter for the second time but with his undivided attention this time. His eyebrows furrow into a frown and he begins to grit his teeth as he read each word. There is no mistake that the letter is meant for him as he reads how the sender knows of his past and if he doesn't want his wife to discover what he really had done to seal his agreement with the shadow court, to meet them at the drowned farm in Wraithmarsh.

Reaver crushes the letter and envelope in his hand without remembering why he had read it in the first place. He is reminded when he feels something solid within it. He tips it to find an object. It tinkled a little as a long chain began to snake onto the palm of his hand until he was left holding a rusted locket with a faded engraving on it.

"A mothers' love."

His vision begins to blur and he becomes dizzy from the sight of the locket. He flung the table over in anger and confusion and it came down with an almighty crash. The glass scattered across the floor as the brandy oozed on the smooth hardwood floor. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, he tried desperately to remove the images if the locket and its owner out of his head. But it was burned into the darkness of his eyelids. He collapses to the floor onto his hands and knees as he gasps for breath and roared as he thought about _her_ voice…

"Reaver!" The Queen cried as she flung the door open to his study.

She helps him up to the couch. She orders the servants to go get water as she frantically fusses over him. As Reaver's senses came back to him, his vision started to clear and he saw his wife panicking over him.

"I'm alright." Reaver said for the hundredth time.

"I think you need to see a doctor." She said frowning for the millionth time.

Reaver spent a great deal of time trying to calm her down and with difficulty trying to convince her that he is fine.

"I'm alright, my dear. I merely drank a vile cheap brandy that a servant had bought for us from Bowerstone. The basic ingredients were too vulgar and poor quality for my delicate system." He tried to reason.

She looks at him in suspicion.

"Uh huh. And there wasn't anything **important** about the letter?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's just a trader from Bloodstone." He said waving it off. "They were supposed to deliver a necklace for you. A high quality one but they had sent me a rusted one instead which I'll have to take back."

"You don't have to. I don't mind." She said.

"No, no. I've already deposited the gold and only the best for me and my wife. If I can't accept rusted junk then neither should my lady." He said insistently.

She looks at him worriedly but she knows Reaver well enough that he won't change his mind.

The next day, Reaver had spent the night wide awake trying to make sense of the situation and to think of what to do about it. With only a bottle of brandy to reason with him, the sun creeping into the bedroom and his wife's rhythmic breathing, he had decided to confront the blackmailer to at least see what they wanted for their silence and to have the pleasure of shooting them repeatedly himself.

He writes a note to his wife explaining that he has gone to Bloodstone to see the (make believe) trader. He packs a few flasks of his finest brandy, his loyal pistol (including enough ammo to take down a fleet, again,) and the accursed rusted locket.

It's a long trip to Wraithmarsh without taking account the ship ride to Bloodstone just to get to the edge of the marsh safely and it was made longer for Reaver as he tried hopelessly not to let his thoughts wander to his past even as he fiddles with the locket. He takes sips from his flask to ease the tension in his heart but it doesn't even mask his rapid heartbeat. He forces himself to stay awake as not to be haunted by the same nightmare he had left behind.

He eventually boards the ship to Bloodstone. Unfortunately, with the way the sea cradled the ship and the familiar sounds of the open waves, it was too much for Reaver to resist and his eyes begin to droop.

He relives the harrowing day the shadow courts had massacred the village. The fire tears down the buildings and the air is filled with smoke and screaming. He collapses to his knees and cries out through his tears. His throat ached as he screamed for a crying that he heard the loudest, hers. He could imagine it, her poor mortal body writhing in pain as her frail life came to a slow and agonising stop. It broke his heart. In the midst of the mess, he sees a dark figure draw closer to him. He couldn't make out who or what it was but the sight of it made his heart wrench. Before he could make out the face, a cold grasp gripped his throat from behind him and he wakes up in cold sweat.

He has reached Bloodstone and he looks around in distaste as he remembers why he had left in the first place as he spots the mindless thugs and no class whores trying to decide if he was 'the real Reaver' or a drunken hallucination. He sees his mansion and he looks at his pocket watch. It was far too late to be wondering the marsh and makes his way to his old mansion and smiles at the thought that his dear wife was now the owner of it. He also thinks how deluded she is for considering renovating the wretched region as he realises that a group of brave but foolish thugs had accommodated themselves in the mansion since his last 'visit'. He shoots them all impatiently and 'hires' some of the locals to dispose and clean up the mess. They finish quickly from the amount of people and their collaborated fear of Reaver. Once the place is empty, he makes his way to the bedroom for another restless slumber.

"You are not Reaver. You are **mine**!"

Reaver awakes startled in bed. He knows he relived that nightmare again but it seemed clearer but what haunted him most this morning was that familiar voice. He gets dressed and equips himself as he leaves for Wraithmarsh.

He cursed his luck as he treks ankle deep in the swamp to the drowned farm which is furthest from town. He dispels numbers of hollow men irritably and as quickly as possible. This was child's play to him; the hollow men's presence isn't what made him feel uneasy. It was the absence of banshees and its disgusting offspring that disturbed him. He curses the blackmailer for not specifying where he wanted to meet him as he wandered aimlessly.

He stops to take a sip from his flask and he notices that he stood beside what was once a nursery. As he tasted the brandy, he starts to hear someone singing a lullaby and children giggling. He looks into the sorry building and sees nothing unusual among the abandoned book shelf, moulding cots and destroyed toys. He continues further into the marsh and begins to question his sanity as he hears distorted whispering coming from no mouth. He comes near the old entrance of the lost village beside the windmill. He stops in annoyance and decides if the blackmailer was desperate enough to drag Reaver out into Wraithmarsh, he'll find him.

Time has no meaning at the swamp since there is always a permanent fog hanging over Wraithmarsh but Reaver is losing his patience. He takes his pocket watch out and watches as the second hand ticked to 3pm. The time when he sealed his fate with the shadow court…

Tick, tick, tick, tick.

The second hand stops dead. He hears a taunting laughter. He couldn't see the culprit but he aims his gun and shoots into different directions hopelessly as the menacing laughter continues to echo around him. He feels it envelop his mind and he grips his head in pain as it rings in his head. He screams in agony as a glow from the locket consumes him.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hey guys!~

Ooh, I've upped the stakes a little. How was it? Tense enough? Interesting enough? Gah, I hope you enjoyed it and are avidly waiting the next chapter! I'd like to thank you, my wonderful readers.

**Special shout out **to Nihils for the favourite and for following. Thank you ~3

**ALSO, **I would like to mention that I did try and keep the story as canon as possible. If you do see anything that doesn't seem to sit right, it's because I've remembered it incorrectly or I've interpreted it differently because I haven't seen anything to disprove my idea(s). If you are wondering about anything specifically that you would like me to explain why I went in that direction, feel free to PM me

Character's and locations belong to Lionhead Studios.


	9. Chapter 9: Oakvale's Glory

Chapter Nine: Oakvale's Glory

"Wake up, sleepy head. Wake up!"

Reaver awakens to find himself in a beautiful field just outside of a quaint village. He could've sworn that the entrance archway didn't look like that a moment ago. Or has it always been like that? He questioned himself. The more he tried to grasp at the situation, the less anything made sense. The grass tickling his ankles are real enough as well as the breeze that ran through his hair. He began to accept the setting surrounding him as an average day in his beloved hometown, Oakvale.

"Hey? Are you still dreaming?"

"Huh." He mustered in confusion as he turned to see a woman.

She was about twenty, the same age as him. Her plaited red hair blazed under the sun and the freckles on her face added to the cuteness of her image even if she did dress a tad like a boy. Mary never did change since they were children as he looked at his childhood friend.

"Come on! We'll be late at this rate!" She said as she grabbed his wrist.

'Oh Avo!' He thought.

He can't be late for this, it was far too important as they ran to the nursery. The villagers waved and smiled warmly as the two ran but they barely had time to acknowledge them.

They get to the nursery to see the children had gathered outside waiting for them. They cheer as they see the two run over to them and started to clamour around them excitedly.

"Come now! Settle down!" The strict but kind looking teacher said as she clapped her hands for their attention. "Calm yourselves so they can read you a story."

The children file into a neat line as they went back into the building one by one. Mary and Reaver are at the very back and as soon as they were inside, Reaver apologizes to the teacher for their lateness whilst Mary chooses a book from the shelf and hands it to him to read. He reads the book and he watches as the children reacted to the different scenes of the story. As he was nearing the end, they began to yawn and rub their eyes as they started to become drowsy. At the end, the children were close to falling asleep so he and Mary left as the teacher sang a lullaby to the children.

The two sat on a fence of a nearby chicken coop as they talked and laughed for the rest of the day. It was nearing dinner time and they say their goodbyes as they leave for their respective homes.

A warm light omits from his humble house and he smells a delicious scent as he entered the door. He saw his burly father sitting at the dining table drinking a cold gutter beer while his mother has her back to them cooking.

His father was rather misplaced compared to the rest of the gentle villagers. If it wasn't for the worn and patched farmers' overalls, you'd mistake him for a bandit and as of late, he is as hostile as one. His mother turned to set the table and smiles kindly to Reaver. He certainly gets his good looks from his mother who looks as if she never ages a day.

"Hello dear. Good timing as always." She said sweetly to him as she pecks his cheek.

"Mother!" He said bashfully as he pulled away from her and gets a glimpse of the locket that he had given her. She pinches his cheek gently and goes to find cutlery.

"Hello father." He said worriedly as he sat opposite him. His father grunts and takes a long swig of his beer to finish it and then discards it on the floor with the rest of the empty abandoned bottles.

"What have you been up to then, boy?" His father asked gruffly with a drunken slur.

"Well, I must have accidently dropped off in the field today since Mary had to come wake me for story telling at the nursery." He answered.

"You and Mary just friends?" He asked.

"Yes, we are." Reaver said firmly.

His father muttered something in tangible but Reaver was sure it was the same old complaint.

"And you're still serious about working at the nursery?" He asked.

"Yes…" He said sheepishly.

His father slowly nods his head and Reaver can see that his father was gritting his teeth. He notices that his temple was throbbing, a warning sign, but he was too late. His father throws himself across the table to grab at Reaver's collar and pulls him across the table.

"How can you be so god damn carefree? Lazing around all day, playing around with Mary like a puff and bloody wanting to work in a nursery. Working in a nursery is woman's job! You should be working hard in the farm just like a real man. Like me!" His mother shrieks as she sees the scene. The cutlery crashes loudly as she drops them to wrestle her husband away from their child. His father snaps and slaps his mother hard enough that she hit the wall. He tuts in disgust at his son and throws him to the opposite wall then storms out of the house, still angrily mumbling.

"Are you ok?" His mother asked worriedly through tears as she dashes to him.

"I'm fine, honestly. But how about you?" He asked as he looked at the gash on her face.

"I'm ok, sweetie." She smiled bravely and places her hand gently to her cheek. "I'm so sorry about your father, love. It's ever since he started to drink his weight in gutter beer. Absolute poison! He hasn't been the same…" She shook her head and got up to set the table.

"It's not your fault, mother." He said sadly and quietly that his mother couldn't hear. His cowardice got in the way of his words. Their evening was spent in a tense silence as they ate their meals. He was glad that his father didn't return before he went to bed and is grateful to sleep another day away.

He awakes the next day in a slight daze. His dream was disturbing and it felt real but he couldn't recall what he dreamt about other then a voice calling out to him. He shook his head, got up and dressed. He goes downstairs and to see his mother cooking breakfast at the stove.

"Where's..?"

"Your father's in the fields already." She answered before he could finish his question. He sighs in relief as he sat at the table.

"Good morning, love." She said as she set a plate in front of him.

"Mother, wait!" He said as he grabbed her hand. She looks at him with sadness. She has a new bruise around her eye.

"What happened?!" He asked in concern but his heart sank because he already knew.

"Your father eventually came back last night." She said in a low voice. "Completely out of his mind from the drink and he was still mad about dinner. It was my own fault though. I knew he would get temperamental." She smiled weakly at him as she started to clean the stove.

He wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault and that it was his, but he couldn't find the courage. He glanced at her at saw that the chain of her locket had rusted in places. He frowns a little.

"Mother, your locket…?" He asked.

"Hmm?" She said as she turned around. The locket seemed better then new from the front. "Oh, yes. I still wear it." She opens the locket and she reveals a slightly wilted flower and an inscription inside.

"A mother's love is everlasting." She quotes and smiles and continues her chores.

His frown deepens when the rusted patches have gone but he shakes his head hard and shrugs as he makes his way to the nursery.

Come evening, he was afraid of going back home but what other choice did he have? He couldn't leave his mother with the maniac.

Dinner was the same as always. His fathers asks him the same questions and no matter what answer he gave him, his father would still start a fight with him and his poor mother would get the receiving end of his anger for defending him. Then his mother would blame herself while he stayed guiltily silent. He lied in bed and dreamed of getting himself and his mother out of Oakvale. They'd somehow make a decent living and afford a grand house, his mother will be remarried and he's able to bring a nice girl home to meet her. He smiled as he started to doze.

If only…

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hey guys ~

I'm sorry that this chapter seemed short, I tried to flesh it out a bit but then it seemed cluttered *cries pathetically* I didn't play the first game when I had written this so I had to visualize my own Oakvale. I'm sorry if it's inaccurate :C

Also, I'm sorry for the late upload, lots have been going on as well as the coming of Halloween (o.O) I'll have to make it up to you guys later XD

I hope you're enjoying it so far though, thank you for taking the time to read it and look forward to the last instalment of Oakvale's Glory!


	10. Chapter 9, Part 2

Oakvale's Glory: Finale

Reaver woke up startled and covered in cold sweat. His nightmare was more vivid this time. He remembered flames because he felt them lick his skin and his heart still raced from the vision of a dark figure gesturing him to come closer. As the shadow began to tower over him, a hand grabs at the back of his neck. It brought chills to his body.

There was also a voice. The voice seemed clearer and louder but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

He shook his head and pushed it into the back off his mind. He got dressed and readied himself for his equally horrifying reality. He noticed that his mother wasn't working away in the kitchen as usual and thought to himself she was probably still in bed.

'She deserves her rest. She needs it.' Reaver thought as he left the house.

He had spent the day as normally as he could but he couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right. The children's laughter seemed to echo and Mary's hair colour looked faded.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know. It just feels like… Like I'm in a dream…" He said and in response, she pinches his arm.

"Ow! Why?!" He asked angrily as he rubbed his arm.

"See, if this was a dream that wouldn't hurt." She smiled.

'I beg to differ.' He thought as he remembered his nightmares and his own burning flesh.

"Oh!" Mary exclaimed. "Did you hear about a rumour that…" the rest of her voice became like static.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I know! Unbelievable, right?" She chuckled. "I better go, my dad expects me to scrub the floor. How mean is that?" She added as she walked off.

"Yeah, awful." He muttered sarcastically as he made his slow walk home.

At his house, his mother was cleaning the house. Her hands looked like they've been cut and her arms had patches of bruises. She notices Reaver staring at them and tries to cover them with her sleeves.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. I stayed in bed a bit too long this morning so I couldn't clean the house. Your father hates coming back to a messy house." She said quietly as she carried on scrubbing. He shook his head and began rolling his sleeves to help her.

They both quietly cleaned the kitchen and by the evening, the kitchen was spotless. His father came back as he was helping his mother peel potatoes. He took one look at Reaver and shouted,

"Do you want to be a woman?! ARE YOU A QUEER?!" He roared as he swung for his son.

He flinched as he expected his father's monster fist collide with him but he watched in horror as his mother jumped between the two and was knocked off her feet.

"You! This is YOUR FAULT!" His father shouted, pointing at the pointed wreck that is his mother. "You cuddling him all the time has made him weak, like a bloody sissy he is!"

"It's not her fault." Reaver said. His father started bearing down on him.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"It's not her fault." Reaver whimpered.

"Upstairs, now!" His father yelled. "I want to speak to your mother **alone.**"

When Reaver hesitated, his father went to hit him but his mother shrieked,

"No! No! Please! Leave him out of this!" She started to sob and plead. "Please, son. Just go upstairs, please."

He couldn't say no to his mother and he slowly marches up the stairs as he heard the familiar sound of his father beating his mother and her shrieking, crying and begging.

He lay on his bed in the dark as he listened to the muffled chaos downstairs.

"Always defending him! Always cuddling and kissing him! He's not a baby, he's not a boy. He's a man! He should bloody act like one!" A crashing noise and his mother's terrified crying.

"He just wants to live the way he wants." She cried.

"He should live the life we gave him!" His father raged.

More crashing, more crying.

"That little fairy can't be mine! My bloodline has never made a bloody pixie! HE'S NOT MY FUCKING SON!"

Reaver hears the door slam and his mother screaming,

"He is yours! He is your son! You can't ignore that!" Before the sound of the door slammed shut and her crying. He shut his eyes tightly and wished this moment was just a nightmare.

"Wake up! Dammit, wake up!"

He woke up in a cold sweat. The same nightmare in a row, it can't be a coincidence. He could smell the smoke, he felt the pain of the scorching fire, his heart raced as the figure came closer and he heard the voice.

A panicked but familiar voice.

She was scared. The more he grasped at his nightmare, the more he felt the reality of his life slip away.

He quickly gets dressed and rushes downstairs. He noticed his mother was trying to fix a chair. She looked worse for wear. Her beauty is now hidden underneath cuts and bruises. He hastily gets the bandages and carefully aids her wounds.

"I'm sorry that you have to do this." She whispered. Her voice shook as if she was about to cry.

"Don't be." He said. He looked at the hollow image that was his mother and sighed. 'It's all my fault.' He thought.

"One day, I'll get us out of here. I'll work hard, every hour, every day. Then we can afford a nice place somewhere, maybe even a mansion!" He said optimistically.

She chuckles weakly. She puts her delicate hand to his face, gives him a warm and loving smile and tells him,

"It's all your fault."

"What?" He asked.

Her mouth continued to move but no sound came from them.

"Mother?"

"It's your fault. I suffered this torment for you to abandon me?!" She said but something wasn't right. Whatever she said didn't match her mouths movement. "I wish you had died. I wish you were never born!"

"Mother?..." Reaver said as he started to tear up.

"Don't cry. It's going to be ok." She said. Her speech became normal again.

The engraving on her locket started to fade lightly.

"Has your locket always been like that?" He asked almost in fear.

"What do you mean?" She said as she looked down at it. She doesn't seem to notice. Reaver is starting to panic; his mother's image begins to flicker.

"This isn't real." He muttered. The entire room seems to shudder as he said that. "This isn't real. This is the past. No, no… This is a broken memory…" The room shook violently and his head began to throb as he tried to find reality in the madness.

"What's wrong?!" Cried his mother as she grabbed his arms.

'No! You are not my mother!' He thought as he looked at the locket. 'My mother was perfect.'

He grabbed the locket, ripped it off her neck and quickly ran to the door. As he passed the threshold he heard a chilling scream from behind him. He looks to see that his 'mother' is following him and no longer looked the way she did before. Her hair was white and thinning, her skin hung off her bones, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her head was limply hanging off her neck.

His head ached horribly but he continued to run. Each step he took forward, a building would melt away then ignite into fire.

He left the village burning but the pain became too much for him and he collapses into the field. He winces and peeks through tears towards the burning, collapsing village and the haunting figure walking towards him.

"The locket, Reaver! The locket!" A disembodied voice cried.

'The same one from his dreams…' He thought.

He attempts to open the rusted locket. His 'mother's' skin begins to peel away and drop to the floor in pieces; she pointed her finger to him.

"You are mine! I gave you everything I had!" She cried in a rasped voice. "My life, my love, my sanity. Everything and this is how you repay me?!"

He digs his nails into the locket and tries to pry open the locket.

"You gave all our lives for yours. Was it worth it?" His 'mother' rasped. "Answer me!"

His head was about to explode and his fingernails were close to coming away from his skin. He begins to make small wedge in the locket and a small light glows from the gap as the rust started to give way.

"No! No!" She rasped.

"Reaver! Hang on! Hang on for me!" He heard the familiar voice shout.

He breathes heavily, sweat dripping from his forehead and the pain coursing through his head to his body, but he clung to hope as he the hinge began to give away. As he became closer to opening the locket, a series of events happened. The fire was becoming bigger and brighter, his 'mother's' voice was becoming quieter and the other voice was becoming louder.

'I have to get back to her.' He thought desperately as his memories started to flood back. He saw her smiling face and his heart swelled and he forced the locket open with all of his strength.

The inside shone brightly, he heard his 'mother' screaming and yelling manically and the outline of her figure lunges at him. He smelt the burnt flesh as he felt a cold clammy hand grab his collar. He felt a solid handle within his hand and he closes his eyes tightly to stop the tears as he turns to shoot.

BANG!

He opens his eyes to see the disgusting swamp that is Wraithmarsh. The remains of Oakvale. His clothes are dirtied and stinking of the marsh but for once he didn't care.

A banshee is consumed by flames, screaming as it burns away and leaving no trace of its existence but he didn't care about that either as time started to tick again.

He knew he wasn't the one who slew the banshee as he looked at a more mortal wound. He looked where the rib cage would be protecting the lungs on the body and blood bloomed like a rose as it stained her clothes.

He had shot his wife…

His heart stopped when she collapsed into his arms, gasping for air. He bats away the tears as his mind went blank on what to do. The laughter starts again and Reaver curses at the maniac. His wife softly places her hand across his face, turning his attention to her.

"Reaver…" She gasped, smiling, and weakly stroked his cheek.

"It's going to be ok, my lady. I'll save you." He said as he tried reassuring her (and himself.)

He quickly stands up and sprints towards Bloodstone. His wife clung to life as she tried shooting away any sprouting hollow men but her breathing became shallower as the seconds flew by and her aim began to get clumsy. His heart filled with hope as he saw the graveyard just outside of Bloodstone.

"We're here, just a bit further to help." Reaver said breathlessly.

He watched in grief as his wife took her a last gasp of air before her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her eyes close and her grip loosen on her pistol.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hey Gang!~

Wasn't that a bit more exciting? ^^ But what becomes of the Queen?! Find out next week of Albion's Lost Years

I'm so sorry for this week's late upload; I can't believe I've done it again… But I've been very ill. Still not in the clear but I'll live :P

Thank you to lilmommy0911 for following and the fave

I'm pretty sure during this chapter I slipped into my old habit of switching between tenses. I changed what I could notice and I had read it over about 3-4 times now. I'm sorry if there are still mistakes though I hope you still enjoyed it nonetheless.

Characters and Locations belong to Lionhead Studios.


	11. Chapter 10: Ghosts of Reaver's Past

Chapter Ten: Ghosts of Reaver's past

It had been a few weeks and the Queen hasn't awoken yet. Reaver takes care of her as often as possible (as he drinks his sorrows away as well.) The snow had already started to fall and there is a layer of it on the ground. It's Christmas eve and a drunken, miserable Reaver is sitting with his unconscious wife, talking to her and nursing a bottle of brandy.

"I don't feel guilty for a lot of things. I didn't feel guilty when I threw my two brides into the ocean, I didn't feel guilty when I betrayed you. Twice. And I didn't feel guilty when I stole the funding to an orphanage for my beautiful oak desk. But right now, I feel guilty. And it's awful, a terrible feeling. I hate that it was my wrong doings in the past that had caught up with my present and you were the one hurt in the end. That was also partially your fault though…" Reaver said as he shook his finger at her.

"You shouldn't have come after me! And now here you are, with your near lifeless body and I'm pouring my heart out to you with a bottle of poor quality brandy in Bloodstone. Why did you do this to me?" He cried. He necked down more of the brandy before hanging his head down.

"I didn't tell you about Oakvale, not because I didn't trust you, but because I am ashamed that I was the reason of the fall of my hometown. The death of my mother…" He drinks the brandy and sighs. "This is your fault in hindsight. Ever since you came back into my life, I've developed… _emotions…_" He said distastefully. "I've started to have flimsy feelings because you make me feel human. I am human because of you."

He looks silently at her with love and kisses her forehead. He thinks for a second before (trying to) steadily draw to her lips. He hears a creak by the door and he aims his gun at a shocked servant.

"It's…It's almost midnight, Master Reaver…" He whimpered. Reaver laughs bitterly.

"You know, this is the first Christmas where I'm actually upset. Seems impossible but I'm just amazingly optimistic usually." Reaver said. "Maybe this year I've been enough of a good boy for a Christmas miracle." He takes out his pocket watch and focuses on the hand.

"10 seconds till Christmas. Count with me." Reaver demanded as he kept his sight on his watch and his aim at the servant.

"10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3.."

Reaver pulls down the hammer.

"2"

The servant winces.

"1"

Reaver puts pressure on the trigger.

"Merry Christmas, dear." Said a weak voice.

Reaver looked at his wife in astonishment and his face softens at her smile.

"Bah, humbug." He replied as he wells up and throws his arms around her.

He nuzzles her neck and felt the motion of her chest from breathing. She dismisses the servant before he gets shot and she holds Reaver tightly.

"Why did you come after me? How did you know that there was something wrong?" He asked.

"Do you think after all these years, I don't know when something's wrong?" She said smiling. "I think you're under estimating me."

"I think you're a fool for following me…" He muttered.

She chuckles.

"I'm sorry…" He said.

"Don't be. You've called me far worse and that's just in the bedroom." She replied.

"That's not what I meant. I'm sorry that I never told you about my past and perhaps it's high time that I did…"

"Wait." She interrupted. "I… already knew about Oakvale. Theresa told me that a boy from Oakvale had had it destroyed for eternal youth…"

"Blind witch…" He said sourly.

"And!" She added. "I found your diary pages when I bought this mansion. Put two and two together and the added bonus that you happen to be immortal…"

"Damn. I thought I burnt all those." He said rubbing his head. "What did I burn that night then?"

"I didn't want to say anything in case it would upset you. It's your secret and your burden. It's your choice whether you wanted to entrust that with me." She said. Reaver considers what she had said and digs through his pockets where a very important item was kept. Not that he knew that it was still in his pocket at the time. He heard the rattle and felt the chill of the metal and handed her the locket.

"I suppose it is easier to have you carry the burden with me." He said sombrely. "You can share the guilt. We can drink away the sorrow together! But to get the intensity of sadness from my tragic tale, I'll start at the beginning…"

He talked fondly of his childhood friend, Mary and how they had wanted to work in a nursery together but how he could never trust his personal life with her. He explained that his father was a good man with a history of being a bandit unfortunately despite his friendly nature; he was easily bored especially when he gave his life up as a bandit to be with his mother. He turned to drink to ease his boredom. He wasn't awful at first, just merry, however, he drank more amounts and regularly so it started to poison his mind. He became aggressive, rude and abusive. His father grew increasingly annoyed at Reaver's choices in life and would abuse him for it which his mother took the brunt of when she protected Reaver. His mother was kind, easy going and a selfless woman who never deserved that life.

"Before I went to the shadow courts, my mother said one last thing," He looks into his wife's eyes and quoted,

"I will take all of your father's anger and the pain he inflicts just so you can live however you want to live. Be who you want to be, don't be afraid. Take what you think you deserve in life and most importantly, allow yourself to love others so you can find the one person to spend the rest of your days with."

She sniffs and wipes her eyes.

"Since then I've lived up to her last words." He said grimly as he rests his head on the bed. She thinks of what to say but couldn't find the words. She never had to though as she hears a deep breathing and looks to see Reaver asleep.

It is New Year's Eve and much to Reaver's disappointment, they have to stay in Bloodstone till the ice clears off the ocean for ships to sail. His wife has more or less recovered with just a new scar to add to her bodily collection. She has had Bloodstone mansion decorated for the occasion while Reaver was sulking about not being in Bowerstone or Millfields for their annual Christmas and New Year's ball.

"Enough with the sad face. At least we can spend it alone. Together." She said into his ear and kisses the nape of his neck.

They open a bottle of wine to share beside the fireplace.

"What ever happened to that boy from Oakvale by the way?" She asked as she looked into the flames and snuggled into his arms.

"He's been long gone" Reaver tittered. "Died with the rest of Oakvale."

"Really?" She smiled as she wraps her arms around him. "I think he's still alive inside of you."

He backs away a little.

"No! That boy from Oakvale is long gone!" He said firmly. "If he was still alive, then he'd have to wear the chains of guilt and carry it with him for all eternity. He is dead."

She looks at him with sorrow which annoys Reaver.

"Don't pity me. **I** am Reaver and **I **have nothing to regret." He said.

"I don't pity you." She said softly. "I feel for the boy and the agony he is in. The idea that he lives with such a heavy burden makes me think he is so strong, I wouldn't have coped. I hope he's found forgiveness for himself and is now living peacefully and happily, wherever he is."

She holds Reaver close to her and puts his head against her chest. As he listened to the soothing rhythm of her heartbeat, the clock chimes.

"Happy New Year." Reaver said as he looked up and kisses her passionately.

"Happy New Year and many more to come." She said breathlessly.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hey-O!~3

All is well for the happy couple but the festivity's has to stop some time… Tune in Next week for the next lot of ALY, trust me, there is much more to come.

Oh, and this chapter wasn't filler, just me tying up loose ends to my perspective of why Reaver is the way he is. Hope you've enjoyed it! :D

Again, I apologize for the late upload. This week has been very hectic and I'm still not very well at the moment, getting there though :P

**Special shout outs **to Bite the Bullet, (thank you for the review as well, it really made my day ) WingedButterfly and Cheggcurse for following my story, you guys have brightened up my week 3 God bless to Dushanth as well for being such a great friend :3

Characters and Locations belong to Lionhead Studios.


	12. Chapter 11: A Ball to be Missed

Chapter Eleven: A Ball to be Missed

It has been two years since the Wraithmarsh incident. The Queen looks up at the completed tomb that has been built on the castle's gardens.

"So this is supposed to be our final resting place?" Reaver asked as he walked beside her side. "How quite grim."

"It's essential, apparently." Frowned the Queen. "The other advisors suggested it since I am a monarch that my husband and I **should **have a formal tomb built for us for when we… pass."

"But in the castle garden? How distasteful." Said Reaver curling his lip slightly.

"At least we don't have to worry about anyone desecrating our graves, especially yours. Plus, Max and Sam can't get to our bodies to resurrect them." She joked.

"It won't stop our children though…" Reaver added.

"Only if they take after…" Her expression changes to surprise once she realised what he had said. "You…" She looks to him to see him smiling at her. "But I thought you didn't want children…"

"I don't. They're noisy ankle biters that eat up everything. Food, time, money, your social life…" He said while rolling his eyes. "Didn't help that there was no one suitable to carry my spawn however, who is better than you? You're my love and my wife. It's also all the more sweeter that you are queen and my future bloodline would have royalty in it." He chuckles at the Queen's reaction to his joke and holds her from behind. "I think it would be _bearable_ if we had children."

"That…" She turns to him and puts her arms around his neck. "…Sounds like a wonderful idea."

"We could start right now." He said nuzzling her neck.

"_We_ can't." She said giggling as she pulls away. "I only managed a little free time. The rest of the day and evening I've got duties and orders to pass on."

"But I'm throwing a ball tonight." Reaver said disappointedly.

"I know. I'm sorry. Try and have fun without me. Not too much though." She said smirking and pecked him on the lips.

"You can make it up to me tonight, after your duties." He said smiling sneakily at her.

"Done." She said.

She still has a smile glued to her face as she watches Reaver leave for his mansion. Her smile fades as she walks towards the war room. For once in her marriage, she has lied to her husband. She has spent the past five years trying to string together the strange (and dangerous) incidents during the previous time even if she hasn't discussed it with anyone when it's best that they forget.

She has been studying and getting regular reports on the strange behaviour of the creatures of Albion, the possible link of the stolen items, the odd experiences in Sunset house, Brightwall and Wraithmarsh and the involvement of the mysterious man. Even though, creature attacks have been rare since the occurrences happened, she couldn't help but feel that she should be on her guard. She tries to figure out if the man from Sunset house is the same mysterious man that had sent Reaver the blackmail letter and what his motives may be. She spends her day trying to piece together the "clues" she does have and seeing if there was a link that connects them all but as the sun outside began to fade and be replaced by moonlight, her head begins to ache and she decides that all she can do is prepare for anymore unexpected disasters.

She thinks that she may as well attend Reaver's ball as a surprise for him. She gets dressed in a gown and does her hair and make up. Before leaving she looks to her weapons and shakes her head as she leaves them behind.

'Why would I need them?' She thought to herself as she climbs into the carriage.

She arrives at the mansion to see the place empty and decorated in mess of the ended party. She's disappointed but still takes the opportunity to surprise Reaver in the bedroom as she walked to his chambers.

The big wooden doors leading to the "never built" entertainment room is flung open by a group of guests containing noble women and men who look very surly and they are being led out by Winston. They spot her and their expressions changes to pleasant surprise.

"The Queen!"

"Oh my!"

"Your highness, such a pleasure to see you this evening."

They start crowding round her as an uneasy Winston watches them.

"Were you here for the party?" Asked a snooty looking noble man.

"I was, but it seems everyone is leaving." Said the Queen.

"We were, but we can't possibly have the Queen leave without a little celebration." Said a chubby noble woman.

"No, don't be silly. I wouldn't want to bother you." The Queen said politely.

The guests laugh loudly and insist that they couldn't think of anything better to do other than to entertain the Queen for the evening as they ushered her into the entertainment room.

"Ma'am, I think you should see to Master Reaver." Winston called after her.

The Queen turns to say something but is stopped by a close by rosy cheek noble woman who starts telling her a joke. While the Queen wasn't looking one of the guests falls behind and turns to Winston.

"I suggest you stop butting in, Winston. For your own good." The sinister noble man hissed.

Winston purses his lips; he bows timidly and walks off.

The Queen stands in the middle of the room and sees that it is more of an arena, one similar to The Crucible but her stare stops on the wheel in front of her. One that seemed awfully familiar to the one in the temple of shadows.

"I see you noticed the Wheel of Misfortune." Giggled a snobby noble woman. "It has brought us a lot of fun but not enough of it…"

"'Brought'" Quoted the Queen. "Past tense."

"Exactly. We have used this before. Of course as part of your husband's entertainment." Said a bored looking woman. "However, his hospitality is lacking and **you** are the source."

They crowd around the Queen again but with a sinister air, the same as when wolves surround their prey.

"Since you came into his life, Reaver has become less of an_ attentive _and _"hands on" _host." Hissed a pale ghost of a noble man.

A brash and angry looking woman pushes him out of the way and comes face to face with the Queen.

"In other words, his parties are subpar since he stopped his after party orgies." She said bluntly.

"However, he did leave us with this last bit of pleasure." Said a sneaky looking noble man as he gestures to the wheel. "A wheel that decides the death of lowly villagers."

"What?" The Queen gasped horrified.

They all look at her in annoyance.

"Your husband has been kidnapping villagers for his parties so we can watch the carnage as beasts rip apart their limbs." Said the angry woman slowly.

The Queen frowns and grips her fists.

"So what now?" She asked. "You're just going to spin the wheel and have me killed?"

"Actually no." Said the pale noble man as they all sneered with menace dancing on their faces. "We'd rather have that pleasure."

"And you think Reaver is simply going to allow his guests to live after they've murdered his wife?" asked the Queen as she looks round at them all, ready to defend herself.

"We would tell him that we saw his darling wife run away with another man." Said the chubby noble woman. "Since there will be no remaining evidence of you. Except your wedding ring, which you had casted off after running away for your new love affair." She sneered.

The Queen watched in panic and horror as their bodies became distorted and elongated. As their hands became claws and as their bodies sprouted fur. She is now surrounded by slobbering and advancing balverines.

A balverine lunges at her but she rolls away and dodges under another balverine's claws. She can't dodge them forever she thought as she jumps over an oncoming balverine. She high kicks a balverine's head, throws her elbow at a balverine behind her and swings a punch to a balverine beside her. She desperately tries to fight them off but she could only repel them without her weapons. She tries to use her will powers but it is ineffective since her will has weakened from the lack of use.

Her chances of survival are bleak as they begin to dodge her attacks and manoeuvre around her defence. She is injured and it starts to look bleaker as a balverine pounces through the air at her. She winces as her mind goes blank but then it gets ricochets back and drops to the ground as the sound of a gun reverberates in the arena.

The glint of confusion can be seen in the balverine's eyes before they drop like flies as a furious Reaver rants and raves.

"I welcome you into my home and you attack my wife?! Death is far too dignified for you beasts!" He screams.

When he shoots the last of the balverines dead, he rushes to his wife's side. He carries her to the bed chambers and Winston bandages her wounds as Reaver paces, apologizing to her and curses about his "guests."

"Did the sounds from the arena wake you?" She muttered as she kept her focus on the fire in the fireplace.

"Hmm?" He paused.

"The roaring and the screaming, did it wake you?" She said slightly louder, almost forced.

"No. Winston had woken me and told me about what fate may have planned for you." Reaver explained.

"I'm sorry I took so long, your majesty." Winston whimpered guiltily. "As you know, when Master Reaver has had too much to drink he is a heavy sleeper and reluctant to wake up."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Winston." She said warmly. "You essentially saved my life."

Reaver impatiently interrupts as Winston is about to talk.

"Yes, yes." He said, waving his hand. "You'll be rewarded highly. But the important question is, are you alright, my lady?" He said as he knelt down to where she is sitting. She stays silent and keeps a steady stare at the fireplace.

"My lady, are you alright?" He asked again, holding her hand.

"I'm fine…" She said in a monotonous voice with the flames reflected in her eyes.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hola!~ 3

As you can see I've uploaded this one early as a little make up for the late stories, you wonderful fans of mine 3 On the flip side, that also meant that I had a very short amount of time to edit this piece D: I hope it entertained you either way and keeps you on the edge of your seat for the next instalment of Albion's Lost Years.

Updates are going to be more likely on Tuesdays now and I shall try my darn hardest to keep to it :3

I do not own any of the characters and locations, they belong to Lionhead Studios.


	13. Chapter 12: The Reckoning

Chapter Twelve: The Reckoning

"What you did last night, I think you've done that before, you devilish minx." Reaver said as he holds the Queen from behind.

It has been six months since Reaver's last ball and all seems well between the couple. They were enjoying the view from the castle garden's balcony of Bowerstone.

"How was your trip?" He asked.

"Tedious. I can just about help this country but trying to help another region is hectic. I wish you could've come." She said as she kissed him.

"So do I." He said smiling.

"No you don't, you liar." She laughed.

She had spent some time out of Albion in a different region for duties as the Queen, which she didn't disclose to Reaver, nor did he ask about it.

"Have you completed your little pet project yet?" Reaver asked playfully. "What was it, the haven? The Nirvana?"

"The Sanctuary." She smiled. "And it is completed for your information."

"So it's ready to be _christened._" He asked seductively.

"We are not 'christening' it." She giggled. "It is called a 'Sanctuary' for a reason and there's no point trying to find it either. I've hid the key and so on and so forth."

"Tease." He purred. "Make it up to me." He said as he pulled a puppy face at her.

"Maybe, but not right now, I have to go but I will definitely see you later at the mansion." She said smiling.

"Ok. I love you, my lady." He said as he goes to leave the castle gardens.

She watches him carefully as he leaves. He turns back and blows her kiss; she forces a smile and waves to him. She waits until he is no longer in sight and waves over a hidden servant behind a bush. Lee pokes his head out behind the bush and nervously (and not subtly) dashes to the Queen.

"Have you got what I've been looking for?" She asked under her breath.

"I've got it and then some." Lee whispered and winks at her. He digs into his coats inside pocket.

"Don't wink at me please." She said as she retrieved what he had.

"Tough." He said winking again. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

"It's not what I want, but I think I need to find out." She said. "Thank you."

He nods in understanding and scarpers away. She then rubs her back as it starts to ache.

'I wish I hadn't thrown that mammoth of a bandit the other day…' She thought to herself as she walked towards the throne room to hear a request for the return of the book, Megafowl and other enquiries, the only normal agenda of the day.

Later in the evening, Reaver is reading a novel in the study while the Queen reads some parchment in deep thought. The atmosphere is calm with only the sound of the fire crackling and the rustling of paper until the Queen breaks the silent.

"Why did you have the arena built?" She asked.

Reaver looks astounded at her; he is at a loss for words and decides the truth is the best he is going to muster.

"I had it built as a source of entertainment for my parties. I had it planned even before we were married, before I even came back to Albion in fact." He explained.

She laughed bitterly and shakes her head.

"I guess I'm not a hero after all." She said hollowly. "A hero would never ignore such an awful truth for a blissful lie. I can just about live with the fact that you have to continue the sacrifices just so you can live to be with me but to kill for entertainment?! It's too much!"

"My lady, it was entertainment for my guests." Reaver said exasperatedly.

She laughs again.

"You don't do anything for anybody. Everything you do is for you; it was for **your** entertainment." She said. "For example, when you grew bored of Samarkand for not living up to your standards and for your own demented amusement, you tried to kill Garth."

"Where did you hear that?" Reaver asked.

"I've been watching you while gathering information about you this whole time!" She shouted. "The way you treat everybody when I'm not around, it's monstrous. I even went as far as another region! I had travelled out there on a rumour and I traded my diamond of sorrow to one of the locals who had stumbled upon **your **book." She pulls out a book from a drawer and throws it towards Reaver. He picks it up as he slides towards him and looks at the cover of his autobiography. He tosses it on his desk without a second's thought.

"But that's not the only gem I've found." She continued with anger. "I've had some servants dig up more dirt about you." She waves the parchment she was reading previously in his face.

"I **hired** you to build an industrial future for Albion. I **entrusted** that job to you." She shouted. "You stole the whole area from someone else in a hostile takeover!"

She moves in close to Reaver and on instinct, he draws his pistol at her and shoots. She quickly dodges the bullet. Reaver seems surprised at himself for making an attempt on taking his wife's life but his eyes showed no remorse as he keeps his aim.

"Shoot me." She said quietly as she stood up. "Go ahead, shoot me."

Reaver breathes heavily but he stays still.

"I know you want to. I can hear it in your blood." She said spitefully. "That's what you do best. If you can't have it or if you don't like it, shoot it. You are still the typical Reaver…"

"What do you want from me?" Reaver said. "I've never claimed to be anything more or less than what I am. I am not that boy from Oakvale. He no longer exists! You should stop chasing ghosts because I am Reaver!"

The Queen groans as she puts her hands through her hair.

"I am not chasing a ghost." She said in frustration. "I did fall in love with Reaver. _This _Reaver! I did fall in love with you. But I've been stuck in this fantasy world for so long; I lost sight of the man the rest of the world has to live with." She sighs, rubs her eyes and looks at Reaver in the eyes.

"I did fall in love with the man in front of me. But you're the wrong man for me. You may as well shoot me for being such a fool. So go ahead and do it."

Reaver doesn't pull the trigger.

"Shoot me!" She screams with tears in her eyes.

He tosses his gun away and skids towards her feet. There is a tense silence except for the clock ticking, the flames flickering and the heavy breathing as they calm their emotions.

"I do not feel the need to apologize for being who I am." Reaver said.

"I agree." She said nodding. "You shouldn't have to apologize for being you but I can't live with myself knowing the true nature of the man I married."

"What do we do now?" Reaver asked.

"I… I think I'm leaving you." She answered. "I can have a clearer conscience and you can have the freedom you long for…"

Reaver is never the one to beg.

Never.

"I'll have a few servants send your things to the castle." He muttered stoically.

She nods as she holds back the tears. She hands him something before she kisses him goodbye.

"Maybe you were right." She said softly as she walks towards the door. "The boy from Oakvale is dead." She looks at him with sorrow "I hope he finds solace one day."

When he hears the distant thud of the door close, he opens his shaking hand to look down at his mother's locket and the wedding ring he had given her. He tosses it across the room and goes to pour himself a generous portion of brandy and sits down. He looks at his auto biography and muttered to the book,

"I should put you back where you belong."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hello everybody!

This may be the end of Reaver's and the Queen's marriage, but there is still a lot to uncover. The next few chapters or so are mostly new character introductions but they're going to become regular.

This chapter may not have made much sense because I was just trying to bring out any reasonable clauses that might horrify the Queen enough to end their relationship.

I hope you enjoyed it, thank you to all you lovely people who are still reading ALY and have a good week! :D

Character's and locations belong to Lionhead Studios.


	14. Broken Wing Chapter Thirteen

Broken Wing

Chapter Thirteen: Time heals all?

The Queen left the country after her divorce with Reaver. The day he received the forms, he calmly signed his signature and sent the papers off without killing a single servant. He gracefully made his way to the study and sat there as he listened to the clock tick while sipping another glass of comforting, bitter brandy. The clock chimed as it met the hour and Reaver stands to draw his gun as he throws his glass against it. He shot the entire room while roaring in rage and sends torn pages and snowflakes of glass through the room. He ran out of bullets and discarded the gun onto the floor as he slumped into his chair again.

He never heard from her again since sending the divorce papers, not that he wanted to seek any information about her as he lived the next two years in a flurry of wild booze filled parties, loose company and blurry nights of endless intoxicated bodies entangled together.

However, one day, he heard The Queen had returned to Albion with an heir, her son.

She was to do a public announcement about her new child who she held on her hip as she spoke to the people of Albion including a patched hooded Reaver, hidden in the sea of people.

"People of Albion, I have returned to you but as you can see, I am not alone." She said as looks proudly at the dark haired boy. "This is my child, Logan. His father is… No longer with us and I thought it would be best if he was laid to rest in his home town. He was of high status and we were briefly married so my son is not born from indecency if you are worried. He was a good man and he would have made a great father. I mourn the loss of my loving husband however I bless that he left a little memento of himself with me and I'm sure Logan will become an honourable and dignified man like his father." She said smiling and entered the castle.

The crowd dispersed, all of the people were surprised by the sudden news that The Queen had remarried and gave birth while away on her trip but they accept it even as far as be happy for her that she has had a child. Reaver was not as happy as he walks away to the shadows.

"You're majesty,"

"Yes?" She said as she turned towards a guard saluting her.

"We have received word that a couple of days ago a gypsy camp in Millfields had been harassed." He said.

"From what?" She asked worriedly.

"The accurate question is from whom…"

"Who then?"

The guard clears his throat and looks at his boats as he muttered,

"Reaver…"

She groans at the mention of his name.

"If it's only a small matter, why don't you send a few of the guards to tell him to 'cease and desist'?" asked Jasper in the background as he takes Logan over to the nursemaid.

"What if he shoots them?" She asked as she crossed her arms. "I wouldn't put it past him. He's cold like that."

"He's also intelligent. He knows he still technically works for you as a business and financial advisor and if he wants to keep you happy, he should not kill the queen's guards." Jasper explained.

The Queen scratches her chin as she considered the idea.

"Also, he would, probably, evaluate that if he made an attempt on the guard's lives, he would have to face your wrath. And no one wants to be at the receiving end of your wrath, ma'am." He said.

The guards arrive at Reaver's mansion and as they knock on the door, a blonde man opens it almost immediately.

"Oh, fellas, hello." He stammered. "Err… right. I was actually on my way out but you can wait in the lobby… I think…" He stepped aside as the guards walked into the lobby, ran out as soon as they were all in and slammed the doors as they heard a yell,

"Lee! Where is that thieving rodent?!"

An echoing of rapid footsteps was heard and a surprised Reaver looks at the guards from the top of his stairs.

"Oh, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked as he didn't bother to masquerade the discontent on his face.

"The Queen has ordered that you cease and desist the harassment of the gypsy camp." Said the middle guard as he stepped forwards.

"Excuse me? But who are you?" Reaver asked amusedly.

"We are the queen's guards." Said a second guard.

Reaver laughed and clapped his hands together.

"Oh how adorable. I meant your names, if you possess any." Reaver said patronizingly.

"I'm Bill." Said the third guard in a low growl. He was built to be quite muscle bound with short shaggy blonde hair and stubble. A gruff and rough look.

"I'm Hugh." Said the second guard. He looked similar to Bill but not as built, slightly shorter and had more of a younger complexion. He had a friendlier face but his body language made clear that he is not a pushover either. Perhaps a younger brother.

"I'm none of your business." Said the middle guard. He looked the same age as Bill, the same build but dark hair to compliment his brown eyes. He also had a gruff and rough look as Reaver looked at the stubble but this man was more handsome than Bill.

Reaver chuckled as he descends the stairs.

"Come now, how can I take you seriously without even knowing your name? Are you suggesting I should respect your authority while you remain nameless?" Reaver said.

The guard groans in annoyance and frowns a little at Reaver before muttering,

"Steve…"

"So The Queen has sent Bill, Hugh and Steve to my door to stop my 'evil' ways?" Reaver asked. "I'm afraid I'll have to decline. Cheerio." He said as he turned to leave.

"It's an order, not a request!" Said Steve firmly.

Reaver turned and smiles wickedly at him.

"It may as well be a request. If The Queen had came here herself that would have been an order, sending you idiots because she is too cowardly to face me, is a request." He said.

"It is not a request regardless of who is delivering the message." Steve said.

"The Queen has ordered this." Bill said.

"She would have come herself but that would have been a bad idea seeing as she could probably kill you with one swing of her sword." Hugh said. "You being an evil tyrant and all."

"Why thank you." Reaver said silkily. "However, if she thinks this pitiful order from her guards is going to spite me then she's so very wrong."

"This was our choice. Not hers." Insisted Bill.

"That is precious. Did she teach you to say that?" Reaver asked with a menacing smile.

"Reaver, we **order **you to stay away from the settlers." Said Steve, impatiently, before he gestures for the other two men to follow him out. As the door slammed, Reaver turned to walk up the stairs,

"Fine. I'll stay away from the settlers." He muttered cheerfully.

* * *

Author's Notes

Hello all faithful and loyal fans!

My deepest apologies for the late upload. My laptop decided to move on to the laptop afterlife taking along EVERYTHING that was on it. Including the fanfic :'(

I'm slowly but surely re-writing it from my written notes and hopefully, I will be getting back on track with this.

Broken Wing is the next segment of the story, think of it as part two. Again, a tad slow as I introduce new characters but it'll be worth it (fingers crossed.)

Thank you to all the wonderful fans who are reading this, you are truly the best 3

Special thanks to XxAssassin23N7xX (Love the name btw!), TinAlbionFableFreak, Midnight1221, Raven92 and Voltagelisa for following/ favouriting/ reviewing my fic during my absence. I hope to continue to peak your interests until the very end. Till next time, ta ta, loves ;D


	15. Chapter 14: Time Judged All

Chapter Fourteen: Time Judged All

It's been a week later since The Queen sent her guards to see Reaver and she is dressing Logan in the child's bedroom while Jasper is talking to her about how familiar her child's eyes were. A guard jogs into the room breaking the peaceful atmosphere.

"You're… you're majesty…." He said breathlessly, his face glistened with sweat.

"What's the matter?" She asked as she buttoned Logan's shirt.

"It's the settler's…" He said. "There's a report from Millfields…"

"Stop." She said firmly as she put her hand out to him. "Logan, Jasper's going to take you to the nursemaid, ok? I love you." She said to the dark haired boy and kisses him on the head before Jasper picks the boy up and walks out the room.

"Go on." She said as she faced the guard with her arms crossed and with a slight frown.

"We've had word from Millfields that Reaver has cut off the bridge from the gypsy camp and have forced some of them to work in his factories, including children." The guard explain.

"He has gone too far!" said The Queen angrily as she marches past him.

"Where are you going? What are your orders?" The guard said as he marched in time with her.

"No orders. I'm facing him myself." She said firmly.

"But is that wise?" shouted the guard as he stops in his tracks.

"Probably not." She said as she left the castle.

She heads straight to Bowerstone industrial to one of Reaver's "warehouses" which she always knew he would actually use to practice his shooting on any rodents or beetles that snuck in. She hears the echoes of bullets within the building to confirm that Reaver has took some time out for target practice.

"Reaver!" She shouted into the building. "Reaver!"

The firing stops.

"I recognize that banshee crying but if I'm not mistaken…" He hops down from one of the stacked crates. "Ah… It's my charming ex-wife. How are you?"

"I'm pissed off!" She said in annoyance, "I told you to stay away from the settlers!"

"Technically, you sent your guards." He reasoned. "Also, the best way I can stay away from them is if I cut them off from Millfields and I did stay away. I merely had them _moved _to my factories to work."

"You had them **forced** to work in your factories! Including children!"

She shouted. "I should have your businesses shut down!"

"You wouldn't and you couldn't" Sneered Reaver.

"Why not?!" She hissed.

"Because, my simple minded queen, firstly, there would be a heavy loss of jobs if you close down Bowerstone Industrial which is nothing **but** my factories and warehouses." Reaver explains with a malicious amusement. "Secondly, the money that you would lose from closing this entire area would be a great cost to your treasury. And thirdly, the people of Albion **need **these mass produced items because it is convenient and affordable for the poor and you don't want them to suffer just because you're mad that you can no longer have me back."

The Queen rolls her eyes and groans in frustration.

"What do you want from me then? What do you want for the settler's freedom?" She said exasperatedly.

Reaver puts his finger on his lips and feigns thinking.

"Hmm… I would like…" He said slowly. "…Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"What?!" She growled.

"Didn't you hear me? Has your ankle biter screamed you to deaf?" Reaver said sneakily. "I want nothing from you. There is nothing that you could offer me that I value more than to keep those workers, if not for the free help, than for the pleasure that I know that it annoys every nerve in your body."

She loses her temper and draws her gun at Reaver who has also done the same. They have their guns pointed at the other's head with steady hands.

"Who do you think is faster?" Reaver asked playfully. "You may be a hero of skill, will and strength but I am solely the hero of skill. Primarily, I am the fastest because to shoot, you need precision and speed."

She glares at Reaver, their eye contact stayed focused on each other.

"You may be fast with a gun," She said calmly. "But I could just as easily stick my dagger in you."

Reaver raises an eyebrow as he looks down and notices that she had a dagger pointed to his abdomen.

"I commend you for your underhanded tactic. I didn't think you had it in you. Me perhaps but not you." He said. "Not very noble for a hero though."

"I'm not much of a hero anyway if you were to look at my track record." She replied through gritted teeth. "I have the title but the best I can do is for a better Albion, not a perfect one."

Reaver slowly lowers his gun and The Queen follows suit.

"You always did try too hard." Reaver said as he shook his head. "You try so desperately to live up to a high standard expected from you but are rewarded so little. Is it worth it?"

"It can be just as mentally difficult than it is physically." She admitted. "It can be overwhelming. I would never wish the responsibility on anyone else however I do wonder."

"Why don't you quit?" Reaver said simply. "You're given the title but you don't have to live by it. Let yourself go wild, succumb to your animal instincts and just enjoy life."

She laughs at what Reaver said in genuine amusement.

"Unfortunately, as long as I'm needed, I will never give up." She said firmly. "You never change, Reaver." She said partially fondly.

"That is the reason you left me." He said in a low tone.

The atmosphere becomes tense again.

"Please, don't mention that again." She muttered sadly. "Just leave that in the past, Reaver. Do as you're ordered."

Reaver scoffs and asked her bitterly,

"Why should I do anything in favour for you? You're so willing to pretend that our marriage never happened. I never thought you, of all people, could be so cold and callous."

"Like you haven't done the same with your actions? You don't think that I haven't heard about the latest news about your "parties"? Real sensitive, Reaver." She said sarcastically. "You're not exactly keeping our memory together alive either. Unless this is your perverted way of doing so."

Things become heated again and their angry voices were reverberating throughout the warehouse.

"What do you expect me to do? Really?" She cried. "Do you want me to dwell on it forever?!"

Reaver stays silent and sighs. He shrugs his shoulders.

"Fine. Fine. I will do as you say. I will let the scum go free," He said. "But, I want a kiss. One that reminds me of our _happier _times."

She is taken aback by his proposal. She feels she has no choice as she quickly pecks him on the lips. She looks into his eyes and she felt a beat in her heart that she thought had stopped long ago. Reaver holds her in his arms and they lean for a longer and passionate embrace. He kisses her neck and whispers into her ear,

"You can't just forget about me. About us. We were meant to be."

His words broke whatever delusion she was in and pulls away from him.

"We can't. I'm sorry." She said sorrowfully.

"You're happier with me though." He said in confusion.

"I know. I agree." She told him. "But I can't do it, not again. I haven't got the will or the strength to go through with this again, knowing that the man I love is nothing more than a tyrant. I already buried my head in the sand before and I'd rather not suffocate from the burden again. I'm so sorry…" She turns to leave. As she opens the door, she looks to him and tells him before dashing out,

"I still love you. I do, always will. If there were any other way…"

Reaver rubs his head and draws his gun as he heard a squeaking from behind.

Reaver keeps to his word and releases the settlers from his factories and rebuilds the bridge connecting the gypsy camp to Millfields however he felt that he couldn't leave sleeping dogs lie.

He decides to visit The Queen at the castle and finds her in the garden, looking at the tomb that he was to share with her. The sky looked as gloomy as she did he thought and just as dark as he felt.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he approached her.

She is startled by the sudden appearance of Reaver.

"I'm mourning my late husband." She said as she looked back at the tomb.

"Did you have him buried here?" He asked.

"No, I felt that it was right to bury him in his birth place. He would have wanted that." She said with a heartbroken smile.

"The advisors accept that?"

"Not really but they respect mine and my late husband's wish."

"What was his name?"

"Did it matter? We loved each other in the end, that's all that matters." She answered. Reaver scoffs in disbelief.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He replied. "How miserable it is to live a mortal life. So short and meaningless. It'd be so much easier if you were with an immortal man then you will have the comfort that he will never die."

"Reaver, that's a terrible joke." She said irritably. "He didn't need to be immortal. He was a good man."

"Let me just confirm this with you. You loved each other and that's all that matters you had said. Yet you won't mention his name." Reaver said coldly. "I think he would've been insulted that you don't even care to remember his name, that's if you do."

"What are you trying to say?" She asked with indignation.

"You divorce me, run off to a different country and you happen to have a 'loving' romance with someone, marry them and bear a child." Reaver listed. "I hardly believe that story. If I had a good guess, I'd say this was a rebound. A one night of passion with any man that you could find comfort in and you happened to fall pregnant with the idiot's baby."

"Are you implying I'm a lying whore?" She asked in offence.

"Perhaps he did die. If he had though, he should be the one offended that you're using the memory of him to suit your needs. To use him in your own lies just so you can keep the kingdom happy. So you can keep your untainted image."

"How dare you?" She said furiously. "You did not know him as well as I did. The only one tarnishing him is you! You're pathetic! He lived as a better man in his life despite his short time than you have with your centuries of living!"

She grabs Reaver's collar, her will lines pulsed a glowing red on her skin and her hands glowed as she tells him,

"Stop harassing me. I am no longer interested in how you live your life. I don't care about your endless parties and I don't care if I ever hear word that you jumped off a cliff in Mitspeak. However, if you ever harm anyone, I will hunt you down and kill you. If you even come near my son or anyone I care about, I will hunt you down and make you feel every single day that you have cheated out of Oakvale."

She lets his collar go and he leaves without another word. She releases a giant fireball into the sky and collapses to her knees. The rain started to pour to hide her tears.


	16. Chapter 15: The Queen's Wings

Chapter Fifteen: The Queen's Wings

It has been a year since Reaver's last visit to The Queen. She has not seen or heard from him since, as far as she was concerned, she had more pressing matters to attend to. It had rarely stopped raining since they last met, farms have become swamps and certain areas of regions have flooded due to being so close to rivers. Her royal soldiers and guards have become more of a search and rescue squad. She had felt they were short on men and had decided to form her own squad.

It had started with a few loyal men who were already guards. The first members she recruited when she was rescuing a surviving farmer off a cliff edge from an oncoming tide. They worked well together even when the brother's squabbled the entire time.

"You idiot! Tie the rope around yourself and then tie it to the tree!" Bill had shouted to Hugh when he tied the rope to the tree but used it to climb down to the survivors without tying it to his waist for extra support.

"It's a bit bloody late to inform me, don't you think?!" Hugh had shouted back as he walked down the slippery rock face. He loses his footing as the rocks slid away and he desperately clings to the rope. He managed to keep his grip again on it but the rope decided that it could no longer hold his weight as it started to fray.

"Shit!" He cried as the rope snapped.

"Hugh!" Cried Bill.

Hugh fell to the cliff edge, landed on his side at the farmer's feet.

"I'm ok!" He shouted as he picked himself up. "Just a bump!"

"Just a dumbass!" Shouted Bill angrily.

"What now?" Steve had said as he turned to The Queen.

"We'll use another rope." She said.

She tied the end of the rope to a tree and herself, Steve and Bill also had a grip on it as they dangled the other end so that Hugh can tie it around the farmer. They carefully hoisted the farmer back onto land.

"Thank you, thank you so much." The farmer said gratefully through tears.

"Ok, ok. Stand back, will you." Steve said as he tried to untie the knot around the farmer's waist.

"Guys?! A little help here soon!" Shouted Hugh from below.

Bill looked over the edge and saw that the water was edging closer to his brother. It wouldn't be long till he'd be carried off into the ocean.

"Think we should leave him down there? Teach him a lesson?" asked Bill pointing downwards.

"Not funny!" Shouted Hugh as he started to panic as the water splashed at his boots.

Steve quickly undoes the rope around the farmer and tosses it over the side. Hugh fumbles as he ties the rope around himself.

"Clumsy git, concentrate!" Yelled Bill with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Shut up, I've got it now!" Hugh yelled back.

They were against the water now; it inched closer and faster to Hugh as they pulled him up.

"I can't swim! Quickly!" Hugh yelled in fear.

They did as he suggested, the rope started to fray again from the swift pulling and the weight of the guard. Bill watched in horror as the rope snapped and they all fell backwards while the rope slid away like a grass snake.

"Hugh!" Bill cried.

No response but as they hurried onto their feet, they noticed a hand grab at the edge of the cliff face and then the appearance of the rest of Hugh's body as he pulled himself up with difficulty.

"Don't rush over to help…" He said shivering.

They had the farmer and Hugh moved to a safer building where many other survivors were staying and being seen to by doctors that The Queen had placed to look after any of the injured and the ill.

Since that day, The Queen had devised to have her own squad, recruiting those who not only are capable of helping the people of Albion but those who want to, starting with Steve, Bill and Hugh.

The next member came to her in an unfitting way. The guards had notified her in the War room as she discussed the focus areas in Albion with the three members of the squad, that they had caught a wanted thief who had requested to see her.

"Something about you two knowing each other." Said the guard in disbelief and amusement.

She was suspicious but agrees to see him and was surprised as they brought the wanted thief.

"Hello you're majesty." Lee said gingerly as he is marched in by two guards who held tightly onto his arms.

"Lee, what is going on?!" She said in shock.

"You see, I was just doing what I thought was right…" Lee said but was slapped across the back of the head by one of the guards.

"Stop lying." Said the guard.

"There's no need for that." Lee said in annoyance.

"I quite agree." The Queen sighs. "Perhaps it's best if one of the guards explained."

"Basically, since you're divorce to Master Reaver." Said the violent guard bluntly. "This thief had stolen something of value to him afterwards."

"What did you steal?" asked The Queen, barely hiding her curiosity. Steve, Bill and Hugh smirked at each other. Any trouble for Reaver is a good sign to them.

Lee tried to wriggle free from the guards' grips; The Queen nods to the guards letting them know that it's ok to release him. For now. They look suspiciously at him and he looked smugly back at them. He digs into his pockets and withdraws a beautiful silver diamond ring and gives it to The Queen.

"My wedding ring!" She gasped.

"What the-?" said one guard.

"I thought we stripped you of everything." Said the other.

"Sorry fellas, but I've been thieving longer than you've been guarding." Winked Lee.

"But I gave this back to Reaver." She said with a slight frown.

"Yeah, well…" Lee said sheepishly as he scratches his head. "I thought after the crap that Reaver hid from you that you deserved something back. You could sell it, keep it as a memento or just chuck it at him."

The Queen smiles sadly at him.

"I'm sorry, Lee. You still committed a crime." She said.

The guards smirked at each other and Lee bows his head.

"Sorry…" Muttered Lee. He looked like a child scolded despite being around the same age as her.

"Sorry isn't enough for this matter." She said firmly as she grips the ring. "Lee, as punishment…"

Lee winces, afraid of what he's about to hear.

"…You will serve in my personal squad as a loyal member for indefinitely."

He looks up wide eyed at her.

"You scared me then." He said grinning.

"It could still be scary. I could make you do a lot of dangerous tasks." She said.

"I can live with that." He said and he goes to shake her hand. The guards look less than impressed and walked out of the room in distaste as she introduces Lee to the other three men.

"Didn't we see you that day we ordered Reaver to stay away from the settlers?" Bill asked as he shook hands with Lee.

"Yep! And it took you this long to realise." Lee said happily as he went to shake Hugh's hand.

"We let you escape from under our noses that day." Hugh said in thought.

"Pretty much. I thought I was going to get caught. For once." Lee said jokingly.

"Hey, anyone who ruffles Reaver's feathers is a good enough guy in my book." Said Steve as he shook Lee's hand firmly.

Four faithful men were now part of her squad however more were needed. They had poster's put around Albion to notify that The Queen was recruiting her own personal squad.

There were floods of wannabe heroes, a handful of people who only wanted to meet her personally and some hidden gems which she (and the occasional opinion of the four men) had discovered.

There were the former mercenaries Carl, Michael, Joe and Lenny, who Lee was originally uncomfortable with, that had caught their attention.

"Seriously. Is this a good idea?" hissed Lee.

"We can hear you." Joe said.

Lee looked at the muscled man from across the table. They met the men in one of the castle's study rooms, which was surrounded by books but wasn't particularly large. Joe didn't look threatening, despite his crew cut, it was the warmth in his eyes which gave him away; his demeanour seemed to show he was more uncomfortable with them than they were of him.

"Nice one, mate." Hugh said.

"What's so hard to believe, that mercenaries who want to be paid to do the right thing?" Carl said in disbelief. Out of the four men, Carl looked the scrawniest with sharp features.

"I don't recall mercenaries caring whether they're doing the right thing or not as long as the reward is high enough." Pouted Lee.

"Wasn't there a bounty on your head a few years ago?" asked Michael. Michael looked as if he had a rebellious life once upon a time. A scar can be seen across his neck, his long brown hair tied and he had piercings all on his left ear but a wire framed pair of glasses rested neatly on his nose.

Lee squeaked a little.

"No…" He whimpered.

"It doesn't matter if there is." Lenny said calmly. Lenny had a slow and monotonous voice. He looked the most serious out of the four. He was definitely the tallest, his skin was dark but his eyes were a pale blue.

"We are here for a new start to an honest life" Lenny said.

"What?" Asked Hugh perplexed.

"We've never accepted any bounty that had a malicious intent." Said Lenny. "I wouldn't want to anger any gods."

"So you're religious?" Bill asked.

"No, not really. But why take the chance?" Lenny answered.

"Riiiight…." Lee said. He turns to the others and mouthed, "Crazy."

"I only wanted to put away criminals because that's what my old dad would have wanted." Said Carl. "He was a trader. A bloody good one until thieves had off with his stock."

"I wanted to help but I kept being rejected to become a guard. This is the best opportunity for me." Smiled Michael.

"My sister died a long time ago. A group of bandits robbed her and killed her when she was on her way home once. I want to help other families so they don't have to face the same loss." Joe said sadly.

The Queen didn't hesitate.

"Welcome to the squad." She said as she shook each man's hand.

"This is a bad idea." Muttered Lee as he shook his head.

"I'm gonna hang you by your legs." said Carl as he glared at him.

"Threats! Threats already! Lock them up, throw away the key!" Lee cried as he ran out of the room.

They all stared as they watched the image of Lee grow smaller as he ran away screaming.

"I don't think he knew you were joking." Michael said.

"Is he always like that?" Asked Carl as he crossed his arms.

"You get used to it." Hugh said smiling.

"He's quite lovable really." Said Steve.

"After you've scared him a few times." Chuckles Bill.


	17. Chapter 15: The Queen's Wings Part 2

The Queen's Wings: Part Two

After that day, Lee tried to avoid the old mercenaries. Whenever they had to be in the same room with each other, he would cower in the corner or behind The Queen but his view soon changed when she decided (despite Steve's, Bill's, Hugh's and Lee's protests) to interview the old bandits Kyle, Tim and Jacob.

They met them in the study room once again but with Carl, Michael, Lenny and Joe standing behind the Queen who remained seated with Steve, Lee, Hugh and Bill. Other than the Queen, the others looked at the former bandits with suspicion.

Kyle had dirty blond hair with mutton chops despite being a bandit, he had a friendly face. Tim was built like Lee. Tall and thin but he looked as if he could throw a good punch if the situation called for it. Jacob wore loose clothing which didn't cover the fact that he had a lot of muscle underneath it all and a rip in his sleeve revealed he had a tattoo.

There was an awkward silence as they all remained silent, unsure of what to say.

"And I thought you mercs were bad." Lee whimpered.

The bandits laughed and took it in good humour much to everyone's surprise.

"I'm scared. They're… laughing…" Lee said.

"We're not that bad." Said Kyle. "Compared to most bandits, we're pretty petty."

"My sister was killed by bandits so what makes you think we would warm up to you." Growled Joe.

"I'm sorry that sounded colder than I intended." Kyle said. "Sorry for your loss…" Joe took a look in Kyle's hazel eyes and saw sincerity but remained cold towards him.

"Look, nothing we can say is going to convince you, is it?" Said Tim. "So how about just giving us the chance to prove it to you instead?"

"Hard to prove anything to us when we're dead after you murder us!" Lee cried as he ran out of the room, slamming the doors behind him.

"Is he-?" Kyle started to ask.

"You get used to it." Lenny said.

"I can't believe he did that." Laughed Jacob as he rubbed the stubble on his head.

"I can't believe he would do that again." Said Steve.

"Anyway!" Shouted The Queen over the amused chatter. "Why would you want to join us? No offence, it's not usually part of a bandit's quota to help villagers."

"Or help anyone, for that matter." Said Bill gruffly.

"No offence taken." Jacob said as he sucked air though his teeth. "Can't blame you for being suspicious of us. **I'd** be suspicious of us."

"Between you and me, we only stole and vandalised." Said Tim as he leaned backwards on his chair.

"Only?" Carl said in disbelief as he walked towards Tim and kicked the chair back so Tim landed back on his feet.

"Our bad but we never murdered. We never harmed anyone. We never killed. If someone happened to have come home early while we were looting their homes, we'd run like the wind." Kyle said pleadingly as he watched Steve smoothly walk back over to his chair and sat down again.

"It's still wasn't the right thing to do but it was all we were good for." Tim said as he leaned on the table.

"So you're common thieves." Lenny said slowly.

"Lee's got some common ground with them." Hugh chuckled.

"But why call yourselves bandits?" asked Michael.

"To stop other bandits attacking us." Tim said sheepishly. "We can fight but not against an ambush of twenty bandits especially with only three thieves."

"They're idiots!" Carl said in disbelief.

"More common ground with Lee perhaps?" Joked Jacob.

"And my brother." Bill added.

"Hey! Hurtful!" Hugh said.

"With all of you as far as I can tell." She said in jest. Partially.

She looks at the three 'bandits.'

"I can see you getting on with the squad and I can see where you're coming from but we will be keeping an eye on you for a while…"

"That's understandable." Kyle agreed.

"Don't expect anything less." Tim said.

"You'll come round sooner or later." Chuckled Jacob.

"Guys?" She asked as she turned to look at her squad for confirmation. They muttered in agreement or slightly nod their heads. They welcomed the new men into their squad, if not a bit reluctantly.

As the weeks went by, the barrier between the men faded as they learned to work together as they helped small farms rebuild during a welcomed dry spell. They laughed together, they bullied each other and even Lee became more comfortable with them (after a several days of running away initially.)

It wasn't long until they recruited a couple of traders who the squad had thought were too far over their heads. The Queen, Lenny, Lee, Carl, Steve and Jacob had been approached by them after a long day of rebuilding a carriage house in Rookridge…

"Come on, we've faced enough bandits and ghoulies to be fearless enough." Dan had said.

If Dan had never sought them out, the squad would never have paid much mind to the travelling trader and his business partner, Luke. The pair was average at best with no muscle. They weren't fat or skinny nor were they particularly tall or short. Dan had round glasses with dark floppy hair that he had swept to the side and Luke had a fairer complexion and freckles to match.

"But could you survive in a fight?" Lenny asked slowly with an eyebrow raised.

"We can and have." Luke said.

"You don't look like much though." Carl said, looking them up and down.

"Neither does he!" Luke said as he pointed to Lee.

"That's not vey nice." Frowned Lee.

"Can't call them liars though." Jacob said. He dodged Lee's punch and laughs it off.

"We're sick of being hassled. Everywhere we go it's a fight here, a threat there and an occasional extortionist." Dan said in dismay.

"Yeah, our business is going down the pan anyway. We might as well do something that demands respect." Luke said.

The Queen shook her head.

"It's not about gaining respect. It's about helping others in need." She said sternly.

"We can do that!" Dan said. "We're vey caring!"

"And protective!" Luke said.

"And loyal!"

"And caring!"

"Dan already said that." said Steve in amusement.

"Oh yeah… But do you see our point?" Luke said.

"What do you guys think?" The Queen asked indecisively.

"If they want a chance, give it to them." Lenny said.

"You gave chances to four mercenaries and three 'bandits' and a thief. How much worse could it get?" Jacob added.

"If they end up being killed it's their own fault, isn't it?" interjected Carl.

"The more the merrier." Said Steve shrugging.

"I guess… that means you're in." The Queen said in uncertainty.

"Great!" said Dan happily.

"You won't regret this!" Luke said excitably.

"Oh! But I do recommend someone." Dan said. "Kevin, he's a wannabe hero in a way. Escorted us from Bowerstone to Brightwall, reliable and strong lad but a bit dim in the head."

"Sounds good I guess. Where can we find him?" asked The Queen.

"We'll show you. We had to stop at his house once for a break." Said Luke as he showed the way.

"And he forgot his sword." Snorted Dan.

"Sounds like Lee." Joked Jacob.

"Die!" Lee cried as he chased after him through the fields.

"I hope this trip isn't going to take too long." The Queen said as she rubbed her head.

The sun was setting by the time they reached Oakfield. The Queen recognized the path they were heading in and asks,

are we heading towards the Sandgoose?"

"Because he's probably paying the bard to sing about him." Luke replied.

"Even if it's a short tune." Dan snickered.

They reach the Sandgoose pub and see a few villagers gathered round the bard. After all this time, the bard still couldn't come up with a decent tune she thought. The still sober customers seemed less than impressed by the tune and the drunken ones merely swayed on the spot in timing with the music. Once the song was over, the bard sees the Queen and his face brightens.

"Oh Avos, It's you!" said the bard excitably as he approached her. "I have so much to sing about your adventures. Would you like to hear it? Free of charge."

"Um… No thanks." The Queen said.

"Are you sure?" Asked the bard as he attempted a persuasive tone.

"She said no, didn't she?" A masculine voice said.

They all turned to see a slightly muscle toned man sitting at a table with a tankard in hand. He was quite handsome. His green eyes gleamed and he had brushed back dark blond hair with a few strands of hair that flopped onto his chiselled face.

"Ah, Kevin. Good to see you again." Smiled Dan.

"Oh, it's you two again." Kevin said bewildered. "Do you need escorting again?!"

"No, no. In fact we thought in token of our appreciation, we'd recommend you to The Queen for her squad." Luke said.

Kevin looked dumbstruck at the two.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked. "Is that really The Queen? The Hero of Bowerstone? The Hero Queen?!"

"Told you he was a little slow." Whispered Dan. "Yes, this is she."

Kevin quickly gets up from his seat and he bears down on The Queen as he looks at her closely. Not only is he handsome, he's tall she thought as she felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Hey, hey. It's called personal space." Said Steve as he moves Kevin back.

"The Hero Queen is considering me in her squad?" Kevin whispered to himself.

"I think you broke him." The Queen heard Lee whisper to Luke.

"Kevin, I would like to give you a chance under the recommendation of Dan and Luke." The Queen said loudly and clearly. "Would you like to consider the position?"

Kevin stayed still and silent until an almighty whoop as he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much! I get to work with a hero. A real hero. The hero that saved the world!" Kevin said ecstatically.

"Hey! We were the ones who recommended you!" Yelled Dan over Kevin's cheering. He lets go of The Queen who gasps for breath and shakes Dan's and Luke hands violently.

"And thank you to the both of you!" Kevin said gratefully. "I'm so glad you chose me to escort you. Our paths crossed for a reason and this is it!"

"He doesn't seem that dim." Lenny said slowly.

There was a tense silence all of a sudden as Kevin quickly lets go of Dan's and Luke's hands. Lenny's face stayed stoic as if he meant no offence, Lee and Jacob looked ready to laugh and Kevin's face scowled at the travelling traders.

"You said what now?" Kevin said.

"Nothing, mate." Dan said cowering.

"They said you were dim in the head, lad." Lee said through stifled laughter.

"Run, fast." Kevin said.

Dan and Luke quickly dashed out, leaping over tables and chairs as Kevin began charging at them like a wild bull.

The pub erupted with laughter at the sight except for Lenny who only managed a smile and the weary Queen.

"Makes a difference from Lee running away I suppose." Carl teased.

They all talk and joke in good humour as they travelled back to Bowerstone castle and The Queen smiled knowing she had chosen good men to help the people of Albion.


	18. Chapter 15: The Queen's Wings Part 3

The Queen's Wings: Final

A new face came to them in a usual way. The Queen and her squad were discussing matters in the war room when they heard a commotion outside.

"Let me through! Do you talk to your mother that way?!"

"Halt! I said, you crazy woman!"

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Steve asked out loud.

"Not sure, mate. I've got a funny feeling we'll find out soon though." Kyle said frowning. Each man placed a cautious hand upon their weapons as they heard the angry shouting draw closer to them.

The doors swung open and a dishevelled plump woman came crashing in with her fingers gripped on a poor young boy.

"Are you The Queen?" Asked the woman impatiently.

"Depends who's asking?" Lee said suspiciously.

"Shut up you lot. Wasn't talking to you fools!" Scolded the woman.

"Yes, I am she." The Queen answered as she gestured for the men to release their grip on their weapons.

"Good, are you still recruiting?" The woman asked with a hand on her hips and the other hand still held tightly to the struggling boy's ear.

"I don't think you're cut out for the squad, love." Said Dan. The woman glared at Dan for his stupidity and The Queen face palms and shakes her head.

"Yes we are still recruiting at the moment." The Queen said.

"Even better." Said the woman. "This is my son, Jake. Say hello Jake!"

"Hello…" Jake said meekly.

"Tell them about yourself then!" Said his mother sternly.

"It might help if you let go of his ear." Lenny suggested.

The mother lets go of Jake and nudges him forward towards the squad. On a closer inspection Jake is only 18 years old, 20 at the most. His fair complexion, thin figure and straw coloured hair added to his youth.

"I'm not actually sure what to say." Jake said shyly.

"Well, do you want to join the squad?" The Queen asked in a soft tone.

"I do, kind of. I mean…" Jake stumbled on his words. "I didn't have the courage to come down here but my mum wanted me to and I want to make her proud of me." He said as he looked to the ground.

"You do realize this could get dangerous?" asked The Queen in concern.

"I understand." Jake said as he looked up and met her gaze. His blue eyes shone with determination. "I want to make my mum proud but I want to make myself proud too. I want to be able to hold my head up high for once."

"There's so many other ways though. Ways that are less risky." Said Michael.

"I can't think of any better way than to help The Queen." Jake said with optimism.

"Please, you're majesty." The mother said. Her brisk tone has been replaced with a tone that only mother can have. "My son wants this. Since he was a young boy he would play with his sword and pretend he was a hero, rescuing villagers. He may not be one like you but he can at least have the chance to work beside one."

The Queen looks carefully at Jake and his mother. She could see where his fire came from as she looked into his mother's eyes. She looked around at her squad and they exchange a silent agreement.

"Your son is welcome here as long as he knows the risk. Not every task is easy and there can be hazardous situations where his life could be put in danger." She said.

"I do understand. Thank you, you're majesty." Jake said bowing his head slightly.

"Oh thank you so much." The mother said as she curtseyed and her eyes watered with happiness. "You're giving him a chance to live his dream. Please, look after him to the best of your abilities."

"He'll fit right in I assure you." Hugh said as he put a reassuring arm around the young man.

"We'll look after him." Said Kevin as he patted Jake's shoulder.

"He's one of our own now." Said Jacob as he smiled at the mother.

They watched from the hallway as Jake had a teary goodbye to his mother. She cried, laughed and held his face as she kissed him for possibly the last time for the next coming months. Jake is embarrassed by his mother's affection but when they hugged, he held her tightly and waved to her as she left, through stifled tears.

"Are you ok with this?" The Queen asked as she approached him.

"Yeah." Jake said as he looked down sadly. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course." She said as she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think my mum has long left. She's very ill and I wanted to stay with her, to look after her." He said as his voice started to shake. "But she insisted that I join. She said her last wish was to see me live my dream…"

"I'm sure she knows what's best." She said. "She wants to know that you will live happily following your dream. I'm sure you will make her proud."

Jake silently nods as he places his head on her shoulder and lets a single tear fall from his cheek…

The Queen had Jake start slow by having him accompany her as she and some of the members of the squad patrol regions.

During a gloomy day she had Jake, Steve, Joe and Tim patrol Brightwall with her. They help villagers pack in any stock or crates in case of a new storm into the nearby buildings and reinforce any broken homes. As they packed the last of a shop stall's stock, they hear a couple of towns' folk call to them.

"Hey, hey! Hey guys!"

"Over 'ere, Queen and co!"

They look over to see two men running over towards them. One was taller than the other but slightly plump with shaggy, short, dark blonde hair and a broad stubbled chin. The other was thin with slightly long, dark red hair with sharp features.

"Do you need help?" Asked Kevin.

The tallest goes to answer but is interrupted as a cart came rolling down towards the two.

"Crap!" Cried the thin man.

They both cowered at the oncoming cart but were quickly saved by another random citizen as the cart smashed into a wall. The squad and The Queen quickly dash over to the entangled men.

"Thank you!" Said the tall man as he got up off his rescuer.

"Don't mention it." His rescuer said breathlessly as he helped up the thin man that he had accidently landed on.

"We are eternally grateful." The thin man said. "Where did the cart even come from though?"

They look around to see nobody came looking for the wild cart that appeared from nowhere.

"Is anybody hurt?" The Queen asked worriedly.

"No, I think we're fine." Smiled the rescuer. He had a stunning smile underneath his manly stubble. He had neatly cut dark hair and his dark eyes showed kindness in them.

"Oh! Miss Queen, we 'ad wanted to ask you something." Said the tall man.

"Introduce yourself, stupid." Hissed the thin one to his friend.

"Oh aye! I'm Ryan." Said the tall one. "And this one 'ere is Sam."

"But I'm not like Sam Spade before you mention it." Said Sam as he rolled his eyes. "I don't look for trouble. Not that I'd have to look far with him." He said as he gestured to Ryan.

"Mean!" Whined Ryan.

"Anyhow!" Sam said. "We wanted to know if you were still recruiting 'cause we'd like to join."

"Umm, are you sure you guys know what you're getting into?" Tim asked dubiously.

"Of course! We're not stupid!" Ryan said chuckling.

Steve and Joe smirked at each other.

"Why do you want to join?" The Queen asked.

"Because we want to help!" Sam said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Asked their rescuer.

"Who are you again?" Asked Sam indignantly.

"The name's Chris." He said.

"Chris, thank you for your help but you're no longer needed. Cheerio. Ta ta. See you later." Sam said waving at Chris's face.

"Hold up, we're more likely to recruit him than you two." Said Joe as he crossed his arms and frowned slightly at the two fools.

"That's not a bad idea." Chris said.

"Aw, c'mon!" Ryan said in disappoint. "We really want to do this, you're majesty! People have always seen us as clumsy fools, troublemakers…"

"…Bumbling idiots, walking disasters…" Sam added.

"…Basically we're the underdogs." Ryan said shrugging. "But that doesn't mean we don't try and 'elp. We want to be useful, we want to 'elp and not hinder…"

"…But no one give's us the time of day anymore." Sam said to finish Ryan's sentence. "We just need a chance. If we mess this opportunity up badly then we'll walk away ourselves and never bother you again. Please, just a chance."

The Queen was speechless while she looked at the two fools. She had so many men in her squad join on the basis for a chance, for a new start and they had proven themselves well. Two more men looking for a chance can't hurt. Hopefully.

"Fine! Just a chance!" She said firmly. "But, no more begging and no more pleading. It's not fitting for any member of my squad."

Sam and Ryan cheered as they hugged everyone in range, out of happiness.

"Excitable, aren't they?" Joe said in amusement as he watched the two, bump into each other and fall to the ground.

"Let's hope they don't cause too much trouble." Tim said through a weary smile.

"Or trouble doesn't go looking for them." Muttered The Queen.

"You're majesty?"

She turns around and looks at Chris.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I can't say that I'm not surprised that you allowed those two to join." Chris said smiling warmly.

"Yes, well. Everyone needs a chance." She said as she remembered a cold and dreadful winter's night in Bowerstone old quarters.

"I don't suppose you have room for one more?" Chris asked. "I've got a feeling you might need an extra pair of eyes on those two." He gestured to Sam and Ryan who were trying to high five but kept missing each other's hands and resulted in hitting each other's faces.

"I think you may be right." The Queen chuckled. "Welcome to the squad."

"At this rate you'll have a mini army." Jake joked.

Couldn't hurt she thought. Better safe than sorry,

After that day she felt the need to recruit actual soldiers and guards, even if the existing squad members could fight, she needed men with military experience.

She recruited Tony, Ted and Ian from her royal guards.

Tony was muscle toned at an average height, tanned and dark hair. He was a polite man but once he was comfortable with the squad, they saw that he had an easy going and humorous side.

Ted could have muscle if he made the extra effort but he seemed happy with his above average build. He was oddly proud of his chest tattoo and constantly ruffles his hair for a "out of bed" appearance. No one was sure why but they didn't feel the need to question him unless he took too long to get ready in the morning.

Ian was a guard that had arrested Lee and brought him to The Queen. Lee was the most uncomfortable with him but the rest of the men weren't overly fond of him either. He was bald with a medium build with a permanent scowl on his face. His mean appearance matched his personality. He was ill tempered, rude and constantly complaining. The Queen was questioned often by the men on why she had chosen him. In those moments of doubt, all she could muster was that he was one of the oldest and most experienced guards on the force with the most arrests.

She also recruited Guy, Sean, George and John from her royal army.

Guy was over six foot tall and was of medium build. He was arrogant and obnoxious but he held a good heart and you can see from the little things he does that he truly does care for his fellow squad members.

Sean was fairly average much like Dan and Luke. His fair complexion made him paler underneath his long, blazing red hair. He was a fierce fighter with an intense temper but he was a loyal friend to the men.

George could have fooled people into thinking he was Sean's younger brother with his equally spiked, scarlet hair. George was taller and thinner than Sean. While Sean sported green eyes, George had a greyish blue. Their personalities differed as well with George being calm and collected; he was a tactful thinker which made him, possibly, a deadlier opponent.

John was of average height but he had quite a bit of muscle which he often hid underneath his beaten jacket. When asked about why he kept the fraying jacket, he would merely state that it was of sentimental value but never mentioned anything more about it. He had a scar across his left eye which he tried to hide underneath his messy black hair. His good nature could be seen through his smile but sadness lingered in his hazel eyes.

With 25 men in her squad, The Queen felt that she had more than enough men to create The Queen's Wings (which the squad had thought of themselves but wouldn't tell her the reason why,) but even after watching over the soldiers and recruiting the four men from her royal army, there was another highly skilled fighter who excelled in their training. One who she felt oddly drawn to as she watched the tall and gruffly handsome man. One who she soon recruited and one who would become an important friend to her.


	19. Chapter 16: The Strongest Support

Chapter Sixteen: The Strongest Support

With 26 men recruited for her squad, she personally trained them in combat with the added experience and knowledge of their own expertise. They taught each other, they learned from one another and they progressed well, however, there was one man who did particularly well, one who excelled above others and fought on the same level as the Queen.

Well, nearly…

"I'm sorry." She said, one day after training as she approached the ruggedly handsome soldier. "But I didn't quite catch your name. What is it again?"

The man chuckled light heartedly.

"That's alright. You have to remember so many names already." He said. "My name is Walter Beck, your majesty."

She wrinkles her nose at the title without realising it.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"If it's not too much to ask, could you possibly call me something else. I'm not too attached to the title." She said.

"That could be a dangerous game you know." He chuckled.

"Why not try me?" She said smiling. "Let's hear what you can creatively come up for me."

"Hag?" Walter said, unsure if she would actually be offended.

"Testing out the water, are you?" She asked whilst smirking. "You can do better than that."

"Witch? Banshee?" Walter suggested. "Balverine?"

"No, no and no." She laughed while shaking her head. "Doesn't bother me at all."

The conversation goes on as Walter thinks of more insulting names to call her and they soon realise that they get along rather well.

"Ok, ok. This could go on for weeks." He said while wiping a tear of laughter from his eye. "Out of respect and courtesy, I will call you, M'lady."

Her expression turns from amused to shock which Walter couldn't help but notice.

"Is there something wrong with that?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, not all." She said smiling. "I can live with that."

"I was going to say, you're not offended by the other names but you're insulted by M'lady?" Walter said in amusement. "I would have questioned what kind of crazy monarch is running Albion."

"One who is delightfully crazy?" She said, smiling.

Over the coming year, Walter and the Queen become close friends that originally started with light banter. They trained together, ate lunch together and she invited him to her festive balls' that she would hold in her castle (of course, the invitation would also extend to the rest of her squad.)

Their friendship strengthened whilst she and her squad were evacuating a farm in Oakfield. There had been non-stop rain for two months and it had once again flooded the farms in Albion.

This particular farm was hazardous since the farm was so close to the ocean, which the farmers were in risk of being swept away as the water level started to rise. It was a large farm so that equalled a lot of farmers that needed to be rescued. They had no time to spare as they quickly and as orderly as they could, evacuated them out. The Queen ordered the majority of the squad to aid the survivors as a small group of them rescue the remaining three that was caught in the flow of the water.

As the Queen rescues the last of the workers from the flood of water who was clinging to a tree stump, she accidently slips on the muddy bank and is knocked unconscious as she hit her head on a log and falls into the water. Walter was the only member of her squad to witness her accident since by that time the rest of the men were tending to the survivors.

He acts fast; he ties a rope around his waist and dives in after her. He rapidly grabs at her arm and clings to her waist with one arm while trying to keep his grip on the rope. He thinks about tugging himself back to land but with only one arm, he was struggling enough. The current was too strong as it tried to pull the two into the ocean and as the force of the water flows out into the sea, he felts a sharp pain in his arm. He cries out in pain and he yells for help as he desperately clung to the rope and battled through the agony.

Lee, who had heard the shouting and followed by the rest of the squad, saw the struggling Walter and the unconscious queen. They madly rush to the rope and start hauling as quickly as possible until they had reached land where Kevin and Jacob carefully helped Walter and the Queen out.

Later that week, the Queen was only left with a few bruises and a small scratch on her head and she decides to visit Walter in his temporary room. He had developed a cold since diving after her and his arm was in a sling. After she was rescued, she had made it her personal responsibility to take care of Walter.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she poured some water for him.

"Much better." He said as he sat up in his bed.

"And what did the doctor say?" She asked.

"He said my health is fine but my arm is going to take a bit more time to heal, so I may as well stay here for now." He said cheerfully as he reached for the glass of water.

"You stinking liar." She laughed. "You just don't want to go back to the camp and sleep in the make shift beds."

"Well, I can't be completely ungrateful for this comfortable bed." He said smiling as he shifted his weight.

"Yes well, I'm grateful for Lee's supersonic hearing." She said as she sat beside Walter on his bed.

"It's handy he was a thief. All those years of having to harness his listening techniques so he didn't have to get caught. Genius." Walter said, partially sarcastically.

Unable to physically aid the squad in their tasks, she had appointed Walter to help her oversee the daily training of the other men so that they can assess and improve any aspect that they were weak on. The men took it in their stride because of their determination to improve themselves especially those who do not have military or official training before. The only squad member that seemed to not take constructive criticism well was Ian. He was unresponsive to the Queen and talked back to Walter and would often walk off from training.

Generally, the squad treated the Queen with respect, not just as their leader but as a friend and comrade over the time of getting to know her. She would often eat with the squad at their camp and the atmosphere would always be merry.

"Oi, lovebirds! Pass us the potatoes!" Joked Ryan as he looked at her and Walter conversing. Walter passes the bowl of potatoes to Ryan then takes a sprout from the bowl beside him and throws it at Ryan, which hits him square on the head.

"That's not very nice!" Laughed Tim.

"They probably wanted their privacy." Winked Tony. He reached for a jug of water beside the Queen. "Don't worry; I just want the water. Don't want to ruffle your feathers."

It soon became a running joke for the men whenever they sat down to eat a meal together, not that Walter and the Queen minded since it was all in good humour. She even went drinking with them after a good and hard day's work or training. They would often laugh at how easily she could get drunk but were in awe that no matter how much she drank, she could still stay standing. And conscious.

One night, after foolishly challenging each other to a drinking contest, a majority of the men had unsteadily made their way back to camp whilst Ryan and Sam had passed out on a pile of wood after they drunkenly sang and danced the table to breaking point and after it had collapsed under their weight, they cuddled up to each other and fell asleep. Walter and The Queen were the only remaining squad members at the pub who had not passed out and were still able to string a sensible sentence together.

"How, how did you get that scar across your cheek?" Walter slurred as pointed to her cheek with an unsteady hand.

"This?" She said as she touched her scar. "I got it when, when a balverine tried to… claw my face. And these…" She pulls up her sleeve to reveal the remains of claw marks "Are from a balverine when I fought in the Crucible. And these…" She turns her back to Walter and lifts up her shirt, enough to reveal several scars on her back which Walter winced at. "Those are from the years I spent in the Spire. Avos bless the youth restoration from the temple of light. Oh, and this…" She turns around and points to her chest. "Is from when I fought the ghost of Captain Dread…"

Walter looks at her as if she had lost her mind; she shakes her hand in the air.

"I know, sounds crazy, don't ask." She said.

"Wow, that's a lot of scars." Walter said. "Ugly memories for a beautiful woman."

"Ha ha. Smooth." She giggled and nudges Walter slightly. "I don't actually mind, it's like character building for me. The only scar I hate being reminded of is this one…" She said sadly as lifts her top to reveal a small scar at the bottom of her rib cage. "Reaver, my ex-husband, shot me once. By accident! However, the scar has to be a permanent reminder of him now."

"I did always think he was a bastard and that you deserved better." Walter said bitterly. "Shall we vandalize his mansion and blame it on hobbes?"

The Queen snorted.

"No! We'll be caught." She said playfully. "I know. How about I drink you under the table back at the camp?"

"You're on!"

They carried a crate of beer back with them as they wobbled back to camp. They get to the camp as it starts to lightly rain and they seek cover under the nearest, empty canopy. They kept to their word and they try to 'out drink' one another and as Walter reaches for another beer that was beside her, he loses his balance and tumbles onto her. They laugh about his clumsiness and as they attempted to focus on each other's gaze, they lean in for a sweet kiss…

* * *

Author's Notes

Hello everyone!

Here's the next installment of ALY, I apologize for any bad grammar, I have less time to edit chapter by chapter since I'm trying to write the rest of the (now lost) story :/ I'm also working on a little side project as well for any fans out there :P

I'm also sorry for the shortness of this chapter, that's why I'm also uploading another one with it! Yay!

Anyone who has skipped the Queen's Wings chapter, may want to have a little read of it. More to get used the characters than anything else. They are regular characters and there are a LOT of them haha. It'd just be easier to read their "introduction chapters" but if you're not fussed or you think you can get to know them yourself that's cool too :)

Oh, and a special message to a *certain* friend I have out there in the big wide web *cough* Daniel Ray *cough* You've always been a great support and have always brought a smile to my day, thank you, Danny! I hope we can continue our chats again after your finals, the best of luck (although, I doubt you need it :D) Talk soon I hope :P

I hope you're still enjoying your read, more to come soon! 3

I do not own characters (except for the Queen's squad :P) or locations. All copyrighted by Lionhead Studios.


	20. Chapter 17: One Bad Egg

Chapter Seventeen: One Bad Egg

The next morning, the Queen goes to the camp with a bag full of health potions for the hung over men, swearing to them that they were the perfect cure for a wild booze filled night. She walks over to a building which she had built as sleeping quarters for the men to find Walter still asleep at the very end of the room.

She pokes and prods him but he still remained snoring.

"Walter!" She shouted.

He woke up startled as he sat up quickly but then grabs at his head and groans.

"Damn you! Coming in here like some crazy mare…" He grumbled.

She stifled a giggle as she handed him a health potion. He drinks the whole thing in one sitting and rubs his eyes.

"That's better." He said as he looked at her. "I'm… I'm sorry about last night… About the kiss… Um… Did it… Did it go any further?"

She laughs loudly.

"If we had, you'd wake up in **my** bed chambers and **not** the camp." She explained. "Between you and me, I prefer sleeping in my own bed."

After that, they never mention it again, except as a small joke for when they had to part ways,

"Where's my goodbye kiss?"

Walter would often ask her before leaving.

Another rainy day in Albion and the squad were discussing something with Ryan and Sam over breakfast.

"Honestly! Where did you get those freaking muffins?!" Asked Tony in disbelief.

"We weren't served muffins." Michael said curiously. "Did you order any muffins in, you're majesty?"

"Nope." She said as she took a bite from an apple.

"Exactly! Explain, please." Tony said accusingly.

"I dunno." Sam said shrugging as he picked at his muffin.

"It just fell out of a tree…" Ryan said as he chomped off the end of his muffin.

"Muffins' don't just grow on trees!" Tony said through laughter.

"Don't they?" They both said as they looked at each other. The squad members were in fits of laughter at the duo until Ian comes crashing in, looking panicked.

"I've just received word that there's been a bandit ambush near Mitspeak. The gypsy's managed to fight them off but the survivors are injured and can't make it to Brightwall without assistance."

"Everybody, pack your bags and equip your weapons! Let's go!" Ordered the Queen.

They all scrambled out of their seats and left their remnants of breakfast to get out and ready and onto the horse and cart.

They venture out there but the Queen becomes uneasy as they draw nearer to the well-known bandit camp. From years of experience, she knows well enough that bandits hate and love outsiders coming into "their territory." They hate outsiders but they love robbing them blind and leaving them for dead.

As if to prove a point, a barrage of bullets came from the surrounding woodland areas. The squad quickly dived out of the cart and the horse runs off, leaving the men very much vulnerable. The bullets are relentless and Walter throws himself on top of the Queen to keep her under cover.

A gang of bandits came running at them from the trees, roaring for a fight. The squad is ambushed and are outnumbered as they tried to fight them off but the bandits had the advantage especially when Ian snuck behind the Queen as she fought back against two bandits and he holds her hostage.

"You better bloody stop or her blood will be staining the grass!" Ian yelled over the commotion as he placed a dagger to her throat.

The squad immediately stopped and looked at Ian with venom.

"Now drop your weapons." Ian sneered.

Lee, Ryan and Sam dropped their weapons without another thought, Steve, John and Tony looked at each other as they slowly placed their weapons on the ground whilst the rest of the men held onto their weapons with uncertainty.

"Did I stutter or are you **that** stupid?" Barked Ian as he skimmed the Queen's neck with his blade.

A small slit of red followed the blade.

With a look of distaste and hate they surrender their weapons and they all put their hands in the air.

"Why?" Walter asked. "Why betray us?!"

Ian cackled manically and he tosses the Queen over to two bandits who kept hold of her arms.

"Because a life of a bandit seems far more rewarding." Ian snarled as he slowly walked over to Walter and punched him in the stomach.

"Stop it!" She cried as she struggled against the bandits' grips.

"Why should I?" Ian asked with malice. "I hate you all. Every single one of you and especially Walter…" He back hands Walter across the face, she winces and focuses her will. "I hated every moment you looked down at me, criticizing everything I did, even though, I've been working for far longer than you!"

Ian draws his dagger and goes to strike Walter but at that same instance, the Queen had used her leg to trip over the bandit to her right who released her and used her free hand to aim her blades attack towards Ian then punches the bandit to her left. The squad now has the advantage for a surprise attack as they quickly grabbed at their weapons and fought back. Their rage against the bandits made them a frightening force to be reckoned with as they fought the bandits off causing the remaining few to retreat, leaving behind a heavily injured Ian.

She walks over to him and bends down to look at the bloody mess.

"Please, I don't want to die." He sobbed. "Have mercy…"

She takes a look round at her injured men. She could see Tony's body splayed across the battle field, his armour soaked with blood and Kevin who had been caught in the rain of bullets as blood trickled from his forehead. She looks coldly at Ian.

"There is no room in Albion for traitors." She said with disgust as she stood up.

She draws her pistol and shoots.

All the men look at her in shock. The shot only grazes Ian's face.

"Give him a health potion. We'll hold a public hearing back at Bowerstone." She said sternly as she turned her back to Ian.

"Is that a good idea?" Dan said quietly.

"Just do as you're told." Hissed Tim.

The men were reluctant to stand by her order but they respect her decision. Ted and Guy help Ian to consume the potion while the squad walk ahead. She starts to follow behind them with Walter walking beside her.

"This is a mistake." He muttered to her.

She didn't say a word to him; she didn't even look at him. With a look of determination, she simply walked straight ahead.

Ian's wounds started to heal and most are closed to stop the majority of the bleeding. He shoves the two men aside, runs towards Walter as he draws his pistol. Walter and the Queen turn to see the ragged traitor come at them.

The sound of a bullet echoes.

Blood trickles down Ian's face and his body drops to the ground as the Queen's pistol is still smoking.

"There is no room in Albion for traitors." She whispered.

She orders the men to take health potions and asks them to recover Tony's and Kevin's bodies so they can be given a proper burial.

After they have long gone, a mysterious figure appears and examines the corpse filled field. The hooded figure takes out a book and starts chanting words that are indistinguishable. The corpses begin to glow an emerald green as the skin and flesh slowly melt off their bones.

There's a sombre air in the pub where the squad had decided to drink for traditional values. The same pub, the same place and they couldn't ignore that there were three empty spots.

"I didn't mean to be so hard on him." Walter muttered. "I just didn't want him getting killed out there."

"We shouldn't have played pranks on him so often." Sighed Hugh as Bill nodded his head with agreement.

"I used to make him do the cleaning whenever I couldn't be bothered." Jacob said shaking his head.

"I kept using his head to crack eggs." Lee said. "And bottles…"

The men shared their guilt and recalled the treatment of Ian as the Queen listened quietly. As they blamed themselves for Ian's actions and the consequences that followed, she shook her head in disbelief.

It wasn't long until the Queen had enough. She stands up and slams the table hard.

"It's not anyone's fault." She said firmly as she looked around the tables. "He certainly wasn't the most skilled. You were only trying to help a man who didn't want to be helped and that is not your problem. He was a grown man who was responsible for his own actions. His own thoughts and his own views. He made his decision. We should not mourn a man who would stand by his brother's and his kingdom just to see them fall."

The men looked to each other and nodded in agreement.

"To Tony and Kevin, two great guys who were taken from us unjustly." She said as she raised her glass.

The rest of the men followed suit and raised their glasses for the loss of Tony and Kevin and drank deeply. The men then considers the situation more and Chris said,

"Ian **was** always a sneaky little git."

"Even when we did make him mop up, he'd throw a tantrum." Jacob said. "Threw the bucket water all over the place instead…"

"That was only if Sam hadn't stepped in the bucket and trip first." Chuckled Michael.

"His idea of a good practical joke was to set my bloody sleeping bag on fire." Said Bill.

"Huh, he thought it was funny to sneak a hobbe's leg onto my plate. I was sick as a dog afterwards." Hugh shuddered.

"He tried to use me as a moving target when he got his hands on a bow and arrow." Lee said.

The men thought back to the rotten things Ian had done and rallied on how poor of an excuse he was as a human being.

With them remembering the memories of Ian, they started to reminisce about the good times they spent with Tony and Kevin and soon forgot about Ian.

"I didn't know what it was with Tony!" Laughed Joe. "He always made jokes about puny carrots and flaccid celery! But, Avos, did it crack me up…"

"Remember when Kevin ate that 'mushroom' you snuck into his food?" Ted asked Guy.

"Oh yeah! He started petting Ryan and Sam, thinking they were rabbits!" Guy said and the two men burst out laughing despite Ryan and Sam's protests that it wasn't funny and that they still sport bruises from that day.

The evening had started with a serious air but it had changed to merriness as they fondly remembered their unforgotten friends and leave on a high morale, leaving only Walter and the Queen.

"You did a great job cheering them up." Walter said as he finished a bottle of beer.

She simply smiles and nods in response while looking at the bottle in her hand.

"What's wrong?" Walter asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She said, too lightly.

"You can't fight beside someone so closely and have them around, practically, every waking moment and not know them as well as you know yourself." He said warmly.

She remains silent initially as she begins to peel off the label of her beer.

"Come on now. If you can't tell me, who can you tell?" Walter said.

"I… I feel guilty…" She muttered sadly. "I feel guilty because I not only shot Ian but because I wanted to…"

Walter thinks over her words for a moment and scoffs a little.

"Wow, the Hero Queen is human after all…"

She glares at him but without looking at her, he tells her,

"You have so many burdens on your shoulders, but you refuse to drop any of them. That is admirable and it has given you the title of being a reliable Queen. But I think, because of that, everyone, including yourself, has forgotten you are just as human as anybody and everybody else. You're only capable of so much especially when you rarely see Logan. Which I know that kills you…"

She looks down at her bottle as she swishes the liquid around. She stayed quiet while Walter continued to talk,

"… You feel the same pressure as we do when under stress. You feel the same pain when there is a loss and you feel the same rapid heartbeat when you're in love."

She chuckles slightly and looks at Walter.

"I never knew you've been in love." She said, smiling.

He takes her bottle of beer and gulps some of it down.

"It's only a recent occurrence." He said awkwardly, "Either that or I felt it all along but never knew what it was until recently."

"I'm happy for you." She said, although, part of her didn't mean it at all. "Why don't you pursue it?"

"I can't. She probably doesn't feel the same way." He said grimly.

"You'll never know if you don't try." She said encouragingly.

Walter slams the table with his hand.

"Even if she did feel the same way, there is nothing we could do about it!" He said in anger. A glass collector starts timidly gathering the empty bottles and glasses. "The relationship is doomed before it even begins, so there's no bloody point!"

He storms out of the pub, leaving a hurt and confused Queen and a frightened glass collector.

"That escalated quickly." Muttered the glass collector.

The Queen simply looks at her before sighing heavily and left the pub.


	21. Chapter 18: Oakfield Glows

Chapter Eighteen: Oakfield Glows

"It's the calm before the storm, Sparrow. Be prepared."

The Queen wakes up startled after having a nightmare. It has been a couple of weeks and Walter has been avoiding her since. The squad initially joked about them having a lover's spat but when they noticed it was serious, the jokes soon subsided. The rain has stopped and Albion is picking up the pieces with the aid of the Queen's Wings. Despite the weather improving, she couldn't shake off those words from Theresa, "the calm before the storm." She couldn't help but be disappointed about Walter's behaviour as well and it doesn't help that Logan would ask where Uncle Walter was.

Since noticing Walter's and The Queen's distance from each other, the squad had taken upon themselves to talk to the two of them.

"Why can't you just apologize to him?" Asked Chris.

"Why should I?" She replied indignantly. "I was only giving him advice!"

"Did he ask for it?" Carl said.

"No."

"Then you should have just dropped it!" Carl chuckled.

"But he looked so upset and I was just trying to help cheer him up. Give him a little optimism." She said, curling her bottom lip. "Why should I apologize for that?"

"Don't you think you're being stubborn?" Sam asked as he almost knocked over a globe he was playing with. "Sorry…"

"Don't you think he's being stubborn?" She retaliated.

The men sigh at her.

"You don't get it, do you?" Asked John as he adjusted his frayed collar.

"Get what?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter." Tim said. "But what you have to understand is, is that Walter had a reason why he reacted that way."

"He doesn't just snap at people just because he's grumpy." Smiled George.

"Usually." Joked Ryan.

"It's just something to think about." Sean said as he got up and patted her leg. The men got up from their seats and left a very confused Queen with her thoughts.

She is playing with Logan in her bed chambers when they hear a small knock on the door.

"Hello?" Walter said as he peeked into the door.

"Uncle Walter!" Logan said happily as he ran to him.

"Hello Logan!" He said as he picked the boy up. "Listen; could you do me a favour? Go find Jasper and play with him while I talk to your mum in private."

"I can do that." Logan said cheerfully as Walter puts him down and scarpers off.

Walter sits opposite The Queen by the window and looks guiltily at her.

"I owe you an apology…" He said awkwardly. "I'm sorry it took so long though. It's just been hard to face you."

"Took you long enough." She said while smiling.

"Well, the men finally got through to me." He laughed. "They told me bluntly that you had the best intentions in mind for me and that I was being 'pig headed'"

She chuckles slightly and Walter looks and smiles at her affectionately.

"I've missed talking to you. I even missed your laughter." He said.

She blushes slightly and they sit in silence for a moment as they pondered on what to say next.

"What is she like?" She asked.

"Who?" Walter said confused.

"The woman you love, what is she like?" She asked with interest.

"Well, her beauty equals her personality. She is so compassionate that she forgets that she can't help everyone. She's so strong that even with the weight of the world, she tries to carry it with her and when she falls, she hides her tears so the world doesn't collapse with her." He looks out into the window and stares down at the garden, smiling fondly. "I've never been happier with anyone. She makes me feel like I want to become a better man and she's taught me so much more about being human."

She smiles warmly at him.

"I hate her already." She said playfully.

"Why?" Walter asked as he laughed loudly.

"She sounds too perfect." She said as she crinkled up her nose. "She's far too good to be true. There's got to be something wrong with her."

"Oh, don't get me wrong." He chuckled. "She's irritably stubborn, she's far too sensitive for her own good and that she has so many masculine qualities that I feel inferior at times."

"That isn't a difficult task." She added in jest.

"Thanks for that." Walter said, smiling.

"Walter, in all seriousness." She said as she leaned forwards towards him. "Whatever 'rule' is keeping you from being with someone you love, I'll do what I can to change it."

"Can you really do that?" He asked curiously.

"I'm the freaking Queen for the love of Avos." She replied.

"I don't think it'll be as simple as that." He said, shaking his head slightly. "This particular rule has been in place longer than the archon's themselves."

She considers this and speaks her thoughts out loud,

"Technically a soldier can be with anyone that's not of a higher status, like the queen…"

Walter gives her a knowing look and the realisation hit's her like Scythe's legendary war hammer.

"Oh Walter…." She sighed.

"I did think that even if that law wasn't in place, you still wouldn't feel the same." Walter said, oblivious to her trying to speak to him. "Why would you love someone like me? I better go before I make a bigger fool of myself…"

"Walter!" She said loudly to get his attention. "I do love you!"

"What?" Walter said in shock.

"There is no way we could fight beside each other for all this time and not feel this way." She said grinning. "We fought beside each other, we laughed with each other, we cried with each other. I couldn't have asked for a better man to be by my side."

Walter is astounded and joyous that she felt the same way but it is soon replaced with a slight frown as he asked her,

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know." She said, honestly. "The punishment is that we would be stripped from status and you could even be executed." She rubs her head and said sadly "I can't risk your life or my position as queen. I'm sorry, I… I don't want to lose you."

Walter nods his head in understanding.

"I know you wouldn't want to give up your position whilst Albion still needed you. It's one of the reasons's I love you…" He said as he got up. "At least I can take solace that someone like you could feel the same way for someone like me."

He looks to her with a regret in his eyes and tells her, before he leaves,

"If there were any other way…"

The Queen and Walter have dropped the idea being together over the coming weeks and continue to be close friends, however, their feelings are harder to ignore whenever they may accidently touch hands or when they unintentionally get in each other's way whilst walking. Despite their friendship being back on track, the squad could sense an awkward air between the two and has not made a single joke about them being a couple.

One day, as she and the men are having lunch; a guard bursts into the mess hall,

"Oakfield is on fire! The place is burning down!" He cried, his sweat dripping from his face.

They all dash out of the room to try and get to Oakfield as quickly as possible to help evacuate the villagers and lessen the damage.

They use all the available men taking buckets of water to contain the fire but it was too fierce and wild to have any effect.

She was carrying out a farmer from a burning building when Walter runs to her.

"M'lady, you have to use your powers. This fire is too much for the men to handle." He said urgently.

"I can't! They are not what they used to be." She said with disappointment.

"Just try!" He begged.

She closes her eyes and tries to concentrate on building her will powers on an ice storm but could only release a small cloud which fades in a matter of seconds.

"I can't! I can't concentrate!" She said in panic as she heard the commotion of the burning village.

"Look at me!" Walter said as he grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes. "You can do this. I know you can. Just concentrate."

"I can do it, I can do it…" She repeated as she looked into his eyes.

"Calm yourself. Trust that you will do it." Walter said reassuringly. "You're doing this for the sake of the people."

Without noticing, she had built her will up within her and she releases an almighty ice storm above the fire and sustains it long enough to die the fire down. The fire became smaller and manageable enough for the squad, the guards, the soldiers and the townsfolk to extinguish with hurried buckets of water and blankets.

"You did it! I knew you could do it! I-" Walter looked to her and his expression changes as he looked at her pale complexion. "M'lady, are you alright?"

She wasn't used to using such a powerful will power since she fought Lucien and she passes out as her head began to spin.

"Your journey isn't over."

She wakes up startled in a deserted and destroyed Oakfield. A murky fog hung lightly around the area, the fields of grass was replaced by soot and ashes and not one tree had a single leaf.

"Hello?!" She called out. "Is anyone out there?!"

Her voice echoed mockingly into the distance. With no use standing at her position, she decides to explore the wreckage to investigate what has happened. She scarcely finds houses that haven't been burnt to the ground and the few that were still standing, creaked as she searched through them as if threatening to collapse on her. She follows a dirt path and comes across the remains of the Sandgoose pub. She feels a strong force coming from the old building, almost as if it was calling to her.

She sifts through the charcoaled remains and the burnt wood and comes across a porcelain doll with half its face blackened. She feels a sad pang in her heart as she places it gently on the ground. She looks up and notices a tarnished set of drawers hidden underneath a beam of wood. She walks slowly up to it as she feels the sense of foreboding and uses her strength to push off the beam. She opens the top drawer and gasps in horror.

Inside, she found a severed left hand and she sees on the ring finger, a sparkling diamond ring. She looks closely at it and reaches out her shaky hand to look at the ring, as she inched closer to the hand, it suddenly grabs her.

She wakes up under a canopy, breathing heavily and finds a concerned Walter watching over her.

"How long have I been out for?" She asked worriedly.

"One or two hours." Frowned Walter.

She immediately gets up from the table that had been turned into a make shift bed and walks off.

"You should get your rest, M'lady." Walter insisted as he marched to catch up with her.

"How are the people?" She asked. "What's the damage?"

"There are heavy casualties. There are a few missing villagers to be accounted for." He said grimly. "And as for the damage, you should see for yourself…"

He pulled back the curtains of the canopy to reveal the image which she saw in her nightmare but with injured people crying out from pain or loss from their loved ones. The town guards and soldiers are tending to the wounded and the distressed.

She walks through the awful scene and feels the hurt and sorrow for the town's people. An orderly man in uniform walks up to her and salutes.

"I am Captain Swift, you're majesty." He said as he introduced himself. "General Turner had sent for me and my men for extra support."

"Ah yes, General Turner…" She said acknowledging the name. "I wish we could have met in better circumstances though, Captain Swift."

"I agree." Swift nodded. "We're treating the injured at the moment but we have to discuss matters about what to do about the dead…"

Swift continues to talk to her but he is merely a blur of noise as she notices the Sandgoose in the distance. Without another word, she runs towards the ruined building and Walter and Swift quickly follow.

She sifts through the wreckage and discovers the same doll she had seen in her nightmare and dashes to the beam that was crushing the set of drawers. She moves it with difficulty as Swift tells her that the incident is being treated as an unfortunate accident.

She opens the top drawer and her face hardens as she finds a carving,

"I'm watching you."

"This was no accident." She said out loud.

During the evening, The Queen had gathered Walter, General Turner and Captain Swift to the war room and placed in the middle of the room was the piece of wood with the inscription in it. She talks about the previous disasters leading up to Oakfield's fire and the discussion leads to the mysterious man.

She concludes the meeting and alerts the town guards to keep watch of any suspicious behaviour and have a small station of soldiers in each region. As Walter goes to leave she asks him to stay behind. The room is empty and she holds him tightly.

"Please be careful, Walter." She whispered as she pulled away from him. "This man is dangerous, he could be anyone and he'll hurt the ones closest to me."

"I'll watch my back." He said. "But if I am to protect Albion and most importantly, you, I will lay down my life to do so."

His face hardens a little and he salutes her before leaving the room.

"Be safe, Walter." She begged under her breath.

Albion has become heavily guarded, the castle was constantly being watched over by guards and soldiers and The Queen has had Logan moved outside of Albion with a small army and a handful of carers.

The people are curious about the heavy protection but are unaware of any dangers since she had told them in a public speech that the Oakfield's fire was an accident. She felt guilty for the deceit but felt it necessary for the sake of the people.

Since Oakfield's arson assault, she has been plagued by nightmares but they're often blurred.

A week after the fire, there was a public funeral held in Bowerstone to honour the lost lives of the victims. The funeral was a big event with over a dozen or more coffins lined up, side by side. Each coffin had a flower and a wreath on top of them and there is a soldier standing in between each one.

The crowd is made up of families and friends of those who have lost their lives, survivors of the fire and all those who wanted to pay their respect with each person held a candle in their hands.

There had been a podium set up for The Queen to deliver a speech to honour the lost lives.

"It is a sad day for Albion. Oakfield has not only lost its once proud surroundings but it has suffered a loss that can never be replaced. The people we have lost will always be missed and loved by their friends and family. Their lives have been cruelly taken away too soon by this terrible tragedy. We will never forget them and we will never forget the accident that took their lives…"

She was cut short as an arrow flew past her from behind and lodges in one of the coffins in front of her. People started running away in fear and panic as she notices a note attached to the arrow. She dislodges the arrow from the coffin and unravels the note which is written in large letters,

"Liar."

She orders the guards and her squad to sweep the area but as she did so, wisps enter the coffins and hollow men sprang out of them and balverines leap from the surrounding buildings. A battle ensues and in the midst of it, The Queen notices a hooded figure dart from the alley ways and rapidly made their way to the archway leading out of Bowerstone. She quickly runs to catch the culprit but they see her following behind them and begin to cast will powers to deter her. She swiftly dodges and leaps the oncoming barrage of spells before lunging herself at the figure. She keeps a tight grip on the person as she pulls down the hood and gasps as she reveals the culprit's identity.

Reaver sneered as he looked at the astonishment on her face.

* * *

Author's Notes

Dun, dun, duuuun!

Hello readers!

Are you enjoying the second part of Albion's Lost Years? I do hope so. If not, hopefully, you'll keep reading anyway until the story picks up for you again :P I've tried editing the chapters as I go, unfortunately, I'm rubbish at it so as always, please excuse my awful grammar. Thank you all for taking the time to read the fanfic as always, I appreciate every view I have for this fic. I love you guys :'D

Characters (with the exception of the members of the Queen's Wings who belong to me) and locations belong to Lionhead Studio.


	22. Chapter 19: Face The Enemy

Chapter Nineteen: Face the Enemy

The Queen stares in disbelief as Reaver pulls away from her grip.

"Surprise, my dear." He sneered. "Did you really think in that bird's nest of a mind, that I'd let you live your fluff of a happily ever after?"

"How?" She said in shock.

"Remember this?" He asked mockingly as he takes out the Normanomicon. "This little gem, has given me more powers than, well! More than you will ever have!"

She shakes her head in denial.

"No, it can't be." She muttered as her voice began to shake. "I don't believe it."

"Still as stubborn as ever I see." He tittered. "No matter, it will be your blind faith that will bring you down."

He draws his pistol at her only to have his arm shot. He cries in pain and grabs at his wound as he looks at Walter pointing his gun at him. Walter takes another shot at Reaver but he quickly dodges out of the way. Reaver reads rapidly from the book and disappears in smoke. All that was left as the smoke began to clear was a note which she read out,

"Catch me if you can."

She scrunches up the paper in anger and sprints back to Bowerstone with Walter close behind her to help in the fight against the hollow men and the balverines. As they fought off the last of the balverines and slashed down the final hollow men, she orders them to storm Reaver's mansion.

With no questions asked, they hastily marched their way to Millfields and barge their way into the mansion.

"Search the entire place! Leave nothing unturned! I want him found!" She ordered with ferocity.

The men spread around the house like ants and Walter with a few guards accompanies her to the study. They crash through the wooden doors and finds Reaver sitting beside his desk, nursing a wounded arm.

"You're under arrest, Reaver!" She exclaimed.

The guards attempt to advance on Reaver but he instantly takes out his pistol and shoots at their feet causing them to hesitate.

"Sweetheart, I know you want me back but I didn't think that you'd bring an army of men to drag me back. How romantic of you." He smirked as he gave her a challenging look. "Either that or this is a new kind of foreplay, in which case I have to admit, this is getting me quite hot."

"Enough games!" She shouted at him. "Just give it up, Reaver!"

"Give what up exactly?" He smiled.

Then as quick as lightening, he shoots the chandelier and as it toppled to the ground, Walter moves her out of the way. Through the commotion, Reaver slips away behind a hidden bookcase.

"Get him! Go!" She cried out and the men didn't have a second thought as they ran after him through the dark tunnel.

Walter helps her up and he notices she had cuts up and down her arms and a few gashes on her face.

"You're injured. I'll take you to the castle." He said as he tries to escort her out.

"Walter, please. I'm fine." She moaned.

"We need to get you back to the castle. You're hurt…" He insisted.

"No, Walter…"

"We **have** to get you back, M'lady."

She loses her patience with him and she pushes him away with her gun drawn at him. As she slowly regains her senses, she notices the aim of her gun and begins to realise what she has done and her breathing steadies.

"I'm… I'm sorry." She said as she holsters the gun. "Look; gather the men back from this place and report to Turner in Mourningwood."

Walter gives her a concerned look.

"That's an order." She said quietly but sternly.

Walter nods and salutes her before leaving to search for the men within the mansion. She takes a long walk back to Bowerstone castle and she instinctively goes into Logan's room. She walks into the dimly lit child's room to see that it is bare and dust was beginning to gather on the furniture. All of Logan's personal belongings were gone except from a toy gun in the middle of the room. She kneels close to the toy and picks it up with shaking hands as she begins to cry. She holds the toy gun close to her as she cries loudly for her little boy and feels someone's arms wrap around her.

"It's ok. It's going to be alright." Shushed the familiar voice.

She turns around and she flings her arms around Walter as she cried into his chest.

"Watch as I burn your Albion down."

The Queen wakes up in a cold sweat. She looks at her bandages in the dim light of her bed chambers and she sees Walter asleep beside her in a chair with his arms and head resting on her bed. She takes a look around the gloomy room and notices a small stream of light teasing her from a small opening in the curtains. She gets up from the bed and pulls the curtains back and she stares down in horror as Albion glows a furious red as it burns down.

Startled, she wakes up in a cold sweat. She looks around her and feels a déjà vu as she notices Walter sleeping soundly, the darkness of the room and the light shining from a gap in the curtains. She quickly gets up and draws the curtains back violently and sees the sun rise above the roofs of Albion's buildings. As the sun begins to rise, the rays of the sun blanket Walter who wakes up from the light in his eyes. He groggily notices the Queen standing beside the window and asked,

"Are you alright?" As he got up and stood beside her.

"Albion has never looked as fragile as it does now." She whispered sadly.

He places his hand on her shoulder.

"I know what you mean. However, I also know…" He said as he spun her round to look at him, face to face. "I also know that their Queen will not fail her kingdom."

She smiles at him as she starts to well up and nods. She cuddles into him and he puts his arms around her reassuringly.

"Your majesty?"

They look to the door to see Captain Swift looking embarrassed at them.

"Oh excuse me. I should have knocked." He said apologetically as he goes to leave.

"Wait, it's nothing like that." She said as she pulled away from a disappointed Walter. "What is it, Swift?"

"The people of Bowerstone are concerned. They are worried and the less answers they have, the more inclined they are to panic." Swift explained.

"Shit…" She cursed under her breath. "Swift, Walter, tell the town guards to alert Bowerstone that I will do a public announcement at the town."

They salute her and leave as she quickly got dressed and ready to travel to Bowerstone. She ponders on what to say to the people and even when she reaches Bowerstone and is standing at her podium, her mind is still blank on what to tell them. She is still in conflict with herself on whether or not to tell them the truth and she opens her mouth as she makes her decision.

"People of Bowerstone…"

She is interrupted by a huge explosion at the guard's station beside the archway. The people begin to panic and try and flee the scene from fear but a booming voice exclaims,

"Stop where you are or you will suffer the consequences."

They turn to the missing guard's station to see Reaver but his entire body was made of smoke.

"People of Bowerstone, you may know me as Reaver but you may have also come across my previous titles, Pirate King, Hero of Skill and last, but of course not least, husband to the Hero Queen." He gestures towards her and the crowd comply as they turn to glance at her.

He walks slowly towards her with an air of malice as he leaves a small trail of fire from where he has walked. The crowd backs away from the apparition.

"As if he wasn't scary enough." Muttered Walter. "But now he's leaving flames behind like some bloody salamander."

"Do I hear talking, children?" Reaver said menacingly. "Tut tut. You better learn some manners…" He takes out an equally smoky gun and fires at a random villager beside him. The smoky bullet hits the poor man in the head and as his body keeled over, the crowd moves away from the corpse, their screams echoed around the area.

"…Before anyone gets hurt." Reaver sneered as he finished his sentence.

There was a terrified silence all across the people like a ripple from the tide. The Queen keeps a steady focus on him as she looks at him with hate.

"Speaking of my former paramour," He said slyly as he hopped onto the podium and chuckles from the glare in her eyes. "How are you, my love?"

"Great. A bit pissed off but physically well." She said sarcastically through gritted teeth. "How is the arm, dear?"

"That?" He said as he looked at his arm with a smoky bandage wrapped onto it. "Barely a flesh wound. No surprise since I was shot by…" He glances at Walter with distaste. "Your new beau. Darling, if he's as bad in bed as he is with his gun perhaps you should have stayed married to me."

He titters at his own joke and doesn't notice her placing her arm across Walter to stop him from lunging at Reaver.

"But, back to my point," He said as he turns to the crowd. "As I have said, I am also known as the Hero Queen's former husband, however, that ended (if not a bit violently) when I was caught in a web of lies and my black widow…" He briefly looks at the Queen and smirks. "Devoured me. But great justice! It was truly delicious for me, the fly, to know that the bitter taste the widow now has on her tongue is in fact, her own deceit."

The crowd's expression's started to change from fear as they started to frown and looked suspiciously up at her.

"You can imagine the guards to lie! The army, perhaps, but **never** the great Hero Queen!" He cried out in excitement and enjoyment. "Who would have guessed it?! Even the game master's wouldn't gamble on that!"

He draws closer to her and places his hand on her chin. She quickly looks at Walter with a glint in her eye telling him not to react as she saw the look of rage on his face.

"Look at the crowd, sweetie!" Reaver muttered bitterly as he forces her to look at the confused faces.

"There she is. The beautiful saint. The Hero of Bowerstone and the supposed salvation for Albion, just as human as any of you." He faces her towards him as he said with venom, "Just another, vile, **liar**. I implore you, ask her yourselves and see what rubbish she endows on you next."

The crowd's angry murmurs could be heard and Reaver whispers in her ear,

"Your words will fall on deaf ears."

He shoves her hard but Walter catches her as Reaver poses to the crowd and bows.

"Tatty byes for now, dear people. For one day, you will be ruled by me. From now on, you can refer to me as the Duoler." He said in sick delight, before vanishing into thin air, leaving behind only the small trail of fire.

The people are silent but the Queen could see the disgust on their faces, hear their cries for justice and worst of all, she could feel their knives of betrayal, the same ones that she had stabbed in their backs.


	23. Chapter 20: Fall From Grace

Chapter Twenty: Fall from Grace

The next day, the Queen is sitting in the empty throne room. Her head in her hand and slouching over the throne's arm rest. A dim light shines on her.

"Your majesty."

She looks up and a night of restless sleep can be seen etched on her face in the dim light.

"The people of Albion are waiting for your speech." Walter said.

She sighs heavily as she felt her reluctance to face the crowd. She walks with Walter out to the castle doors and she looks from the balcony over the sea of people. She looks in bewilderment as she realises the crowd are wearing masks.

"Walter, what is the meaning of-" She is cut off from her question as she glanced over to Walter to see he is also wearing a mask.

From the hollow eyes, she sees a single scarlet streak come down. She backs away horrified and turns to the crowd again. The masks of the people also seem to be crying tears of blood. She begins to well up when she notices a dark haired child with his head down, run up to her. He tugs at her jacket and as she looks down at him, he lifts his head up and she starts to cry. She looks through tears at the boy who also had a tear stained mask. She notices a figure coming out of the castle from the corner of her eye and she turns to hear a chamber release a bullet and the burning in her skull as the bullet drilled through her.

She wakes up on her throne, gasping for air.

"M'lady. The people-" Walter started but pauses as he saw the ghostly complexion and fear on her face.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern as he draws closer to her.

She focuses her sight on Walter, quickly wipes the sweat and tears from her face and straightens up.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Walter." She muttered.

"Are you sure?" Walter asked as he stretches his hand out to her shoulder but she flinches away and nods.

"Ok, ok." He said calmly as he withdrew his hand. "The people of Albion are outside. They are close to causing a riot. They are demanding answers from their Queen."

"Don't call me that, Walter. Just don't." She said slowly. "I… I don't deserve the title. Never did…"

She gets up tenderly from the throne and walks to the castle's doors with her heart beating rapidly in her throat.

She was slightly relieved to see the crowd's faces. For a few seconds.

The crowd's murmurs went silent as they looked at their fallen Queen then a cry of outrage from the people rose like a lion's roar.

"Peop… People… People of Albion…" She said weakly.

She tries to get their attention but with the weakness in her voice and the almighty yelling of the crowd, her voice was inaudible. Walter notices her trying to call out to the crowd, clears his throats and in a booming voice,

"People of Albion! The Queen wishes to speak!"

She winces at the title and without making eye contact with him, nods to Walter in gratitude.

"Wankers…" Walter muttered.

"People of Albion," Her voice was still quiet and if not for the grave silence, she would still be unheard. "You already know that an enemy is among us and unfortunately, the poison he spoke yesterday is true." The crowd begin to murmur again but soon falls silent again as she continued to speak.

"I have not been honest with you. There have been incidents and occurrences that have happened in Albion that I have hidden from you because of the rarity of them. Because of my ignorance and my weakness as Queen, I have probably endangered us all. The fire in Oakfield was **not **an accident…" Gasps and cries of indignity were heard from the survivors of the fire who were in the crowd. She grimaced at her treachery to them.

"It was undignified to hide the true nature of the victims caught in the fire and I did not wish to tarnish their loved ones memories. The enemy that is facing us is highly dangerous and could overwhelm the kingdom at any moment. The only solace I can give you as my last act as your Queen is that the soldiers and guards of Albion will provide you with the means to escape to a safer country. That is all I can do for you now." The crowd cries and boo's at the decision as a defeated hero walks back into the castle.

"The guards are escorting the last of the people to the ships." Walter said to a melancholy hero who is looking at the docks.

"We've prioritised as you had requested. Children and their mothers or guardians first, and their ship has safely sailed, then the men with families who has only just left dock. Just the rest of the men and women need to board the ships." He said.

She simply nods in acknowledgment.

"What is your plan now?" He asked her worriedly.

She looks away from the docks and hangs her head down in shame.

"Nothing. I am no longer Queen." She said quietly.

"You still are Queen!" Insisted Walter. "They need you!"

"No!" She shouted. Her voice began to waver. "They need a real hero…"

She wraps her cloak around herself and puts up her hood and as she goes to leave, they hear explosions and screams of fear.

She quickly turns to see three ships, burning down and the remaining civilians at the docks run away in panic.

"Bastard! He blew up the ships! M'lady, what are we going to do?" Walter asked as he looked at a shocked hero. "M'lady?! What is the plan?!"

Her vision begins to blur, the sounds around her are muffled and the world begins to spin as she collapses.

"You didn't think I would let them escape, did you?"

She finds herself in an open area of a forest. It's dark, it's foggy and she couldn't see where Reaver could be despite hearing his voice.

"Why?!" She cried out. "They had nothing to do with… anything! Those innocent people, dead... Just let them go!"

"Why should I?" She heard him say as a shadowy figure appears in front of her. "If I let them escape who am I going to rule over?"

She tries to attack the shadow but it disappears and as she turns, she sees that she is surrounded by shadowy figures that lurked in the gaps of the trees.

"This is between you and me!" She hissed.

"No, my love." His voice echoed. "This is me, enjoying the theatrics of your fall from grace and when you think you couldn't fall any further…"

She turns just as Reaver's hand grips her throat.

"I will make you watch as the kingdom you help built and protect, crush you with their own hands." He tightens his grip on her throat and she feels the blood in her brain begin to build and ready to burst.

She wakes up gasping for air and finds herself in her bed chambers. The door is ajar and she can hear people talking outside.

"How is she?" She hears Walter ask.

"She's fine, just over stressed and overly tired. She needs plenty of rest if possible."

"Thanks, doc."

"Thank you, doctor." She heard Jasper say.

She hears the doctor's footsteps walk away and fade as he left the castle.

"That's good news, in a grim way." Jasper whispered to Walter as they remained outside her room.

"I know what you mean." Walter said quietly. "She hasn't been the same since. Not only has she looked run down, but it's like she's been replaced with a hollow shell of what she used to be."

"I do worry, she does seem rather unresponsive."

"Unresponsive?" Walter said slightly loudly and Jasper quickly shushes him. "She bloody didn't do anything when Reaver blew up those ships! All those people died and she didn't even react. Not only has she lost her mind, but her heart."

She started to feel the hot tears in her eyes and she bites her lip as she pinched herself to awake from this nightmare but as she felt the sharp pain in her arm, she had no choice but to face reality as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Walter, I know you're upset about the dramatic change in her personality." Jasper tried to reason. "But you cannot blame her. She** is** under a lot of pressure. In recent years, she's been secretly chasing a ghost on her own **and** rule a kingdom while all the while, try and raise her child. Now, she discovers her ex-husband is more insane than she could even imagine and has now turned the entire kingdom against her."

Walter sighs heavily.

"She's been under pressure since she was born." Walter muttered in sympathy.

"Exactly. She'll be back to her old self soon and save us from this mad man." Jasper whispered optimistically.

"That's what the squad said and that's what I'm hoping for."

She listened to the two men continue their conversation as they walked away until their voices no longer echoed in the hallway.

She lies in the darkness and the silence as her thoughts raced through her mind. It feels like hours had gone by but she wasn't sure. She hears movement outside her door and she pretends to sleep as Walter peeks into her room,

"M'lady?" He whispered softly.

She stayed silent. She heard him approach her carefully and feels his presence watching over her. He strokes her hair and kisses her on the forehead before leaving the room.

As he left, she had made her final decision and begins to equip her best weapons and sneaks out of the castle. She decided that her loved ones were better off without her as she disappeared into the shadows of her fragile Albion.


	24. Chapter 21: Blind Faith

Chapter Twenty One: Blind Faith

Since the disappearance of their Queen, Albion has become a shadow of its former self. The people are too afraid to make another pursuit to escape Albion and many are in hiding in small survivor camps. A light fog has descended onto the region and the unfortunate who dares venture into the thicker areas meet an untimely and more unfortunate end. Torn posters are dotted around and they all bear the same question,

"Where is the Hero Queen?"

The army of any form of resistance against the chaos consists of the Queen's old guards, army and squad. The ones leading it are Walter, Swift and Turner and their tasks on a daily basis is protecting the civilians who were left behind, providing supplies to the refugee camps and keeping any of the Duoler's creatures at bay. Their main mission is to find Reaver and bring him down. Their goal is to find their missing queen.

The Queen is wandering aimlessly in a thick forest with no clue of where she is. She has been travelling for months and she no longer can tell the difference on whether she is still in a nightmare or whether she is in reality.

She stumbles upon a stream and she counts her blessings as she washes her face in the cool water. She closes her eyes as she felt the soothing liquid on her skin and cups her hand as she takes a drink from it. She quickly spits it out in disgust and begins to retch. When she opens her eyes, she is horrified to look upon a stream of blood and corpses. She screams and shakes her head and with each shake, the blood starts to clear and the corpses begin to fade and the stream returns to normal. She curses at herself and decides to take a flask out. She peers into it suspiciously before taking a wary sip of it.

She quickly sits up as soon as she hears a chilling whisper. She recognizes it and she was sure that it was the definite sound of a banshee.

She pounces up and readies her weapon. The days of not eating have caught up with her and her focus is hazy. She sees its offspring darting around her but their swiftness was too much for her to focus on. She goes by instinct as she felt their presence and swings. She hears their ghastly wails as they are cut down by her sword. She continues to hear the whispering, telling her all her worst fears have become reality. She collapses to her knees, covering her ears and shutting her eyes tightly.

"Stop!" She kept crying out to the banshee.

The whispering becomes louder and closer as she lunges with her dagger and feels the blade penetrate the banshee's body. It continuously screams as she kept plunging the dagger in to its body until it eventually keels over onto the ground.

She soon realizes something as she watched as the banshee's blood oozed towards her. To confirm her suspicions, she looked round at the offspring's corpses.

Banshee's bodies and their offspring's burn away and leaves no trace of their existence. These bodies stayed solid and unmoved.

She turns one of the offspring's bodies with a shaking hand and looks down at Swift's face. She feels the grip on her heart and goes to turn over the rest of the offspring. The second one, Jasper. The third one, Walter. The fourth one, Logan.

She cries out through harrowed tears as she cradled Logan's limp, bloodied body and rocks him in her arms. She is reminded of the banshee's body as she looks at the hooded figure. She gently puts the young boy's body onto the ground and closes his eyes, shushing him like she would when she used to put him to bed. She creeps up to the body as she mentally prepared herself on what she may face next. Her heart is ready to beat through her chest as she pulled away the hood only to see her own image.

She wakes up, her heart racing fast. She hears hysterical laughter surrounding her.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" She cried out.

The laughter becomes louder until she feels it vibrate through her body. She stands up and starts beating at her head.

"Get out! Get out of my head!" She screamed hysterically.

The laughter continues whilst a voice echoes within it.

"Never escape. You can never escape."

"This isn't real, this isn't real!" She kept repeating to herself, through tears. "Get a grip, got to wake up!"

She pulls out her gun and places it to her head.

"Got to, got to. Anything. Anything to wake up…" She cried as she closes her eyes whilst preparing to pull the trigger.

"Sparrow."

The laughter and the voice halts.

"Theresa?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Do not let yourself be fooled. Follow your instincts."

"Theresa!" She cried out happily. "Where are you?"

"Your heart will lead you to the path."

"Theresa! Theresa?!" She cried out, waiting for a reply.

When she could no longer hear her voice, she begins to run through the forest.

"Theresa, wait! Don't leave me!" She called out but she trips on a thick tree's root and falls heavily to the ground.

She sobs into the mud as she felt alone again. She hears tutting behind her and she points her gun towards the noise.

She watches as Reaver comes out from the cover of the trees.

"My, my. The great Hero Queen has fallen so far. How delightful!" He said giddily.

"This… This is all your fault!" She screamed as she picks herself up.

"As I said the day you rudely crashed into my humble home and chased me out like a street rat, I have no idea what you are talking about." He said.

She breathes heavily as she glances at his bandaged arm.

"You have the book." She said with venom. "If you don't give it to me, I will kill you. I have the upper hand here for once, Reaver. You can not possibly draw out your gun as fast with your injured arm."

"This?" He asked as he looked at his arm. "Merely a flesh wound."

She shoots at him but he quickly dodges behind a tree.

"If I didn't know any better, I would actually think you were trying to kill me." He said from behind the tree.

"I warned you! No more jokes! Give me the book!" She screamed.

Another rustle behind her and Walter and Swift quickly emerges.

"M'lady!" Walter exclaimed.

"Your majesty!" Swift called out.

They try and approach her but she points her pistol at them.

"Don't. Move!" She said angrily. "Nobody make one move! If I see anybody so much as twitch, I will blow your leg off. Even if you bloody sneeze, I will shoot your nose from your very face! Got it?!"

"Ok, ok…" Walter said calmly with fear and worry in his eyes.

"She's gone absolutely insane." Reaver interjected. "I love it."

"What has happened to you?" Walter asked with concern as they ignored Reaver.

"Lovers becoming enemies and friends into strangers." She muttered, as she tried to keep her focus on all three men.

"Nobody here is your enemy." Walter said reassuringly as he tried to inch closer.

"Don't." She ordered as she shook her head.

"Your majesty, you haven't been well. We can help you." Swift said as he started to draw closer.

"Don't! Stop it! Stop moving!" She shouted as she abandoned her focus on Reaver's position.

"You need help." Walter said with his arms outstretched to her.

"Stop! I don't want to shoot you!" She cried.

"Then don't!" Reaver shouted as he shoots Swift in the stomach from the cover of the tree. She screams as Swift keels over.

"Swift!" Walter cried out. "Dammit, your majesty! Open your eyes! The only enemy here is Reaver and the more you have us standing here, the more likely you are going to get us killed!"

She begins to well up and starts to cry.

"It's ok, M'lady. It's alright." Walter said in a hushed tone as he draws close enough to her that he wraps his arms around her body.

"You're safe now." He said.

"Ugh, this is all disgustingly sickening." Reaver said as he walked out from behind the tree. Using his good arm, he focuses his aim on the hero. "I may have to shoot you both just to prevent myself from vomiting."

She pulls away from Walter and stretches out her arms, shielding him as she slowly walks towards Reaver.

"Don't do it." She said firmly as the tears on her cheeks started to dry.

"M'lady, what are you doing?!" Walter cried in disbelief.

"Don't do it." She said again as she looks into Reaver's eyes.

Reaver begins to put pressure on the trigger and a shot echoes, seconds before a sickening thud.

Walter is lying on his back, with a bullet hole in his head, still smoking. The pistol that caused it was in the hands of the hero.

* * *

Author's Notes

Phew, the weather's awful. I'm sure the season is trying to "off" me (;_;)

Enough prattling, hello everyone! How are you enjoying the Broken Wing segement? I hope you are, and that you will continue to read. After all, in Albion you can either go up and up or fall down further :O

Thank you to umbreon88 for being my newest fan (or at least, I hope you are a fan :P) And thank you to all readers who have taken the time to look upon my creation, special thanks to any loyal readers out there 3


	25. Chapter 22: World's Apart

Chapter Twenty Two: World's Apart

Walter and Swift are patrolling the ruin of Bowerstone. Everything seems clear and nothing seems disturbed.

"Bloody monsters. They've made a shamble of this place." Walter grunted as he kicks over a pile of wood.

"Yes, quite." Swift agreed. "Walter, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Swifty." Walter said briskly.

"Yes I know you are 'fine' physically and in health but what I meant is, how are you, really?" Said Swift.

"I know what you meant." Walter sighed. "Did the squad put you up to this?"

"They briefly mentioned their concern." Said Swift. "Apparently you're either very angry at the world or you're very depressed but either way, you haven't been the same since…"

"Since some ruddy bastard has made a ruin of Albion, our home of birth?" Walter interjected angrily.

"Since the Queen ran away." Swift said gently.

"Ah, that…"

"Yes, that. She was a dear friend to you and the old boys and I know she was very important to you…" Swift said carefully.

"You have no idea what she meant to me." Walter said bitterly.

"Then tell me." Swift insisted.

"What do you expect me to say, Swift?!" Snapped Walter. "How, ever since I had met her, she brought me happiness?! How it breaks my heart that she not only abandoned me but her people?!"

Walter takes rapid steps up to Swift and stands toe to toe with him whilst Swift looks at him without flinching.

"Or how, at this moment in time, I wish she and I had never met?" Walter said through gritted teeth and misery in his voice.

"Good, very good." Swift said. "We're making progress at least." Swift said optimistically.

"Save your therapy bull for someone who wants it." Growled Walter as he turned his back on him to walk back to their base. "Don't breathe a word about this anymore, Swift. As far as I'm concerned, the Queen is dead."

Without looking back, he walks ahead as Swift shakes his head sadly and follows close behind him.

Reaver and the Hero have gathered dry wood for their fire. Reaver tries to light it with a couple of rocks but fails to do so. He gradually gets frustrated until she ignites a small flame with her will and lights the wood.

"Show off." Reaver muttered jokingly. "I had it you know. I've been doing it before you even came along."

"Yes, but by that time, we would have frozen to death." She smirked.

"How droll." Reaver said as he made himself comfortable beside the fire. "You know there are other ways of keeping warm…"

She shoots him a 'drop the subject' look and in response, he smiles and shrugs.

"Just putting it out there." He said.

She rolls her eyes.

"Can we talk about something that isn't related to sex?" She asked.

"I'll try for you, dear." He said as he thought hard.

"Thank you. You're too kind." She said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." Reaver said.

"And sea chasms are the lowest forms of wet." She replied as she pokes the fire with a stick.

"How about this for a conversation starter?" He said as he turned to look at her. "Why is it that you are not out there battling with your flaccid army?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She quickly responded.

"That's not very fair." Reaver moaned. "You only requested for me **not **to talk about anything that related to sex and as far as I'm aware, unless you've got a naughty secret, that question was non-sexual."

"I said I don't want to talk about it." She hissed at him.

"Fine, fine." He said. "Did I ever tell you about the woman I met a century ago? Very plain and very boring but she had the most wonderful breasts. Although, when it came to 'dirtying her bed' as she had called it, I discovered that they were actually just melons! Still, he/she had a pleasurably large…"

"Ok! Enough!" She interrupted with a look of disgust on her face. "I'm going to be sick, just stop! I'll talk…"

"Shame, I was getting to the good bit." He tuts but his smirk revealed he wasn't the least bit disappointed. "Spill the beans."

"I removed my status as Queen." She said firmly. "That's all."

"That's all?!" Reaver repeats indignantly.

"What?"

"Would you care to elaborate?" Reaver said.

She huffs in annoyance and wrinkles her nose.

"Without the attitude, missy." Reaver said as he waggled his finger at her. "And don't pull that face. You'll get wrinkles."

"Ugh, ok." She groaned as she shifted her body to sit cross legged. "I decided that Albion no longer needed me. They need a hero and a queen and I couldn't fulfil both. I failed them and there's no coming back from that…"

Reaver considers what she had said.

"Interesting… You've decided that you can no longer live up to the title." He examined.

"It's not as simple as that!" She snapped.

"Well, yes. It is." Reaver said knowingly. "In fact, you said it yourself!"

She opens her mouth to retaliate but stays silent as she realises that Reaver was right.

"The cost became too high for the prize. The cost represents your well being, the prize is the rule over Albion." Reaver said simply. "Good for you! A little too late but you did it, finally!"

She puts her head down in shame and scratches at the floor.

"Don't be like that. A lot of people would have given up sooner." Reaver tried to say reassuringly.

"I didn't give up on them! They… I… I would only hurt them more than I could help…" She said sadly as she shook her head. "I just wanted to help…"

Reaver rolls his eyes.

"Sigh, even when you've freed yourself from the shackles of responsibility, you still insist on being chained." Reaver said.

She draws her knees up and wraps her arms around her legs as she buries her head in her knees.

"If it bothers you this much, why don't you 'reinstate' yourself?" Reaver asked curiously.

"Who would want me?" She said with her voice muffled.

"Albion! And even if they don't, does it matter?" He asked as he stands up and walks towards the cave's entrance.

"Do you really think there is any form of leadership out there at the moment?" He said as he gestured to the outside world. "They need hope! And the only one who can instil that hope in their useless state is you!"

"It'll be like the blind leading the blind." She said as she peeps at him.

"The great Hero Queen, ladies and gentlemen, has lost faith!" Announces Reaver, his echoes reverberates through the forest and the cave and she quickly gets on her feet.

"I am **not** the Hero Queen!" She shouted angrily at him. "I can't live up to it!"

Reaver storms over to her and grabs her arms.

"How will you know for certain if you never try?!" He reasoned. "If you abandon them now, you are no better than I."

"But…"

Reaver interrupts her with a kiss as he draws away from her; she is silenced from being stunned.

"Funny, you look, sound and feel the same as my last wife. But she wouldn't have given up without a fight." Reaver said as he raised an eyebrow at her. "You see, she had an incredible passion and it burned in her heart like fire. She also had a sickeningly loving and caring side that, despite my opinions, extended to all those around her. She would protect the ones she loves with all her might. She loved this kingdom and she loved the people. And with her deadly right hook, she would take back what are hers and the peoples!"

She looks at him with a new determination and nods then dashes to equip her weapons and gathers what she can.

"Wait for me, darling!" Reaver said with excitement as he holsters his gun.

"You're coming?" She asked worriedly. "But you could get killed."

"My sweet, this is child's play for me, especially since I am the Hero of Skill." He winked at her. "Ugh, I'll never grow fond of that title…" He winced. "However, I may as well _try_ and live up to it. For now. Besides…" He brushes a stray hair from her face and tucks it lovingly, behind her ear. "I wouldn't miss this little bird's rise from the ashes. Not for the world."

They smiled at each other and they walk out together with a new found purpose. Even if they fail, they can at least say they tried.

"Walter!"

A guard sprints through the organized chaos of their base.

"Walter!"

"Ruddy hell… What?!" Walter shouted as he turns away from his map which he had spread across a crate. The guard runs over to him and catches his breath.

"Walt…Walter. The… The balverines have attacked… The east refugee camp." He said breathlessly.

"Balls!" Walter cursed. "Swift! Gather your men! Now!"

He scanned the room for his squad members and spots them in the corner.

"You lot!" He yelled as he pointed over at them and they looked over. "You're coming with me! All of you! Move it!"

They all rush out and the men take the horse and cart as they promptly made their way to Mitspeak.

As they felt the chill, bite at their faces and the snowflakes kiss their hands, it wasn't the cold that brought shivers to their spine as they heard screaming in the distance. They get to the camp to see it deserted but the evidence left behind was a sure sign that there had been a violent struggle.

Crates and huts have been smashed and the colour red broke the consistency of the pure white. They slowly edge into the camp and Walter feels something soft beneath his foot. He glances down to see a teddy bear, its body soaked in blood and he clenches it in his hand.

"Everyone scour for survivors! Go in groups of three or four! If you've gone more than a mile or so, you've gone too far!"

The men scramble into small groups and scatter leaving Walter, Swift and Ryan to search into a nearby cave.

"I don't want to go in! No way, no 'ow!" Ryan said shaking his head violently. "Even if Sam was 'ere, to 'old my 'and, I would still not go in!"

"You have Sam hold your hand?" Asked Swift curiously.

"No! I mean… No!" Ryan said stomping his foot. "That's my point! I wouldn't 'ave 'im 'old my 'and and I wouldn't go in dark creepy caves!"

"What's the matter with you? The dark can't hurt you!" Walter snapped. "Besides…"

He notices some torches around the entrance of the cave. "We have light."

Walter picked up the torches and began to light them with matches he found in his pocket.

"With all due respect, sir." Ryan whimpered. "It's not the dark I'm afraid of."

Walter and Swift looked at each other and knew exactly what to do.

"Ryan, you only have two options, come with us, your fellow soldiers and friends, into the cave, or…" Swift said calmly.

"… Stay out here by yourself. No back up, no help, absolutely nobody but yourself." Walter said.

Ryan gulped and took a good look around. He looked out at the mess of the torn away camp and focused on the various blood stains scattered into the snow as the wind howled through the empty area.

"No time like the present then, lads." Ryan said nervously as he took a torch and marched over to the cave's entrance.

"That boy came into the wrong line of work." Walter muttered quietly to Swift.

They all enter the cave and the tunnel leading through was covered in snow. They hear howling in the distance and Ryan jumps from the noise and drops his torch.

"It's only the wind, you bloody coward." Walter tuts.

Ryan picks up his torch and Walter uses his to light the torch. They go in further and they see the end of the tunnel opening. They gasp as they walk into a huge cavern where the ice has formed to look like crystals. Icicles hung from the ceiling and a lone stalagmite of solid snow reaches to the top, forming what looked like a support for the overhead and a snow wall in front of them blocked the view of anything on the other side.

They see shadows dart around the hill's of ice.

"Is it ok to panic now?" Ryan asked timidly.

"No." Barks Walters.

"Yes, it is." A hissing voice echoes.

The voice was heard so clearly, they could have sworn that whoever it was was beside them.

"It is ok to panic when fear grips your hearts. When survival is the only thought that crosses through your minds. After all, that is what happened to the camp." The voice hissed.

"What are you babbling about? Show yourself!" Walter called out.

"I didn't want to dirty my hands with their deaths and it seemed tedious commanding my pets to do so. They get too excitable at times. So I had them kill each other." The voice started cackling which made the men's hair stand on their necks. "I tapped into their deepest fears and cloaked them in it then I watched as they chased and hacked each other into pieces."

"You are sick!" Walter shouted with disgust.

"I am. I am sick of you and your friends still breathing. Enjoy…" It hissed as Walter saw balverines appear from the hills of snow and surround the men.

"Dammit, we're surrounded by balverines!" Cried Walter as he prepared his sword.

"Balverines?! Don't you mean hollow men?" Called out Swift in panic.

"Oh Avos! Get the hobbes off me!" Ryan shrieked.

Walter curses.

"It's our fears, don't do anything! We could end up killing each other!" Walter ordered.

"I can't take that chance!" Ryan screamed as he draws his gun and started shooting.

As he shoots, a balverine lunges towards Walter and its claws catch his arm. Walter roared in pain as he spins around the balverine and slashes it on the back just as a hollow man brought down its rusted sword onto Swift's back.

The more they fought, the less aware they became of each other's existence.

Ryan shoots a hobbe's leg and Swift crumbles to the ground at the hands of a hollow man's sword. Swift punches a hollow man as a balverine knocks Walter away with the back of its claws. Walter uses the hilt of his sword to hit a balverine behind him and kicks down a balverine that was knelt on the ground as Ryan and Swift crash to the floor.

The more they attack their monsters, the more they damaged themselves as they fought as hard as they could which did more harm than good. When the men are standing on their last legs, weakened and injured, a shot suddenly echoes within the cavern and the monsters images became less solid.

"What the-" Walter muttered.

Another shot was heard.

The men begin to see each other again as they continued fighting the beasts but they could no longer come in contact with each other.

"The Queen!" Gasps Ryan.

"What?!" Walter asked in disbelief.

He scans the area quickly but his heart drops when he sees no sign of her.

"Keep focus, chaps!" Swift called out firmly. He gasps in shock as he exclaimed, "Your majesty!"

Walter's heart beats faster as he scanned the area once again. With disappointment weighing him down, he goes to slash at an oncoming balverine but as he does so, he hesitates momentarily as he sees the Hero duck under his sword as opposed to a blood thirsty balverine.

"M'lady?" He whispered.

"Stay still." She hissed.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Exclaimed Ryan as he dodged a hobbe attack.

"You have got to be joking?!" Walter cried out as he blocks a furious claw attack from a balverine.

"Trust me." She whispered.

Swift sheathes his weapons and stands immobile just as an oncoming hollow man charged at Swift and raised its rusted cleaver. Swift closes his eyes, unsure of what to be prepared for but opens his eyes to see the hollow man continuously attack him but the blows never touch Swift at all.

Walter stands still as a balverine runs at him and just as quickly goes through him like a ghostly apparition.

"Stop, you idiot!" Walter shouted as he looked over to Ryan who is still fighting the balverines.

"I..I..I I can't! I'm too scared." His voice shaking and breaking.

"Fool!" Walter heard an unfamiliar voice. Or one that he's rarely heard.

"I've got him, you know what to do." Walter heard the Hero say.

He sees her ghostly form dart past him and disappears again. She reappears as she tried to restrain the terrified squad member from behind but he has now resorted to keeping his eyes shut tightly.

"Dammit, man! Get a hold of yourself!" She demands but Ryan was too afraid to listen to anything or anyone.

"Get it off me! Get it off!" Shrieks Ryan as he swings himself to get her off his back. She eventually loses her grip on the man and as she falls, she fades away. She appears again as she grabs his wrists.

"No! No! No! Get off me! 'Elp!" Cries Ryan.

"Get a grip!" Shouts Walter.

'Ironic,' He thought as he tried to remain calm as the images of balverines surrounded him and were still trying to tear him and Swift apart but with no success.

"Hurry up!" She yelled as she looks behind her at an unknown or invisible source. Ryan pulls the trigger on his gun by accident and the bullet almost went through her foot, luckily it missed as she moved her foot out of the way.

"That's it!" She said impatiently.

She pushes Ryan and punches him, knocking him to the ground where he laid there in a daze. Another shot and the images of the monsters become transparent and she disappears.

"M'lady?" Panics Walter.

A final shot and the images of the beasts are gone and in front of him is the Hero.

"I'm here." She smiled.

Walter watches as she helped Ryan up and handed him and Swift a health potion each whilst Reaver is idly leaning against the crystallized wall.

"You!" Walter roared while pointing at Reaver. "You are under arrest!"

He quickly marches over to Reaver and both men draw their guns, ready for each other. The Hero jumps between them.

"Stop, stop, stop! You're both allies as of this moment! Quit it!" She ordered.

"Have you gone mad, woman?! He is our enemy! Albion's enemy!" Shouted Walter. "He is not the enemy, he is my friend!" She argued.

"So you'll throw everything away to cohort with **him**!" retaliated Walter.

"I am worth it." Quips Reaver.

"Shut it, Reaver! Not helping!" She said with annoyance.

"Not trying to" Replied Reaver as he waved his pistol.

"Look, remember when I mentioned the culprit was a shape shifter. He had used Reaver's image!" She tried to reason to Walter.

"How do I know that he's not the shape shifter in his true form?!" Walter questioned. "Because he could have killed us all by now!" She shouted. "You have to trust me! For Avos sake, he convinced me to come back and face my demons!"

Walter's eyes widened a little but he then frowns. Without another word, he holsters his gun.

"Put that thing away!" She told Reaver as she slapped his gun to point towards the ground.

"First time I've heard you say that, you tease." Reaver said playfully as he winks and puts his pistol away.

When they finally exit the cave, they find the rest of the men outside and they draw their weapons as soon as they see Reaver who calmly (and daringly) walks out first. Walter follows close behind him.

"It's ok. It's alright. He's… He's with us…" Walter ordered sternly but with a hint of disappointment.

The men put down their weapons and a few helped Ryan and Swift out who still looked battered. They stared dumbstruck at the Hero when she exited the cave. She merely bows her head humbly and smiles warmly at her the sight of her old squad members. They get over the shock, smiles back and stand at attention and salute her.

She couldn't assume that she'll be as easily accepted by the rest of the men as she was with her old squad. She had left them in the darkest time and allowed their kingdom to be ruined. However, at this time, she counted her blessings for her loyal men, for they are the Queen's Wings, and one can't fly without them.

Author's Notes

Hello everyone! I hope you're all well. I know the last line seemed overly cheesy but I'd like to think it reflects the sentimental side of the Queen =P

Sorry for all these late uploads, it's come to the point where I don't even know when my regulated upload day should be :S Please don't let that deter you from reading Albion's Lost Years, after all, you've come so far already.

I'd like to thank FreeHugz767 for the latest favourite, it truly brings me a warm fuzzy feeling in my tummy knowing that there are new (and hopefully, loyal) readers out there who still enjoy my story. Love you guys!


	26. Chapter 23: Small World After All

Chapter Twenty Three: A Small World After All

On the cart back to their base, Swift asked,

"Your majesty, how did you find us?"

"As fate may have it, I was leaving the cave I was residing in when I heard a commotion in the distance…" She explained until Reaver interrupted.

"Oh yes, 'I' this and 'I' that. Not like you had a loyal and dashing companion." Adds Reaver.

"Fine! **We** heard a commotion…" She said forcefully. Walter sniffed loudly. "In the back of the cave. It was very faint but **we**..." She glances at Reaver who looked victorious. "Decided to follow the sounds. We went through the tunnel noticing it was getting colder and icy. We then stumbled upon the cavern and saw you, Walter and…"

"The fool?" Reaver interjected as he glared at Ryan who was asleep on Sam's shoulder and snoring loudly.

She clears her throat and carries on.

"Ryan, fighting each other or the thin air. That's when we also noticed the hooded figure…"

"Ah, the culprit." Swift said.

"Yes, the culprit." Reaver confirmed sarcastically. "Goodness, how rude of you to interrupt. Carry on, my dear."

He looked amusedly at her who seemed less than impressed.

"It looked like he was controlling you." She continued. "Or making you hallucinate with this green mist he must have conjured up. So we devised a plan, Reaver attacks the Duoler while I tried to stop the damage you were doing to each other…"

Reaver huffs loudly and she loses her patience.

"What now?" She asked.

"Sweetheart, I have no doubt you are a brilliant fighter and skilled in the bedroom to say the least." Reaver said.

She blushes furiously and some of the men cough and turn away embarrassedly.

"Oh my!" Swift exclaimed appalled while Walter glared at Reaver.

"The less you say the better!" She hissed.

"But you are being far too modest and far too dull." He moaned. "Where's the action? Where's the drama?"

"You tell them then." She hissed.

"I shall!" He said revelling in the attention. "Gentlemen and slightly gentle woman, we had heard voices, barely even whispers. However, thanks to my bat like hearing with my delicate ears and my natural killer instinct, I knew something was wrong. My companion then used her powers to light us a way through the dark tunnel. The tunnel felt endless, as if the eternity of time had stopped in there. As we walked deeper into the tunnel of eternity, we noticed the temperature reflected the tempo of the violence we heard earlier. As we drew closer to a light at the end, we hear clashes of cold steel and the threatening shots of a gun and the cries of wounded and terrified men. We ran forwards, if not to keep ourselves freezing to death, and entered the cavern of crystallized ice. We slowly edged our way to peek across the huge stalagmite and saw three men in close battle with each other and the thin air. They were engulfed in a poisonous mist of sickly green and on a hill of snow, enjoying the show was the Duoler, cackling a wicked cold laugh. My companion and I conferred with each other. I save the day as she flits around uselessly around the men. As she prepares to launch herself onto the other side, I draw my trusty pistol and steady my aim and shoot. The villain is taken by surprise and cries out in pain as he hesitates with his spell. The mist was still hanging in the area so my assistant and I tear pieces from a dirty, disgusting blanket and cover our faces. She jumps down to save the men from themselves as I take shot after shot at the Duoler. The battle between The Duoler and I was intense, he was master of his will powers whereas I was masterfully skilled with my gun. I managed to do a good number on him with my wonderfully accurate aim and my lightening speed as I dodged his spells. He eventually realised he was out of his depth as his body continuously absorbed my bullets and disappears in a puff of smoke. And that is how I saved the day!"

He cried out the last line as he threw his arms up into the air dramatically.

"Me more than the Queen of course. But she still counts. She made a subpar effort." Reaver added as he started to clap mockingly.

Her old squad sniggered a little until Walter spoke,

"She is no longer our queen."

This silenced the men as she looks down at the floor in disappointment.

"Ridiculous. She is our queen." Swift interjected. "Your majesty, we have to take action. We have devised somewhat of a plan in regards to helping survivor camps and keeping our culprit's creatures at bay…"

He starts talking to her about strategic plans as she tries to take it all in. Walter takes a peek at her. She looked taken aback by the sudden talk of strategy but he notices how she squinted her eyes as she tries her best to follow. He chuckles to himself and smiles fondly.

As Walter smiled, Reaver follows his line of sight and notices who he was looking at. Reaver smirks at the idea that he may have competition…

When they arrive at base in Bowerstone, the former guards and soldiers there look in shock at the return of their queen. As Reaver exited the cart, the men drew their weapons at him again and he rolls his eyes.

"It's fine. He's with us." She said.

They look worriedly at each other but put away their weapons.

"Why don't you show them around, Walter?" Swift asked. "They'll also need a place to stay." He looked at the sunset. "Take them to where you sleep; it should be more than sufficient."

Walter looks unhappy about the decision but grunts in agreement. He beckoned the two over as he showed them where they can find the artillery, the storage and supplies, the mess hall (which is a standing but slightly battered furniture shop) and the other men's sleeping quarters (in case of an emergency.) He takes them over to their make shift war room where he, Swift and Turner discuss tactical plans. In the room they find Turner hunched over a map and he looks up at them when he hears them arrive.

"It's good to see you again, your majesty." He said as he extends his hand to which she accepts.

"I could say the same for you. If only it was in better circumstances." She said politely.

"Yes, if only." He agreed. He turns to face Reaver and he frowns slightly. "So I've heard that you are not in fact, the culprit and that he simply adorned your image."

"That is correct." Reaver said.

"How callous but the more allies the better, I suppose." Turner said as he also extended a hand to him.

"This would be a better and more comfortable alliance if you wipe that suspicious look off your face." Reaver said coldly as he places his hand in Turner's.

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying." Walter said as he gestured out of the room.

"Will the Queen and I be staying in the same room?" Reaver asked as he attempted to put his arm around her but she slaps his hand away.

"No." Growled Walter. "You'll be staying in **separate** rooms."

He takes them to what had used to be a pub. It has seen better days but at least it survived. He takes them past a lounge area, upstairs and down a corridor. Walter points to the room closest to them.

"That." Walter said as he looked at Reaver. "Is your room."

"I think I'd rather stay with the Queen." Reaver muttered disgustedly as he looked into his room. Walter clenches his teeth and takes her (with Reaver still following out of interest) to the room that was at the end of the corridor which was as far away from Reaver as possible.

"This will be your room, M'lady." Walter said as he pointed into the room. "It may not be as spacious or as comfortable as your royal bed chambers but it's the biggest and best room here."

She looks in to see a double bed, a set of drawers and a wardrobe with enough space in the room to still walk. She also noticed a window and balcony opposite her.

"This is more than enough. Thank you." She said warmly and smiles.

Walter turns away as Reaver peeks into the room.

"I most definitely prefer to stay in the same room as the Queen." He said.

"Well you bloody can't!" Walter snapped as he looked towards Reaver.

"You don't have a say in this, my room mate does." Reaver said slyly as he puts a hand on her shoulder. "How about it? We can be bunk buddies." As he finished the sentence he uses his other hand to stroke down her neck and down to her chest. She grabs his hand and she flicks the other one off her shoulder.

"No thanks." She said simply.

"As cold as ever I see, and after we had such a nice moment in the cave we were residing in too." Reaver said. "No matter, I'll find a way to heat you up again." He winked as he tries to tickle her chin but she slaps his hand away.

"Anyway, I'm rather exhausted after this thrilling adventure." He yawned. "Come join me if you're feeling lonely, my lady. Tatty byes!"

He walks off to his dismal room and closes the door.

"Wanker." Walter muttered.

Walter looks to the Hero but quickly averts his gaze.

"If you need anything, I'll be in the next room." He said quietly.

"Oh ok." She said.

She wanted to spend more time with him but even when her heart knew what to say, she choked on her words. She watched sadly as Walter went into his room, close his door and she goes into her room, closing the door softly. She slid to the floor as she starts to cry silently.

She cried until her face was damp with tears.

She shakes her head and wipes her tears away and decided to look out of the balcony. She watches the men fortify the nearby buildings, carrying crates of more supplies and polishing their weapons. She thinks of how well they have coped without her and it dawns on her that she didn't cope without them.

She is watching proudly at her men as Bowerstone becomes cloaked in the evening's darkness. The men began lighting up torches around the base and they began to walk off into their sleeping quarters whilst a few guards patrolled the area.

She moves away from the balcony and flumped onto her bed. She doesn't feel tired and recalling what Walter had said, goes to knock on his door.

She taps on the door, there was no answer but she could hear a low snoring downstairs. She edges quietly to see where the noise is coming from. She looks to see Walter asleep by the fireplace in the lounge area in a worn armchair. He is surrounded by empty bottles and he is still clutching onto a half empty beer. His blanket is lying by his feet and he is snoring loudly. She tip toed towards him to place the blanket back over him and she tucks it around his arms. He shifted his body a little and he moved his head a little as he mumbled,

"M'lady."

Before continuing his snoring again.

She smiles but feels someone watching her so she looks up just as she heard rapid footsteps walking away and the click of a door. She creeps back upstairs to investigate. She carefully and slowly reaches for the door knob to her room as she felt her heart pound in her chest. She opens the door quickly as she draws her gun

* * *

Author's Notes

Hey everybody!

Gosh, how late am I this week with Albion's Lost Years (^_^') I'm sorry, I've been very distracted with writing a new story, not a fanfiction this time but an original story :D

Still, not a very good reason not to upload ALY, so I beg for your forgiveness and I hope you accept two chapters in one week as a token of my apology. Enjoy, my lovelies! 3

Special mention to Dearestevergreen for the favorite and for following the story. Thank you so much ^^


	27. Chapter 24: An Honest Mistake

Chapter Twenty Four: An Honest Mistake?

She was surprised to see Reaver resting on her bed.

"I expected a warmer greeting than that." Reaver said.

"What do you want?" She asked fed up and slightly annoyed.

"I was so uncomfortable on my bed that I woke up and I reminded myself that you have a more comfortable bed than I do." Reaver said.

"So you want to swap rooms?" She asked indignantly.

"Actually…" Reaver said as he moved himself onto his stomach still facing her. "I was thinking we could share."

She rolls her eyes at him.

"Oh come now. We could braid each other's hair, exchange scary stories and after we've frightened ourselves silly, we can raid the bar and comfort ourselves."

"Goodnight, Reaver." She said exasperatedly as she goes to leave. As she was about to close the door over, Reaver adds,

"Or we can talk about your little crush on that rugged Neanderthal."

She pauses.

"Ah, so you **do** have a crush on that fellow. What was his name? William, Wilfred, Waldo?" Reaver asked teasingly.

"Walter…" She answered as she entered the room again and closes the door behind her. "And I do **not** have a crush on him!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Reaver asked raising an eyebrow as he rolled onto his back.

"Because you're making me blush!" She hissed.

"At the mention of Walter?" He asked curiously.

"No!"

"Is it because you find me irresistible?"

"No!"

"It's one or the other, dear. One does not blush for no reason." He teased. "Either your blood rushes at the mention of Walter or seeing me lie here like this brings back memories of our hot nights in the winter."

"Reaver, do shut up." She said as she rubbed her head.

Reaver laughs.

"You really are enjoying this far too much." She sighed as she sat on the floor.

"I'm just interested in what you have to say, that's all." He said as he moved onto his stomach again.

"Why don't you sit beside me?" He asked as he patted the empty space on the bed.

"I'd rather not. Avos knows what you're planning." She said as she shifted her weight uncomfortably on the hard wood floor.

"Me? Come now, I'm not some animal or common barbarian waiting to pounce on an unwitting victim. Come on, sit by me." Reaver said pleadingly as he patted the side of the bed again.

She looks suspiciously at him as her bottom became numb. Reaver pulls a sad puppy face and she laughs as she stands up.

"So that old trick still works… Fascinating." He purred.

"Don't push it." She said firmly as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Fair enough. Now park your pert posterior beside me. I promise I won't bite…" He said as she sat down.

"Unless instructed to." He added. She goes to get up again but Reaver grabs her arm stating that he was joking.

"Although, you used to like it." He said.

"Reeeaver…"

"Well you did." He said as he sat up and leans his chin on her shoulder. "So tell me what attracts you to this 'Walter.'"

"I'm not…!"

"Yes, yes. You're not attracted to him but let's say that you were, why would it be?" He said.

"Hypothetically, if I was attracted to him…" She ponders her words carefully. "…It would be because he's caring and selfless. The little things he does amounts to something important to me." She smiles at the thought of Walter. "He was always there to cheer me up. He was there with either a hug or a drink…"

"A hug or a drink?" Reaver asked dumbfounded. "Darling, I could provide that for you."

He begins to turn her around to face him. She starts giggling at him. If there were any man that could make her feel young again, it was Reaver. He then puts his arms around her and she feels the warmth of his body as her cheeks began to redden again.

"It takes two to hug." She heard Reaver say. "Do you need assistance or instructions?"

She shakes her head slowly as she gingerly puts her arms around his waist. She closes her eyes and snuggles into his shoulder, taking in his scent and sighs contently. It's not often she sought comfort in anyone's arms but she felt relaxed. Like she could leave her thoughts behind. She then feels Reaver pull away and he faces her.

"Still need that drink?" He asked with a bright smile.

She looked at him smiling at her. The same charming smile that made her heart skip.

"Um… Yes, I believe I do." She said flustered.

"As you wish." Reaver said as he gets off the bed and leaves the room.

She fans her face with her hand and breathes slowly to soothe her rapid heartbeat. The more she tried to think of Walter, the less she is able to cling onto his image and she gradually thought about Reaver.

"No!" She mumbled to herself firmly. "Remember his true nature. He may not be the enemy but he is still a killer."

Her thoughts are broken by the quiet clinking of bottles and watches as Reaver returns with bottles of wine and glasses. They excitably opened their first bottle and that was soon gone. Reaver is entertained as the Hero became unsteadily drunk. Her face was a light shade of pink as they poured out their third bottle of wine and she was giggling a lot whilst Reaver remained unaffected.

"I'll tell you something. There is nothing as attractive as a man who drinks himself stupid, passes out beside the fire and snores as loud as a banshee's wail." Reaver said.

She gives him a 'telling off' look as she gulped down her glass of wine. Again.

"Don't look at me. I was being genuine." He joked as he poured her another glass. "I've done so before now. Minus the horribly loud snoring."

He passed the generously filled glass to her as she chuckles.

"How would you know?" She asked amused. "You're asleep!"

"Have I snored?" Reaver asked.

"No…" She answered as she tried to think.

"There you go and you know how I know?" He asked. Before she could answer, he answered for her.

"Because I am magnificent!"

She almost chokes on her wine from laughter.

"Are you drunk already?" She asked (ironically.)

"I had a sneaky sip of brandy before but that's not enough to intoxicate me." He said waving it off. "In fact, I am more than magnificent. I am perfect!"

She bursts out laughing so Reaver stands in front of her.

"Honestly, I am wonderfully skilled in guns; I am intelligent, charming, and articulate. I am also a beast in bed… I have a body that the gods themselves have carved."

She controls her fit of laughter long enough to sarcastically agree with him.

"I'll have to refresh your memory." He said as he begins to unbutton his waistcoat.

"No, no, no, no, no!" She said as she puts her hand up to him. "I need to be drunker."

She takes a big gulp of her wine as Reaver thought to himself,

'Aren't you drunk enough?'

"How about now?" He asked.

"Not yet." She said as shook her head.

"Then get it down the hatch." He said as he tips her hand as she puts the glass to her lips.

She drinks as quickly as the liquid is flowing but she eventually succumbs to a fit of giggles causing the rest of the contents to spill onto her clothing.

"Oh dear, it's meant to be in your mouth, not your clothes." Reaver said amused as he sets his and her glasses on the drawers.

"That sounds dirty!" She giggled hysterically.

"Well, that too…" Reaver said seductively. "Look at you, you're all wet."

She looks down at herself to see that her clothes are damp and stained.

"We'll just have to take your clothes off." Reaver said firmly.

"What?!" She exclaimed as he took off her jacket.

"A Hero Queen can't possibly wear wine soaked clothing. What would the people say?" He feigned concern as he unlaced her corset.

"But going out in my underwear is fine?"

"No, no. We'll have to take those off as well."

"What would the people say?" She mocked.

"Sod them."

"Go away!" She giggled as she tried to swat him away.

"You're shy, I understand." He said. "Here, I'll do it too." He started to unbutton his waistcoat and shirt.

"There, it's off." He said as he tossed them into the corner of the room. "Your turn."

He started to attack her laces again.

"No, stop!" She giggled as she struggled to wriggle away from Reaver. She couldn't tell if it was the wine or if she was actually having a good time because of Reaver but at the time, it didn't matter as the night became a rush and a blur.


	28. Chapter 25: A Guilty Conscience

Chapter Twenty Five: A Guilty Conscience

"M'lady?"

"Walter!" She cried as she saw Walter in the distance. They were in the midst of a thick fog and she waves to get his attention. He doesn't notice her and continues to call out to her.

"M'lady, where are you?"

"I'm here, Walter!" She shouted as she jumped and waved at him but still he didn't see her.

She runs to him but she doesn't seem to be moving from her spot.

"Walter, I'm here!" She shouted. "Please, look at me!"

He still doesn't see or hear her.

"M'lady? M'lady?!" Walter shouted as he was becoming more concerned.

All of a sudden the fog became thicker around Walter, engulfing him within it.

"No, no!" She screamed hysterically. "Walter! Walter!"

The fog covers Walter and she hears him cry out in pain.

"No!" She kept screaming as she ran to nowhere.

Her eyes began to well up and her throat started to sting as her feet continued to move but she never inched any closer.

"M'lady, where… Where were you?" Walter cried out weakly.

There was a grave silence and she started to sob. She collapsed to her knees and she hit the ground with her fists in frustration and grief.

"Where were you?" She heard a voice whisper.

She hears the sound of footsteps walk towards her and she saw boots in front of her. She looks up slowly; her breathing was hard and fast. She almost screamed as she sees Walter's hollowed eyes and torn, bloodied face.

"W...Walter?" She whimpered.

"Where were you when I needed you?" He hissed.

"I…I..." She wasn't sure on how to answer. "I was here. I tried…"

"You didn't try. You left me. You abandoned me…"

"I didn't! I tried!" She cried as she stood up.

When she straightens up, Walter is gone.

"Walter?" She asked hesitantly as she turns to see that he was now standing a little further ahead. She's runs to him and notices he has his back to her.

"Walter?" She said uncertainly.

No response.

"Walter."

Still no response.

"Please, look at me." She begged as she turned to face him but all that was there was the back of his head.

Confused, she walks all around him but only ever saw the back of his body.

"What the…?" She muttered as panic started to course in her mind.

She stopped as Walter's body began to rotate on the spot and a terrible grinding noise could be heard. As she was about to come face to face with him,

"My lady!"

She gasps and opens her eyes. She sees Reaver lying beside her.

"Morning, my dear. Nightmare?"

"What the…!" She exclaims before falling out of the bed.

She realises she is naked and grabs at her clothes which was piled by the bed and presses them against herself. Her head throbbed from the quick movement.

"Ow…" She winced and she puts her hand to her head.

"Are you alright?" Reaver asked as he sat up.

"Ah, yes. Kind of." She said flustered. "Why are you…? Did we…? Ugh…"

She groans out of frustration as her brain failed her with words.

"What is it that you want to ask?" Reaver said as he got out of bed, revealing he was also naked and she quickly turns away.

"For the love of Avos, put some clothes on first!" She said in annoyance.

"It's not like you haven't seen this wonderful body before." He said.

"Please?!"

"Since you asked nicely."

She heard Reaver scuffling as he puts his clothes back on.

"Ok, I'm decent." He said.

"Good. Now get out while I get dressed." She said sternly.

"But it's nothing I haven't seen before. Especially, since I was reminded last night…"

She tries to recall the scenario from last night. She cringes as the last thing she could remember was Reaver stripping her. She groans from straining her memory.

"Beside the point, just get out!" She said angrily.

"Fine, but I wouldn't wear those if I were you. They're covered in wine." Reaver sang at her.

"I don't have any other choice, do I?" She snapped as her brain punished her for raising her voice.

"Actually, you do. They're piled in that corner." He said as he pointed to beside the dresser where there was a fresh set of clothes neatly stacked as he stood at the door.

"But how? Who?" She said confused.

"Someone dropped them off this morning while you were asleep." He explained with a little bit too much joy. "They seemed awfully embarrassed but then again, we were cuddled up naked…"

She carefully picks up the fresh set of clothes so not to reveal anything.

"Who did?" She asked.

"That fellow, I forget his name. Must be the old age…" Reaver said. "Waldo?"

"Walter." She growls before it hits her. "Walter!"

She groans and curses at herself as her head violently throbbed.

"Yes, him!" Reaver said as he opened the door a little. "I keep mixing him up with Waldo. I wonder whatever happened to him…. Could never find him…"

"Out! Now!" She shouted.

Reaver rapidly closes the door before his face met a bolt of lightening. She sits on the bed slowly and groans from the dull pain in her head.

"Dammit…" She mumbled as she carefully gets dressed.

As she fastened the last of the buttons on her new blouse, there was a knock on her door.

"Ouch…. Yes?" She said.

Walter enters the room with a stoic expression. Despite that, her heart still fluttered.

"Walter." She said pleasantly surprised. "Good morning."

"Mornin'" He grumbled.

He didn't once look at her and as far as she could tell, he looked very upset. He draws something from his belt and places a health potion on top of her drawers.

"For your head." He muttered. "If you're hungry, they're serving breakfast in the mess hall."

"Thank…"

Walter leaves and shuts the door.

"…You…" she finished sadly.

Disappointed, she drank the health potion and her head began to throb less and less till an immediate stop. She puts on her coat as she leaves the building.

She looks up at the sky to see the sun peeping behind the grey clouds. She ignores the curious stares of the few men who had finished their breakfasts early and hears loud chatter and jovial laughter as she neared the mess hall.

As she entered, a blanket of silence covers the men inside, except in the corner where her old squad called out to her.

"Your majesty, over here!" Lee called out.

"Hurry up, your majesty! Before the greedy pigs eats everything!" Kyle called out jokingly.

"Ryan and Sam have pancakes! We have no bloody idea where they came from!" Jacob laughed.

She gulped as she made her way over to their table. With each step she took, it felt like the entire room was watching her every move. Even as she sat down, she could still feel their eyes on her.

The Queen's Wings greets her as if she had never been gone except for one member. Walter got up and walked off as soon as she had sat down and before he exits the hall, he shouts out to the entire room,

"What are you lot staring at?! Eat and leave!" Before marching out.

The other men do as they were told and continued to eat and chatter but the atmosphere is less jovial.

Noticing the sad look on her face, they decided to try and take her mind off it.

"Want something to eat?" Tim asked.

She shakes her head silently.

"It might make you feel better." Guy said as he shook an apple at her.

"No thank you." She said, smiling.

Steve, who sat at the end of the table, stands up and walks over to a table covered with platters of food and drink. He returns to her with pieces of fruit, bread and butter and an apple juice.

"Just like being served at the castle again." He said with a cheeky smile as he placed the plate in front of her.

"Thanks." She said gratefully.

"Although, the food here compared to the castles, this stuff would probably taste like cardboard." Michael said in jest.

"You know what would go great with your strawberries?" Sam said as he and Ryan approached her with cheeky grins.

"Pancakes!" They both exclaim as they pile some of their pancakes onto her plate.

"Hey! You don't share with us!" Tim said.

"You don't need them." Ryan said cowering.

"Too sweet for you." Grinned Sam.

"At least tell us where you're getting this stuff from?" Dan said.

The men started laughing and joking as they try to figure out Ryan and Sam's secret of appearing items while the Hero ate quietly.

"You're being rather quiet. Upset stomach?" Asked John with a serious tone.

"It's a nice change though." George joked.

Carl nudges George.

"Shut it." Carl said. "Don't worry about them" He gestured at the soldiers and guards. "They're a bunch of stiffs anyway."

"They're good men and good fighters." Joe said, smiling reassuringly. "A bit hard headed…"

"They'll come around." Lenny said calmly as he smiled at her (which surprised her a little.)

The rest of the men agree and start comforting her. She smiles at them all.

"Thanks guys." She said in appreciation. "I wouldn't know what to do without you lovable idiots."

"Aww!" They all exclaimed mockingly.

Lee hugs her and starts cooing her while Luke and Dan feigned crying into their napkins and the rest of the men carried on joking with her.

"Getting mushy on us?" Ted asked.

"Did you miss us **that** much?" Asked Guy.

"Would the Hewo Queen want a wittle huggy wug?" Cooed Sean.

"Knock it off you guys!" She laughed as she tried to swat away the nearest men to her. "Get away from me!"

The sound of their laughter made the entire room stare at them in confusion and annoyance as they bombarded their Queen with jokes and napkins.

Reaver is leaning on the door frame of the entrance to the mess hall. He is smiling and chuckling to himself at the commotion in the corner of the room and how happy the Hero seemed to be.

"Are you actually going to go in and eat or are you going to block the way like some silly sod?"

Reaver turned around to see who the growling voice belongs to and faces a disgruntled Walter.

"Me? Eat in there? Avos forbid." Reaver laughed and walks around Walter to leave.

"Hey!" Walter shouted after him and he turns around with a curious expression "If you mess with the Queen, it wouldn't matter if you're friend or foe, I **will** kill you."

Reaver scoffs and walks over to him so they're only inches away from each other.

"I think you'll find I've already 'messed' with the Queen. And she enjoyed every dirty moment." Reaver smirked.

Walter inhaled deeply and clenches his fists.

"Oh, I know you're not happy about this, considering you are pining for her like some sad puppy, and yes she does have a soft spot for _strays_…" Reaver examines Walter up and down in distaste. "However, if you remember correctly, **I** was married to her and we had a very _loving_ and _passionate_ marriage. She may have a soft spot for runts but last night she made clear that she has an even softer spot for me."

Walter goes to punch Reaver in the face but he feels two people restrain him.

"What are you doing, soldier?" He heard Turner said, outraged.

"Let me go! I'm going to wring his neck! See how immortal he is with a crushed wind pipe!" Walter roared.

"Keep your composure, Walter!" Swift said in concern.

A few men were watching the struggle in shock and interest.

"You should listen to your superiors. Nobody likes a rogue especially the Queen." Reaver chuckled.

Walter started to struggle harder which makes it more difficult for Swift and Turner to restrain him so the few men run to help to stop Walter's rage.

"Or perhaps she does. Who knows? You won't." Reaver said as he turns to leave and waves.

When he disappears beyond a corner of a ruined home, the men holding Walter, releases him. Walter stands in his position, breathing heavily. His face was gleaming red and his face was covered in sweat.

"Bastard!" He called out.

The Hero can be seen exiting the mess hall with the Queen's Wings.

"Walter?" She said concerned.

He glances at her with shame in his eyes then storms away without another word. The squad look to her and to each other before the majority followed close behind Walter. She tries to catch up with them but Lee, Steve and Hugh step in front of her.

"I don't think it's the best idea to follow him at the moment." Hugh said.

"Quite right." Swift said rubbing his neck. "Why don't you take the Queen to the artillery to polish weapons and whatnot?"

She looks worriedly towards Walter's direction but allows the men to steer her away. At the artillery, they are checking the supply of ammo for the base, accounting for any missing weapons and polishing fire arms and weapons. The only people doing this menial task are her, Steve, Lee, Hugh and a couple of guards who came nowhere near them, not that they noticed as they conversed with each other.

"So I kicked this chicken and poof! It was bloody gone!" Hugh chuckled.

Despite their light hearted topics, they knew at the back of their minds was Walter. A couple of hours pass by and they see John jogging into the artillery towards them.

"Hey John. What's up?" Steve greeted.

"Hey guys, nothing. Nothing." John said unconvincingly. "Sorry, your majesty. Do you mind if I take these sorry sacks of spuds for a moment?"

"Nope." She said with a fake smile. "Go ahead; they were starting to make me miss my hangover anyway."

"We'll be quick." Steve winked at her.

"Won't be long. Have fun!" Lee said bouncing out.

"Don't miss us too much." Hugh said jokingly.

She laughs and waves them off. She continued to polish the fire arms and ticking them off the checklist but without her friends, the room was eerily quiet other than the dull thud as she puts a pistol back on the table. She is in a world of her own until she heard something from the guards she was left with.

"Unbelievable. How she can come back and assume control is beyond me." One guard said in disgust.

"Come off it. She's here polishing guns. There's no way she's in control." Hissed the other guard.

"Yeah I know. But knowing her, she'll want to be the leader again since she **used** to be a hero."

"Pfft… Some hero. Fights off some mad man with the help of three other heroes and then runs away when another enemy comes along and she can't face him on her own."

She sniffs loudly and wipes her eyes.

"Ssh! I think she heard us!" Whispered the first guard.

"Do you think so?" Hissed the second.

As they were deciding whether or not her hearing was good enough to have heard them, Steve, Lee and Hugh return. The guards start cowering and attempt to avert their gaze but Hugh notices.

"Got something to say?" He threatened.

"No, no." They whimpered.

Hugh glances over at her and she shakes her head a little.

"Alright then, as you were." He said as he glared at them.

They return to her, smiling. She was unconvinced though; she's known them long enough to know those were smiles of unease. She stays quiet about it and they continue as if they were never interrupted.

At lunch in the mess hall, the atmosphere in the building was tense; even the squad's table was less jovial (by a little.)

She was listening to the men trying to interrogate John about his ragged, old jacket but then notices that Walter was nowhere to be seen.

"What's the matter?" Bill asked in concern.

"Oh, nothing. It's stupid." She said cheerfully, hoping to shake them off.

"We can deal with stupid." Ted said. "What is it?"

"It just feels like the squad isn't right at the moment." She muttered sadly.

They all stop smiling and exchanged a look at each other. Dan and Luke ate their lunch quickly, Sam and Ryan looked down at their doughnuts with guilty expressions and the rest of the men looked away, staying quiet.

"Come on guys. What are those looks for?" She asked suspiciously.

"Should we tell her?" Muttered Sean.

"Shut up!" Hissed Guy.

"Tell me what?" She asked.

When they remained silent, she looked hurt at the men.

"You guys never hid anything from me before, so why start now?" She said.

"I gotta tell her…" Lee said sympathetically at her.

"Don't! It'll just cause trouble!" Jacob hissed.

"But she's has a right to know." Michael said.

"It'll hurt her feelings." Kyle said with worry.

"But withholding it will hurt her feelings anyway." John said.

"It may bring her comfort to know." Lenny said calmly.

"Or it would piss her off beyond measure." Dan said.

"Someone's got to tell her." George said sternly.

The group pauses as they consider it.

"I'm not." Carl said.

"Me either." Jake said meekly.

"Not it." Sam said as he threw his hand in the air and accidently knocks a plate from a passing soldier. "Sorry…"

"Not me." Ted said as he put a finger to his nose.

"I'll tell her!" Steve said annoyed. He looked at her, face to face and said as softly as possible. "Don't get too upset, ok? It's just a rumour and what have you."

She nods, preparing herself on what she was about to hear. Steve takes a deep breath (as did the men) and he opens his mouth, carefully forming his words until he is interrupted by an idiot.

"Reaver and Walter almost had a fight because Reaver was rubbing it in that 'e slept with you last night and now Walter's maaaad…!" Ryan blurted out in one breath.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

The squad grimaced.

"You absolute moron!" Jacob said.

"Way to go, idiot." Sean hissed.

"Well done." Ted said sarcastically as he clapped mockingly.

"Yes, nice going, dumbass." Steve said as he and the closest men to Ryan started slapping him on the back of the head and tossing pieces of bread at him.

"Ouch! Ow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ryan apologized.

"Boo!" Sam cried as he threw peas at him.

"Sam! Not you too!" Ryan whimpered from the barrage of peas. "You know I hate veg…."

She buried her head in her hands as she takes it all in.

"You ok?" Asked Kyle.

She stands up and slams the table with her hands causing the plates of food to jump and the drinks to spill.

"I'm going to kill him!" She said loudly that a few tables turned to look at her with fear.

"Keep your voice down, woman." Hissed Luke.

"Does anyone know where Reaver is?" She said.

The squad shrugs except for Ryan, who spilled out the information,

"He's in the warehouse!"

The men groaned and put their hands to their heads.

"Why?" Jake said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"What's wrong with you?!" Guy said in astonishment.

"I'm scared of her, ok?!" Ryan said fearfully. "She's got fire powers that go whoosh and a gun that goes bang…"

"Thanks, Ryan." She said and storms out despite the men telling her not to go and for once, feeling sorry for Reaver.

* * *

Author's Notes

'Ello Guv'nor :D

Hello everyone, sorry for the latest upload, I hope it was worth the wait. I really enjoy writing in the individual squad members, their variety of personalities are always a joy, especially when interacting with each other or the Queen. If you have a favorite, please do comment, I'm very curious about who you personally enjoyed so far :)

Special thank you to Angelacm for the favorite and to ithinkapple for the favorite and for following my story. Hugs to you guys ~3

Love you all! Hope you continue reading Albion's Lost Years :)


	29. Chapter 26:A Little Hope Can Hurt A Lot

Chapter Twenty Six: A Little Hope Can Hurt a Lot

She marches over to the abandoned warehouse in the corner of town and took no notice of the guards and soldiers looking at her with curiosity. She threw open the doors with a force push spell and is met with a room full of stacked crates and barrels.

"Reaver!" She shouted.

No answer.

"I know you're in here!" She shouted.

A gun shot, an echo of squeaking and groups of rodents ran past her through to freedom.

"Aw, you scared my targets away." Reaver said from the second floor of the warehouse. "What am I going to practice on now?"

He hops down and lands gracefully in front of her.

'The blood of a hero can do wondrous things, even if his is tainted.' She thought.

"To what do I owe this scary pleasure?" He asked.

She grabs his collar.

"You told everyone we slept together?!" She growled.

"I merely insinuated we slept together to your friend Walter." He explained. "It's not my fault it spread like wildfire and that they believe it."

"That is **not** the point!" She screamed at him. "Why do it?!"

"I don't think "for kicks and giggles", is a sufficient answer, is it?" He said.

She lets go of him to grab at her hair in frustration and growls at him.

"No! It really isn't!" She yelled at him.

"You're so attractive right now." He added.

"Why? Why do it?! **Seriously**?" She added as he opened his mouth.

"Seriously or honestly?" He asked.

"Why not try both?" She said.

"Honestly, in all seriousness…." He considered his words and thought hard. "Because I didn't like the way he looked at you."

"You didn't like him 'looking' at me?" She repeated in outrage.

"No, no. I said I didn't like the _way_ he looked at you. Slight difference, try and keep up, dear." Reaver said as he wags his finger at her.

"Please, elaborate." She said.

"He looked at you the way a hungry wolf looks at its prey, the way a thief looks at a prized and precious jewel, the way **I've** looked at you." Reaver said as he turns to face her.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Ugh, you can be so dense at times." He said exasperatedly. "My lady, he has been looking at you with wanting, no, in fact, he looks at you with need! The way he gazes at you lovingly, trying to steal glances just to warm his heart at night and the way he smiles when you smile. I hate it! It makes me want to soak for the next century in a bath of acid."

"Why does it bother you though?" She asked.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you? Isn't it obvious?!" Reaver asked.

When she shakes her head slowly, he tuts and rolls his eyes at her.

"I am still in love with you!" Reaver said loudly and slowly.

"No, you're not." She laughed. "You just like to think that you own me. The idea of having me."

Reaver looks taken aback by her.

"That's cold even from you. No, especially coming from you!" Reaver said slightly hurt. "I've been spending my years without you in a whirlwind of drink and sex so I can forget about you and if it was anyone else, I would have. But I didn't, because it's you. I love you!"

He shook his head in disbelief, betrayed by his own emotions.

"I love you…" He muttered, clicking his tongue while she looks stunned at him.

"I… I love you too, always will." She said softly. "But what we had is gone…"

Reaver slumps his shoulders slightly and turns away from her.

"I'm sorry, Reaver." She went on with sadness. "If it's any comfort, the years without you have been difficult for me too. I sometimes wonder as the days go by, what we would be doing right now if we were together still. But it's in the past now, that's where it belongs and where it will stay. Walter and I may not have a future together but you and I definitely don't. We are polar opposites and we wouldn't change it for anyone and we shouldn't change…"

Reaver stays silent and crosses his arms as he soaks up her words.

"Are you alright?" She asked in concern.

Reaver sighs deeply before spinning round to face her.

"Look at that, I'm still as fantastic as ever." He said smiling proudly.

He pats her bottom, inching her forwards.

"Come along, you have more than an army to rally." He said cheerfully as he walks towards the doors of the warehouse.

"Oh and just so you know, your majesty." He said from the gap of the doors. "We never had sex last night."

"What? Really?" She asked without containing her relief.

"Don't get me wrong. We wanted to, if anything, you were practically begging me for it."

"Reeeaver…"

"However, after we were bare naked, you got a little bit too comfortable in bed and fell asleep. It looked so warm and inviting that I decided to cuddle up to you."

She scoffs as she tried to hide the look of happiness on her face.

"Pass that to your dear friend, Walter. Tatty byes for now!" Reaver said as he left the building, leaving her laughing by herself as she realises that there is still hope for her and Walter.

After completing her tasks in artillery clumsily and scoffing her food quickly, much to the squad's surprise. They headed out towards the old carriage house which had crates of beers lined up, where the squad made themselves comfortable and started enjoying the cool beverage.

"So, your majesty, fancy drinking with us? For old times sake?" Bill asked as he shook a beer at her.

"No, sorry. I have something important to attend to." She said as she started to walk away from the group and towards the old pub. "Perhaps another time?"

The men look knowingly at her.

"No room for you anyway." Dan said in good humour.

"Not tonight anyway." Luke said winking.

"So are you speaking to…?" Ryan had started to call out before Lee stuffed a bottle of beer into his mouth.

"Drink up!" Lee said cheerfully.

"I think you chipped his tooth…" Jake said worriedly.

"Good luck!" Sam cried out to her.

"See you at breakfast, yeah?!" Yelled out Ted as they all waved to her.

She goes to broken pub and rushes upstairs to knock on Walter's door.

"Must not be in." She said to herself after she had rapped excitably on the door and no answer.

She decided to wait downstairs in the lounge area so she wouldn't miss him. She looks at the dusty beer crate in the corner and decided to have one to calm her nerves.

"Just one though!" She said strictly to herself. "Maybe two…"

She lights up the fireplace and makes herself comfy on the couch beside the armchair. After her fourth beer, she started to become light headed and sleepy. She looks at the chipped clock above the fireplace and frowns when she realises it was getting late. She sits up straight when she hears footsteps from upstairs.

"Oh." Reaver expressed in surprise as he came down the stairs. "Trouble sleeping?"

"Sort of." She answered vaguely, hoping Reaver doesn't see through her intent.

"Need company?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

"No, thank you." She said smiling warmly.

He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Probably for the best." He muttered. "Before I go though…"

He dashes upstairs and soon comes down with a blanket.

"You'll catch your death of cold otherwise…" He said as he threw the blanket over her.

"Thank you." She said.

He bowed his head a little before going to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She asked in interest.

"Just for a walk. Think I need some fresh air after smelling the damp in my room." He said in disgust as he walked out.

"Typical Reaver." She chuckled to herself.

She felt warm and comfortable by the fire with the blanket over her. She started to feel her eyelids becoming heavier as she drifted off to sleep.

She heard a slow creaking noise and a low shuffle.

"Another nightmare?" She thought. "Can't be."

She stayed still and kept her eyes tightly shut as the footsteps came closer. She pulled down the hammer on her pistol as carefully and as quietly as possible and kept her hand on the gun. She felt the presence loom over her.

She quickly draws her gun and aimed.

"Woah!" Walter cried as he flinched back which causes her to jump and pull the trigger. The bullet flies past his ear and hits the wall behind him causing splinters to cascade everywhere.

"I'm so sorry! I'm absolutely sorry! It was a mistake!" She apologized as she stood up. "Are you ok? You're not hurt, are you?" She asked as she fussed over him.

"No, I'm fine you restless hobbe." He grumbled as he picked off splinters from his jacket.

"What were you bloody doing anyway?" She asked as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Me?! What about you, you crazy banshee?" Walter said irritably.

"I thought you were an enemy!" She said. "It's not my fault you were creeping around."

"I only tried to carry you to your room!" He said. "The lounge area is nowhere near fit enough for the Queen to sleep in! I was trying to do something nice for you and you almost blasted my bloody face off!"

"I apologized for that! It was an honest mistake, you hard headed gargoyle!" She retaliated.

He scoffs.

"Yeah, an honest mistake…" He said sarcastically.

"It was!"

"As if it wasn't bad enough your boyfriend picked a fight with me but now he's getting you to get rid of me!" Walter said in shock.

"What?! That's ridiculous! One, I would never hurt you. Two, he's not my boyfriend. Or husband, before you say otherwise!" She said as she pointed a finger up at him to let him know she wasn't done before he could interrupt. "And three! I thought you knew me better than that!"

"Yeah? Well, so did I!" Walter yelled.

She looks astonished at what he said.

"Wow…" She said quietly as she sat down on the couch. Walter stands with his arms crossed and refuses to look at her. She leans on her knees with her elbows and places her forehead onto her clenched fists. Walter glances at her and his expression softens. He sighs and sits on the armchair. They're silent as the fire crackles; Walter is looking guiltily into the fireplace as he gathered the courage to apologize. Before he could say what he had in mind, she interrupts his thoughts.

"What happened to us?" She asked sadly. "We were so close."

Walter is unsure of how to answer. He talked slowly as he thought about his words.

"I think… We became too close. We were so close to each other that we forgot to take a step back and realise that you are the Queen and I am a soldier."

She looks up at Walter and their eyes met which caused an air of uncertainty of where to progress from there.

"So what does that make us now?" She asked.

Walter sits back against the chair and looks up at the ceiling.

"I don't honestly know." He answered.

"I'd like it if we could go back to the way we were." She said.

Walter looked over to her to see the hope in her eyes, which made it hurt more with what he was about to say.

"I… I don't actually think, that's a good idea, my…" He paused. "Your majesty…"

"I see…" She said as she tried to stop her voice shaking as her lip trembled and her heart fell into the pit of her stomach.

"I better go to bed…" Walter said as he goes to get up but she throws her arms up to stop him.

"No, no. Wait." She said as she blinked rapidly to stop the tears. "We may never get a chance like this again. Can we just spend this last moment together as friends, please?"

She looked pleadingly up at him, how could he possibly say no?

"Ok, ok then." He said as he sat back down.

"Great. Good." She smiled though her eyes were slightly red. "So, how have you been? What's been happening?"

She cursed herself at such a stupid conversation starter.

"Um, I've… coped." He said awkwardly. "After you left, we had the army and the guards look for you, unfortunately, that was when the Duoler decided it's be fun to attack the regions of Albion."

"Oh goodness!" She gasped. "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"I know, you didn't mean to and you didn't know…" Walter said finishing the sentence for her. "We tried to save as much of Albion as possible but we took heavy casualties ourselves and so did the civilians. We ended up having to retreat and go into hiding."

She stares into the fire, taking a moment to mourn the lives lost and stifles the tears.

"The storm hasn't arrived yet though." She whispered.

"No, possibly not. He was probably trying to show us the extent of damage he can cause. That's why Swift, Turner and I formed this… army. Our main focus is to survive at the moment but if he strikes again, it may be our last stand." Walter said gravely.

She chews on her fingernail, how could she have left Albion in this state?

'I'm such a coward.' She thought miserably.

"I'm sorry." Walter said.

She looked at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect Albion." He said. "I knew how much it meant to you to keep this kingdom as strong as possible."

She stayed silent; she couldn't face her own guilt as she was lost for words.

"Your majesty, I must apologize but it's getting late and I have to meet someone tomorrow morning." Walter said.

"Oh ok. Just, out of curiosity, who are you meeting?" She asked.

"A friend… "He said awkwardly as he didn't look at her. "She's a mother who was accidently left behind when boarding the mothers and children ships."

"Oh, that's terrible."

"Yes but she's keeping herself sane and busy. She's taking care of one of the refugee camps, I've been meeting with her to discuss of any shortage of supplies and the survivor's well-being's."

"She sounds… strong…" She said as she tried to smile.

"Yes, she is, I suppose." He said, smiling.

Her heart panged as she saw that Walter was smiling at the fond thought of this woman.

"Goodnight, your majesty." Walter said as he got up to leave.

"Yes, right. Goodnight." She replied as she looked away from him.

"You should retire to bed soon as well." He added as he climbed the stairs.

She simply nods, knowi9ng that if she opens her mouth to talk, she would surely succumb to the sadness gripping her. She bites her lip trying not to cry and quietly goes to her cold and empty room.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hola everyone!

Here is chapter twenty six for you lovely people. As I'm typing these chapters up, I didn't imagine that this story would get so... long... But I hope it still keeps you interested and inventively wanting to know more. If you're not too fond of talking and character building chapters, not to worry, there will be action and adventure returning.

I'm afraid the next couple of chapters may be delayed as I am going away for a bit to see some family, nothing serious, just due time :P I will make it up for it the week after next (or perhaps a little longer :s) by posting more than one chapter a go. I'm sorry :(

Also, the next couple of chapters may have a lemon scene in it (if you're not sure what that is, it's basically a sex scene. Apparently I'm still ten years old XD) If you have a problem with that, message me and I will try and find an alternate way of avoiding the scene or cut it all together. Please do so, as I do not want to offend anyone. Thank you ~3

A special thanks to tara902 and Danny Potter8 for being the newest addition to my followers. As always, fans like you keep my heart warm and my mind inspired :D

Hope you guys had a wonderful Easter!


	30. Chapter 27: Love is Deaf, Part 1 and 2

Chapter Twenty Seven: Love is Deaf

She barely slept at all that night. As soon as the sun began to creep into her room, she snuck outside. She sat on a crate beside the pub's entrance. It was a chilly morning despite the sun's glow and she shivered as she saw her warm breathe in the cold air. She sat there waiting with the cold breeze whipping at her face and her hands. She started to feel a tickle in her nose and goes to sneeze.

"Achoo!"

"Bless you."

She turned to see Walter and she smiled cheerfully at him.

"Up early aren't you, your majesty?" He asked.

She winced a little at her old title.

"Yes, well, I thought to myself that I wanted to meet your friend seeing as she is kindly looking after Albion's people." She said as she made it up on the spot.

Walter raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Couldn't you have told me last night or waited for another time?" He asked.

"Yes." She struggled for an excuse better than 'I want to meet her so I can hate her.' "Well, I didn't sleep very well last night because…"

'Dammit!' She thought. 'Think of anything! Quick!' She thought desperately.

She then watched as Reaver tried to rudely move Walter out of the way. She points to Reaver.

"Because he kept me up all night."

'Crap!" She thought, mentally slapping herself.

Reaver looked at her wide eyed.

"Me?" He asked.

She shot him a look to say 'play along or you're going to be crispy chicken.'

"Yes, me." He laughed as he pats her on the bottom. Hard. "Well, us. We couldn't keep our hands to ourselves."

She turned to look at Reaver and mouthed,

"What?!"

Reaver smiled and she knew this is where the game begins.

"Such a wily little minx." He said as he cuddles her from behind and nuzzles her neck.

"Ok, ok. Enough." She said playfully through gritted teeth.

"Right." Walter said, expressionless. "Well, I think for now, it'll be better if I brought her to see you instead."

"Sounds good!" She said cheerfully as she wrestled Reaver out of… well… everywhere.

"Ooh, a ménage a three?" He asked seductively.

"You wish!" She hissed but remembers that Walter is watching them and grins stupidly.

"I'll go get her then. Wait for us here." Walter said. "And next time, please notify me a tad sooner."

She nods at him as Walter turned and put his gloves on.

"By the way..." He added as he turned to face her. "Best go inside, your majesty. Keep yourself warm."

She blushes a little and waves him off as she watched him leave.

"So, care to explain?" Reaver asked silkily.

"Come on, I'll explain in the lounge." She said shivering as she beckons him in.

They light a fire; Reaver gets comfortable on the armchair whilst she stretches on the couch with a blanket over her to thaw her fingers. She explains everything that had happened since confronting him in the warehouse, the conversation she and Walter had last night and the worry she has about this new woman coming into his life.

Reaver chuckles.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Reaver asked slyly.

"No!" She denied. "I just want to see if she'll make him happy."

"The great Hero Queen is envious of some common tart." Reaver said joyfully.

"I'm not…!"

"And you want to use me to make him jealous?" Reaver asked.

"Yes, I mean no! I mean… Just help me, will you?" She said flustered.

"Hmm…" Reaver puts his hand to his chin as he spoke "So this is how it feels like to be used… I feel cheap and dirty… I like it." He smiled.

"Is that a yes?" She asked in confusion. "It's hard to tell nowadays."

"Oh, go on then. Not like I have anything better to do in this festering damp pit of despair." Reaver said as he hops up and goes to the bar.

He gets out to glasses and pours brandy in each glass. He takes them over and offers one to the Hero.

"A little courage?" He asked as he shook the glass in front of her.

"It's the morning, what's wrong with you?" She said in disbelief.

"More for me then." He shrugged and he looks towards the window. "Oh wait… That must be her. She is lovely…" He purred.

"Give me that!" She said as she snatched the glass out of his hand and downs it as Reaver sat down gracefully on the armchair.

A few minutes passed and no one enters into the building.

"Whoops, must have been a very effeminate guard." Reaver said tauntingly.

"You're dead." She said as she stood up to wring his neck but at the same time, the door began to open. Reaver quickly held her close to him so it looked like they've been cuddling.

"Look at that, I've lied again." Reaver whispered delicately into her ear.

She clenches her fist in anger and grits her teeth. A sharp cough and they parted from each other. Walter is standing with a woman who is quite curvaceous, she had a friendly face and her wavy golden hair rests nicely on her more than ample bosom.

"Oh! Our guests are here!" Reaver exclaimed excitably and nudges the Hero forwards. "Better save that for later, my dear."

"Um… Nice to meet you, I'm…" She stumbled as she put her hand out.

"I know who you are." The woman said in a high pitched, overly girly voice. She curtseyed out of politeness to the Hero. "The pleasure is all mine. I'm Katrina and I am so honoured that you requested to meet me."

She hugs a rather uncomfortable Hero who looks at Katrina as if she is the town's nut.

"Hello Katrina." Reaver said as he gently nudged himself in between the women. He extends his hand for a handshake but the Hero noticed he brushes his hand on Katrina's breast.

"Oops, I'm terribly sorry. I'm so clumsy around beautiful women." He said.

'Smooth…' She thought.

Katrina places her hand in Reaver's.

"You are Reaver, correct?" She asked.

"That is right, my dear." He said then he kissed her hand.

"So you and the Queen…?" She asked.

"He's not her boyfriend or her husband at the moment." Walter interjected as he kept a wary eye on Reaver.

"Yes, that's right." Reaver said as the Hero nodded in agreement. "We're lovers."

"That's nice." Katrina smiled sweetly without realising the mental rock that had fallen onto the Hero.

Love is deaf: Part Two

Reaver insists that Walter and Katrina take seat on the couch while the Hero sits on his lap which she is unsure about.

"Don't be shy, darling." Reaver said in a reassuring tone. "We've done worse in the company of others before now."

She blushes a furious red and laughs nervously.

"Shut up, dear." She said as she sits on her lap and slaps his cheek playfully (hard.)

"Kinky." He muttered. "Save that for later."

"So how did you meet?" The Hero asked Katrina and Walter to keep herself from wringing his neck.

"We met when hobbes attacked our camp." Katrina said. "Walter and his friends came rushing in, swords drawn and guns blazing. Like knights in shining armour." She looked at Walter adoringly as the Hero turned to Reaver and they silently mimed gagging. Without noticing them, Katrina continues her story.

"Then I was having particular trouble from a hobbe who was dragging me across the ground by my leg." She said in a casual tone of voice. "But then Walter dashes to my rescue and slays the pesky hobbe. Just like a hero of strength."

The Hero thought in amusement on what Hammer would have made of that sentiment.

"So," Walter said as he focused his attention on Reaver and the Hero. "The last I heard, you both had gotten divorced and were no longer on speaking terms."

"That's right!" Katrina added in shock. "How did you work it out in the end?"

Something about what Walter had said must have hit a nerve in Reaver. Before the Hero could even utter a sound, he jumps in.

"Well, we have been apart for years but that just made our hearts grow fonder. Our love ached in loneliness and the days became years and the years became centuries. Music didn't sound as melodic and the sun didn't shine bright enough, no matter how we tried to get by…"

"Aww!" Katrina cooed.

'What a load of bull plop.' The Hero thought to herself, and from the expression Walter was pulling, he thought so too.

"Even after she came with the news she had remarried another from a distant land, I held onto hope that we would be reunited again and that we were meant to be…"

She tuned out and left Reaver to enjoy the sound of his own voice, Katrina's 'Ooh's' and 'Aww's' and Walter looking more displeased.

She was recalling the tale of the legendary sandgoose when she heard,

"…Then as fate would have it. It had rekindled our love in the cold, dark cave of broken hearts. Isn't that right, dear?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Huh? Oh right, yes. Forever entwined…" She said uninterested, although, nothing brought her back to reality like Katrina's high pitched squeal.

"That is so sweet! Isn't that sweet, Walter?" Katrina asked.

"Yes, sickly." Walter said sourly.

"Don't they look so happy together? Like they were made for each other?" She asked.

"Yes…" Grumbled Walter.

They could see it was coming to lunch time as they looked to the clock on the broken wall.

"Ooh, I have a super great idea! How about our super manly men go get us some lunch and we can have a good girly chat!" Katrina said excitedly.

The Hero's stomach dropped at the thought but still she forced a smile and agreed. Katrina hugged an awkward Walter, telling him what she wanted and how much she'll miss him as Reaver pretends to kiss the Hero on the cheek.

"That voice is ghastly. It's difficult to fantasize about her when she talks like that." He whispered into her ear.

She wraps her arms around him like an embrace but instead saying to him quietly,

"She's so bloody annoying. I want to either tear out her voice box or my ears…"

"Her voice box. It'll be kinder to the rest of us, especially me." He whispered and lets her go.

"Now, now lovebirds." Katrina said giggling. "Save that for the nest." She says whilst trying to do a cheeky wink.

"That's right." Walter growled. "Save it."

Hearing the anger in his voice, the Hero called out to Reaver,

"Good luck!"

Reaver waves to her,

"You too, my love!" He called back.

Katrina looks at her curiously and confused.

"Oh, we say good luck as in, 'good luck at trying not to miss me'" She said quickly. 'Avos! Who would fall for that?!' She thought.

"How super adorable!" Katrina squealed.

'Oh right, she would.' She thought tirelessly.

"I don't know if you can tell, but I love romance." Katrina said cheerfully.

"No, really?" She exclaimed as she barely covered the sarcasm.

"Yes, born romantic." Katrina simpered. "And I've got to say, Reaver is super charming. You're a lucky lady."

"Yes, I am." She said then the word 'not' came to mind as she remembered his idea of entertainment.

"I wish Walter was like that." Sighed Katrina.

The Hero looks at her in interest. For once.

"Isn't he?" She asked.

'How odd' she thought as she recalled Walter being rather attentive. The way he would wrap his arms around her, sheltered her from the rain with his jacket or his affectionate title for her…

"Yeah… He just doesn't seem to like being close to me…" Katrina said.

'Is it your voice or personality?' She thought as she fought the temptation to say that and opted for,

"How so?"

"Well, he's never kissed me. Not even on the cheek and he doesn't even hold my hand!" Katrina whined loudly.

"Goodness, really?" She said feigning shock as she smiled inside.

"Yes, unfortunately." Katrina sighed. "But I think he's just trying to be a gentleman, after all, I am his maiden."

As she giggled, the Hero felt a shudder up her spine.

"But it does get lonely…" Katrina added.

She nods sympathetically at her whilst wondering how far Katrina would go if she kicked her.

"I know!" Katrina exclaimed. "Why don't you talk to him for me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, he's always talking super highly of you. If there wasn't a law against it, I'd think he was in love with you!" She giggled.

The Hero chuckled weakly with her as she grows deaf from this chickens' caw. As she starts to think where she could bury a body unnoticed, Reaver and Walter come back with plates of food.

They pass the women's plates over to them and as the Hero gets up to let Reaver sit in the armchair again, Walter offers to sit on the floor so everyone else can have a seat.

"Aww, sweetie!" Coos Katrina who plants a soppy kiss on his forehead.

When she isn't looking, Walter quickly wipes the lipstick mark off his forehead.

There is only a light conversation between them all as they ate, although Reaver was doing a lot of heavy flirting.

"Here you go. I'll just pop my meat by your pudding." Reaver said.

The Hero looks to Walter, hoping he wasn't getting too upset but Walter barely batted an eye to them. If anything, he looked relieved to have a break from the _lovely_ Katrina.

"Goodness!" She gasped as she looked at the clock. "I should really be getting back. Time really does fly when you're having fun."

The Hero grumbles in agreement.

"Truer words have never been spoken…" Reaver said slightly exasperated but holds her hand in his and kisses it. "Until we meet again."

"I hope to see you again in a weeks time, your majesty." Katrina said happily as she hugs her again. "Think about what I said. I would really appreciate it." She whispered.

"Walter! Escort me back!" She demanded as she linked her arm with his.

After she is led out by Walter, the Hero sighs in relief.

"Thank Avos, she's gone. A group of banshees have nothing on her." She said.

"She could probably give them tips." Reaver said as he rubbed his temples. "Shame. Such a terrible waste when she has such a lovely figure."

"Reeeaver…"

"So that's a definite no to a ménage a three?" He said.

She rolls her eyes at him and starts to walk out.

"But I can't do it on my own! Not with that voice!" He called out to her as she opened the door.

As the day's gone by, it had gotten warmer. It was still cold enough to chill her bones but not cold enough that she felt her body become ice.

She decided to search for her squad and finds them doing mess hall duties of cleaning up and preparing for the next meal.

"Hello, missus." Dan said as he spotted her.

"And where have you been wandering off to?" Bill said as he waggled his finger at her mockingly. "Not out with that scallywag, Reaver, were you?"

"Umm…"

"Forget that." Sean said. "What happened between you and Walter?"

"Well…" She said as she began to tell them about hers and Walter's conversation the previous night.

She had pondered telling them about the lie she had spun with Reaver but decided against it. The men are shocked and appalled to hear about Katrina and after her accurate (and not at all exaggerated) description of her, the men doesn't seem too fond of her either.

"I'd kick her out of bed." Luke said as he scrunched up his face.

"Who'd want you in it in the first place?" Laughed Kyle.

"Maybe after the years of fighting, Walter's become deaf." Jake suggested as they all ignored Kyle and Luke throwing damp rags at each other.

Michael stays quiet as the men discussed between themselves their thoughts on Katrina.

"You're quiet." Guy said as he nudged Michael, knocking his glasses slightly astray. "Penny for your thoughts, smart arse."

"I'm just thinking," Michael said as he adjusted his glasses. "That Katrina doesn't sound like Walter's type of woman."

"He does like them fun." Lee said as he juggled some potatoes.

"He likes them compassionate." Lenny said.

"'E likes them strong." Ryan added.

"He likes them like you, your highness" John said as he adjusted his collar.

The rest of the men agreed with him.

"Although," Quips Tim. "Who really knows? I've never seen or heard of him being with a woman."

"That's true." George said as he rubbed his chin. "Maybe he's settling for any lass."

"He could have low self esteem." Joe suggested.

"Or low standards." Jacob said.

"Think he's gay?" Sam asked.

"Walter? Naaah, don't think so." Steve said as he leaned on his mop.

"Do you think he's a virgin?" Ted said.

They all pause as they considered the idea.

"At his age? Can't be." Guy said amused. "Even Jakey boy has had a good go at the rocking horse."

"You said you'd never tell!" Jake whined in embarrassment.

Ryan and Sam patted his back though with looks of pride.

"It kind of makes sense though." George said as he leaned on his chair. "He does seem to be 'traditional.'"

"Avos! It does make sense!" Gasped Bill. "If he's desperate enough to be with this Katrina, then he must be a virgin!"

"Who's a bloody virgin?" Growls a gruff voice.

Simultaneously, they all turned to look at the entrance where a grumpy Walter stood.

They all pointed to Ryan who simply waves and chuckles nervously.

"Riiight." Walter said suspiciously. "It doesn't matter! You lot should be finished cleaning and ready to prepare dinner, not chattering like women!"

Walter looks at the Hero.

"No offence, your majesty." He said sheepishly.

"None taken." She replied as she shrugged.

"Good. Could I possibly talk to you outside?" Walter asked.

"You'll have to ask us permission first!" Said Chris as he stood up with his hand on his chest.

"Yeah! You're taking away our extra pair of hands!" Lee said as he threw down his scrubbing brush which knocked over a bucket of water, tripping Sam and Ryan as they were carrying carrots and they crashed to the floor. "Sorry…"

"Bring her back! Bring her back!" They started to chant.

"Not a chance!" Walter shouted with an amused grin.

The men boo as he ushers her out the door.

"What's up?" She asked as he closed the door over, muffling the men's booing.

"I just wanted to apologize for Katrina's benefit. She's not familiar with the concept of personal space but she's just a very people person." He said as he scratched his head.

'No kidding.' She thought sarcastically.

"It's fine. I'm sorry for Reaver's inappropriate… Everything…" She said simply. Walter chuckles at the joke. It's been a while since she last saw him laugh and it warmed her heart to see him cheerful.

"It's ok. If it doesn't bother her, it doesn't bother me." He said coolly. "But don't feel like you have to spend time with Katrina and I if you want to spend time with yourself and…" He pauses and mutters "… Reaver…"

"Honestly, we enjoy both your company." She said shaking her head as she thought what a big fat lie. "Oh, did you get any trouble from Reaver before?"

"When we were getting our lunches?" Walter asked. "No, surprisingly enough." He then realizes who he was talking to and coughs. "I mean, all he did was hum the whole time; however, I think he knew that I could kick his ass to Westcliff…"

They laughed at the thought until Walter started to fake cough again.

"Um… Well, Katrina is busy with the rebuilding of her camp but I'll bring her to the same place, around the same time after a week. That's what she estimates that'll she be done rebuilding." He said before saluting her and leaving.

Disappointed that he didn't stay longer, she still managed to skip into the mess hall to help the men with their duties, only to be bombarded by damp rags.

When it was getting dark, she returns to her room only to find Reaver lying on her bed again.

"Oh, what now?" She moaned.

"I have to stay in the same room as you if our story is going to be believable." Reaver reasoned.

"Fine. You can sleep on the floor though." She said as she attempts to flip him off the bed.

"That's not very kind." Reaver said as he rolled away from her. "I've been a good sport playing this role in your tragic attempt at romancing the barbarian."

"Yes because it's so difficult to throw me under a cart, feel me up while having a good flirt with Katrina." She said sarcastically.

"It is with her voice." Reaver said.

"Poor baby." She cooed mockingly.

"Keep up this attitude and I will march to Walter's room and tell him that it's all been a sordid lie." Reaver threatened.

"You wouldn't!" She gasped.

"Why wouldn't I?" Reaver challenged.

"Because I would kill you."

"But it'd be worth it." He said grinning.

She started to chuckle and throws a pillow at him. He catches it and uses it to lean on.

"So can I stay?" He said as he pulled his puppy face.

"Ugh, ok. But no sex! Don't even try it!" She said strictly as she gestured for him to turn around so she can put on her pyjamas.

"How pointless considering I've already seen your naked body." He said as he turned his head around. "I could picture it now if I wished to." He takes a peek at her while she wasn't looking at him.

"That's not the point, Reaver." She said. "It's about respecting the other person's boundaries. You can look now."

"Tish tosh." He said as he turned to face her again. "It's codswallop for the meek, mild and ugly."

"What are you trying to say about me?" She asked insulted as she got underneath the covers.

"I'm not saying anything about you, dear. You're beautiful." He said as he also made himself comfortable underneath the fluffy duvet.

"Funny because you could have fooled me, the way you were drooling over Katrina…" She said.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I can detect?" He asked in amusement.

"Hardly."

"Look, darling, you and Katrina are different types of beauties. While she is blueberry pie, sweet, juicy and easy on the eye, you're finely sliced mutton. A bit rough around the edges but given the appropriate trim, it can be very refined and delicate." He explained.

"Great, I'm being described as mutton." She said grumpily as she turns to face away from Reaver who sighs impatiently.

"Alright with no foolish metaphors and in **plain** English. I love you for you. I love Katrina's bosoms and round bottom." He said.

She turns around a little so she could see him in the corner of her eye.

"That's you trying to be sweet, isn't it?" She asked with a slight smile.

"I know and it doesn't suit me." He tuts. "Now you have to let me ravish you just to even the status quo."

"No!"

"Come now, Walter's only next door! We have to look, act and **sound** genuine, lest this play falls apart." He said as he slid his hand over her thigh.

"I **will** throw you off the balcony." She hissed.

"Spoilsport." He said in disappointment as he cuddled up to her. "Ruin all my fun."

"Goodnight, Reaver." She said firmly.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hello everyone!

I must apologize for the very late update, after my holiday, life decided to throw me a curve ball so I've been dealing with that since. Thank you to everyone who has been waiting patiently and for all the recent reviews (which has motivated me to stop what I'm doing today to update haha.)

The layout of this and the next part is very mushed together, I have no idea what I was thinking with this but I've left this update far too long to rethink anything.

**Also….**

**There will be a lemon scene in the next chapter, I will highlight it so those who do not want to read it may identify it then skip it.**

Special thanks to Torion for the follow, Jinxx the Mystic for the reviews and the favourite as well as EvilLeo01! Thanks to all guests and followers who have left reviews for my fic. I love you guys *sob*


	31. Love is Deaf, Part 3 and Final

Love is Deaf: Part Three

**Lemon Scene is in BOLD, if you do NOT wish to read it then ignore the BOLD paragraph. Thank you! :)**

The week moved slowly as the Hero made attempts each day to spend time with Walter. The conversation with him would start off friendly and light hearted enough to feel like old times but he would then realise that this isn't what a queen and her soldier would act, and returns to being vague. As the days went by, he started to cut conversations short and by the fifth day, he was avoiding her altogether.

Although on the seventh day, he did what he promised and brought Katrina to the base again. Katrina had suggested the go out that day, insisting,

"It'd be super fun if we went to the clock tower!"

Despite them all telling her that yes, even though it was still standing in next to perfect condition, the view would not be as marvellous when looking out to the rubble that was once a great Albion.

"It's for the feel of it! Not the view!" She said. "The feel of the breeze as it strokes through your hair, the way the light dances between the clouds and the sweet scent of the freedom of the open air. Isn't it super romantic?"

Unfortunately for the Hero and Walter, Reaver ate up her words and with the excitable collaboration of Reaver and Katrina; they were overpowered in the decision making.

When they were standing at the tower, they look out to the forests that lead to Millfields and the stream that flowed around Bowerstone. She had to admit, the view was still as breath taking. The Hero watched distastefully as Katrina tried to snuggle Walter and forcing him into an uncomfortable (for him) nose rub. Reaver puts his arm around her and pulls her close beside him. He whispers in her ear,

"In due time, my sweet."

She looks at him in confusion and his only response was to give her a knowing smile. She snuggled into his shoulder as she felt his body warm hers. She wasn't doing it as part of their lie and she wasn't doing it because it reminded her of the way it used to be. She did it for the feel of the setting.

"Gosh, it's super cold out here." Katrina shivered.

"Here, let me accommodate you." Reaver said as he whipped off his coat and wrapped it around her.

"Why thank you." She simpered.

"Isn't this simply magnificent?" He said as he looked out into the distance. "The setting is almost a reflection on your beauty." He looked at Katrina who was giggling and snuggling into his chest. He quickly glances towards the Hero as Katrina made herself comfortable in Reaver's arms and gestures to Walter who is admiring the view, slightly away from them.

That's when it finally dawned on her what Reaver had planned all along.

'Touché.' She thought as she walked over to Walter, trying not to skip.

"They look awfully cozy over there, don't they?" She asked as she approached him.

"What?" He said in confusion.

She points over to Reaver who was spinning Katrina around which made her fill the peaceful air with her wild fit of giggles.

"So they do. Didn't even notice." Walter said unconcerned.

"They're practically cut from the same cloth." She comments.

"I wouldn't go that far. Perhaps the same hem line." He said, chuckling weakly. "Aren't you cold?"

"Hmm? Oh, just my hands and my neck really." She replied as she felt the breeze bite at the back of her neck and her hands turning a light shade of blue.

"Here." Walter said as he took off his thick scarf and wraps it around her neck carefully. He also takes his woolly gloves off despite her protests.

"Can't have the Queen freeze." He said simply.

She looks at him with guilt as he starts rubbing his hands together as the cold air started to nip at them. Without a word, she takes his hands gently into hers and puts them close to her mouth so that his skin brushed against her lips and she blew her warm breath on them.

"Better?" She asked.

"That'll keep me going for a while." He said as he smiled warmly at her. They share a comfortable silence with each other, not even noticing the haunting giggle fit.

"Hey!"

They turned to look at a slightly red Katrina.

"Reaver just had the most super wonderful idea! Let's go back and have some hot cocoa!" She said joyfully as she clung to Reaver's arm. The Hero and Walter looked at each other.

"Yeah, why not?" Walter said.

"Sure, sounds good." She agreed.

"Yay!" Cheered Katrina. "Let's go!"

She links arms with Reaver and practically dragged him with her as she skipped back to the old pub.

'Poor Reaver.' She thought without feeling the least bit sorry for him.

"Your majesty." Walter said as he offered his arm.

She smiled at him and graciously takes his arm as they followed close to Reaver's and 'super' Katrina's footsteps.

They were all sitting in the lounge room, sipping their hot cocoa in the afternoon while warming up beside the fireplace. Reaver and Katrina shared the armchair and the Hero and Walter are sat together on the couch.

"Mmm. Isn't this hot cocoa super?" Katrina said after sipping from her mug.

"Not as delicious or as sweet as you are." Reaver quips.

She goes into her (now famous) fit of giggles and pats Reaver playfully.

"You are just the cutest!" She squealed as she hugs him tightly.

Reaver quickly glanced at the Hero and she noticed he had a face ready to kill.

'Makes my life easier' She thought to herself and chuckled slightly at his misfortune.

"What's so funny?" Walter asked her. "Did I miss something?"

"I'll tell you another time." She said, shaking her head.

The time was spent in enjoyment (except for Reaver.) Katrina flooded Reaver with her simpering chatter while Walter and the Hero talked.

"Your majesty, if you don't mind me asking?" Walter said under his breath and she leans in curiously. "But who were the boys talking about when they mentioned a virgin?"

"Uhh…" Was all she could muster before a high pitch squeal.

"You're a virgin?!" She asked loudly.

"No, no! Of course not!" He denied while blushing.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Katrina said as reassuringly as she could. "I think it's adorable. Isn't that right?" She asked looking round at Reaver and the Hero.

"Yes, _super_ adorable." Reaver agreed through a stifled laugh.

"Shut up you…" Walter growled. "It's not 'super adorable' because I am **not** a virgin!"

"Really? Because the more you deny it, the more I think you are." Reaver smirked.

Katrina slaps him lightly on the hand.

"Don't tease him." She said firmly. "You'll make him uncomfortable."

'Too late for that.' The Hero thought as she tried to think of a way to wriggle Walter out of this mess.

"My blueberry, I was merely joking to ease his tension." Reaver said.

'Moo, I can practically smell the bull.' The Hero thought.

"What do you think, your majesty?" She said turning to her.

Wide eyed, the Hero looks at an ashamed Walter and then back to dummy and dumber.

"I don't think it's embarrassing at all. I honestly believe it shows a strong character. Waiting for the one you love to share something like that, it makes it all the more special." She said and she looks again to Walter who no longer looked ashamed.

"Well said!" Katrina squealed. "My late husband was my first,"

'Nobody asked.' The Hero thought irritably.

"It was so super romantic. Under the blanket of stars in the night sky… It's a shame we were charged with trespassing at the farm afterwards." Katrina said and sighed fondly while the Hero face palmed. "Then nine months later I was blessed with my super beautiful baby girl. Oh, if only her father could see her now. Avos knows what he was thinking when he jumped off that cliff…"

Reaver and the Hero exchanged a knowing look.

"Anybody else want to share their first romantic tryst?" Katrina asked excitably.

"Well, I can't remember my first time. The earliest memory I have before my lovely wife came into my life was that the night had involved scented candles, a bit of ribbon and a pineapple…"

"Ok!" The Hero interrupted. "I think that's enough!"

"I agree." Walter said.

The expression on his face looked like he was going to be haunted by images of Reaver and what he could do with a pineapple for the rest of his life.

"Oopsy! Time to go again. I had a super time though!" Katrina said as she jumped up and hugged the Hero goodbye.

"I thought about what you said and I'll talk to him tomorrow for you." The Hero whispered to Katrina.

"Really? I'm so super happy to hear that!" Whispered Katrina quickly and ecstatically. "Although, after tonight. He might not need a talking to!"

She suddenly had the urge to summon all her strength and crush Katrina in her arms but by that time Katrina had already let go and hopped over to Reaver.

"I can't wait to tell my Benjamina about you." She said happily as she hugged him tightly.

After finally letting go of a slightly blue tinged Reaver, she skipped over to Walter and clung onto his arm again.

"Shall we?" She asked.

As soon as they left, the Hero unleashes a powerful blades attack into the room which Reaver quickly dodged behind the armchair for cover. The blades caused the room to dance with splinters and dust everywhere.

"Need a drink?" Asked Reaver as he peeked from behind the chair.

"Avos yes!" She growled.

Reaver poured the drinks for them as she explained to him what Katrina had said to her.

"He is only a hot blooded man." Reaver said as he held out a large glass of wine for her.

"Not helping!" She said angrily as she snatched the glass from his hand.

"I'm only saying, my little feisty cat." He said as he sat on the armchair and put the rest of the bottle of wine beside his feet. "I'm just preparing you for the worst."

She downed the glass and groaned. She grabs at the bottle beside Reaver and took a swig of that.

"Besides," Reaver said as he ignored her excessive drinking. "It just means he'll have some good practice before you take a turn on the wild…" He shudders, "Stallion."

"Definitely not making me feel better." She said as she took a few more swigs from the bottle.

"How about now?" Reaver asked sarcastically as she her cheeks started to become rosy.

"Nope." She slurred slightly and takes another swig from the wine.

"Easy, girl." Reaver warned.

"Why should I?" She said. "I can handle my drink."

"I know but there'll be none left for me." Reaver said.

She turns to glare at him and he noticed her focus seemed unbalanced.

"For your information," She slurred as she pointed at him, **if** he was leaning more to the left. "I need it more."

"How someone could get drunk as easily as you do yet still remain conscious afterwards, is beyond me." Reaver said as he swirled his wine before sipping it.

She looks at him in confusion.

"I didn't catch any of that. But I'm sure it was mean, so shut it." She slurred and she takes a sip of wine while Reaver smiled amusedly at her.

"Why can't he wait for me though?!" She whined.

"Careful, dear. You're starting to sound like Katrina." Reaver winced.

"Ugh, super perfect Katrina." She said scowled. "With her big boobs and pert butt. She's probably squealing happily…"

"If only there was a way to silence her." He said as he pulled a face of distaste as he thought about Katrina. "Oh, maybe he won't go through with it."

"You'd think that voice would be the prevention, I mean protection for sex." She said obnoxiously. She starts putting on a high pitched voice. "Oh that is so super, isn't it super, Walter? Huh? Huh? Oh, Reaver, you're so super funny!" And mimics Katrina's giggle.

"Don't, dear. That disturbs me." Reaver said. "How Waldo can be happily attached to that woman… Perhaps for one night…."

"Walter!" She corrected.

"I'm impressed. Even when you're intoxicated, you can still catch me out." Reaver said as he curls his lip in disappointment.

"Wait… Happy?" She said.

"Yes, happy, darling. You know? The uplifting feeling that makes you smile? Here, I'll show you." He said as he points to himself and forces a smile.

"That's not what I meant, you idiot." She said waving him off.

"Oh yes, **I'm** the idiot…" He muttered.

"What I meant is, I forgot about Walter's happiness. I mean, he's got to be happy for a reason to even bare her…" She places her hand to her head. "I've been so selfish; of course he's happy with her. And if he's happy, I should be happy for him."

"Pish posh, that's just more fluff for the meek, mild and ugly." Reaver said.

"What are you-?" She said but Reaver cuts her off.

"Don't! Not that again." He said as he pointed a finger at her. "Personally, I think it's healthy to act selfishly. Happiness is the key to life and whose happiness is as important as your own?"

"You would say that though." She pouted as she snuggled onto the arm of the couch.

"I would, however, considering your sad little life; I think you deserve to be happy by now." He said.

"What are you babbling about now?" She muttered as she closed her eyes briefly.

"Think about it. Your parents are a distant memory and with them gone with no other relatives, you and your sister had to live on the streets and struggle for your next meal. Then your sister is cruelly taken away by a grieving mad man who tried to destroy the world and you, during the process. All of a sudden, it's your responsibility to gather other heroes to aid you so you can stop him!" Reaver looks to her and sees that her eyes were wide open and she looked more awake as she considers his words. "Then after you save the world, your only friends abandon you; your loyal furry companion and your dear sister are left to rot so that the workers of the Spire can be

resurrected. Since then, you had to take care of Albion at the expense of spending less time with your child and had out casted yourself because you thought you failed them, however you return, only to find that a shrill and tasty tart is trying to get her claws into the man you want and you're supposed to accept that?"

"Yes! You're right!" She said as she sat up and nodded. "I had to survive the streets, I fought for the world and I couldn't revive Rose, my own sister, even though I wanted to! I barely even see Logan because of my 'duties.' I've bent over backwards for Albion! I deserve some happiness!"

"That's the spirit, my dear!" Reaver said as he raised his glass in the air. "To our happiness!"

She raises the bottle,

"To **my** happiness!" She said as she gulped the last of the wine.

"Right, I think I shall go for a walk." Said Reaver as he drank the rest of his wine and set down the glass.

"Well I'm staying here." She said as she lay down again on the couch.

"Do whatever you want, my darling." Reaver said as he pecked her on the forehead. "Tatty byes!"

"Tatty ties!" She called out as he left.

She shivered a little when the door opened so she retrieves a blanket and snuggles underneath it. She thought of nothing of importance as she stared at the ceiling, day dreaming, but when her head became clearer as the dark began to creep into the room, her thoughts raced through her mind as she lit the fireplace.

'What is best?' She wondered.

She wants Walter to be happy, but with her and no one else. But should she really be allowing herself or Reaver to sabotage his relationship with Katrina?

'It's not like we can be together.' She thought miserably. 'I don't want to risk his life and if I truly love him, shouldn't I want him to be happy, no matter whom it was with? Even as a friend, I should stand by his choice.'

Although, Walter has made her feel something that was different to how she's ever felt for any other man. The way he looks at her, the way he stays strong and the way he can always pick her up when she falls. She didn't want him to do that for anyone else.

Her mind slouched in exhaustion again as she internally fought with herself.

Love is Deaf: Final

"Your majesty?"

She scrunches her eyes tighter.

"I told you not to call me that." She mumbled sleepily.

"My apologies."

'Wait.' She thought as she opened her eyes and standing over her, was Walter.

"Wasn't your bed comfortable enough?" He asked in amusement.

She quickly sat up and felt the familiar throb in her head.

"I…Ow…" She winced.

"Passed out from drinking?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, that." She said as she squints her eyes a little and looked at the clock. She must not have been sleeping long since it was still late at night.

"Here." Walter said as he offered her a health potion.

"Ugh, thank you. I…" She stopped herself from saying 'I love you.' "You're my hero." And drank the potion.

"Hmm, hero of the Hero Queen. Has a nice ring to it." He said, smiling.

"I wouldn't push your luck." She joked. "Have you only just got back in?"

'Not that it matters.' She thought. 'Still enough time to do the dirty deed.'

"Uhh, yes. I did…" He said slightly embarrassed, and her heart plummets. "Oh, Katrina mentioned that you wanted to talk to me."

"Err, yes. I did." She said. "Wait a minute; is she around here at the moment?"

She looked around, hoping she wasn't going to be bombarded with hugs and squealing.

"She was but we happened to bump into Reaver and he offered to show her around the base." He answered as he sat down beside her.

"Aren't you bothered by that?" She asked.

"No, not really. She knows how to look after herself." He shrugged.

'She has no idea what she's getting into.' She thought.

She looked at Walter who seemed calm, while she felt overly jealous of his relationship.

'Walter trusts her so much.' She thought. 'Walter's happiness or mine?'

"Walter, I have to tell you something." She said and Walter looked at her with surprise and confusion. "I think Reaver's trying to sleep with Katrina. You can still catch him. In fact, I'll help you."

"What?!" Walter cried outraged as he jumped to his feet. "I'm going to kill that scummy bastard! How dare he cheat on you?!"

"Wait, what?" She said as she grabbed his jacket and without realising her own strength, threw him back down beside her. "Aren't you mad that he's trying to steal her away from you?"

"What? No, of course not." He said. "She's a big girl now and can sleep with whoever she wants. Gets her off my back."

She shakes her head in disbelief of this topsy turvy world she's currently in.

"Aren't you jealous?" She asked.

"Of Katrina?" Walter asked.

"No, I mean…"

"I know who you meant. But why would I be jealous?" He asked.

"You know…" She shrugged, unable to say what she was thinking.

"No, I don't." Walter chuckled. "What post-drunken babble are you talking about?"

"You and Katrina are… lovers?…" She said unsurely.

"Me and Katrina? Avos no!" Walter said in shock. "If it's not her voice, it's her in general that grates me."

"I know! And the way she's abusing the word 'super' all the time!" She exclaimed.

"I never want to hear that word again." He groaned.

"That sounds like a super idea to me." She said and they both burst out laughing.

"What made you think that anyway?" He asked.

"Because she was all over you! And you seemed to admire her a lot when you first spoke of her…"

"That's because I respect what she's doing, but her personality is far too much for me." Walter said as he wrinkled his nose.

"Then why were you always spending time with her?" She asked.

"Because I have to, so I can get a report on how her camp is doing. Plus, you wanted to see her as well, remember?" He asked.

"Oh yeah…" She said regretfully and winced at her stupid idea. "Wait, then why are you only returning now?" She asked accusingly.

"Katrina tried to get me to stay with her because she was worried about a faint howling she heard. When I realized she didn't want me to stay because of fear, I refused and left her camp to come back here, which she decided to follow me, and that's when I found you in a coma on the couch." He explained.

She couldn't contain her smile and beamed at what Walter was saying. He looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you grinning?" He asked with a smirk.

"I'm not."

"You bloody are. Tell me why you are grinning." Walter said playfully.

"I'm just… happy." She said shrugging. "Am I not allowed to be happy?"

"Of course you are." Walter looks down at his feet. "In fact, I think you deserve to be happy. Even if it's with that smug, rotten bugger, Reaver. Hold on, he's bloody cheating on you, that vile piece of…!"

'Crap.' She thought as she grabbed his jacket again after he gets up.

"Actually," She said.

Now or never.

"Reaver and I aren't lovers either. We're begrudged friends."

He glances at her as he slowly sits back down.

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"I panicked when you brought up Katrina and you seemed so fond of her as well, I got jealous and tried to use Reaver to make… to make you jealous…" She said ashamed.

She peeks at Walter who has turned his gaze away from her again and had put his head in his hands as he took it all in.

"And that night that Reaver said we slept together. We hadn't, he only wanted to make you mad because he's… Well, he's Reaver so he's a big jerk. We only got drunk and passed out naked. Oh wait, that sounds wrong…" She said as she felt herself crash and burn. "Actually, the whole thing sounds stupid, but it's the stupid truth nonetheless."

Walter sighed.

"So you and Reaver aren't together?" He grumbled.

"No."

"And you didn't have sex with him?"

"Nope. Just shared beds."

'Crabby crap.' She thought.

"And you no longer love him?" He asked.

She pauses as she considered it. Does she still love him?

"I love **you**, Walter." She answered.

He nodded slowly. Before she could even think what to say next, he gently, yet firmly, places his hands on her cheeks and pulls her into a sweet embrace. Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest and she wished that time would stop for this moment.

"No, I can't." He said as he pulled away from her lips. "I shouldn't."

"What? Why?" She asked, feeling hurt and confused.

"It's against the law. You could lose your place as Queen." He said. "I could never ask you to do that for me."

"You don't have to; I would give it up for you." She said as she placed her hand softly on his cheek. "They would never find out, I won't let them because I wouldn't want to lose you."

"But what if they do?" He said as he took her hand off his cheek and held it delicately. "Albion needs you. It'll just fall apart even more so without you. I can't risk that."

"It'll be our secret. Please, Walter, I'd give it all up for you." She begged.

"You can't. I know how you feel about this kingdom and I know that if you let it down again, you couldn't live with yourself. I refuse to let you live your life in guilt and shame." He said firmly.

His concern only made her want him more.

"It is my burden and I can carry that with me as long as you are by my side." She said, looking hopefully at him.

"I will always be by your side." Walter said as he looked at her with regret. "But as your soldier."

"It is our choice. We decide our fate, not our titles." She reasoned.

Walter looks sadly at the Hero.

"And what if you decide to leave again? Not just the kingdom, but me with it." He asked.

"That's not fair, Walter. The enemy was hurting me by using Albion; I had let them down by lying to them and I endangered them. I thought I was doing the right thing." She said but Walter scoffed bitterly.

"You let them down the day you abandoned them. You think it's 'unfair' that I brought it up? Well, I think it's unfair that you left it all behind for us to clean up. You had us, your guards, your army, your squad and still, you didn't have enough faith in your men to help defend and fight with you. I do think it's a lot of pressure to live up to the legend that you once were and the one you still are. But you still didn't have to fight this alone though, you had us but you ran away. Like a coward, you ran away when we needed you most and when you could have needed **us** most."

She felt her eyes water. She knew this day would come when she can no longer out run her own guilt and would come face to face with her own reflection.

"You're right, Walter." She said as a tear fell. "You're absolutely right. I talk of responsibilities like they are common chores but they are so much more than that. So different in the way that, if you abandon your responsibilities, they are so much harder to carry with you."

She clenches her fists.

"I thought I could handle that but it only made me weaker. I wanted what was best for Albion and I leave it in ruins. It's my fault for trying to run and hide. To bury my head in the sand and pretend that it was going to be alright…"

Her voice shook but she had purpose and determination in her tone.

"I have to accept my flaws and learn from my mistakes if I am to become the Queen that Albion needs, the one that will protect Albion and its people. The one that does everything in her power to ensure Albion has a prosperous and everlasting future."

She looks at Walter through tears and as he looked back, he could see she was finding a new kind of strength that wields no weapons, but fortifies the mind.

"I will not run away from Albion. Not again. I'm going to keep to my word and I will stay as long as the kingdom needs me or die in order to protect it. I will stand and fight and if Albion is victorious, I will return it to its former glory or if I fail, I will tumble with the ruins alongside it."

Walter wipes away her remaining tears; she takes his hands and held them in hers.

"I will not leave Albion, and I will not leave you. We fight together and we can either taste victory from the same chalice or we can fall together in arms."

Walter gazes into her sparkling eyes and he can see the renewed light in her, which glowed brighter than ever before.

He leans towards her and they lock in a passionate embrace. He picks her up in his arms and carries her to her bedroom. With one foot, he closes the door behind him and lays her on the bed as they longingly kissed each other.

**He unbuttoned her blouse as she unfastens his jacket and shirt, being caught in the moment; they merely threw them in the corner of the room with no other thought except of each other. He kisses her full, soft lips, down her smooth neck and to her bare chest.**

**She starts to moan as he began to tease her. She couldn't contain herself, she pulls him into a seductive kiss and he could feel her tongue against his. She undoes his belt and he stands up to kick off his trousers from his ankles. She kneels on the bed and she kissed his neck as he undoes the lace on her pants. She slowly kissed down his muscled body as he roughly pulled her pants down to her knees.**

**He bit his lip, trying not to moan and grabs her hair as he started to feel a pleasure build inside him that he's never felt before. He couldn't wait any longer and he moves her onto her back. He slides her pants off her tantalizing legs and climbs on top of her. He brushes his lips against her neck and she felt the comforting warmth of his breath against her skin. She pulls him into a loving embrace before she held his face gently as she looked at him with bliss and awe. She looked at him like he was the last remaining happiness she had, a gratefulness that she had this man in her life and a look that said she would never leave his side. To him, he was looking at the most beautiful woman to exist. He looks at the scar on her delicate face and kisses it lightly as he vowed to never allow any harm come to her. His lady, so perfect yet fragile. He could never feel this way for another woman even if he had wanted to.**

**"Are you nervous?" She whispered.**

**"A little." He admitted. "But I'm ready."**

**She smiled reassuringly at him and nods before placing her lips against his to stifle her moan as he penetrated her body.**

The time wasn't right and the location was a ruin, but for them it was perfect, because it was shared with each other. The world can wait for one night.


	32. Chapter 28: And so it Begins

Chapter Twenty Eight: And So It Begins

She wakes up to the sounds of birds chirping. The room is bathed in sunlight and feels the morning's sun kiss her face. She feels an arm hold her tightly and she turns to smile at the grinning face beside her.

"Good morning, M'lady." Walter said softly.

"Good morning to you." She said and kisses him lightly on the lips. "I've missed you calling me that."

"Well, you'll be hearing it from now on," He said as he gently stroked her cheek. "For the rest of our lives."

"We have to get up." She groans reluctantly and kisses his hand.

"Do we have to?" He said as he grabbed her arm as she tried to get up.

She giggles as she leans in for another kiss. She resisted the temptation to stay in bed with Walter and pulls away to get dressed to which he followed suit.

She felt refreshed this morning and she smiled to herself when she knew exactly her reason for it. She's never felt as happy or at peace as she does with Walter.

Once they were dressed, they walk out together only to bump into Katrina who was looking flustered as she exited Reaver's room.

"Oh, hello." She said smiling nervously.

"Hello Katrina." Said Walter awkwardly.

"Morning, Katrina." The Queen said brightly, even she can't hate Katrina at this moment in time.

"Your majesty, Walter. This is terribly embarrassing but Reaver and I 'shared' the night together. I'm sorry that you had to find out like this. I hope you don't think I'm super awful for sleeping with Reaver." Katrina said in a squeaky voice.

"It's ok; I think Reaver and I were over before it even started again." The Queen said, contently.

"Walter, I am also super sorry that things didn't work out between us. You're not mad or jealous, are you?" She asked, almost hopefully.

Walter is shocked that Katrina was still under the impression that he might have been interested in her.

'Must be nice to be **that** delusional.' The Queen thought.

"Err…No. I think I can deal with it." He said as he looked to the Queen who was containing her smile. "I'm glad you found each other and I wish you both, happiness together since I've found mine."

"What?!" Katrina called out in horror as they walked away.

"I almost feel sorry for that poor bastard, Reaver." He muttered to her.

"No you don't." She said cheerfully.

"I did say almost." Walter said which makes her chuckle. "I think I'll be sending Swifty from now on to deal with her. I don't want any awkward conversations."

She nodded in agreement.

When they enter the mess hall together and headed to the squad's table, they all gasped in shock.

"What?" Walter asked the men as he sat beside her.

"You came in. Together." Bill said in shock. "You do realise that?"

"Am I dreaming? Is this a dream?" Asked Hugh and to confirm it wasn't, Bill threw a bit of bread at him.

"Come on, guys! This is great!" Tim said as he beamed at Walter and the Queen. "Feels like we haven't seen you both in ages!"

"Not this happy at least." Added Dan.

"We were wondering why the days felt easier and more relaxed." Joe said.

"Did you two hole up together or something?" Ryan asked.

Walter and the Queen blushed slightly and they looked away from everyone as the men went silent.

"I'll go get us breakfast." Walter muttered.

"No, don't leave me!" She hissed as he left.

She smiles awkwardly at the stunned faces. There is an uncomfortable silence until she snaps,

"Will you guys just make your stupid jokes and stop staring?!"

They all look at each other and Steve shrugs,

"Don't know what you're talking about, love." He said.

"No, me either." Lee said as he tucked into his waffles.

"Hey, you sly git!" Sam said to him. "You've stolen my waffles from underneath my nose. Literally!"

"Tell me where you get all your magic food from then!" Lee said childishly.

"We just find them!" Sam said as he tried to grab at the plate which Lee passed to John who started to scoff them. "Ryan, help me!"

"No way, bud. You're on your own." Ryan said as he munched on his waffles.

"Share then." Sam pleaded.

The men once again, occupied themselves with trying to find out Ryan and Sam's luck of just 'finding' food in random places when Walter came back with his and her breakfasts.

"Budge up, will you?" He said playfully to her.

She shifted her weight to make room for him on the bench.

"If you want to make room for your boyfriend, just ask!" Guy said with a cheeky grin as he moved a little.

"Shut up." She said as she put a bit of egg into his orange juice.

"That's alright, nicked that off Sam." Guy said as he placed it back in front of Sam.

"You guys, quit it." Sam whined.

"So where did you find waffles again?" Kyle asked.

"For the last time, they were under our pillows." Ryan said, rolling his eyes.

They all laughed and joked as they all finished their breakfasts.

"Do you want the last of my bacon?" She asked Walter.

Before he could answer, Sean had already taken it off the plate and ate it.

"What? She didn't want it." Sean said as Walter glared at him.

"She has a name." Walter said.

"Ooh, careful, Sean." Ted said as he nudged him. "You don't want the lovebirds mad at you."

"They'll claw you." Carl said.

"They'll peck you." Jake added, smiling.

"They'll make you sick by kissing all the time." Sang Jacob.

"Ugh, and after we had breakfast too." Chris said as he scrunched his face.

"Will you guys shut up?" She hissed at them.

George leans over to them and whispered,

"Come off it, you guys have danced around this for years. Time to flaunt it."

"But it's against the law." She hissed.

"Take a look around. There is no law at the moment." Bill whispered.

"I highly doubt they'll punish you both for something this menial." Michael said.

"Especially since there are better things to worry about." Lenny said smoothly.

"Kiss her, Walter!" Jake said excitably.

"Better do what he says before he gets too excited." Tim said.

"Or maybe I can kiss her for you." Winked Guy.

"Bugger off!" Walter growled.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss…" Chanted Lee as he took grapes off Ted's plate.

The rest of the men started to chant with Lee.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss…"

"Lads, stop it!" Walter said sternly but instead they became louder and they started to stand up, one by one.

"Stop hiding it! Come on!" Steve shouted.

The Queen and Walter couldn't help but laugh as they ignored all the disgruntled stares of the men inside the hall. They look to each other and they leaned in for a loving embrace as the men cheered and jumped around them happily. They started using torn pieces of napkins as confetti as they threw it over the joyous couple and the squad hummed the wedding march and patted them on their backs.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

The squad and the Queen turn to look at an appalled Swift.

"Balls…" Walter muttered.

"Your majesty, Walter, war room. Now!" Swift said sternly.

The Queen shot a dirty look at the squad who looked very guilty and ashamed of themselves. As Swift marched the two out, Walter looked back to see the squad members huddled together.

They walked into the war room where there were a few guards.

"Out, out!" Swift ordered.

The guards scurried out of the room whilst Walter and the Queen stood side by side in attention. Swift paced in front of the two with hands behind his back, wondering what to say.

"You do realize there **is** a law against this?" Swift asked sternly.

"Yes." They simply answered.

"So you know of the consequences?" Swift asked.

"Yes." Walter said.

"Yes." She answered. "But…!"

She is interrupted as the squad members barge in. They all stand to attention behind Walter and the Queen.

"What are you lot doing here?" Asked Swift in outrage.

Bill salutes Swift.

"In all due respect, sir. We don't think Walter and her majesty should be punished." He said.

"We forced them to be open about the relationship." Hugh said.

"That's not the point! Whether it's open or a secret, it is still punishable by law!" Swift said firmly.

"The law is flawed. I know it personally." Lee said.

"The law is useless right now. The Kingdom is in turmoil right now." George reasoned.

"There is no monarchy or titles at the moment. It's us against the Duoler." Michael said.

"Captain Swift, you've witnessed it with your own eyes, they need each other." Kyle said. "And we will stand by them."

"They'll only fall apart again and then they will be no use to us." Lenny said.

"That, and we can't stand them moaning that they can't be with each other." Joked Joe.

They all salute in respect to Swift who shakes his head in disbelief.

"Your men are terribly loyal, aren't they?" Swift commented as he looked at her.

"They're not the brightest," She said, smiling and the men chuckle or smile. "But they are the best."

"Unfortunately, that has no bearing at the moment." Swift said as he turned away from them all. "I was never going to charge you."

"What?!" They all exclaimed in confusion.

"I was never going to charge you. In fact, if my blessing meant anything, I'd give it." Swift said. "I merely wanted to bring it up to warn you to be careful of your actions, especially around any civilians." He turns to look at the Queen. "I'm sorry, your majesty. But right now, you're not held in high regards by the civilians or some of the soldiers and guards since you're disappearance."

"I understand." She said. "I plan to earn their faith in me again."

"Good." Swift said. "Well, you can start by being subtle about your relationship beyond base. Within it is fine, as long as it's not often and it's appropriate. You do not want to tarnish your image any further, your majesty."

Swift salutes her which she does the same to him in respect and gratitude.

"Thank you, Swift." She said.

"You can start the improvement on your image and gain respect right now." He said as he pointed to Westcliff on the map. "We had sent supplies over to the Westcliff survivor camp but the men had not returned. I need you and your men…" He looks around the room. "…To investigate. Take as much supplies as you need for your journey. You never know what you may need."

They all salute and go to leave but Swift stops her from going. As she turns to him, she sees that he has his hand out.

"Congratulations on your new relationship. May it be happy and everlasting." He said as she shook his hand. "Good luck, your majesty. Win your people back."

She leaves with Swift's encouraging words and bumps into Reaver as she walked to the cart outside.

"Can't talk, I've got to go." She said as he goes to open his mouth.

Undeterred, he follows her.

"So I've completed my tryst, after I gagged her of course. Never going to see her again if I can help it though. I'm assuming you've completed yours?" He said as he marched beside her.

"Yes, I have." She said with a beaming smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

She goes on to explain what had happened after he had left to go for a walk.

"I'm sure it was a boring night of passion." He commented as she looked at the cart which was already packed with potions.

"You only say that because you weren't invited." She joked.

"I'd decline, thank you very much." Reaver said as he hopped on to the cart.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I can't let you go on your own and have all the fun." He said, smiling. "Besides, two heroes are better than one, unless you're awful with numbers."

She smiled and shook her head in disbelief.

"What's he doing here?" Walter growled as he loaded the cart with ammunition.

"He's coming with us." She said as she turned to Walter. "He's bait."

"That's ok then." Walter said as he got onto the cart.

He helped her up into it and they sat beside each other, holding hands.

"Do you have to do that in front of me?" Reaver asked in disgust.

"We're only holding hands, you twit." Walter growls.

"Yes and it's sickening." Reaver retorted. "I'd rather see you both savagely mate with each other. At least it'll be humorous."

"Sit where you can't see us then." Walter said firmly.

"Fine." He shrugged as he sat up and sat beside the Queen instead.

"Not there!" Walter exclaimed.

"But I can't see you** both** from here. Anywhere else and I'd get a glimpse of your sloppy and soppy affections." He said as he waved in their direction. "Then I'd vomit and what is the use of a sick hero?"

'You are a sick hero.' She thought.

"Nobody even asked you to come!" Walter said.

Before Reaver could retaliate, she puts her hands up to both men's faces.

"Stop it now! **Both** of you!" She said strictly as she looked at them. "It's too late anyway."

She gestured to the squad members who were carrying the rest of their supplies to the cart.

"'Ey up. What's old Reaver doing 'ere?" Ryan asked as he climbed on.

"He's bait." Walter and the Queen said.

"That's alright then." Hugh said as he pushes Sam to get on quicker. Sam stumbled and falls face first into a shocked Ryan's lap.

"Old Reaver?" Reaver mouthed in distaste.

The journey to Westcliff was going to take a day or so but the time seemed to pass by for the Queen since she had the company of her squad (and an unimpressed Reaver.) But what made it easier, was knowing that Walter was right beside her and they could be open about how they felt to each other (which the squad scrutinised in jest.)

They had entered a thick forest, the trees blocked off most of the light and there was a light fog covering the ground. The men were joking around about how strangely close Ryan and Sam are until she notices something in the distance.

"Wait! Stop!" She called out.

The cart slowed to a stop.

"What is it?" Walter asked.

"There's something over there…" She said as she hopped off the cart.

She walked ahead of the men as they started to jump out. As she got closer, she draws her sword and is horrified at the scene before her.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

|*Harmonious choir singing*

Dear lord, I've uploaded a chapter without being week(s) late! I'd like to thank my friends and family for this achievement by not giving me a chance to procrastinate (as often) and I'd like to thank fluffables, my imaginary fluffy dragon for not burning my sheets, long winded speech, blah, blah, blah….

Hi everyone! I hope you've all had an enjoyable week. This marks the beginning of a darker, sinister (and possibly more violent) turn of story. Are you cheering for a plot? Well, I guess here it is, the start of a twisted tale. Thanks for reading, see you soon!


	33. Chapter 29: The Storm

Chapter Twenty Nine: The Storm

She saw an upturned carriage that was painted with blood but it was the stench that she noticed first. She covered her mouth and nose from the smell and recognized it as one thing, the scent of death.

She looked round the carriage and retched when she noticed the ground was soaked in blood and she saw the remains of two guards. Their bodies had been ripped apart; their faces still had the look of horror and pain.

She sheathes her sword and walked over to the corpses with tears in her eyes, she closed their eyes.

"Sleep well." She whispered.

"Oh Avos…"

She turned to see Walter and the rest of the men following close behind him, the look of sadness shone in their eyes and their repulsion at the stench. There was a morbid silence as they looked at the terrible scene.

"The work of balverines." Said Reaver grimly.

"Looks like it." She agreed.

"There's something wrong." Frowned Michael.

"Of course there is, they're dead." Walter said miserably.

"No, don't you see it, Walter?" Michael said as he turned to look at him. "Swift always sends group of three for this."

"So there's a man missing?" She asked and Michael nods.

"Right, everyone split up! No less than groups of three, Reaver and I will search as a pair." She ordered.

The men followed her orders and split in different directions while Walter, Steve and Joe hung back.

"I'm sorry but this is the only way I know he'll stay out of trouble." She said quietly to Walter.

He didn't look pleased with her reasoning but accepted her decision anyway.

"Just, be safe." Walter said as he held her close. "I don't want to lose you."

"Walter, I order you not to die." She said lightly even though her heart was heavy.

They share a quick kiss before Walter walked off with his men.

"Where's mine?" Reaver called out to him.

Without looking, Walter pulled his middle finger at him.

"Charming." Reaver muttered as she looked at him with distaste.

"Come on." She said and they walk to the east of the carriage.

They walk into the dense forest but they don't find anything especially in the dim light.

"So, you and Walter…" Reaver said, out of the blue.

"This really isn't the time to talk about it." She said.

"One question. Just grant me one answer to this single innocent question then I will drop the subject, and I will help you search for the poor man." Reaver said.

"You promise to shut up and actually be of use?" She asked impatiently.

"You have my word as a gentleman." Reaver said as he put his hand to his heart.

"Fine." She huffed as she nudges a pile of leaves.

"So how does he compare to me?" Reaver asked slyly.

She turns to him and looks at him indignantly.

"I'm not answering that!" She said.

"For me to keep to my gentleman's word, you have to keep to your agreement as well." He said. "Unless you don't mind me not assisting you and instead talk about inane subjects or about my night with Katrina…"

"Urgh, ok, ok." She growled.

She grits her teeth is annoyance and blushes slightly from embarrassment as she compared the roughness of Reaver to the gentle caress of Walter. She was about to answer until she sees something glisten on the floor.

"What is that?" She muttered to herself.

She kneels down closely to it and on closer inspection, it was blood. She looked around the nearby area and saw a small trickle of blood on the ground, almost like a trail. She lights up a flare to alert the men and she waits anxiously for them. She hears the heavy footsteps of military boots as she saw the figures of groups of men running to her.

"Where are Walter and his men?" She asked worriedly as she looked around at her returning squad.

"I'm here." He said as he ran over. "What have you found?"

She points to the ground and the men bend down to take a closer look at the small trail of blood.

"This is becoming a bit scary…" Dan said as he recoiled back slowly.

"A bit?" Chris repeated in disbelief.

"Should we follow it?" Sean asked.

She nods and they all carefully follow the trail which becomes thicker and a greater amount with each step they took. Whatever or whoever was injured has suffered a very heavy blood loss and chances of their survival was next to none.

They see something in the distance so they run towards it. A smell of rotting flesh burns their nostrils again and stings their eyes. They discover a man's body but all that was left was his head and his torso. They look in horror as they notice that his torso has been ripped open and his entrails were hanging out from his body.

"Oh Avos, the poor bastards." Said Bill solemnly.

"There's something off about this." She said as she noticed something peeping out from behind his half eaten stomach.

She looks for a rag in her pockets which she wraps around her hand. She scrunches her face as she digs for the strange item. The men turned away in disgust and a few retched from the squelching noises.

She draws out a small tin from the body and quickly wipes the blood off with the rag.

"Surprise?" She read out from a note inside.

She throws the piece of paper away to find a small bomb blinking at her.

"Run!" She cried out as she dropped the bomb.

They all run in different directions in panic and she loses sight of where everyone has gone. A huge explosion can be heard and the force knocks her onto the ground.

She skids in the mud and twists her body as she draws her pistol in time to shoot at a balverine that towered over her.

She quickly jumps to her feet and looks around. No sign of her men but plenty of balverines as they leaped from the trees.

'Shit.' She thought as she quickly unsheathed her sword and slashes at an oncoming balverine.

It catches the balverine's face and it howls in pain as it leaps into the air. She loses sight of it but dodges a second one behind her. She tucks and rolls onto her knees and as she stood up, she thrusts her sword upwards and felt it penetrate the skull of a balverine in front of her.

She yanks the sword out of it in time to turn and block another balverine's claws. She puts her gun up and shoots at the balverine's eye. It recoiled backwards from the impact and howls as the bullet burns through its pupil.

She swivels round to shoot a balverine that landed to her left but it quickly leapt in the air. She shoots another balverine as it charged at her with a gaping mouth as she felt the landed balverine claw at her back. She cries in pain and quickly turns to hit the balverine with the hilt of her sword. It howls as the hard metal made contact with its head but instead of being knocked back, it lunges at her in rage and knocking her onto her back.

She was pinned to the ground by the weight of the angry balverine as its brethren closed in. She uses her sword to block the balverine's jaws and it cried in pain as the blade dug into the side of its mouth but it did not deter it. Her hand started to bleed as her own blade cut through her gloves and into her skin. She could smell the vile breath of the balverine getting closer, she could see the drool drip from its teeth and she felt its hot breath on her face as its brethren goes to strike at her arms.

Bang! Bang!

The balverines that were ready to tear her arms off, fell to the ground. She took the balverine's surprise to her advantage as she uses her strength to flip the wild beast over her. She raised her sword and impaled its ugly head.

She looked to her aide and saw an injured Reaver.

"Reaver!" She gasped as she ran to his side.

She can see that his arm has a deep gash and his leg had a limp. She hands him a health potion from her belt and helps him drink. The cuts on his face heals as does the gash on his arm and he tenderly puts his weight on his leg.

"Thank you." He sighed as he felt no pain in his leg. "I was hoping I wouldn't end up scarred. I'm much too pretty."

"Where are the others?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure." He frowned. "When you discovered the bomb, we all scattered haphazardly."

"Argh!"

A blood curdling scream is heard to the west. They rapidly dashed to the direction of the scream. The forest was falling apart as the explosion's flames ate away at the branches. They hear gunshots, panicked yelling and screaming as they drew closer. They draw their guns as they spot five balverines attack Hugh and Tim.

One balverine dropped to the ground as multiple bullets from Reaver's gun, pierced its body while three balverines jumped into the air as one remained on the ground to strike at Tim. He desperately shoots at the balverine until he ran out of ammo. He feels his heart stop as the balverine raises its claw. He then feels the beast fall on top of him and he looks to see a sword protruding from its back.

He looks at his now unarmed Queen who is trying to hold back a balverine with her pistol alone. He quickly unsheathes the sword from the balverine's corpse.

"Your majesty!" He cried out and she looks to him as she uses the base of her gun to bat the balverine away.

He throws the sword over to her and it felt like time slowed down. She punches the balverine in the head again with the use of her gun, grabs its fur and tossed it away from her as she reaches out to grab at the hilt of her sword, turns around and slices precisely at the balverine's neck.

It collapses to it knees at it howled in pain and she took the opportunity to drive her sword through its head. She and Tim help Reaver and Hugh fight off the last remaining balverines and as they slay the last balverine, Tim and Hugh run over to a body in the distance while she and Reaver quickly follow. Hugh ran the fastest and they could hear him crying as he dropped to his knees beside Bill's mangled body.

She sobbed as she saw the deep cuts on Bill's body and the rapid flow of blood as it spewed with each of his breath.

"Hold on, Bill. I'll find you a health potion or something." Hugh cried sadly as he tried to stop the bleeding with his hands.

"Forget it, if you find any, save them for yourself." Bill said breathlessly as he grabbed onto his younger brother's arm. "Just… kill me. Please."

"I can't. I can't do it." Hugh sobbed hopelessly.

"Please, Hugh. It… It hurts." Bill stuttered as he started to tear up and placed his blood stained hand over Hugh's.

"Why did you let me use the last potion, you stupid bastard?!" Sobbed Hugh angrily.

"You're… You're my little brother… It's… my job to protect you." Bill said, through a bloody smile. "Look at me, Hugh. I need y..you to be strong, I… I need you to shoot me."

Hugh looked at his brother who had always picked on him, gave him a few bruises and stood by his side, begging him to take his pain away. Hugh took out his pistol with shaking hands and placed it beside Bill's head.

"I love you, Bill." Hugh said through floods of tears.

"I love you too, dumbass." Bill chuckled weakly.

Hugh turns away and pulls the trigger.

Reaver's face hardened while the Queen and Tim bowed their heads as Hugh cried hysterically into his brother's bloodied chest. He roared as he started to beat at his brother's chest.

"Damn you! Why?" He roared through tears as his face turned red. "Why you and not me?!"

The Queen slowly approached Hugh and knelt beside him. She puts her hand to his shoulder and he throws his arms around her as he held her tight. She held on to him as he cried helplessly into her shoulder until he felt that he couldn't spare anymore tears because Bill wouldn't have wanted him to.

"We… We have to find the others." Hugh said as he tried to wipe away his tears, his voice still shaking.

"Where do we even start?" Tim said grimly.

As if fate had heard them, they see a flare shoot into the sky.

"That's convenient." Muttered Reaver.

"Let's go!" She shouted.

They sprint to the direction of the flare and find themselves back at the carriage. Once there she finds that most of the squad were slightly injured. She quickly counts the men and noticed Walter, Kyle and Jacob were missing.

"Does anyone know where Walter, Kyle and Jacob are?" She called out.

A conglomeration of noise in uncertainty.

"Does anyone know where they are?!" She shouted slowly.

The men shook their heads.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them since…Argh!" Winced John as George pulled his dislocated arm back in place.

"Neither have we." Jake said as he cleaned the blood from Sean's eye.

"No idea, sorry…" Ted said.

"Walter!" She called in panic into the forest. "Walter!"

"Your majesty, I'm sorry but we have to get out of here." Steve said as he supported Chris.

"No! We are **not** leaving our men behind!" She said angrily.

"This whole fucking forest is burning down!" Chris said.

She concentrates as she builds her will through her rage and determination and unleashes an ice storm over the fire until it was eventually put out, only leaving blackened trees and charcoaled remains.

She looks to the men with bared teeth and they stare back in fear as her will lines glow a threatening red.

"We search for Walter and his men." She growls.

"Your majesty, we're in no condition to fight again if we are ambushed for a second time." Lenny said as calm as ever.

"Fine!" She snapped. "Everyone can go back to the base, seek medical attention and return here. I'll stay and look for them in the meantime."

"But that's madness!" Luke gasped.

"I will not leave them behind!" She raged and her will lines gleamed a little brighter.

"I'll stay with the Queen." Reaver said as he stood by her side.

"So will I." Hugh said as he stood beside her as well.

"Yeah and me." Tim said as he raised his hand.

"I'll go as well!" Carl said.

"Count me in!" Guy shouted.

"Never leave a man behind!" Lee yelled. "Or woman!"

The men all raised their hands and she looked at her loyal and battered men and her will lines begin to turn blue.

"We can't all stay." She said as her mind began to clear and the will lines began to fade away. "Reaver, Hugh and Tim, stay with me. The rest of you will take the cart, go back to base and tell them we need assistance here."

Hugh and Tim nod but the squad cried in outrage.

"You can't! It's not safe!" John shouted.

"You'll be killed! You all will!" Chris cried.

"We won't be back for another couple of days at best!" Ryan said as he tried to hop over to her but trips over a tree root.

"You'll be vulnerable with just the four of you." Lenny said as he caught Ryan with one arm.

She shoots her pistol into the overhead and the men fall silent.

"With only Reaver, Hugh, Tim and I, we could manoeuvre in the forest without being detected as easily." She said firmly. "We also have to prevent any heavy casualties. We've already lost Bill and three of our men are missing, we do not need our numbers dwindling."

The men look unsure, Steve then walks up to her,

"Good luck. May Avos bless you and watch over you." He said as he stood to attention and saluted her as did the rest of the men.

They pass the majority of their supplies to them and they all clamour onto the cart.

"Hold on!" She shouted and turns to Hugh and Tim. "You sure you want to do this? The chances of surviving are pretty low, it's practically a suicide mission and I will not blame you if you want to return to base as well."

The two men scoffed.

"Every mission is a suicidal one with you, your majesty." Hugh joked.

"We are your squad and we fight by you to the end." Tim said as he smiled warmly.

She smiles proudly at her men and nods her head.

"Go." She said as she waved off the cart of the Queen's Wings.

As they leave, the cart full of men salutes them as she and her three men carried the supplies to the edge of the forest to make a camp.

'Please be ok, Walter.' She thought hopefully. 'Hold on for me.'


	34. Chapter 30: Mute Cries in Blind Darkness

Chapter Thirty: Mute Cries in Blind Darkness

'Balls…' Walter thought.

He strains his eyes as he tries to look around hoping to see anything but darkness. It didn't matter where he turned though; it was nothing but dark space. He may as well have been blind. He wanted to keep calm but not only was he worried about the Queen's wellbeing but Kyle had been injured as they fought off the ambush of balverines. He and Jacob were hoping to seek cover amidst the fight so they can tend to Kyle's wounds and had counted their blessings when they came across the cave. Turns out it was another trap as something, or someone, triggered a bomb and blasted the entrance, trapping them.

He hears a pained groaning from Kyle.

"It's ok, her Majesty will find us. It'll be ok." Walter said reassuringly.

"Ok…" Kyle replied weakly.

'I hope her Majesty finds us soon.' Walter thought.

As far as he remembers, Kyle's wound wasn't immediately fatal but with enough time, he could bleed out which was much worse.

'C'mon, M'lady. Please find us…" He thought with hope.

"M'lady!"

"Walter?!" She gasped.

She wakes up at the edge of the forest. She closes her eyes and concentrates on what she could remember from the dream.

'Come on, dammit!' She thought in frustration.

The more she tried to remember, the harder it was to grasp onto the image.

'Shit.' She thought.

She could have sworn that her dream gave a clue to Walter's and his men's whereabouts. She heard stirring; she opened her eyes to see Hugh and Reaver awake.

"Your Majesty." Reaver greeted sleepily.

"Ma'am." Hugh said as he stretched.

"Morning, Hugh. Reaver." She replied grimly.

She looked around.

"Hey, where's Tim?" She asked in concern as she stood up.

The two men looked around confused as she frowns with worry. She looks to where his blankets still lay. She throws them back and discovers a note.

"What does it say?" Hugh asked as she picked it up.

She turns the note so that they could see for their own eyes,

"Hide and seek. Play or Die."

"That sick son of a bitch!" Hugh shouted as he stomped the ground.

"So the Duoler likes games…" Reaver said.

"Arm yourselves and let's go." She ordered.

Reaver and Hugh equipped themselves and took as much ammo and potions as needed. They walked into the forest and left behind the morning's sun as they entered the gloom of the trees.

They searched to the West and found no clues. Only miles worth of the leaf covered forest floor and a never ending view of trees.

"Do you think this 'Tim,' is still alive?" Reaver asked her as they walked ahead of Hugh.

"I don't know. That's why we're searching." She said impatiently.

"I thought we were searching for Walter and his men?" He said.

"Are you trying to annoy me?" She said as she gritted her teeth. "Just shut up and look for **any** sign of **anyone**!"

Reaver fell silent as he continued to look around. They searched until it became harder to see.

"Come along, your Majesty, Hugh, there's no point looking in the dark." Reaver said.

"We can use my light." She said stubbornly as she ignited a small fire in her hand but it only lit a small area of where they are.

"We can barely see with that." Reaver said. "Besides, in the darkness, we're more vulnerable to any ambushes and then we'd never find the missing men."

She huffs in disappointment, knowing Reaver was right. As desperate as she was to find her men, she couldn't risk being ambushed again. She and Hugh agree to leave it till the morning. She used the small light to find their way back whilst never noticing the figure watching them closely through the trees.

"Avos make it stop!" Kyle groaned.

"We would if we could, mate." Jacob said sadly.

Walter was on his hands and knees as he searched for something on the ground.

"It's here somewhere." He muttered. "I know it."

His hand feels the grit of the floor before connecting with something soft and the sound of splashing could be heard.

"Got it! I've got the canteen!" He cried out.

"Nice one, mate! Now follow my voice!" Jacob cried back.

Walter carefully walked over to the sound of Jacob's voice and Kyle's groans.

"Ow!" Jacob hissed as Walter kicked something.

"Sorry, Jacob." He apologized as he sat down. "Bloody dark."

He tries to find Kyle's face as he gingerly hover his hand inches from the ground. He eventually feels Kyle's breathing on his hand and he carefully pours some of the water into his mouth, the sound of steady but slow gulping could be heard.

"Better?" Walter asked as he moved the canteen.

"A little, yeah. Cheers, Walter." Kyle said breathlessly.

"How you feeling?" Asked Jacob in concern.

"Honestly? Not great, feel sick." Kyle answered weakly. "And the pain… It's… Ugh, I just want it to be over."

"It will be, Kyle. Just hang in there. The Queen won't let us down." Walter said.

'Quickly, M'lady.' He thought desperately.

"M'lady! Hurry!"

She gasped as she awoke.

The same dream that kept teasing her, although it was slightly clearer this time. She closed her eyes and saw another trail of blood burned into her thoughts…

"Ben, Reaver. Up, now!" She said sternly as she shook the men awake.

They wake up reluctantly as they saw the dawn's first glow, but they do as they are ordered to and enter the forest again. They follow the east path this time and the Queen is frantically looking around. She is slightly ahead of the two men and Reaver could hear her cursing as the hours went by. He eventually jogs up to her and as they both searched and asked her grimly,

"How do you know they aren't already dead?"

"They can't be." She said.

"But how would you know?" He asked.

"Because I would." She said as she felt anger build up.

"But…"

"For Avos sake, I need to believe they're alive. Ok?" She said impatiently as she looked at him. "If Walter and his men aren't alive, then I've possibly had Tim killed and endangered our lives too for no good reason!"

"Alright, alright. I just… Wouldn't want to see you disappointed at what you may find." Reaver mumbled as he continued to look around.

The search seemed as fruitless as it was yesterday until Hugh discovers something.

"Your Majesty, over here!" He shouted.

Reaver and the Queen run towards him and Hugh is pointing at a small trail of blood.

"Seems like déjà vu, doesn't it?" Reaver said gravely.

"Come on." She said as she followed the trail and Hugh quickly catches up with her.

"As if we have a choice." Muttered Reaver.

They followed the trail with their hearts telling them to hold onto hope whilst their heads told them the worst has happened. They begin to see something in the distance amongst the light fog.

'A cross?' She thought as they jogged to it.

Hugh takes one look as they got closer and turns to vomit at the image. On the wooden cross was Tim, nailed to it. The nails were hammered through his wrists and ankles while barbed wire was laced around his body. His eyes were hollowed out and his mouth was gaping as if it had been spouting blood previously.

She notices something strange about his tongue. She uses her fingers and gingerly grabs at the object as Reaver and Hugh winced.

She pulls out a roll of paper and unravels it to read,

"Can you see in the dark?" She read out confused.

"Fuuuuck!" Hugh shouted in rage. "Skorm dammit! He's playing mind games with us!"

"Hugh, calm down." The Queen said as she tried to approach him.

"I fucking hate games!" Hugh yelled into the forest, as he backed away from her and draws out his gun. "Why don't you face us?! You damn coward!"

"He's lost his mind." Reaver said with an eyebrow raised.

"Hugh, please, calm down." She pleaded.

"No! No, I won't!" Hugh shouted as he looked at her with madness in his eyes. "Not only has this crazy bastard taken my brother and our friends, now he's playing bloody games with us?!" He turns to the forest and starts to shoot randomly into the forest.

"Come out! Come out and face us!" Hugh cried out to the trees. "I don't want to play your pathetic game! I won't do it, you hear me?! I. Am. **Not**. Afraid of you!"

"Please, Hugh…!" She begged.

Reaver, who had been watching Hugh carefully, casually walked over to him and slapped him twice across the face.

"What the…?" Ben said confused.

"You are acting insane and the insane are no help to the sane." Reaver said sternly. "You are scaring the Queen."

Hugh looked over to her and sees that she is looking overly worried at him.

"I'm…I'm sorry, your Majesty." He said, looking ashamed. "I… We…"

"It's fine… Let's call it a night. It's getting dark anyway." She said as she lights a fireball.

"I don't see the point of the fireballs, your Majesty. You can glow like a firefly with your will lines." Hugh said meekly as they walked away.

As the flicker of the fire slowly disappears into the thick of the forest and the voices were long past a whisper, a figure comes out of the shadows. It looks to Tim's body and strokes his face.

"Be careful what you wish for…"

"It's… It's so cold." Kyle said as he shivered violently.

"It's alright, mate. You're going to be alright." Jacob said as he tries to rub Kyle's arm.

'He has been uncontrollably sick and he's been saying that he's cold for a while.' Walter thought. 'If we could see Kyle, Jacob and I would be seeing him cough up blood by now.'

The worse Kyle's condition became, the more crazed and hopeless Walter and Jacob felt. They have no sense of time since they can't see the outside world, they have no food or water and if they did, they couldn't find it and the silence of the cave made them hear sounds that didn't belong. A whispering that taunted them.

It has come to the point where the only thing keeping them from becoming monsters, is their resistance to kill Kyle themselves.

They wanted to end his suffering, truly, they did. They couldn't stand his moaning and cries of pain, it was starting to depress them too much. It seemed so easy just to smother his heavy and struggled breathing….

'Avos, save us.' Walter thought as he rocked himself.

"Hurry, M'lady, hurry!"

"Walter!" She called out into the forest.

The more she ran through the thickness of the trees, the more it seemed the forest was moving closer together.

"Help us, please!"

"I'm coming!"

She runs into the forest until the trees began to entwine with each other and becoming a solid barricade.

"No!" She cried out as she tried to hack at the trees but to no avail.

"Help us!"

She hears rumbling as the trees began to encircle her.

"Anybody, help!"

The circle of trees grows tighter around her.

"Help, help!"

The trees are about to crush her.

"Heeelp!"

She wakes up to Reaver shaking her.

"What is it?" She gasped.

"Hugh, he's disappeared." Reaver said.

She quickly bolts up and sees that Hugh is missing. She throws his blankets out of the way but finds no message this time.

"Shit." She cursed and grabs her sword and pistol without thinking and runs towards the forest with Reaver following close behind her. She runs through the forest and feels an uneasy familiarity.

"My lady, look!"

"What?!" She shouted impatiently as she stopped and looked towards him.

"Just, come here!" Reaver insisted irritably.

She jogs back to him who points towards the trees in front of him. A letter on each tree.

"'You lose.'" She read slowly.

She takes a closer look at one of the trees and touched the oozing red that formed the eerie message.

"Blood." Whispered Reaver.

She looks at it sadly and nods.

"What has the Duoler done with the body though?" Reaver wondered out loud.

As if someone had wanted to answer his question, they hear a creak behind them and a slight thud. They turn to see a tied bag, hanging from the trees and swinging ominously.

A note had been attached to the bag.

"A present for you." She read.

The bag was stained with blood at the bottom and was dripping onto the ground.

'She had to know…' She thought.

She had to see it to believe it as her heart beats painfully in her chest. She takes out her sword to cut the bag open and gasps in horror as something rolled out.

She stared in disgust at the severed balverine's head.

"I hope it came with a receipt." Reaver said with distaste.

She ignored him as she roared in a furious rage. The Duoler was not just killing her men; he was toying with them.

"Damn you!" She screamed. "How dare you use them as pawns! They are not your toys! They were my men!"

She punches a tree in a fit of anger and she felt something wet drop on her cheek.

"More blood." Reaver whispered as he took one look at her.

They both looked up at the trees and saw, entangled in the branches, the remains of Hugh. His dismembered body and limbs hung up like a revolting decoration.

"Oh Avos, Hugh…" She choked as she put her hand to her mouth.

"My lady, this is no time to mourn." Reaver said.

She feels Reaver's hand grip her shoulder firmly before she looks around to see balverines appearing from the shadows of the trees.

"We seem to have company."

He backed himself against her and they realize that they are outnumbered.

* * *

Author's Notes

Hello everyone! I hope you're all doing well (and are at the edge of your seats.) I have warned previously that this will become more gruesome, I hope you can still enjoy the story though.

Thank you to everyone who is still faithfully reading this, the continued support is much appreciated.

Special thanks to Recruit 273, chocolate6996 and heretherebemonsters for adding ALY to your favourites list. And thank you to Pirate Heroes for including this fanfic as part of your community.

For all those interested, Pirate Heroes is a group for fanfictions about Reaver x Sparrow and Princess/Prince x Reaver. They have a lot stories on there so if you're a major Reaver fan, go check it out!

Have a great week everybody!


	35. Chapter 31: A Higher Cost

Chapter Thirty One: A Higher Cost

'Humming? Who's humming?' She thought.

She felt so tired and her entire body felt heavy; she didn't want to open her eyes just yet, especially as the humming continued. It was such a beautiful melody, so peaceful, so familiar…

"Will you stop humming?" She heard an irritated Walter growl.

"I just want the Queen to wake up relaxed." She heard Reaver reply.

She couldn't help but scoff.

"When have you ever tried to relax me?" She asked softly as she slowly opened her eyes.

Walter and Reaver turn to look at their weakened Queen. Walter quickly wraps his arms around her.

"M'lady, I was so worried that…" Walter said sadly.

"That I wouldn't make it?" She asked.

"I knew that you would pull through. It's what you do best." Reaver said as he pawed at her hand.

"It does take a lot more to kill me." She said as she smiled.

Walter leans in for a long kiss which was interrupted when Reaver cleared his throat, reminding them that he was there.

"Shouldn't you get the doctor?" Reaver asked Walter who glares at him.

"Why don't you do it?" Walter said in annoyance.

"Because I wouldn't know where to look. I'd get lost." Reaver said. "Plus, I want to talk to the Queen too. I was worried as well."

"Even though you knew she was going to 'pull through'?" Walter quoted.

"Doesn't mean I can't worry. Now shoo! Stop hogging the Queen's attention." Reaver said as he made a shooing motion at Walter.

"I'm going to give you a shoe in a minute. Right up your…"

"It's fine." She interrupted. "Walter, please go get the doctor. For me?"

Walter nods and pecks her lightly on the forehead, shoots Reaver a dirty look before leaving the room.

"How are you?" Reaver asked.

"I've been and felt better. How about you?" She asked.

"Since you asked," He said as he gets close to her and leans his arms on the bed beside her. "The past few days have been awful for me. Simply dreadful. It's so tedious and boring without you,"

"Is this your way of telling me you missed me?" She asked smirking.

"Of course not! I'm telling you it's your fault! Rushing off by yourself, all… heroic…"

"I've missed you too, Reaver." She chuckled and he sneakily glances at her fondly.

Before they could say another word, Walter and the prim looking doctor comes in.

"Hello, your Majesty, I am Doctor Faustus." He said as he extended his hand out to her.

"Pleased to meet you." She said politely as she shook his hand.

"Right, I'll need to examine you, so if the gentlemen could…" He said as he turned to look at Reaver and Walter then at the door.

"Shouldn't we stay for the Queen's protection?" Walter said as he tightly held onto her hand.

"Yes, I want to watch the Queen." Reaver said. "For her protection…"

"Or at least one of us should." Walter said as he glared at him.

"That's fine by me." Reaver said as he approached Walter. "So noble of you, Walter." Added Reaver as he ushered a protesting Walter to the door. As both men drew closer to the door, the doctor firmly pushes both men out and locks the door.

"Hey!" They shouted as they banged on the door.

"The Queen needs a stress free zone and you two aren't helping!" Said Doctor Faustus firmly. "You can wait outside, but quietly! This examination is vital for the Queen's health!"

The knocking, banging and shouting gradually died down to a stop.

"Thank you, doctor." She smiled.

"I'm only thinking of your wellbeing, your Majesty." He said as he took her wrist to check her pulse.

The rest of the examination was quite uncomfortable for her especially when he poked and prodded her to see where it may still ache… It didn't help that she would also hear him muttering,

"That's odd… "

"What is?" She asked.

He shushed her as he carried on muttering.

"Fascinating, indeed…"

And every time she would ask him what he meant, he would shush her, a cycle unbroken until he eventually announces,

"Well, your Majesty, your body seems to have healed nicely. You'll have another scar to add to your collection though," He chuckled. "Although, there is something that concerns me…" He frowned.

"What is it?" She asked impatiently.

"What do you suppose they're saying in there?" Reaver asked.

"I don't know but if I were you, I'd get my bloody ear off the door before someone rips it off." Walter growled as he looked at Reaver firmly pressing his ear against the Queen's door.

"Violent." Reaver smirked before tumbling through the door as the doctor opened it.

"Oh… Hello." Reaver said casually as he lay on the floor.

The doctor shook his head at him and steps over to leave. Reaver glances up to see a look of horror and shock on the Queen's face and her eyes were watery as if she was about to cry.

"How are you?" Walter asked as he stepped over Reaver to sit beside her.

"Am I the welcome mat now?" Reaver muttered under his breath as he got up and dusted himself.

"I… I'm not sure." She stuttered in response to Walter. "I'm sorry, Reaver but could Walter and I talk alone?"

"But I only just came back in." He complained as he curled his lip.

"Don't make me throw you out." Threatened Walter.

'Still getting on famously then.' She thought.

"Please, Reaver."

"Fine, fine! Clearly I'm not needed. I'll just wait with the rest of the cold, cruel world. Alone." He said dramatically as he closed the door over.

"Wanker." Tuts Walter. "What's wrong, M'lady? What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

She wasn't sure how to say it as it played in her mind. She wasn't even sure how to feel. She clears her throat,

"So, um… How are Kyle and Jacob?" She asked, hoping to stay off subject for a bit.

"Jacob's fine, the greedy sod just needed some food and water." Walter smiled briefly before looking sadly at her. "Kyle… wasn't as lucky. He… He died after suffering a heavy blood loss…"

"Avos, is there no end to bad news…?" She muttered as she rubbed her forehead.

"Why? Is there something wrong? You're not dying, are you?!" He asked worriedly as he held onto her hands tightly.

She still wasn't sure on how to tell him but she knew she had to. She can almost see the grey etching in his hair from all his worrying.

"Walter, I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it." She said as she took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Walter's concern quickly turned into shock.

"Walter?" She said when he didn't respond.

"The baby… Is it… Is it mine?" He asked stoically.

"Of course, it's yours." She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes, of course." He said as he nodded his head. "A baby. **My** baby. How is it possible? You were badly wounded in the abdomen."

"The doctor was surprised himself. He was amazed that the injury itself had missed my uterus or that I hadn't even miscarried." She explained. "Said it was more than a miracle that our baby survived and that it shouldn't be surprising from a baby of a hero's descent."

"Our baby?" He repeated.

"Walter…" She sighed and he looks at her with a wide grin.

"Our baby." He said excitably. "Our baby! Avos bless us, it's our baby! Mine and yours!"

"Ssh, keep your voice down!" She hissed.

"But I want to shout it from the rooftops and tell everybody that the woman I love is having my baby!" He said ecstatically.

"Yes, it's great." She said smiling. "But we don't want the world knowing since it is illegal and we certainly don't want the Duoler finding out. We're in a war with a psychopath who wants to slowly demolish Albion."

The realisation dawned on his face. His smile drops and slowly turns into a frown.

"Bugger, the sick bastard would probably go after you and put you through some kind of horrific torture…" He said as he rubbed his head. "Our child wouldn't have a chance. And neither would you…" He looks at her mortified. "I can't lose you. Both of you! What are we going to do?"

She looks him in the eyes and answers honestly,

"I don't know. But I know we'll do this together."

She leans towards him and kisses him on his cheek, as her lips brushed against his face; he turns his head and kisses her on the lips.

"You can't possibly fight now, M'lady." Walter said in concern.

"I have to!"

"But you can't. It's not just your safety anymore; it's our child's as well." He said as he gestured to her stomach.

"If I don't fight, there might not be an Albion for our child to be raised in." She said softly.

"This isn't fair…" Walter said as he shook his head. "If only…"

"There was any other way." She finished his sentence.

She squeezed his hand and smiled reassuringly at him.

This was their secret.

It isn't long till she is up on her feet again. Since the Westcliff trap, the Duoler hasn't made an appearance. The air is a bit more relaxed and friendly within the base as the men rebuilt their faith in their Queen. She no longer feels like words are being spoken behind her back which was a big relief to her. She didn't want any more stress when she is carrying a baby especially when Reaver was following her every chance he had, informing her that he was bored or constantly humming. Even Walter added to her stress with his mixed emotions of the news that he's going to be a father (granted if she can stay alive for the next nine months.)

She either has to restrain him from telling everyone of the fantastic news, reassuring him how she'll be alright when he does become worried and she bites her tongue when he fusses over her, like offering to carry crates of supplies or telling her what to eat and drink ("Don't eat that puny carrot, have some organic tofu.")

While Reaver and Walter were on one side of the annoyance scale, her squad members were on the other without even realizing it. They would invite her to drinking sessions for 'old time's sake,' but knowing that they can't, Walter (who didn't drink in respect for the Queen) and she realised that 'old times' sake' wasn't as fun sober.

When Swift finally came up with something to do, she was grateful. Almost.

"I need you to get a status report from one of the survivor camps by Millfields." He said.

"There are survivor camps in… Millfields?" Reaver repeated in disbelief.

She nudges him; he had followed her and Walter to the war room.

"I'm just shocked at the idea of the… lower classes in Millfields." Reaver said in disgust "Where my mansion is…"

She rolls her eyes.

"Were you concerned that the camp hasn't sent a report for a while?" She asked Swift.

"No, nothing of the sort this time. They're just due one. We have guards and soldiers there but we send groups in to see if they need more supplies." Swift explained.

"Right, ok then. Simple enough." She said. "We'll just have Walter, Reaver and I go."

"Actually, I'd prefer another two men to accompany us. At least…" Walter said.

"But it's a simple task." Swift said surprised.

"It must be because he's afraid that he won't be enough." Reaver tittered.

"If I were you, I'd be scared of what I can do to you." Walter growled.

"He's got a point, Walter." She said and Walter glared at her while Reaver looked pleasantly surprised. "I meant Swift. Why do you want to take two extra men for anyway? Seems pointless."

"Because I think you need the _extra protection_." Walter said with an inclination.

"I don't need it." She hissed.

"I think the only person she needs protecting from is you." Reaver added directly to Walter.

"You'll need protecting soon if you don't shut up." Walter growled and he turns to the Queen. "I just don't want you getting hurt."

"Excuse me?"

"I won't! I can look after myself." She said.

"Hello?"

"But you're not just looking after yourself." Walter retorted.

"Quiet!" Shouted an irritated Swift. "Enough! All of you!" He said sternly as he looked at the three. "Walter, I will grant you two extra men, but no more than that."

"Yes sir, thank you." Walter said.

He salutes Swift and leaves while she and Reaver follow close behind him. Walter chose Ted and John to accompany them. They all load up the cart and go.

Ted and John are at the front of the cart, reining the horse and having a good laugh. Walter, the Queen and Reaver have more of an irritable air. Reaver breaks the silence by asking,

"What is it that you're both hiding?"

Walter and the Queen look in surprise, not just by the question but the easy going air about it.

"So you are hiding something. Very interesting… What is it?" Reaver asked.

"It's nothing, so drop it." Walter growled.

"It must be something because you're grumpier than usual." Sneered Reaver.

"Maybe I'm just sick of the sight of you." Said Walter.

"It must be something important…" Reaver said as he put a finger to his lips. "Perhaps you're not _rising_ to the occasion."

"What?!" Cried Walter outraged.

"Oh Avos, save us…" She said as she rubbed her head.

"What the bloody Mary is going on back there?" Ted shouted.

"Nothing!" They all chimed.

"It's ok, it happens to the best of us. Well, not really…" Reaver said, taunting him.

"I'm going to kill him!" Walter shouted as he got up, she quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Don't!" She said firmly.

"Why not?" Walter asked angrily.

"Because he's bait. Please, Walter, you're making me stressed." She said.

"That's right, Walter. The more stressed the environment, the less likely you can perform." Reaver teased.

"I'm killing him!" Walter shouted as he lunged at Reaver again.

She pulls at Walter and screamed,

"Skorm dammit! I'm pregnant!"

The cart suddenly stops and everyone topples over.

"You're pregnant?!" John exclaimed.

"Oh my…" Gasped Reaver as he picked himself up.

As Walter helps her up, everyone stares at her in disbelief.

"Look, just don't go shouting about it." She said impatiently.

"Or talk about it, full stop." Walter added.

"But this is supposed to be great news." John said as he thought about it.

"Yeah, congratulations to you both!" Ted said happily.

"Save your congratulations **after** the war." Walter said grimly.

"Why?" Asked Ted.

"Because we could be endangering the Queen and her unborn child."

Everyone turned to look at Reaver who had a serious look on his face.

"I see, that makes sense." John said with a slight frown. "Secret's safe with us."

"Mum's the word." Winked Ted as he continued forwards. "Although you could of at least told us. We're your squad, you're meant to trust us."

"You're right, I'm sorry." She sighed.

"Don't be. I can understand why you didn't want us knowing. Never know who might tell." John said sincerely as he nudged Ted.

"Oi, don't be spreading lies about me. I'm good with secrets!"

"Oh yeah, is that why we all suddenly know that Ryan sleeps with a stuffed toy called Barnaby?"

As the two men have a heated discussion, she looks at Walter and mouths,

"I'm sorry."

He puts his arm around her and holds her tightly as he kisses her forehead.

"Me too." He whispered.

The rest of the journey was pretty silent other than Ted's and John's anecdotes. They get to the survivor camp and see that the camp seemed completely void of life.

"Hello?" Ted shouted out.

"Anybody there?" John called.

"Not again." Pleaded the Queen under her breath.

They stop to take a look around properly and split up as they looked throughout the camp. Some of the supply crates have been smashed and its contents were splayed onto the ground and some of the huts have been singed or burned down but she counted her blessings that she hasn't come across any sign of casualties. Yet.

She sees movement behind a stack of crates so she goes to investigate. As she approaches the crates, she hears whimpering and a quiet sobbing.


	36. Chapter 31: A Higher Cost, Part 2

A Higher Cost: Part Two

"No, please… Don't hurt me!" A frail man begs her as he looked at her in fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She said reassuringly as she approached him but then he just cowers away from her.

"Help! Help me!" He screamed.

"There she is!"

"She's come to terrorize us again!"

She turns to see a small angry mob of survivors inching up to her and blocking her way. She is confused by the violent approach to her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked and the frail man runs from behind her to join the rest of the mob.

"Don't play your evil tricks on us." Hissed a dirt covered survivor. "We've already had enough of that."

"I honestly have no idea what you're referring to." She insists but they refuse to listen to her as they cried for her blood. "I've only come to help."

"That's not what you said last time."

"Yeah, it was more along the lines of 'you have no right to live."'

"What?! I wouldn't say that? I wouldn't do any of this!"

"Lies!"

"We have to stop her!"

"Kill her!"

The crowd kept chanting and roaring for the Queen's demise despite her urgent pleas.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Walter shouted as he barged past the mob and stood in front of her.

"Walter! But we thought you were on our side." Said one of the survivors in shock.

"Maybe she's used her powers to warp his mind."

"Or he's turned against us."

"Is that it, Walter? You're a traitor now?"

"Hold it! I asked what's going on here?!" Walter shouted.

"The vile Queen tried to destroy us!" The frail man cried.

"What?!" Said Walter and the Queen.

"She came here with a horde of hobbes and ransacked the place. Killed a few of us and then stole our supplies!"

"…Or destroyed them."

"That's ridiculous!" Walter shouted.

"You don't believe us?!" Said a thin woman. "You'd rather cohort with that horrid wench?"

"We saw it with our own eyes!" Cried an elderly man.

"He's definitely betrayed us."

"We can't let them live."

"I say we get them!"

The angry mob closed in on Walter and the Queen, she was stuck on what to do. She didn't want to harm the civilians but she doesn't want it to cost hers and Walter's life either.

They hear a horse's whinny and the mob split in panic as a horse and cart came through.

"Get on then!" John shouted.

They didn't need to be told twice as they hopped onto the cart and Ted whips at the reigns. The survivors were outraged and tried to give chase through the camp.

"What did you do?!" John shouted.

"Hell if I knew!" She shouted as she was saddened by her people wanting her dead. They could see Reaver in the distance who was quickly snatched up by Walter and the Queen as they passed by.

"They're working with Reaver!" Shouted an appalled survivor.

"Traitors!"

"So I see you found the survivors." Reaver said.

"Yeah but they're not too fond of the sight of us." She said.

They went through a forest and the survivors stopped as they crossed the trees. They carried going forwards until the survivors were no more than just a speck.

"Great, I think we lost them." Ted said as he glanced back quickly.

"Ted, watch out!" John cried.

As Ted caught a glimpse of a figure, he tried to stop the cart too quickly and eventually lost control as the wheel splintered and broke. Everyone was thrown out of the cart and painfully onto the ground.

"Ow, shit. Is everyone ok?" John asked as he rubbed his neck.

"Define ok." Said an irritable Reaver as he brushed himself off.

"I'm good." Ted said as he stretched and felt something click. "I think… Your Majesty?"

"I'm ok; I had Walter break my fall." She said as she got up off Walter. "Sorry…"

"It's alright. Better me than you." Walter said as he tenderly sat up.

"It's going to take ages to walk back." Sighed Ted.

"What startled you idiots anyway?" Walter said furiously.

"It better be a good answer." Reaver said as tapped at his pistol.

"Real scary, Reaver." John said as he rolled his eyes while Ted was less brave.

"Well, you wouldn't believe us but we saw Hugh…" Ted said. "A bit worse for wear though, poor bastard…"

Walter and Reaver looked at them in disbelief while the Queen looked at them worriedly.

"What have you been smoking?" Walter asked.

"I think they have to stop drinking that sewage water they call beer." Reaver said bitterly.

"But it's true!" Ted insisted.

"We did see him." John said as he scratched his head in uncertainty.

"It doesn't matter." She said. "We have to get back to base and since we're making the journey by foot, we better start now." She said.

The men took what they could find of their scattered ammo and supplies before setting off through the forest.

When night falls, they were only half way back. They decide to make a camp in the forest and they settle to sleep. Walter sleeps beside the Queen and on her other side (much to Walter's annoyance,) is Reaver sleeping closely beside her (much to her surprise.)

She finds herself in a dark room.

"Hello?" She shouted. "Anybody here?"

She decides to walk around, not that she can tell if she's actually going anywhere in the never ending darkness. She eventually comes in contact with something hard and the room is suddenly lit brightly by an unknown source of light.

She looks at herself in the mirror in front on her.

"How odd, I don't remember seeing…" as she looks around, she sees she's surrounded by her own reflection.

"Mirrors…" She said suspiciously.

As if her words triggered something, the mirrors started to melt and her reflection became distorted in the mess. She gasps as she sees figures crawling out of the mess of the mirrors and started to inch towards her.

She saw that these 'figures' were reflections of her but they looked like they've been through hell. They were scarred, burned or dismembered. There was one without a head and another with her eyes and mouth sewed shut. She backed away from them in fear and once again, bumps into something solid and cool.

She looks over her shoulder to see another mirror and watched in panic as her own images got closer. She heard the disturbing way their breath rattled and their desperate gasps for air. She suddenly feels hands grab her from behind, pinning her to the mirror. The more she struggled, the more hands seemed to grip her tightly until she literally couldn't move.

She felt helpless as her clones were only inches away…

She gasped for air.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Walter asked startled from his sleep.

"No, you fool." She said irritably. "I just had a nightmare, that's all. Go back to sleep."

Walter rests his head down.

"No… No. I'll stay up with…" He muttered sleepily but his words soon turned into snoring.

It was still night time and the camp fire was flickering and the crackle of it only kept her up. She gives up and sits beside the fire, watching the embers burn away.

"You alright?"

She jumped and sees John approaching her.

"Sorry, sorry." He chuckled slightly as he sat beside her.

"Don't do that!" She said as she playfully punched him in the arm.

"I said I'm sorry, you wild beast." He said grinning. "No wonder you and Reaver were married."

"Don't remind me. Or Walter." She said, smiling.

"I won't, don't worry." He said and he caught her shivering.

He takes off his beaten jacket and wraps it around her.

"Can't have you freezing, especially not with that child still inside you. Walter would kill me."

"Thanks." She chuckled slightly. "You'll make a woman very happy one day."

"Yeah…" He said as he looked into the fire with a sad smile as the glow of flames highlighted his hazel eyes.

There was an awkward silence and she couldn't help but feel like she should apologize to John.

"Y'know, you wearing that jacket really reminds me of my Jackie." He said as he glances at her.

"Jackie?"

"My wife. Well, she was my wife." He said as he looked down in sadness. "She gave me that jacket when I joined the army and I wore it everywhere I went because it reminded me of her. When it was ripped, she'd sew it back to new and she always thought it was funny how a Jackie got me a jacket. I don't know what was so funny, but it was always worth seeing her smile." He chuckled with his eyes watering.

"She was beautiful but she was even more radiant when she smiled. The kind of smile that can hit you from miles and you'd fall for her, well not you personally, I mean…" He sighed. "Sorry, I must be boring you with my babble…"

"No, not at all." She said smiling warmly. "I know so little about you; it's good to hear you talk about yourself. But, what happened? You used past tense when you said she **was** your wife."

"Ever heard of the saying 'bad luck comes in threes'?" He asked. "Well, mine came and it was the worst day of my life. Jackie and I were trying for years for a child and one day we were blessed by Avos and she was pregnant. We got ourselves all excited and bought a bigger house, some more furniture and some clothes for our little one. The only thing we couldn't decide on, were names…" He tittered but it couldn't hide his tears. "It came to the big day and I was only meant to be chasing up some bandits, but Skorm damn, they were tough. They've been around for years, knew Bowerstone's nooks and crannies like the back of their hands and fighting may as well have been walking for them. While we were trying to catch them, they caught us out and gave us a good beating. A few men died and the rest were left half dead with me included. I was in a coma for three months and that's how I got the scar above my eye, but the worst thing I could've done was I finally came out of it…" His voice started to break as he thought of the dreadful day. She puts her hand on his shoulders as her eyes welled up. "… I had to find out that my wife, my Jackie… had died during child birth. My son didn't make it either. Both of them… gone. I couldn't even say goodbye and I hate myself every day for not being there for her. I'm always haunted that my cheerful Jackie was scared for hers and our child's life that day and I couldn't comfort her. She died helpless and that wasn't my Jackie, it wasn't a fitting death, she should have lived a full and happy life…" He broke down in tears.

She pulls him close to her and holds him like she would with Logan.

"I didn't…. I couldn't even set eyes on my son…" He cried.

He wept into her arms as he kept blaming himself.

"It wasn't your fault," She said through tears. "You are a good man and you were a great husband and I have no doubt in my mind that you would have made a loving father, but you cannot take responsibility over something that was beyond your control. You have to forgive yourself, Jackie would have wanted that."

He cried silently as she held him close until eventually he could feel the sadness ebb away. They sat in silence as she cradled John, listening to the crackle of the fire and the rhythmic snoring of Walter.

"I'm sorry if I've depressed you." John said as he wiped his damp face.

"I'm glad you trusted me enough to be open with me." She said. "I'm sorry to hear about your tragedy though…"

"It's ok; I think everybody has some kind of burden that they're carrying." John said as he looked at her knowingly. She looked to Reaver and thought how true that may be. "Thank you for listening to me. I feel a little easier now." He got up and helps her up.

She took off the jacket and gave it back to John who smiled gratefully at her. She settles between Walter and Reaver but before she lay down, John whispered to her,

"I hope Avos blesses you and your family for years to come. Take care of yourself and the baby, ok?" He said before walking away to settle down for the night.

She thought about how lonely Logan must be. No father to be there with him and no mother to catch his tears. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she thought how far away her child is from her. She wanted nothing more than to hold him right now, but this was for his protection. She rubbed her stomach and thought about how she took Walter for granted for being there with her throughout the pregnancy so far. Even though it hasn't been long and it drove her crazy, he was only worrying for hers and the child's safety. She smiled at Walter who was fast asleep and snoring as usual before kissing his forehead lightly.

"Thank you." She whispered before snuggling into his arms and closing her eyes.


	37. Chapter 31: A Higher Cost, Part 3

A Higher Cost: Part Three

She awakes the next morning with John's words hanging over her. She looks at Walter who is still peacefully asleep beside her and she kisses him on the nose.

"Huh?" He said as he woke up and blinks sleepily at the Queen. "Good morning, M'lady."

He smiled at her and she smiles back.

"We should get going." She said softly.

Walter nods and gets up to wake Ted and John.

"Come on you. Wake up." She said as she shook Reaver.

"Couldn't you have woken me a little less violently?" He mumbled.

"Could be worse. I could have kicked you awake." She replied.

"A tap would have sufficed." He said yawning.

Before she could retort, they hear Walter shout in shock.

"What is it?" She asked as she ran over.

She looked where Ted had been sleeping and see that he had been killed during the night and had been stuffed like a scarecrow.

"Oh Avos," She sighed sadly.

"The Duoler strikes again…" Reaver said as he approached them. "I assume the worst is yet to come. He never just murders, he plays games."

"Where's John?" She asked as she turned to Walter.

"He's gone missing." Walter said as he shook his head. "But he left this…"

Walter passed her an old and ragged jacket. Jackie's jacket…

"We'll take this with us. We have to find him." She said as she tied the jacket around her so she can return it to him. Hopefully.

Then they heard the familiar sound of wisps diving into the ground and the blossoming of hollow men. As they turned around, they saw exactly what they expected, a legion of hollow men.

"We're outnumbered." Muttered Walter.

"I'm getting sick of that." Reaver added.

"Run!" She shouted.

They all ran from the legion of hollow men through the forest. They heard the clanking of their rusted armour and the ghostly roars as they chased them. The Queen ran slightly ahead of Walter whilst Reaver was behind the two, but they concentrated on trying not to split up from each other.

"Oof!" Reaver exclaimed as he tripped from a protruding tree root.

"Reaver!" She cried but when she and Walter turned around, he had disappeared.

"Where's he gone?" Walter asked breathlessly.

"I don't know." She said panicking.

"We should keep going." Walter said as he grabbed onto her wrist.

She wanted to resist so that they could find him but instead, let Walter drag her forwards as she saw the oncoming hollow men draw closer. She and Walter ran as fast as they could and he watched as she leapt over a tree stump. He goes to follow suit but as he was about to jump over, he hears a rumble and the stump suddenly grew tall enough to trip him over.

He fell onto the ground hard and quickly glanced up to see that the Queen was missing.

'Balls!' He thought as he frantically picked himself up and started running again. He looks around wildly while crying out,

"M'lady! M'lady!"

'Maybe she ran ahead. She has to protect the baby.' Walter kept thinking to himself while trying to ignore his heart telling him that she'd never leave him behind if she had a choice.

He feels his head throb from the pressure of worry and his heart beat twice as fast from fear that she may have been hurt. He breathes as much as his lungs would allow him but he felt his body start to slow as his muscles began to protest.

He turns as a hollow man lunges at him with its blade drawn. He unsheathes his sword just as he watched the hollow man burst into flames. The light of the fire gave it a demonic glow as it burned its entire body before it crumbled to dust.

He looks round and grins when he sees his slightly battered Queen run towards him as she focused on throwing fireballs at the hollow men. Together, they fought in the midst of the hollow men while she set them on fire, he would cut them down with his sword, leaving only the burnt rags and ashes in a heap on the ground.

When they thinned them out enough, she started to charge her will.

"Get out of the way when I tell you to." She said through gritted teeth.

"But you could be attacked!" Walter said as he shot a few down that got too close to her.

"Do you want to be cooked with them?!" She cried impatiently.

"Alright, alright. Just give me the word." He said as he frowned.

As he blasted any hollow men that came too close to her, he could see a red glow grow brighter.

"Go!" She called.

He ducked under a hollow man's cleaver and runs from the area. He looks back to see her unleash an area fire attack and the hollow men reduce to ashes.

"Yes!" Walter cheered as she stood victorious amongst the dust that blows away. "Well done, M'lady!"

Her smile turns to pain as she falls to her knees while holding her stomach. He rushes to her side.

"Are you ok?" He asked in a fit of worry.

"I'm fine. It just… took a lot out of me." She said as she caught her breath.

"Is the baby ok, do you think?" Walter asked unsurely as he rubbed her stomach.

"I'm sure the baby is fine." She said as she smiled at him reassuringly.

He pulls her into his arms and held her close.

"I was so worried I lost you. I wouldn't know what to do if you…" He said as he squeezed her. "…I love you." He whispered and kisses her on the side of the head.

"I love you too." She sighed contently.

Click.

"Step away from her, Walter."

Walter's eyes widened as he saw his injured Queen emerge from behind the bushes with her gun drawn at… herself?

The one with the gun seemed to have a head injury as a trickle of blood went down her face.

"Get away from him!" The one with the gun ordered.

The Queen in his arms, pulled away from him to see herself pointing a gun at her.

"Oh Avos, the Duoler!" She exclaimed in shock.

"You're the Duoler, you son of a bitch!" The other Queen shouted.

The Queen without the head injury threw a shock spell at her other self who quickly dodged behind a tree.

"How dare you! Using my image to play your sick games!" The Queen beside him shouted.

"Walter, for Avos sake, don't play his game." Cried the Hero from behind the tree. "You've got to know it's me."

"No, look at me, Walter." The Queen said as she grabbed his arms so that he looked at her. "It's me! Just look at me!"

"Don't! Look to me instead." The Hero pleaded as she stepped behind the tree. "Look at me, you know me. Walter, please."

He looks to the Queen and the Hero in confusion. He backs away and shook his head slowly.

"I...I don't know…" He said in frustration.

"I'm carrying your baby for Avos sake!" Cried out the Hero with the bleeding as she starts to well up. "Our baby, Walter…"

"You are sick, Duoler." The Queen said as she turned to look at her other self and shook her head. "Using my baby to play your games. I am going to enjoy killing you."

She said as she drew her gun.

The two women have both guns pointed at each other.

"If you really care about yours and the baby's life, you'll drop the gun." The Queen without the head injury said.

"So you can shoot me?" Scoffed the Hero in disbelief. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"How about you both drop your guns?"

They look to surprise at Walter who had his gun drawn and they both drop their guns and put their hands in the air.

"Walter, don't do this." Whispered the Hero.

"Shoot **her**! She's the fake!" Cried the Queen.

"Shut up, both of you!" Walter cried.

He kept switching his aim between the two as he tried to make his mind up. With a shaking hand, his aim eventually rested on the Queen without the injury. She starts to shake her head as the look of fear glimmered in her eyes.

"Walter, you're making a grave mistake." She whispered.

"Do it, Walter! Quickly, before he gets away!" Cried the Hero.

Walter winces as he clicks the hammer back and puts his finger on the trigger.

Bang!

They all watch as Reaver stumbles through the trees after he shot his gun in the air. His pistol is smoking and he carefully walks to them as he kept his hand to his side.

"I had a dream like this once." He said grinning as he limped over to Walter. "But the atmosphere was more… inviting."

"Reaver, you know me! You'll know who the imposter is!" Said the uninjured Queen in a panicked hope.

He ignores her as he looked at Walter.

"This could solve both our problems you know…" Reaver said slyly.

"We're not shooting both of them, you imbecile!" Walter shouted angrily.

"No, you fool. I meant we could have one each." Reaver said winking.

"Reeeaver…" The hero said.

"Is this really the time to joke?!" The Queen said in disbelief.

"Oh my! I've been told off. Twice!" Reaver said as he raised his eyebrows. "Although, you're right. This isn't the time to joke, after all, one of you is coming with us and the other is going to die. And as much as I'd like one each, I prefer originals to the fakes and the Queen is definitely irreplaceable."

He holds his gun up.

"Who do you think it is?" Reaver asked Walter.

"This isn't a wager!" Growled Walter.

"I hope not! Considering mine and the baby's life are at stake here." Shouted the Hero.

"I know it's not." Reaver said as he ignored the two Queens again. "I was just wondering what your opinion was. We wouldn't want to shoot the real Queen."

Walter looks at the two Queens again. The Queen without the head injury was tapping impatiently at the ground with her foot, whilst the Hero was biting her lip.

"I…. think, it's the one without the head injury." Walter said with uncertainty.

The Queen stops tapping her foot and breathes slowly with her eyes slightly widened.

"Hmm." Reaver considered as he taps a finger on his pistol. "Lift your tops up."

"What?!" Everyone chorused.

"Just work with me here. I'm not asking you to show me your bare breasts, although that would be fun, just enough to reveal your stomach." He said.

"Fine…" Growled the Hero as she lifted her shirt.

"Interesting… Queen number two, if you please." Reaver said as he looked at her.

She shifts her weight uncomfortably then lifts her top slowly to show her stomach. Reaver looks at her with a menacing smile.

"Found you." He said as he shot the Hero without looking.

She dodges the bullet by seeking cover behind a tree again.

"How would you know?" Walter asked.

"Because **our** lovely lady has a scar from a bullet when I had shot her." Reaver replied.

A maniacal laughter echoed from behind the tree.

"That is cheating, Reaver." A demonic voice said. "Doesn't matter. I still have a game for you, how many survivors can you save? If any."

The Queen's eyes widened and rushes to see a gust of smoke disappear.

"We have to go!" She shouted as she ran back through the forest towards the camp.

"And we were so close to leaving this horrid place." Reaver said as he runs with Walter to catch up with her.

They sprint through the trees and began hearing distant screaming and shouting.

"Dammit!" She cursed.

They return to the camp and see the place burning and wrecked. Wood was broken everywhere and villages were running frantic from the Duoler who was still in her image but with blank eyes and red will lines.

The panicked survivors looked confusedly at both Queens.

"It's a trick!" A scared survivor cried.

The Duoler began to chuckle.

"This was fun but it's time to end this charade." He said as he turned into his hooded and masked self.

There were gasps of horror as the civilians cowered at his image.

"This has been entertaining but it has grown dull. We'll have to finish this game one day." He said taunting her.

She threw spells at him but he deflects them with a simple flick of his hand, his cold laughter echoing through the air.

"Hero Queen, you should hope that you still have enough of your pieces on the chessboard." He said menacingly. "But I leave you with one last surprise."

"No!" She cried as she attempts to throw another shock spell at him but it misses as he turns to smoke.

"Bastard!" She shouted as she punches a hut in frustration.

"M'lady, we have a bigger problem." Walter said as he looked towards a wreckage of a hut.

Through the billowing smoke and the hungry flames, a silhouette began to approach them.


	38. Chapter 31: A Higher Cost, Final

A Higher Cost: Finale

"John…" She muttered sadly.

John smiled wickedly at them. His eyes were black and the veins through his body could be seen pulsing. He took out his rifle from behind his back and steadily aimed.

"Wait, no!" She shouted.

John paused.

"John, this isn't you. The Duoler has put a spell on you; you've got to fight it!" She tried to reason but was pushed out of the way of the barrage of bullets. She landed on the ground with Walter still holding tightly onto her, she felt herself being dragged behind a hut as Walter moved her out of the way from another shot.

"Please, John. Wake up! We don't want to hurt you!" She shouted.

John leapt from where he was standing and landed right in front of them. He drew his sword and they both rolled out of the way as the blade came down on them. She realised she was trapped between the burning wreckages of the camp as John began to bear down on her.

"Run!" Walter cried as he grabbed John's arm and Reaver grabbed the other.

She quickly dashed past the men, just as John threw Walter off one arm who hits his head hard against a wooden beam. John grabbed Reaver with his free arm and tossed him away easily into the remains of some broken crates.

He follows the Queen and she tries to use her slow time spell on him but it has no effect as he steadily marches towards her.

"John! Snap out of it! You don't want to do this!" She cried as he swung his sword. She blocks it with hers and pushes him away. "We are your friends!"

He still didn't listen as he lunges at her. She quickly dodges out of the way and he gets his sword stuck in the wood behind her.

"John, please. I'm begging you, fight this!" She cried. "I know you can fight this!"

He put his foot up on the wood and pulled the sword out with his might. He looks threateningly at her with a mad man's grin and swings at her again. She was too slow this time and he caught her arm with the tip of his sword.

She feels the sting of the gash in her arm and accidently drops her sword as he swung at her again. She moved out of the way but was now out of reach of her weapon. None of her words seem to be getting through to him; it was kill or be killed…

She breathed heavily as she tried to decide if there was any other way as John ran at her with his sword raised in the air. She stood on the spot with her heart beating and prepared herself for impact.

Nothing, she felt nothing and she opened her eyes slightly to see the blade close to her head with John still holding onto it firmly.

He had stopped himself, but why? She saw his eyes flicker back to normal for a millisecond before they became pure black again and he raised his sword again.

She kicks him back away from her and ran off to buy time. He chased her like an animal chases its prey, all the while she was desperately thinking to herself.

'He still has some humanity left in him but I think he's struggling. How do I make him see sense?"

He leapt into the air again like a balverine and landed in front of her, so she skidded to a stop. She crawled backwards for every step he took towards her but it was no use. He raised his sword for a final blow and the flames glinted on his blade.

"What would Jackie think of you now?" She shouted as the blade came down at her stomach.

He stopped and stared at her.

"Would she be proud, John? Huh?" She said as she breathed heavily with the tip of the sword still dangerously close to her. "Would she be glad that you're killing your friends?"

"Jack…ie?" He said in uncertainty with a deeper voice than normal.

"Yeah, Jackie. She would be so disappointed in you right now." She said as she carefully moved the blade away from her and stood up slowly. "She would be looking down at you sadly."

"Jackie… sad…" He repeated as his eyes flickered.

"You told me she was always so happy, well, guess what? If she could see you now, she'd be crying for her husband." She said.

"Jackie… sad. Can't… let her… cry…" He said as his veins began to return to normal. "Jackie… needs me… Have to be strong… for her…."

He dropped his sword as he struggled internally. The villagers watched in fear as he writhed in pain as he fought with whatever possessed him. He screamed, he cried and he roared as he rolled on the floor, grasping at himself. He rolled onto his knees and clutched at his head as he screamed before his head lulled and he fell silent.

"John?" She said in uncertainty as she inched closer to him. "Are you alright? John?"

"Your Majesty, stay… stay away." He breathed heavily. "You… you have to go. It's too strong, I can't… I can't… Run, please…"

"You can do this, John. Fight it." She said as her voice shook.

"I can't! I can't! It's too strong. It's telling me… to kill…" He said weakly. "Run, your Majesty. For the love of Avos, run please!"

He fell silent again as his breathing became quicker and shorter. She reached out her hand to him and his head snapped up. She stared at his void eyes and an evil smile grinned at her. He grabs her shoulders and head butts her. She stumbles away in a daze and falls to the ground. Through tears of pain, she could see him slowly stand and walk towards her.

"Stupid mortal." The demonic voice emanated from John's mouth. "This human is too weak to fight me. Not even his love for the deceased could help him."

'John' picked up the sword and she tries to crawl away backwards again while her head throbbed.

"Don't worry; your death may not be quick or painless." He said as he picked her up by her throat. "But at least you'll be dead."

He tosses her and she crashes into a hut. As she slid to the floor, she quickly untied the jacket from her waist.

"No mercy." 'John' grinned as he marched towards her.

She took off the jacket and puts it in front of her as he swung his sword again. She closes her eyes and prays,

"Please work."

"Argh!" He cried.

She pulls down the jacket to see a sword pierced through John's body. His own sword.

"But, I thought you were gone…" The demonic voice said as his eyes flickered and he collapses to his knees.

"John? John!" She cried as her eyes began to water and she cradles him in her arms.

"I… I did it." He smiled.

His hazel eyes gleamed in the sun.

"Yeah, you did." She said as she sobbed. "Someone! Anyone! Help!"

"It can't be helped…I can't be helped. It was worth it though. Doing it for you…And my Jackie." He said happily as tears began to roll down his eyes. "You reminded me… so much of her. Thank… you…"

"For what, you silly sod?" She said as she sniffed.

"For being… you." He said through tears of joy. "I… could always be closer to her… while you were around. And now… I can be…"

The sparkle in his eyes extinguished as his head lulled loosely but his warm smile remained on his face. The survivors circled around them as they began to cry as she did. Walter and Reaver were finally conscious and among the crowd, they also looked grimly at their lost comrade. She looked at John through her waterfall of tears and saw the happiness on his face and smiles.

"You'll never leave Jackie's side now." She said. "Be at peace, both of you."

"Your Majesty, General Turner is searching for other survivor camps and escorting them nearer to base too as you've requested. We're already plotting out spaces for them." Swift added.

"Very good." She muttered as she studied the map in the war room.

"And we have buried John with his fallen comrades. We also made sure that he was wearing his jacket."

"Good job." She said as she nodded her head and stared intensely at the map.

"Also, the Millfields survivors have been moved closer to Bowerstone. We have managed to find them somewhere to accommodate and have sent extra supplies for them." He said.

"Great work, Swift. Thank you." She said.

"No, thank you." Swift said.

She finally averts her gaze from the map and looks at him confused.

"Oh, from the Millfield's survivors." Swift corrected. "They send their gratitude and sincere apologies for their mistake."

She looks back at the map and nods in acknowledgment.

"You've done commendably well since… Actually, since you've come back." Swift said.

"I hope so. If only I could do more though." She sighed as her eyes scaled the map.

He looks at her with concern and sadness. Not everyone survives in a war and she tried her best, but she still can't live with their deaths. Not yet…

"Right, well. I'll leave you to it." Swift said and he leaves the room.

"Where are you, you son of a bitch?" She muttered as she scanned each region. "Where are you hiding?"

"Your Majesty?" Jake stumbled into the room. "Your Majesty! There's something you have to see!"

"If Ryan and Sam are stuck in the barrels again, leave them, it'll teach them a lesson." She mumbled.

'Especially since there aren't any barrels within base.' She thought.

"No, it's not that. Not this time anyway." Jake said excitably. "You have to see it to believe it."

"Alright…" She sighed but before he dashed out of the room again, she stops him. "Jake, how's your mother?"

Jake looked sadly at his feet.

"She… died a month ago. Her illness got too much for her…" He said miserably.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." She said sincerely. "But why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Everyone seemed upset enough about the recent deaths…" Jake shrugged. "I didn't want to add to their problems."

She looked him in the eyes and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Your mother would be so proud of the man you are now." She said smiling.

"Thank you, your Majesty. It really means a lot to me for you to say that." He said as he smiled melancholy. "Best get going before it's too late."

She sighs and barely glances at the map as she stabs a dagger into where Bowerstone Castle is located.


	39. Chapter 32: A Hobbe New Way

Chapter Thirty Two: A Hobbe New Way

She follows the excitable Jake through the base.

"You should see it, your majesty. We had no idea what to make of it at first. But…" He jabbered.

They came to a broken old caravan at the back of the base.

"Are you ready?" He asked smiling as he pulled the curtain back.

Walter and Reaver are there and beside a kicked away rug in the middle of the room, was a set of stairs leading downwards into an underground room.

"M'lady." Walter greeted her then kissed her on the lips.

"You're majesty." Reaver said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Walter grabs the back of his coat and drags him away from the Queen.

"Can't blame me for trying." Reaver said as he gave him a judgemental look.

"M'lady, have you been briefed?" Walter asked as he looked towards her.

"Depends on how you look at it." She said as she glanced outside where Jake stood.

"Do you know what we have?" Walter asked.

"No, but I'm guessing it's something important." She said. "Or fascinating."

"You have no idea." Smirked Reaver as he descended the stairs.

Walter goes after him with the Queen following. They walked down the steps and the only sounds were their shoes and an ominous dripping. They went down until the floor began to level with itself. The walls have torches lined which lightened the dark place and in the middle with the shadows casted on it, was an injured hobbe.

"Really? This is what you wanted me to see?" She said displeased. "Is this a joke?"

Before they could answer, the hobbe looks up at her.

"Help… me…" It grumbled.

Her eyes widened at the speaking hobbe.

"You can talk?" She asked slowly as she looked down at the blackened eyes of the hobbe.

"Yes…Please, help." It grumbled.

She was suddenly reminded of the hobbe incident back in Brightwall. She looks to Walter and Reaver, hoping that they'll provide an answer.

"When it came to the base, it was pretty beaten up already. The men near killed it." Walter explained.

"That explains a bit." She said as she glanced at the battered and bruised hobbe. "Sort of."

"But then like a bizarre miracle, it gained a voice!" Reaver said.

"I thought we agreed that I'd explain to the Queen…" Walter growled which Reaver ignored.

"It pleaded for mercy and then begged to see the legendary Hero Queen." Reaver added in amusement.

"Not. Hobbe." It said as it shook its head. "I human."

"Excuse me?" She said and everyone's expression in the room became shocked.

"I human once. Me Alex…" Alex sounded like he was struggling for breath. "Lots humans now hobbes…"

"What?" said a perplexed Walter.

She bends down to Alex's height.

"Are you trying to tell us there are other people turning into hobbes?" She asked.

Alex slowly nods his head.

"He make human hobbes. Duoler." Alex gasped.

"Skorm damn him!" Walter cursed.

"Where are the others?" She asked calmly.

"Rookridge…" Alex said as he blinked quickly as if he was trying to stay awake. "Find way, save us. My… wife…"

"We'll find her." She smiled reassuringly. "And we'll find a way to get you back to normal."

Alex shook his head again.

"Too late me. I dying… Quickly my wife…"

His breathing becomes deeper and slower.

"Once hobbe, human mind no more, 24 hours…"

His breathing became shallower and his breath began to rattle.

"No, no! Hang in there!" She said worriedly.

"Me know you can…" He breathed as he tried to smile.

"Alex?" she said as she shook him a little. "Alex?"

"M'lady, he's gone." Walter said grimly as he goes to hold her.

She closes Alex's eyes.

"We have to tell Swift." She said gravely as she goes to walk out.

"The Duoler has been turning people into hobbes?" Swift said with astonishment and disgust.

"And for quite some time too." Reaver said.

"Bugger…" Swift said.

"I don't suppose you know of any survivor camps in Rookridge?" She asked.

"Actually, General Turner had mentioned he had found survivors in Rookridge and to send guards to escort them." Swift replied.

"That's rather lucky." Reaver said optimistically.

"Not really. When you consider the time it took to send the message as well as receive it." Walter said. "Nevermind the time it'll take to get there."

"Aaand, however long it took you to explain that." Reaver said calmly. "Such a pessimist."

"Don't start you two." She said firmly as they stood toe to toe. "Swift, I'd like to take seven men for this mission."

"As well as Walter and Reaver?" Swift asked.

"Yes, that's right. When we reach Rookridge, if there are missing villagers, I'd like to deploy a group of five." She explained.

Swift nods.

"It's your decision, you're majesty." Swift said.

She decided to take Jake, Carl, Lenny, Dan, Jacob, Steve and Luke. They brief them on what the mission is and they quickly set on their journey.

The conversation is not at all jovial as they talked about the unbelievable situation they're preparing themselves for.

When they get to the Rookridge camp, they only notice a small number of people.

"Hello love, is this all of you?" Luke asked a kindly looking woman.

"Now there is, yeah." She nodded sadly. "There's been people going missing during the night and we haven't got a clue what's happened to them."

"Anywhere in particular they go missing?" Luke asked hopefully.

"They usually try and go to the Lucky Heather pub to bring back food and drink but they never come back." She replied.

"Thank-"

"Oh, and by the Temple of Shadows. Goodness, why they decided to wander off there but it's no wonder they disappear from there." She said as she shook her head disapprovingly.

"Thank you." Luke said, smiling.

"We can't leave them vulnerable to attack." Walter said.

After thinking about it, she decided to have Steve and Luke take the survivors to the Bowerstone camp by cart. She splits everyone into two groups of four after they left.

"Reaver, Walter and Jake, you're with me." She ordered.

Jake being the youngest of the group was rather excited to be in the same group as the Queen, Walter and Reaver, believing that he was part of an elite team. She only placed him with them because she was worried about his wellbeing, especially after hearing the death of his mother.

"Carl, Lenny, Jacob and Dan, you'll go to the Lucky Heather and investigate. Don't forget to check the wellspring as well. If you don't find anything, come to the Temple of Shadows. If you do find anything, try and send someone to tell us otherwise, hold out till we come for you." She said as she hoped that they'll be safe. "Lenny, you're in charge."

"Yes, you're majesty." Lenny said as he saluted.

"Why's he in charge?" Carl complained. "Why not me?"

"Because she knows I can get the job done." Lenny said calmly.

"I can get the job done!" Carl retaliated. "And quicker!"

"I bet you can." Muttered Reaver in amusement.

"You mean you'll get us killed quicker." Jacob added.

"You can talk about it amongst yourselves but get going whilst you do it." She said impatiently.

They all set off to their target locations. Reaver is keeping Jake busy by telling him some of his life adventures. The violent and 'private' stories but Jake was hanging onto every word.

"Can you believe Jake is swallowing all that rubbish?" Walter said to the Queen.

"I think it's sweet." She said smiling as she glanced back at Reaver and Jake.

'That's how he should have been.' She thought.

"It reminds me of when I used to read stories to Logan before bed." She said, her smile remains but her eyes said differently.

"I'm sure he's fine, M'lady." Walter said warmly.

"How did you-?"

"M'lady, how could I not know?" Walter said smiling. "You're a caring mother which is probably why you're still adamant on fighting this war as well."

She looked at him confused.

"I meant you're not only doing this for Logan or our child. You're doing this for every child out there and their future children's children." He explained.

"That's a lot of children." She chuckled.

"M'lady, do… do you think Logan will like our child?" Walter asked worriedly.

"I know he will." She smiled. "I can imagine him being overly protective."

"Heh, probably." Walter chuckled. "Hmm… do you think I'll be a good father?"

"I think you'll be a great father." She said.

"Even to Logan?" Walter asked.

"Even to Logan." She assured him. "He already loves you anyway. He used to always hang onto you almost literally." Walter chuckled as he remembered the dark haired little boy who ran to hug him. "I have every faith that you'll be a great father, in fact, I would trust you with his life, in the same way I would trust you with mine."

"Aw, come here." He said as he put his arm around her.

The situation wasn't appropriate but in the middle of war, they have to take every moment and make it count. She looked contently at Walter but he looked nervous.

"What is it?" She asked.

"How did-"

"Don't you dare!" She laughed. "Enough of that. I get it, we know each other too well."

"Saw right through me." He said smiling a little before he frowned. "M'lady, I know that we love each other and we're even having a baby together…"

"You're stating the obvious now." She laughed and Walter chuckled meekly.

"Right, well, I was wondering whether or not we should perhaps…"

"Should what?" Reaver asked as he interrupted Walter by forcing himself between the two so that Walter let her go.

"Whether I should throw you off the bloody cliff!" Walter shouted angrily.

"Why would you do that?" Jake asked as he jogged up behind them all.

"Bait." They all said, including Reaver.

Jake looks confused but accepts the answer nonetheless.

"So what secret news is there this time?" Reaver asked.

"There is no news." Walter growled. "No thanks to you." He muttered under his breath.

"That's alright, I'm sure our dear Queen will blurt it out again." Reaver said as he glances at her.

"There's nothing to blurt out this time, sorry." She said shrugging and not looking sorry at all.

"No news of having twins?" Reaver suggested. "Or that Walter isn't the father?"

"Hey!" Growled Walter.

"Nope, Walter is the father. And he's going to be wonderful at it." She said as she pecked Walter on the cheek, which soothed his mood.

Reaver leaned on her shoulder in disappointment.

"No news on Walter's 'limp' leg?" He asked.

"Reeeaver…"

"He's a pie filling!" Walter shouted as he lunged at him.

"Not today, I'm afraid." She said as she stepped in between the men. "We're here. The Temple of Shadows."

They look towards the cliff and see the gloomy clouds swirl around the peak of the looming cathedral. They walk up to see the place is ruined since the fall of Cornelius Grimm (thanks to the Queen and the good for nothing Temple of Light monks.)

"Think they'd be here?" Jake asked as he looked in awe at every detail of the ruined place.

"Yes and no. Yes because this is the ideal place to hide kidnapped civilians since this place is meant to be abandoned." She said.

"And why no?" Jake asked.

"Because it was abandoned for a reason." She said gravely.

"This place is so cool." Jake said in astonishment. "What do you mean though?" He asked curiously as he looked up at the pillars.

He accidently bumps into the Queen who had suddenly stopped. He rebounded off her whilst she stood on the spot without ever moving. She faces the Temple with a stony expression, whilst Walter and Reaver looked just as serious as she did, and the atmosphere becomes cold as a cool breeze whipped past them.

"This place was used for disturbingly sick rituals and twisted sacrifices. The shadow monks were rewarded with riches for every person they killed but at the cost of their own humanity. They were even encouraged to make the ultimate sacrifices for a legendary weapon. A weapon which was forged by evil itself, one that was used to slaughter the original founders of the temple and left behind as a challenge." She explained and felt a familiar shiver up her spine.

"A challenge?" Jake squeaked.

"A challenge to see if anyone in the world would be heartless enough to sacrifice their loved ones for their own personal gain." She replied as Reaver sniffed slightly.

"Do you think anyone did?" Jake asked.

"I believe they've tried." She said sadly.

"Were they stopped?" Jake asked timidly.

"Of course." Walter replied

"By who?" He said.

"Who do you think?" Reaver said as he and Walter glanced at the Queen who turned to face Jake.

"You did?" He said admirably.

"Yes, I did. I was grateful that I had decided to stop in Oakfield before I was locked away in the Spire, that's where the Temple of Light monks presented me the opportunity to abolish the Temple of Shadows by defeating their leader, Cornelius Grimm. Unfortunately, since his fall…" She looks at the entrance and heard a low whispering from beyond the doors. "The evil in the place has been freed and took on bodies for themselves. They protect what's left, whether it's including that damned weapon, I don't know and I don't care…" She looks to Jake again with determination. "And that's why I need you to be prepared. This isn't a tour so get a grip or be killed."

Jake swallows hard, purses his lips and salutes her. She nods in affirmation, and they continue down the steps to the entrance. The door was made of a heavy metal and with her strength not being the way it used to, all four of them struggled to get it open. When they finally had it ajar at least, there was a sudden gush of wind that sent a chill through everyone's body as it whispered,

"May your hearts be filled with darkness."


	40. Chapter 32: A Hobbe New Way Final

A Hobbe New Way: Finale

They entered the cathedral, their vision aided only by candlelight, which came sparse. She didn't dare light a fire ball spell in fear that it may alert any enemies residing in the cursed building. They heard their footsteps echo slightly, no matter how carefully they tread and when they entered the main hall, they could see that the walls were cracked and falling apart. The only thing that seemed to be left intact was a sacrificial pit and the wheel of unholy misfortune.

"Looks like yours." She hissed to Reaver.

"Mine's better."

"Wrong, Reaver." A demonic voice hissed.

Suddenly a cage made of lightening formed around each individual, separating them all from each other.

"Shit!" She cursed.

"You'll find that my wheel is far superior to yours." Said the Duoler as he appeared before them. "If I had a good guess, I'd say you were here to rescue the kidnapped villagers." He said as he scanned the four of them and scoffed beneath his mask. "How amusing, that instead of saving them, you are now in danger yourselves."

"What have you done with them?!" She asked furiously and accidently grabs at the bars, electrocuting herself.

"M'lady!" Walter exclaimed.

"I'm alright." She called out as she shook her hand. "Answer me, dammit!"

"I think you should be more concerned about what he's going to do with us." Reaver said.

"An excellent deduction. Well done." Laughed the Duoler. "But I will grant you an answer, Hero Queen." He walked slowly towards her cage. "However, I think I'm better off showing you." He lifts his hand and the room illuminates with fire.

Without looking, he clicks his fingers and one by one, a cage would appear alongside the others. The Queen looked in horror to see that it was Lenny's group within the cages.

"I apologize, your Majesty." Lenny called out to her whilst looking ashamed. "We went to the abandoned Inn as you had ordered and he trapped us within it."

"Now, who should I use as an example?" The Duoler said gleefully.

"Dammit, Duoler! Let my men go!" She cried out.

"How about that one?" He said as he pointed at Dan.

As soon as his finger was aimed towards Dan, he materialized in the sacrificial pit. The Duoler clicks his fingers again and a hobbe appears beside a lever, next to the wheel.

"Spin, spin, spin!" The Duoler said excitably.

The hobbe pulled the lever with difficulty. As the wheel was spinning, Dan tried to run out of the pit but he couldn't move beyond it. He was trapped by an invisible barrier and as he realised it, his face turned to a hurried panic.

"Dan!" She cried as Jake began to go pale from the sight.

The rest of the men shouted in outrage but to no use.

"Avos, help me!" Dan shrieked in fear as he tried to claw at the barrier.

"You may or may not have noticed, but I had made some alterations to fit my needs." The Duoler said silkily. "Instead of transforming into a different gender, I have… Wait. I shan't reveal the surprise, I'll let cruel fate decide." As the wheel clicked to an unknown icon.

There was a slight pause and Dan wiped the sweat from his forehead as he sighed in relief. They all seemed to jeer at the Duoler but she wasn't fooled, she was proven right when they heard a choking noise. They watched in horror as Dan clung to his throat.

"Stop it!" She cried.

Walter looked away in sadness at the sight of the suffocating Dan.

"You know as well as I do that once the wheel has decided, there is no escape." The Duoler said amused.

Carl, Lenny and Jacob shouted in protest whilst Jake looked ready to cry as he bit his lip. No matter what they did, they watched helplessly as Dan struggles for air. His face became purple and his veins were ready to burst from underneath his skin. He fell to his knees and stared at the Duoler with blood shot eyes before collapsing to the floor. He no longer struggled, no longer breathed and was no longer alive.

The hobbe pulled the lever again, a slow creaking and Dan's body was disposed into a bottomless pit.

She fights her tears by gritting her teeth and clenching her fists.

"Isn't this exciting?" Asked the Duoler.

"You're sick." She hissed.

"I'm not sick, I'm bored." The Duoler said. "Well, I **was** bored until you came along and walked right into my trap."

He points to Jacob and he appears in the pit as the hobbe pulled the lever.

"Avos' damn you." She seethed with loathing.

She desperately fought against the cage but nothing happened, except that she would get an electric shock every time.

"Just give it up." Hissed Reaver.

"Reaver is correct, give up. There is no Avos." The Duoler said with venom as the wheel stopped.

Jacob's nose began to bleed, he put his hand and dabbed at the blood. He looked to his hand and began to laugh.

"Is that it?" He chuckled mockingly.

"Just the beginning, actually." The Duoler said as both Jacob's nostrils exploded with blood. It became heavier and as he pinched his nose to stop the bleeding, his ears began to trickle blood. He coughed up vast amounts of the thick crimson liquid till eventually blood was pouring out of every orifice, including his eyes. He looks at the Duoler in anger with blood soaked eyes before gasping painfully and collapsing to the floor. Jake is heard loudly sobbing as he looked upon the blood soaked heap. Walter still refuses to look at the scenes happening before him. Carl and Lenny are yelling threats to the Duoler even Reaver looks distastefully at the body as it's released into the bottomless pit.

None of it mattered though as the Duoler focused his gaze at the Queen who bites her tongue as not to cry.

"Still no tears? How cold." The Duoler hissed.

"Don't give in, your Majesty!" Carl shouted. "Show him we're not afraid!"

"A volunteer? Wonderful." The Duoler said happily as he pointed to Carl.

"I will kill you!" She screamed as the wheel began to spin.

"We're going to die." Jake sobbed.

"That is the aim." Chuckled the Duoler cruelly.

"Chin up, mate." Carl called out from the pit. "If you're still crying when I'm gone, I'll haunt you!"

Jake sobbed harder as he saw the wheel slow to a stop. Carl is engulfed in flames. They watched hopelessly as the flood of fire slowly ate away at Carl. His screaming echoed in the room as they watched the figure writhe in agony within the flames. The screaming crescendos and as the fire died down, all that remained of Carl was ashes which blew away in the breeze.

"You sick son of bitch!" Jake cried out through hysterical sobs but the Duoler paid him no mind, as he studied the Queen.

Her body shook from the anger and stifled tears. She clenched her fists so tightly that she began to draw blood from beneath her nails.

"No tears? No furious roar?" asked the Duoler. "You remain stoic as your friends are tormented and die?"

"Don't give in, your Majesty!" Lenny yelled. "No matter what happens, never give up!"

"You next!" The Duoler said spitefully.

Lenny appears in the pit and the wheel begins to spin again. Only the clicking of the wheel and Jake's crying could be heard in the tense silence. As the clicking slowed, Jake's crying become harder until eventually the clicking stopped.

"Nooo!" He screamed.

Lenny smiles calmly at the Queen.

"It was an honour fighting with you." He said as he salutes.

Lenny began screaming and yelling. They watched in pure horror as his skin began to melt off his bones. It didn't melt quickly though, it melted the same way ice would on a chilling day. His screams muffled Jake's cries of horror and misery. He writhed and struggled in agony. The smell of burning flesh became so intense, they began to taste it in the back of their throats which made Walter gag. Reaver placed his hand over his nose and mouth while recoiling from the image as Jake was violently being sick. Through the pain and torture, the Duoler watched and laughed eerily. Lenny let out a final scream that felt like it lasted longer than the war itself, till all that was left on the pit was a heap of blood and bones. A creak of the leaver and Lenny's remains was disposed of.

"Enough! Enough!" Jake cried hopelessly.

The Queen and the Duoler stared at one another.

"Why?" The Duoler whispered. "Why must you just stand there?" He screamed. "No emotion and no distraught! No…. Fun!"

The Duoler breathed heavily as he paced her cage and eventually adjusts the collar peaking from underneath his cloak.

"It doesn't matter because now there are four and the game must continue until one is standing…" He turns away from her. "And that would be me."

He points to Jake, who appears in the pit.

"No! Please, no!" He begged through his hysterical crying. "No! I… I don't want to die!"

"Don't…" She hissed.

Duoler turns to her.

"A crack of emotion, a hint of caring from the statue." He draws closer to her cage. "Finally."

He clicks his fingers, the ominous creak and the wheel began to spin. Jake tries desperately to run from the pit but was stopped by the invisible barrier. He claws at it like a wild animal, hoping for escape.

"Help me! Please, help!" He pleads to the Queen who begins to cry.

"Stop! This isn't about them! This fight is between us!" She screamed.

Jake collapses in a foetal position on the floor.

"I want to go home. I want my mum…" He whimpered.

Walter finally peeks at the poor boy, barely twenty, crying for his mum and so close to death. Reaver looks at him with a hint of understanding as he cried for his mum and felt sadness for the lad's fate.

"Stop! Please, just stop!" She cried as the wheel ceases to move.

"And the moment we've all been waiting for…" Chuckled the Duoler. "The answer to the villager's fate and my surprise for you, my Queen!"

Jake begins to scream.

"Noooo!" She roared.

Jake screamed from pain and he rolled on the floor helplessly. She watched as his body began to shrink, his bones cracking disgustingly and his ears elongate. He rolls on to his hands and knees as his skin turned a sickening greyish green, his fingernails grew longer and turned to black as did his eyes. He looked up at her and screamed, she could see his teeth become smaller and sharper until she was staring regrettably at the hobbe within the pit.

"And there it is, my masterpiece." The Duoler cried out joyfully. "It took a while but here it is. How do you like my work?"

She didn't think of a response as she grabbed at the cage to pry open a gap somehow. The current went through her body, her nerves screaming for her to let go. She screams and falls to her knees. She breathes heavily and glances at her blackened hands that sizzled and smoked.

"Don't do that again, M'lady!" Walter shouted.

"Why?" She said as she started to cry. "At least I'm trying! What have you done other than cower away."

The Duoler let out a chilling laughter that reached to the high ceiling and echoed throughout the cathedral.

"He was thinking of you." The Duoler said.

"What?" She said as she looked up at him.

"He restrained himself from saying anything or doing anything, for you. The less fuss he kicks up, the less inclined I felt to kill you, so I can watch his reaction as you slowly died." Said the Duoler in amusement as he turns to Walter. "Very clever, Walter. You watched as your friends died so you could spare your love and your baby. You had me fooled; I thought you were an imbecile." He tuts and shakes his head. "Alas, no longer matter now." He turns to Jake. "Move, now!"

Jake quickly scrambled out of the pit in fear and he points to the Queen who suddenly finds herself in the pit.

"Having an evil heart has its advantages." The Duoler said as he hops down to her. "The barrier has no effect on me."

"What do you plan to do?" She asked as she stood up. "Talk me to death?"

"I'm going to kill you myself." The Duoler said as he vanished.

She feels a sharp pain and a pressure behind her back and she looks down to see a tip of a blade poking out from her stomach.

"No!" Walter yelled out furiously.

"My lady!" Reaver called.

"I will destroy your bloodline, Hero Queen." The Duoler whispered and she winced as he twisted the blade.

She coughs up blood and falls to her knees. She clutches her stomach as Walter's and Reaver's shouting became muffled.

'No…. Not my children.' She thought as tears formed in her eyes again and she felt the blood gush through her fingers.

"You are not destined to die today, Sparrow."

"Theresa?" She looks up at the red hooded seer.

She looked around her to see that everything had lost all colour except for her and Theresa and the scene had stopped.

"It is not your time." Theresa said as she picked her up and gently touches her stomach. "And neither is hers."

"I'm having a girl?" She cried happily and Theresa smiles before fading away.

"What are you doing?!" Shouted The Duoler behind her.

She turned to see Jake attacking at the Duoler's head. The other hobbe was pulling at her coat and she looks down to see it offering her a health potion.

"Jake say this for you." It said as it hands her the potion.

"Thanks." She said then quickly grabs the potion and drank it. The blood stopped pouring, the stinging stopped and the wound healed. She felt better than ever.

She draws her sword as the Duoler has Jake thrown across the room with a force push spell and Jake collides heavily against the wall. She turns to slash her sword at the Duoler who dodges out of the way, leaving only pieces of his cloak behind.

"Treacherous beasts! Useless!" He shrieked as he shoots a lightening spell at her who arches her back to avoid it. She straightens up as she carries on running towards the Duoler and she slashes at him furiously. With her speed, he barely manages to dodge her attacks and eventually she has him pressed against the wall, underneath the wheel.

"No more games." She said bitterly.

She goes to stab him but he disappears into smoke again.

"Only for today. You have check, but I will have checkmate!" He hissed at her from within the smoke before he billowed out.

The invisible barrier could be heard shattering like glass as the spell broke. The rapid footsteps suggested Walter and Reaver were also free. They hopped down to see her cradling Jake's body.

"We'll find a way to fix you." She said.

The other hobbe came close to her and shook its head.

"No spell. No potion. No way." It said regretfully.

"It's ok. There's no need." He coughed. "This… this body is really weak compared to… humans… The crash to the wall… was… was pretty… fatal…"

"Can't you hold on?" She asked hopefully as her voice shook.

"There's no use, your Majesty. My mind would be gone after… 24 hours anyway. I…I want to die… with my….humanity left…" He whispered. "My mum…. I can see… my mum…" He smiled.

"Thank you for your help, Jake." She said sadly.

"No." He shook his head and said breathlessly. "Thank you, your Majesty…."

Jakes' head and body became limp in her arms. A single tear emerged from his eye and rolled down to his cheek.

"Oh, Jake…" Whispered Walter as he started to well up.

"Find peace with you mother." Reaver whispered.

She stayed silent as she held his body close for the last time. There was a moments silent before Walter held her shoulder.

"We should go, M'lady." He said and she nods.

"Wait!" Said the hobbe and they all look to it. "No cure. Please, kill me." It pleaded.

"I can't…" said the Queen. "There have been too many deaths already…"

"Please, husband gone. Want join him." She begged.

"You're… You're Alex's wife?" She asked.

The hobbe nods.

"Me be with Alex. Please." She begged again as she started to cry.

The Queen was considering if she had the will to grant her the mercy.

Bang!

Alex's wife drops to the ground and Reaver's pistol is smoking.

"Reaver!" Walter exclaimed in shock.

"It was the most humane thing to do for the, now, ghastly creature." Reaver said defencelessly. "She wanted to be with her love eternally, not to live out as a hobbe! So I did her, and I, a favour. She dies, I shoot for fun."

"You actually did a nice thing ..." Walter said before muttering under his breath so that Reaver couldn't hear, "…even if it was for selfish reasons as well."

"Don't get used to it." Reaver said as he holstered his gun and walks towards the exit. Walter helps the Queen up who is still carrying Jake's body.

They walk out of the Temple of Shadows, hopefully, for the last time as a new dawn rises in Rookridge.

* * *

Author's Notes

Hello to all loyal fans who have been following my fanfic since the first chapter!

As we're nearing the final chapters (although there is quite a few left to go as well) I'd like to express my gratitude and appreciation to everyone who is still currently reading Albion's Lost Years. It's been a long ride and we're nearing the final loop the loop. You may find that the chapters leading up to the end contains more action, but bear with it. The end will be here before you know it ;P

A special thank you to Anyalla for following!


	41. Chapter 33: Holding Out For A Hero

Chapter Thirty Three: Holding Out for a Hero

The Queen had Jake's body buried with the rest of his fallen comrades. She looks sadly at the unmarked graves, some of their bodies they had managed to recover and the rest they will never find. She had recruited 25 men and now only 11 remains beside her as they mourn the loss of their brothers in arms.

They leave one by one as they said their goodbyes. Luke was the last squad member who stayed as he said a teary farewell to his closest and oldest friend, Dan.

"Do you remember that time when you tried to fleece that pistol from that drunk, and it turns out it was a toy. You cost us quite a few gold but you still managed to flog it. Always the optimist and always had the gift of the gab. You never did learn your lesson, you stupid nugget." Luke said through tears. "I'm going to miss you. Sell those angels something good for once."

Luke eventually decided to leave to drown his sorrows with the rest of the men, leaving the Queen and Walter. They decided to have another moments silence but it soon began to rain.

"We should go back inside." Walter said as he put his jacket over her.

"Ok…" She agreed.

They head back to the lounge in the pub. They see Reaver relaxing on the armchair beside a lit fireplace, swirling a glass of brandy in deep thought.

"Where were you then?" Walter grumbles.

"Hmm?" Reaver turns his head to face Walter. "Oh, I've never been good at funerals. Or goodbyes for that matter…" He said as he looked at a stoic Queen sit on the couch.

"Bet you could do with one of these." He said as he shook the brandy at her.

"I really do." She sighed as she looked longingly at the glass.

"Unfortunately, you can't." Walter said as he flumped beside her.

"Not even a little one?" Reaver asked.

"No." Walter said sternly.

"How depressing." Reaver said as he sipped the brandy.

"It only seems like yesterday we were all together in this same pub." She sighed as she cuddled into Walter who puts his arm around her.

"It's hard to believe Jake, Lenny, Carl, Jacob and Dan died a month ago." Walter said in regret as he linked fingers with the Queen.

"Time heals all, apparently." Reaver said grimly. "However, no matter how long you live for, that pain can still come back to haunt you…"

Walter was about to open his mouth to ask him what he meant, but the Queen taps him and shakes her head.

"It's such shame. I really liked that young fellow, Jake." Reaver said.

"You actually _liked_ someone?" She said in surprise.

"Someone that wasn't yourself?" Walter said and she titters at his joke.

"Actually, I did. An impressionable lad, good listener and an innocent charm about him." Reaver said as he briefly thought about him. "He would have made a great servant."

She rolls her eyes at him and stares into the fire. Anyone would have thought they were being insensitive. Making jokes and with the impression that they've moved on after such a short time.

The problem was they weren't just anyone. Reaver has outlived many people and had centuries living with his demons. Walter is a soldier by trade and at heart. His job calls to protect people but not everyone can be saved. Then there's the Queen, before she took the throne, she was a Hero. She had left a trail of death and blood to do the right thing, it wasn't ideal, but it wasn't a choice either.

With their combined traits, they have to deal with the death of others in their own way. If they didn't, they would surely drown in their own self-pity and saving anyone would be out of the question. They need to laugh to stop the tears and they never move on. Not soldiers, Heroes or anyone who fights for a greater cause. They carry their losses with them like the scars on their bodies. They can't forget them but they can learn to live with them.

"That's perverted, even for you." Walter said in disgust as Reaver is laughing at his reaction.

"Huh?" She grunted in confusion as she looked away from the fire.

"I told Walter one of my midnight adventures." Reaver said with a smirk.

"The one with the eggcup and roses?" She asked as she wrinkled her nose.

"No, my dear. The one with the mallet, fermented tofu and lizards." Reaver said casually.

"Ooh, that one. Yeah, that one is gross." She said distastefully and shudders. "I've been suppressing that."

"Wait, wait. What's this about the eggcup and roses?" Walter asked in grim curiosity.

"Here we go." She chuckled.

"Interesting story, a tad sharp in the end though." Reaver said as he leaned towards them. "It all started when I travelled to Oakfield for a brief trip…"

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" Walter mumbled to her and she nods in amusement.

"Excuse me, do you want to hear this story or not?" Reaver huffed. "I'm using my precious time to tell you my fabulously, exciting life…"

They listened to Reaver's story and groaned in disgust as it became graphic. He told every sordid minute and they laughed, they joked and they hid their pain.

They conversed with each other until night fall. Reaver had decided to get his beauty sleep, leaving Walter and the Queen alone together.

"I can't believe I'm going to have a daughter…" Said Walter as he rubbed her stomach.

"You sound disappointed." She said jokingly.

"Not at all!" He said. "Just afraid she'll turn out like her mother."

She playfully slaps him on the arm.

"Think Theresa could've gotten it wrong?" He asked in jest which she slapped him again for. "Gently, gently!"

"Not the first time you've said that." She said grinning at him. "And Theresa's never wrong. Am I really **that** bad though?"

"Of course not, you silly mare." He chuckled and kisses her on the forehead. "You're wonderful."

"You're just saying that because I was a hero." She said smiling.

"Actually, I say that because you're not just a hero. You are a person." He said as he squeezed her close to him.

"Stating the obvious much?" She laughed.

"Well, you do need reminding at times. You're caring, free spirited and intelligent. Those aren't the typical attributes of a hero." Walter said and she scoffs at him. "No, don't just laugh." He said as he turned her to look at him. "You are the most perfect person I could ever dream to meet. I would be more than proud and honoured, if our daughter took after you."

She smiles warmly at him and kisses him sweetly.

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life." She said as she cuddled into his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, M'lady." Walter replied as he stroked her head. "I would give up anything for you. There is nothing I wouldn't do, just to be close to you. I want to be with you, now and for the rest of time." He took a deep breath. "M'lady, will you marry me?"

She looks up at him in shock.

"Is that a yes?" He asked in uncertainty.

"Walter…"

"M'lady, I just think that if anything were to happen to me, I would happily die as your husband." He said.

"Please, don't say that." She said.

"It's true though. I am a fighter; I could die at any time during this war."

"Exactly! Look, Walter." She said as took his hands in hers and looked him in the eye. "I don't know if we should, especially not right now. It's risky enough that we're romantically involved with each other and even more so now that we're having a baby."

"Will you promise to at least think about it?" He asked in disappointment.

"I promise." She smiled.

"Thank you." Walter said. "It's getting late. Should we retire to bed, M'lady?" He asked as he stood up and offered his arm.

She giggled and gives him her hand, but instead he lifts her in his arms and carries her to their bedroom where the night was filled with her giggling.

The next day, she is in a world of her own. That morning, Walter had asked her if she had a change of heart about his idea which unfortunately, she hasn't. It's clear to her that he is attached to the dream of being married and raising a family with her. She wanted to chase the same dream but she was too rooted in reality. If or when, they claim Albion back and things go back to normal, hers and Walter's situation will become a lot more complicated. She almost envied his naivety to the hardships in the future, after all, he was ready to risk his life for her, (which was part of his profession anyway,) but she wasn't prepared to lose Walter.

The only way it could work was if Walter became part of the upper class, which was near impossible as she discovered as a Hero.

She did menial labour even as a hero so she wasn't exactly rubbing elbows with the nobles of Albion. Only after defeating Lucien and her sacrifice for Albion, they almost demanded she take the empty place on the throne. It did help that she already owned nearly all of the properties in the kingdom.

'If only I hadn't taken the throne.' She thought. 'Then Walter and I… would probably never have met…'

She scratched her head in confusion. She doesn't remember the life of a hero being as difficult.

"That's because you're not just a hero, you're a person."

She could practically hear Walter reminding her.

"What are you smiling about?"

She heard someone ask and turns to see the voice belonged to Reaver.

"Was I smiling?"

"Yes, you were. Has that oaf's baby affected your dumpling brain?" He asked as he sat beside her on the couch. "What are you doing in the lounge anyway? I thought you were counting supplies or something tedious like that."

"Oh, I was. But then I started to feel a bit ill so Walter told me to rest here for now." She explained.

"Ah Walter, the one who's always attached to your hip." Reaver said hollowly.

She shifted her weight uncomfortably. She needed someone to talk to and she has known Reaver for a long time. He's become a (begrudging) close friend to her, but at the same its Reaver! Even if he wasn't her ex-husband, Reaver wasn't exactly the type to give _helpful_ advice.

"Something bothering you?" He asked.

'Is he a mind reader?!' She thought. 'That's all I need.'

"If you're wondering how I knew, it's because once upon a time, my dear, I was your husband and we were living happily ever after, until you discovered that I'm the storybook villain in our little fable." Reaver explained. "In any case, I still remember your little habits and yes, I can read your mind. So do tell Aunt Reaver your problem."

She bit her lip still unsure. What's the worst that Reaver could do that she couldn't smack the hell out of him for?

She explained how Walter had proposed to her and how she thinks it's not realistically possible. Reaver listened to her words carefully and was in deep thought.

"Do you want to marry him?" He asked grimly.

"Of course, I do." She said and Reaver sighs.

"Then why don't you?" He said and his encouragement came as a shock to her. "Damn the consequences."

"Yes, you would say that, wouldn't you?" She scoffed.

"Well, you were the one who decided to tell me and I'm just giving you my advice, which is what you wanted, correct?" He said. "Personally, I would rather see Walter as a ball of fire and fall in a ditch of salt."

She gives him a disturbed look and he raises his finger.

"But! But as your friend, I only want your happiness so I am inclined to tell you to follow the path you want. Do what you think is right."

"Wow, Reaver spilling fluff advice, I thought I'd never live to see the day. You **must** care about me." She said smiling warmly at him.

"Ugh, I know. It's awful, I've never felt sicker. I blame you."

She takes his hand and held it in hers and as he felt the softness in her touch, his heart skipped.

"You'll get used to being nice, darling." She said.

"I hope not! It'll ruin my charm!" Reaver said with disapproval and she chuckles at him, which he couldn't help but look fondly at her.

"You know, if all else fails. You could always come back to me." Reaver said.

"And raise two kids?" She laughed.

"I would. I'd do it for you. I'd treat them as if they were my own." He said genuinely.

She is at a loss for words and simply looks warmly at him. She leans towards him and he fought the urge to turn towards her lips as she kissed his cheek.

"What's going on?"

The Queen and Reaver looks at an unhappy Walter.

"Nothing, we were just catching up." She said.

"Right, ok." Walter said as he kept his eye on Reaver as he glared back at him. "If you're feeling alright now, they're serving dinner in the mess hall."

"I am quite peckish." She said as she got up.

As she stood up, Walter holds her close and gives her a passionate kiss.

'Territorial beast.' Reaver thought as he looked away in discomfort while tapping at his pistol.

"What was that for?" She giggled breathlessly.

"Because I love you." Walter replied as he lightly kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love you too." She said. "Come on; let's go before the squad eats everything. We can even pinch a bit of whatever Ryan and Sam have today."

She grabs Walter's arm but he doesn't move.

"You go ahead, M'lady." Walter said as he kept a steady gaze with Reaver.

"Oh, ok…" She said. "Reaver?"

"I'm actually not hungry, my lady." Reaver said as he stared back at Walter. "Sudden loss of appetite."

She looks at the two men in concern.

"Don't do anything stupid." She said sternly as she left.

"We won't." They chorused.

When they were sure she was out of ear shot, Walter growled,

"Stay away from her, Reaver."

"I think you'll find that it's her choice too. She can spend all her time with me if she chooses." Reaver sneered. "I am her closest and dearest friend."

"You're not her friend. You're her bloody former husband who's pining after her because you still love her." Walter said in annoyance.

"Is that a problem?" Smiled Reaver as he fought the temptation to grab his pistol.

"Yes, it is." Walter answered as he walked towards him and grabs him so that they stood face to face.

"Listen to me, you pathetic, little weasel. Don't try and warp her mind. She loves me, not you. She's carrying my child, not yours. You had a chance with her and you screwed it up. Now leave it in the past and move on." Walter said threateningly.

"You're afraid, aren't you?"

"What?!" Walter hissed.

"You're afraid of me. You're scared of the competition in rudimentary terms. You're worried that she still loves me and that she would drop you for another chance to be with me." Reaver sneered. "And guess what?" He leaned in closer to Walter. "You should be afraid."

"Walter! Walt-!"

Chris comes in and sees Walter has drawn a dagger to Reaver's throat and Reaver has his pistol against Walter's head. There's a very tense atmosphere as the two men refuse to relax their grips on their weapons despite Chris's presence.

"What is it, Chris?" Walter asked impatiently.

"The Queen sent me to check up on you both." Chris replied in shock of the scene. "She told me 'make sure they're not trying to kill each other.'"

Walter scoffs as he slowly withdraws his dagger and Reaver just as carefully, holsters his gun.

"She knows everything, doesn't she?" Walter asked Chris, but kept his focus on Reaver.

"I actually think it's because she knows you both so well." Chris said as he observed them.

"That seems more accurate." Reaver said.

Walter turns his back on Reaver and before he leaves, Reaver added tauntingly,

"Keep in mind what I said."

"Stay away!" Walter shouted without looking back.

After Walter had left with Chris close behind him, Reaver calmly pours himself a brandy and sits in the armchair.

"Follow the path you want." Reaver scoffed.

'Your happiness or mine?' He wondered as he sipped his brandy.

* * *

Author's Notes

Hello everyone!

I hope that you are all well. I'm afraid I don't have much to say this week (I'm sure you're rejoicing at that :P) A special thanks to Elixia Malfoy for for following and for the favorite :D and thank you to WavySwaggedOutKidd for following, for the favorite and for the comments :)


End file.
